Game Over
by Boogermeister
Summary: Geeks, check. Scent of Doritos and Mt Dew, check. Hours of button-smashing and flashing lights, check. Hot, orange-haired fiery newbie... well not yet. GrimmxIchi. Yaoi. Reference of video games too.
1. Got Pwn'd, Noob!

Got the idea while reading the book about gaming and well . . . . just see for yourself! *shrugs*

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- Got Pwn'd, Noob!**

Deep cyan eyes, with pupils dilated by the intense glare of flashing lights from the TV screen. Lips, dried and cracked due to constant and stressful gnawing on the skin. Bright light-blue hair frayed from the occasional scratching. Muscles and bones stiffened in the thumbs as they continuously smashed onto the controller buttons. The need to relieve oneself was reaching to the breaking point in a torturing manner. But the young man couldn't due anything about it, not until he has finished his goal.

"Dude, you can't beat me . . . .! Once I'm done, I'm gonna shit on your dead body!" a voice jeered at his headset, to which he chuckled in disbelief.

"Doubt it, I'm the one with the better score," he sneered. "I'll be the one who's gonna shit, piss, eat nachos on it, and then shit again on yours!" Another verbal jeering came through, and he cursed the second one out.

And yet this was considered normal to him, as he was playing an online shooter game on his Xbox 360, decorated with old stickers. He finally blinked as his first-person character crept around the corner to see his enemy attempting to hide behind a pile of rubble. He sneered in glee, he found him. Without warning, he rushed up to the crouching figure and immediately shot him execution-style. "Oh fuck! I fucking hate you, Pantera6!" the person whined in frustration.

"Oh come on, you know you love me," smirked the man with a mocking kissing sound.

"Fuck off . . . .!" 'Pantera6' scoffed in amusement when the connection was cut off. He saved his winnings on his game before finally taking off the console, standing up from his lumpy couch and cracking the stiff bones in his body. Despite the dimmed (and messy) living room, he glanced up to realize that it was 1:40 in the morning, more or less, on the wall clock.

"Shit . . . . and I gotta get up before nine tomorrow too . . . ." he sighed, cracking his neck and he moved for the bathroom. He shouldn't had played for seven hours straight, but he was so caught up in the moment. Just because he played video games, it didn't mean that he shouldn't be distracted from making them.

**(Pwnage)**

The man was lucky to own a motorcycle to drive to work, most of the other co-workers either had bikes or scooters (mostly a kick-type) to get here. He slowed to a stop in front of a ten-story coporate building, practically unnoticeable due to the drab and neutral-looking outerstructure but the man sighed in anticipation. Removing his helmet he brisked for the door and pushed in, bright and bold colors invaded his visions as it usually does on a daily basis.

"Morning . . . ." muttered the receptionist behind her swimsuit magazine.

"Try to sound more energetic, Lisa," he smirked as he passed by her desk for the elevators.

"Whatever . . . ." she sighed, lazily turning a page. The man shrugged when the metal doors opened and stepped in, pressing the '6' button as the doors closed back. Such a cursed number and yet a lucky one, he thought fondly as he waited three seconds exactly.

"Two, one . . . ." he muttered just before the doors opened, a lone paper plane listlessly flown by as he stepped out. He playfully frowned as he glared around the environment; two dozen cubicles decorated by each co-worker's own taste with the carpeted floor littered with paper balls and planes. "Yo, wake your ass up and get to work, you fucking waste of space!" he yelled out, earning more paper balls being chucked at him as well as occasional 'boos'. "Every damn week . . . ."

"It was expected, Grimmjow," smirked a red-haired man with a spiky ponytail, peeking over the short wall through his sunglasses. "Good thing you're not my boss like the rest of these pathetic losers."

"But your boss is also my boss, Renji, don't forget that," Grimmjow smirked. "Just go back hacking for free porn or something, and I'll do my job."

"Oh, speaking of which, I got news for you about your job," Renji replied as he stood up and walked up to his friend, who frowned in concern.

"What, I'm getting demoted or something?"

"Nah, just the 'Alpha Dog' just wanna speak to you about the fill-in for the junior designer," he said, removing his glasses. "Remember? We can't continue finishing _Ripper_ until we find a guy to help your shit?"

"That's today?" Grimmjow grimaced slightly. If he had knew that the meeting was this day . . . . he wouldn't had wore a white T-shirt that read 'Suck It!' with a big arrow pointing down. It was possible that the newcomer was from a better gaming company, usually the ones that 'acts like dicks' in his mental opinion. "You saw him, the new guy?"

"Uh . . . . Just his arm when he stepped into the office," the red-head shrugged. "He looked scrawny by the look of it, but not as scrawny as Hanatarou. Whatever, just go and look for yourself."

"Shit, fine . . . ." Grimmjow turned to the elevators and pushed for up. His boss was the president of this gaming company aptly named 'Los Lobos', small compared to most other companies but it was virtually unknown over ten years back. But it became subsequently popular with the release of the acclaimed title _Coyote Fangs_, a first-person shooter/western game. The blunet was only a teen when it was released and although he had always wanted to be in the video game industry, playing the game itself prompted his dream further. Returning back to reality, Grimmjow waited inside the metal cube before it finally opened. There were four, five hallways on the top floor but he knew where to go to.

Walking leisurely with a few turns, he finally reached for the large set of dark oak doors and frowned. "Don't like this one bit . . . ." he sighed but straightened up as he raised a fist to knock firmly against the wood. "Starrk, it's Grimmjow," he called.

". . . . Great, come in," came a tired-sounding voice

**(Pwnage)**

The young man couldn't believe his luck when he applied for a job for Los Lobos. At first, he assumed that he was just getting a simple internship or a job to be a QA tester. Who would have thought that haviing an associate's degrees from a junior college would land him a role as a junior game designer. A level designer to be exact, but it was just the same considering that it was a small company and one job means several other jobs. He was shifting nervously in a chair, scratching his fuzzy orange hair as he stared down at the grey carpeted floor. His deep chocolate eyes glanced up at the one before him; the president.

The president was tall, with dark brown hair that appeared disheveled and slate grey eyes that were seconds away from closing permanently. The aura around didn't really oozed 'I'm god over you' type of ego but the man still felt apprehensive in front of him. "There's no need to worry . . . . Ichigo, was it?" the president muttered, lazily plopping his raised palm against his cheek. "It's just that we need to get this game done on time, so we can't be picky on who we hire for now. Not that we're saying that you're expendable . . . ."

"O-oh, yes! I do appreciate the responsibilities that's given to me, Mr. Gingerback-" Ichigo stammered as he sat up straight but the man shrugged.

"Sounds too old, just call me Starrk," he mumbled. "And in case you're wondering, I have a mild case of narcolepsy so I look tired even though I don't wish to be."

"Oh, I didn't notice that, sir," muttered Ichigo.

"Doesn't matter, I'm just satisfied that a young man like yourself have great talent, judging from your portfolio," he stated. "In no time, you might rank equally with one of my best guys." Ichigo blushed lightly at the compliment and glanced down. He really couldn't believe his luck, a son of a clinic doctor working for a gaming company. It was like a freaking jackpot. He couldn't help but smile a little about it, it was a dream come true. "However . . . . it may be a gaming industry, but it doesn't mean that everyone here just play video games," muttererd Starrk, slowly closing his eyes. "Well, we do but that's considered work . . . ."

"No, I understand and-" Ichigo blinked in surprise when he heard a sudden sound of soft snoring. He blinked again and frowned, that was unexpected to him. "Um . . . . Mr. Starrk?" he called out softly, tempting to stand up and move for the desk. But he froze in shock he heard loud knocking against the doors behind him.

"Starrk, it's Grimmjow!" came a muffled shout, jolting Starrk awake with a soft snort. The president yawned silently before blinking his eyes open, as if it was normal to him. But Ichigo furrowed his brows in total confusion, who would rudely interrupt their meeting like that.

". . . . Great, come in," muttered Starrk as he leaned back. The door finally opened as Ichigo glanced behind him and stepped in the man named Grimmjow. Within a second, he felt intimidation coming out of the other man. Everything about him just said 'bad-ass' from his unusual hair color to his intense cyan eyes to his biker-like outfit despite of the messenger bag draped across his chest. As the blue-haired man strolled up, Ichigo accidently locked eyes with him and abruptly glanced away.

What was wrong with him, feeling frightened by the likes of him?

However, when Grimmjow opened the door and walked in, a fuzzball of orange hair hit his eyes. He blinked, a lot of his co-workers had odd hairstyles and colors but he had yet see one in that color. As he stepped closer, the other man glanced up and caught his deep chocolate eyes. He only had a brief chance of seeing his face before the younger man looked away, but it was clear to him that he was more than a new person. His forehead would say 'inexperience' if possible. Hell, the kid was dressed in a yellow-and-white striped polo shirt and khaki slacks, a definite translation of 'I'm new here, please beat me up'.

"So . . . . it's this guy, huh?" Grimmjow bluntly questioned, glancing him once more before turning to Starrk. "What's next, a puppy to write out good ideas?"

"Grimmjow . . . . this is Ichigo Kurosaki, and he's here to help finish up _Ripper_ whether you like it or not," muttered Starrk.

"Not," smirked Grimmjow yet his superior simply blinked. "But I have to put up with your decision anyway, Starrk. What kinda guy is he?"

"He's a little inexperience . . . . but a quick learner if given a chance," he replied. Grimmjow smirked once again before glancing down at Ichigo, who was staring down at his lap. This fresh meat needed to be tenderized, he thought.

"Hey, get up, it's time to start working," he taunted, reaching out to ruffle at the amazingly soft tresses. Ichigo immediately glared up as the other man stepped away, before finally standing up. Grimmjow smiled, the eyes said something else to him. "Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, the leader of the designer team and you're my slave from now on," he smirked as he held out his hand.

". . . . Ichigo Kurosaki, it's a pleasure to meet you," Ichigo reluctantly introduced, taking the offer with a firm grip.

**(Pwnage)**

This man was strange to him, but Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was his superior. Meaning that he would have to respect him, even if he wouldn't get the respect back. His best friend, Chad, was the one who helped him get the job since he was also working here for a few years. He was told that his friend was easily hired as a character designer. So now both of them are working under Grimmjow, who was staring ahead and at the blurry reflection of the metal door of the elevator. He glanced up at him and quietly cleared his throat, fiddling with his portfolio folder in his arms. "Um, Mr. Jaegerjaques-"

"You're calling me an old man?" frowned Grimmjow as he suddenly whipped his head around. Ichigo flinched so greatly by his glare, nearly dropping his folder.

"What? N-n-no, since you're my supervisor I just thought-" he stammered nervously but Grimmjow let out an amused snort.

"Hah, you get scared so easily!" he smirked, softening his stare. "We don't call each other by our last name, you prude. If anything, we call each other by nicknames, more or less."

"Ah . . . . is that right?" Ichigo frowned in confusion. Grimmjow snorted again, just as the machine stopped.

"Man, my boys will eat your ass out raw . . . ." he growled lowly under his breath as the doors finally opened and stepped out. Ichigo quickly followed after him; almost immediately the typing noises from the computers stopped and many heads popped up over the cubicle walls. He stiffened in apprehension as he felt the eyes on him, their stares meant 'kill' in a metaphoric sense. "Hey, listen here, ass wipes!" Grimmjow shouted as he glared around the area. "This fresh meat here's Ichigo! Treat him like shit, and he'll blend in just right with your dumb asses! Ya got that!"

"No . . . .!" came a jeer.

"Who the fuck said that!" scoffed Grimmjow, which was responded by sporadic laughter. "All right, all right, on a serious note . . . . _Rippers_ need to be released at the start of the summer season and we need all the help that we can," he continued with a cocky smile. "We're on a fucking tight schedule, and we cannot slack off. Got it? Now get to work, you dipshits." A few co-workers booed but obediently did what they were told.

Ichigo just blinked in amazement. The workers didn't seem to mind being cursed out by him, the work ethics here was so different than the average corporations. "Don't just stand there, get over here," scoffed Grimmjow when he glanced at the stunned person, already he was halfway down the walkway. "Need to show you your new prison cell."

"Ah, right," Ichigo nodded as he started to follow behind him, only to be chucked at with paper balls. "Ah! What the hell!" he suddenly yelled out. Taunts and laughter resonated throughout the workplace as he quickly rushed up to the smirking blunet. "Hey, what's with their problem? They're throwing stuff at me!" he scoffed.

"Come on, it's only paperballs and not paperweights," smirked Grimmjow. "You expect them to welcolme you with open arms, idiot? This is how we treat newcomers, I was initiated like that and now it's your turn."

"But . . . ." Ichigo frowned and sighed. "Fine, whatever . . . ."

"Good, your shit's next to my office so I'll keep an eye on you," he explained as he pointed at the nearest corner, where an opened door was a little over a yard away from the completely empty cubicle except for desk, chair, and computer. "Don't really care of how you decorate your shit, you can hang porn there as long as you got your work's done, okay?"

"S-sure, um, Grimmjow," shrugged Ichigo, as he began to make his way to his personal space.

"See, that wasn't so hard," smirked Grimmjow.

"Ichigo . . . .!" Ichigo briefly froze before turning around, his eyes widened in surprise when a bulking young man stood up from across the large room and walked up to him. His wavy brown hair covered most of his face, and his skin was a deep tan, but Ichigo blinked and smiled in relief.

"Chad, there you are!" he scoffed lightly, patting him on the arm. "It's been a while, man!"

"It's been a few months, we've been working on this game for so long . . . ." Chad muttered with a small smile.

"Huh, didn't know you guys know each other," shrugged Grimmjow, glancing between the two.

"Yeah, Chad's the one asked me to apply here," smiled Ichigo. "But I didn't know that he works here on this floor, I'm lucky . . . .!"

"Hey, less bromance and more working over there!" one co-worker yelled out jokingly.

"That's right, get to work," smirked Grimmjow as he went for his office. "But, Chad, please warn him about lunchtime. That's, what, three to four hours away?"

"Huh?" The lead designer closed his door, and Ichigo frowned in total confusion. "Wait, what does he mean by that, Chad?" he questioned.

"Hmm, I'll tell you later . . . . But it's good to see you, Ichigo," nodded Chad before going back to his area. Ichigo frowned again, walking to his seat and heavily sat down. So much stuff was rushing in his head, though he was glad that he saw his friend. At first, when Chad had started working in the gaming industry, Ichigo didn't really believe that it could be that hard to work there. That was understandable, considering that everybody assumed that the workers' job was to just play games.

And now he was allowed to experience the work life here, even if everybody here were assholes in his opinion.

**(Pwnage)**

Chad pulled Ichigo aside, into the hallways, just a few minutes before lunch starts and sighed lightly. "Okay . . . . guess you wanna know why I should warn you about something," sighed Chad, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, maybe you should," scoffed Ichigo, dusting shredded papers off his shoulder. Earlier, when the red-haired co-worker walked up to Grimmjow's office, he purposely tossed pieces of ripped papers at Ichigo as he passed by. And it wasn't the first time, once in a while, someone would toss either paper balls or eraser at him when passing by, one even chucked an empty can of Red Bull at his head. "What's up with those guys? They're bullying me all because I'm the new guy."

"That's the thing, you're new so you have to be hazed," said Chad. "It was the same thing with me, but it only lasted a few days. Usually, they would throw harmless things at you. But at lunchtime . . . ."

"What about it, Chad?" frowned Ichigo.

"They'd tie you to a chair and throw popcorn at you," he answered, and his friend scoffed in disbelief.

"You're serious about that?"

"Don't worry, they're not doing this because they hate you," he explained. "They want to see if you can endure the torture, which pales in comparison with our work schedules." Ichigo scoffed again, but that could be true. He hadn't heard much of his friend lately, and now he saw why. "Come on, you'll see what I'm talking about . . . ." he muttered as he led him to the stairway. Ichigo followed him downstairs to the second floor and into another hallway. "The break room's to the right . . . . brace yourself."

"Fine . . . ." sighed Ichigo. They reached a set of plain-looking doors and his best friend stepped forward to grip the handle. As soon as he opened it, Ichigo was abruptly pushed in. "Hey . . . .!" he yelped out as he staggered to a stop, only to be hauled to a chair. In a blur, he noticed that the co-workers were surround him as he was then tied down with thin ropes. "The hell? Let me go, damn it!" he scowled as he struggled.

"No way, you're getting your little punishment, newbie!" sneered the red-head, ruffling at his hair. Ichigo gritted and scowled at the attacker, making the rest of the guy laughed.

"Chad, help me out!" he scowled.

"Sorry . . . . I'm part of the hazing, Ichigo," shrugged Chad.

"That's right, little Ichi, he's one of us!" taunted the same red-head.

"Go fuck yourself . . . .!" Ichigo snapped at him, causing more laughter.

"Guess the preppy look is just a front with that attitude!" sneered one bald-headed co-worker.

"Only one way to find out, right Grimmjow?" the red-head smirked as he turned to Grimmjow, who was holding a large bowl of recently popped popcorn. Ichigo stopped stuggling and glared at the blunet, so he would be on it as well.

"I don't think that he's a pussy but one way to find out . . . . if he can take it," sneered Grimmjow as he stepped up to his new subordinate. Ichigo scoffed, he realized that his legs were tied as well as his arms and upper torso so he couldn't really struggle. "Aw, don't worry, we'll be gentle with you . . . ." he mocked, enjoying seeing the fire in his eyes. "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah . . . .!" cheered the guys, some of whom armed with bowls and bags of popcorn. Ichigo wanted to protest, only to be peppered with the still warm snacks. This couldn't be right to treat your workers, it was as if he was being initiated into a fraternity. Even his friend was throwing popcorns at him, though softer than the way others are throwing.

"Come on, stop it . . . .!" he scowled. "Ah! The salt went into my eye!"

"Good, that means we're doing it right!" smirked Grimmjow.

"Stop, I'm serious . . . .!" he winced. "I'll fucking kick your asses!"

"Ohh! Kitty got claws!"

"Okay, okay, what's going on here . . . .?" the throwing quickly stopped as Starrk stepped in, lazily glancing at the sight before him. "Oh, so this is what you're doing in here, huh?"

"Gotta haze the new guy, Starrk." smirked Grimmjow with a shrug.

"Hey, you're the boss here, can't you stop him?" scoffed Ichigo as he glanced the tired man with one good eye.

"Well, you're right about that . . . ." Starrk sighed as he walked up to Grimmjow, taking the half-empty bowl from him. "But then again, everyone must follow the unspoken law here." Immediately, he poured the rest of the content over Ichigo's head.

"Hey!" scowled Ichigo, salt sprinkled over his hair. Even the president was in on it.

"All right, guys, let him go and clean up this mess," said Starrk as he stepped away. "I swear, I should docked your pays for wasting snacks like this . . . ."

"As if you would, Alpha Dog," smiled the red-head.

"Whatever," he sighed, finally leaving. The guys grumbled as Chad moved to untie his friend, who quickly shook off the salt. He winced as he tried to rub his eye, as he glared up at his superior.

"You're an ass," he scoffed.

"Tch, welcolme to the pack, Ichigo," sneered Grimmjow as he patted him on the shoulder. "And don't mind Renji, he's an idiot."

"Hey, fuck you . . . .!" scoffed Renji.

"Just clean up this shit, you scum," Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo scowled; from morning he was nervous and a little naive and now he was pissed off at everybody, even the man before him with the 'Suck It!' shirt.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""**

My head hurts but all for the good reasons. Now I put up a poll saying which city should this fic take place in America and I want your opinion, please! Ja ne!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	2. Hackers and Tackers

Yeah... I decided to go with New York judging by the poll. Plus... I'm living near the city so it's easier to describe than with the other cities. So sorry *shrugs* Oh yeah, earlier my horoscope (I'm a Leo, rawr!) said that my idea will be short-lived unless I'd keep going at it. So... I'll better get to it!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- Hackers and Tackers**

"Hey Sweetie, how did it go?" came a tender voice after Ichigo dialed a number on his cell phone.

"They hazed me, Mom," he bluntly replied, hunching over as he sat down on the concrete steps in front of the bland building. "They tied me up and threw frigging popcorns at me."

"Oh, that sounds terrible . . . .!" sighed his mother.

"It was meant to happen, since I'm the new guy," he scoffed. "Even the boss was in on it, and now I smell like butter."

"Goodness, work ethics changed so much for you young people . . . . anyway, Ichigo, just try your best on your new job. Just know that your father and I are so proud of you. All right?"

"Yeah . . . . thanks, Mom," smiled Ichigo. "Call you later." After hanging up, he sighed deeply as he hanged his head. The first day was hell for him, after the hazing Grimmjow had left him piles of work that was needed to complete before the end of the month, and that was two weeks from now. His friend was right about jobs here being hard and difficult. Realizing that he was gripping his folder, he opened it and glanced at the screenshots of of generic game environments and characters he had made. It was extremely well-made for the 21-year-old with an Associate's degree in Visual Arts.

He flipped a few more pages before stopping at one particular picture. It was a special character he had made two years back when he was playing an old WOW game. Out of boredom, he was thinking of making an original character instead of the pre-made ones he was using. It was a young man with flowing ink-black hair and tattered black clothing; his left eye scarred with serpentine markings though the bottom half of his face were covered with tattered cloths. Behind the man were a pair of white wings that was gradually blackened. Ichigo turned the page and stared at two weapons he had difficulty choosing for the character, a daitou-like black sword or a large butcher knife-like sword wrapped in the same tattered cloth.

"Tch . . . ." he frowned in disappointment, already he had a good game idea for his character but knew better than to even suggest it to anyone. At least not yet, he thought as he closed his folder.

"See ya tomorrow, popcorn skunk . . . .!" Renji called out as he left the building, giving himself a running start before jumping onto his skateboard. Ichigo scowled at him but he was already gone, now that he thought about it he doesn't see a nearby parking lot around here. Only this blue-and-black motorcycle was parked in the half-empty street.

"Guess the guys here couldn't afford a car," he scoffed softly as he stood up.

"Ichigo . . . ." Chad called out as he finally came out and walked up to his friend.

"Finally," he sighed with a small smile. "Gonna hang out with me, right?"

"Yeah, but we can't hang for long, not with what you had recieved," he nodded.

"Ugh, don't bring that up," frowned Ichigo as they started walking down the street. "Who knew that I had so much on my damn shoulders?"

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo . . . ." said Chad. "The guy before you had done most of the works, all you had to do is to tweak it or something like that."

"So who was the guy?"

"Yylfordt, but he left to care for his sick mother about three states away," he said. "He might come back but we need to finish up _Rippers _as soon as possible."

"Hey, I've been meaning ask you about that," said Ichigo. "Through the data, I know that the game is a survival horror/shooter shit, but what is it about really?"

"Just that . . . . but the monsters are demonic zombies that are found in the insane asylum that had been abandoned. It turns out that the monsters are the making of the former director, who was the reason why the patients there had disappeared those years ago."

"Oh, so the patients had been mutated into the demons," confirmed Ichigo.

"Imagine the video game version of _REC_," nodded Chad.

"_REC_?" he frowned.

"That Spanish horror movie, but they remade it here as _Quarantine_, you know that?"

"But that movie had a biological virus to turn them into zombies," frowned Ichigo.

"In the Spanish version, it involved demonic possession."

"Oh . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow tried so desperately hard not to listen the rudely loud knocking on his apartment door, for once he was working on his gaming computer in his bedroom. "Fuck it, go away . . . ." he gritted under his breath, typing hard on the keyboard. But the banging continued, had it always been for the last fifteen minutes. "Goddamn it!" he scowled as he abruptly stood up and stormed out of his room. "Fuck! What!" he snarled as he finally swung the door open.

"Damn, what's yur problem?" sneered a tall, lanky man as he peered down with his good right eye.

"The fuck you're doing here, Nnoitra?" he scoffed in total disbelief, as if he didn't want to see the man again in his life.

"Well, yur the only one wit' four consoles ta choose from," smirked Noitra with wide, piano-keyed teeth as he pushed his way in. "Plus, I can't smoke my weed in there, some ol' hag next door was complainin' about the smell now."

"Then you can't smoke here, I'm fucking working now," frowned Grimmjow. "Why can't you for once clean up your place so it wouldn't smell like shit instead of coming here?"

"Like I said, lemme play one of yur consoles, Mister Lead Designer," he said with a short cackle.

"Shit . . . . fine, but don't be so damn loud," he grumbled as he turned to his bedroom.

"Hey, who's the new pile of shit at yur job, Grimm?" inquired Nnoitra as he slouched onto the couch, turning on the updated version of Playstation 3.

"Why you wanna know, man? I'll tell you later," Grimmjow scoffed. Closing the door in his bedroom, he went to his desk to continue typing. Gaming computers were significally more expensive than regular PCs, mostly for customizing parts to put into the machine. Considering his job level, it wasn't that hard to buy one but he preferred to have a subtle living albeit with more game collection than a 12-year-old could dream of. Grimmjow glanced at his screen, data scribbled in one box while a scene of a 3-D rendition of a rotten room, splattered with dirt and dried blood appeared in another.

He was a bit disappointed that his friend left for family reasons, but he wasn't mad about it. Yylfordt was really a hard worker, finishing at least eighty percent of his work before his reluctant resignation. Now all his new 'slave' had to do was to finish the rest and re-tweak the data in time for the release. "Yeah! Fuck ya bitches . . . .!" Nnoitra howled in laughter from the living room, and the blunet immediately gritted in agitation.

"I gotta move from this damn city . . . ." he grumbled.

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo whined and groaned as he blindly reached for his cellphone on his night stand, whining again when he hit his palm against the wooden surface. "Shit . . . ." he groaned as he finally grasped it and took off the alarm. ". . . . 7:15 already?" he frowned as he finally looked at it and got out of bed. He only had an hour and a half left to get to work but he would rather get ready now. He didn't want to be late on the second day; he quickly showered and put on clean clothes.

Considering how the other co-workers, including Grimmjow, were wearing, he tiredly searched inside the dresser for his more casual clothes. Compared to everyone else, he had really looked like a dweeb yesterday. "But it wasn't Mom's fault that she picked it for me," he muttered under his breath, pulling out a black T-shirt with a white gothic 'L' printed on it. After putting it on, he then searched for and put a pair of dark-colored jeans when his phone beeped.

"Huh?" Ichigo frowned, who would text him at this hour? He picked it up and checked the message.

_'Good luck on second day'_

Ichigo smiled a little, it was from Chad. "Let's hope so," he sighed to himself before slipping onto his black casual Converse sneakers. The young man enjoyed his privacy, not being bothered by his eccentric (rather crazy) father. For the past two year, he was living on his own in a small studio apartment. It was cheap in the neighborhood he was living, not cheap enough to see pests though. Scuffling around, he went for the kitchen that was only a few yards away from his bed to look inside his fridge. Only leftover fries from last night. Doesn't matter, he thought as he went back to collect his work and other necessities.

"Forty minutes . . . . might as well leave now," he sighed, looking at his cell phone before slipping it into his pockets. Putting on his jacket, he finally left the apartment building. Today was a lot cooler due to the fluctuating weather pattern, Ichigo frowned as he shivered from the sudden breeze and brisked a few blocks for the underground subway entrance. He rushed through the turnstile and rushed downstairs into the crowded platform. A young mother near him glanced at him warily and stepped away with her toddler.

Ichigo noticed her stare and mentally frowned; sure he had a scowl-like face and bright orange hair but he wasn't a delinquient. Hell, he had seen businessmen with mohawks during rush hours. A minute later, the R train finally came and patrons rushed in as if it was the last one of the hour. Ichigo often wondered if this was how his parents were used to it when they lived back home, but shrugged as he got in.

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo flinched as one guy suddenly whizzed by on a kick scooter. He frowned a little, that was the third one this morning. Already Chad had filled in that most of the co-workers used the childish device, with the exception that Renji preferred to use a skateboard to go around. "Again, it's an unspoken rule here," Chad had explained earlier. "It's easier to send each other messages and paperworks, but I prefer to walk."

The newbie scoffed, finally reaching into his cubicle, only to find a single flash drive on his desk. He frowned once again as he picked it up, he swore that paperwork was left on his desk the day before. "Huh? Thought you'd puss out after yesterday' fiasco," scoffed Grimmjow behind him, causing the younger man to flinch.

"Damn! Why'd you sneak up on me like that . . . .?" he gasped as he glared at him. "And where's the paperwork you put on me yesterday?"

"Oh, you're holding it right there," he smirked, pointing at the red-black drive. "Considering that you don't know much of the game, I've done the paperwork for you." Ichigo blinked and glanced at the small device before frowning.

"I had assumed that creating the data was my job," he frowned.

"I said that you don't know much of the game," debated Grimmjow. "I'm only giving you a small boost, the rest of your job's in there. Got it, rookie? Now get to fucking work."

"Tch, got it," huffed Ichigo as he plopped onto his chair.

"And one more thing," the blunet called out, before stepping into his office.

"Yes?"

"You look better than that shit you were wearing yesterday," he sneered. Ichigo scowled, as if his supervisor looked any better with that T-shirt with a Chinese dragon he was wearing. That was a grade-A douchebag type of fashion to his opinion.

"Whatever . . . ." he grumbled as he turned the computer on. When the screen finally came on, he realized that the background was blank saved for the common program icons on the corner. He clicked for the other progams of level editors needed for what was in the drive, which he plugged right in. He raised his eyebrows in subtle amazement when he then opened the saved data for the first level, the environments Grimmjow had created were so realistic it was almost photographic. He glanced back at the slightly opened door before going back on the screen, he should give his new superior some credit.

"Hey . . . . new guy." Ichigo glanced up to see the bald man from yesterday, holding a wooden sword over his shoulder. What was his name, Ikkaku? "No hard feelings, but that's what we gotta do here," he nodded.

"Uh, right . . . ." muttered Ichigo with a shrug. "Does that really happen to every new guy here? Because both Chad and Grimmjow said so."

"Of course it's true, Jaegerjaques' been here since he was eighteen, about seven or eight years now," shrugged Ikkaku. "He was a fluke prodigy, started here as a low-level scum but quickly rose top to the job he got now after a couple of years. He's lucky, anyone else needed to get some college smart and shit."

"Guess that includes me and anyone else, right?" he muttered dismissively, returning to the computer.

"Nah, only a handful didn't go," shrugged Ikkaku. "Like that dumbass Renji, even though he's a 'code monkey'. I'm one too but I'm smarter than him-"

"Shut up about me, idiot!" Renji frowned nearby as he glared at the two.

"I'm only kidding, Renji, can't take a joke?" smirked the bald man.

"Both of you, quick fucking around and go back to your own floor!" scowled Grimmjow from the office.

"Tch, we got free time to kill," grumbled Ikkaku. "We just wanna tease the new servant of yours."

"You can do that after the meeting, now fuck off . . . .!" Grimmjow scoffed as he peeked his head out. His cyan eyes then narrowed at Ichigo, who bristled in a mixture of confusion and intimidation from his glare. "You! Quit talking to these fuckers and return to work, rookie!" With that, he slammed the door shut, and he flinched from the sound.

"Ooohhh . . . .!" taunted most of the guys on the floor, along with a few chuckles. Ichigo's lips immediately tightened into a thin line and glanced down. It wasn't his fault, the programmers were the ones who did most of the talking while he only asked one question.

"Oh yeah, I have to be there for that meeting," realized Renji, scratching his head. "Guess I could kill time somewhere else until then . . . ."

"Wanna play baseball on the rooftop?" suggested Ikkaku as they were finally leaving.

"Can't, Starrk put up a new lock again . . . ." Ichigo sighed as he heard them left, clicking away in a slow manner. A meeting for what, he thought. Maybe it had to do with this new game, so the important people aside from Renji might be going.

"Yo," Grimmjow called out as he opened his door again, and Ichigo glanced up to him. "You're coming with me later on."

"Uh, for what?" he muttered.

"For the goddamn meeting, you're the junior designer," he frowned at him. "It means that you're my assistant in a sense, and you have to be there for whatever shit Starrk'd have to say to us. Be ready in two hours or I'll kick your ass."

"Eh- Fine," Ichigo frowned back before turning to his work. Grimmjow smirked a little before going back into his office, a condensed version of his own apartment with vintage game collections. Nearly tripping on a stacked pile of boxed N64 games, he went to his glass-topped desk and opened a file on his computer. A soft frown appeared on his face, he knew what was in here.

_'My 24th B-day bash'_ was what said on the digital folder.

"Shit . . . ." he muttered sadly. Even though his relationship had broken up over a year ago, it was actually hard to act like it was a normal day. It was even harder the person he was involved with would pass by him almost on a daily basis. Scratching through his head, he closed the window rather than trashing it. It was too hard for him to let go so easily.

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo frowned a little when he followed after Grimmjow on the third floor, glancing at the opposing walls decorated with framed posters. He glanced at a red one, an old advertisement for the failed game called _Daikatana_, saying _'John Romero's about to make you his BITCH!'_. He never remembered that series, he shrugged as he glanced at another. A purple one that said _'Let's not forget our tragic mistake'_ with a picture of a 6-bit rendition of the fictional alien E.T.. "Tch . . . ." he sneezed out a short laughter, catching Grimmjow's attention.

"What's so funny?" he frowned.

"Nothing, just that I remembered about that terrible _E.T._ game," Ichigo muttered quickly, trying to mask his smile.

"Yeah . . . . that pile of shit nearly destroyed the entire gaming industry," the blunet shrugged. "Come on, quit lagging behind, rookie." Ichigo nodded and they continued walking, he soon glanced at another poster. A black one with a vintage arcade machine on it, saying, _'Video Games: controversial since 1973!'_. Then he saw a movie poster of _Lara Croft: Tomb Raider_, one of the very few game-based movies that was considered good. They soon stopped in front of a set of two doors to the right, one of which was already opened as they slipped inside. The meeting table was long and circular and was made of dark oak and only had eight chairs surrounding it.

At one end, Starrk was already there, head leaning back carelessy as he snored. "Huh, looks like we're the first ones here," muttered Grimmjow as he plopped down two seats away from his boss. "Don't stand there, sit down."

"I was gonna . . . ." Ichigo frowned a little as he sat between the two men, glancing at the narcoleptic man.

"Don't worry, Starrk'll wake up as soon as anyone's here," he muttered, placing a manilla folder onto the table. "Guess you know about what's this meeting about, right?"

"About _Rippers_ being finished, right?" asked Ichigo.

"Bingo," smirked Grimmjow. "After the meeting, I'll be on your ass at every hour posssible, rookie. The final works are always crucial, and we can't afford big-ass mistakes, right? Minute glitches are okay here and there but if it's too obvious, the fault will fall on us."

"Uh, right, I understand," nodded Ichigo.

"And then I'll have legal obligation to murder your ass for ruining us," chuckled Grimmjow, and the younger man frowned in annoyance. It wasn't long until Renji slipped in, laughing with a guy with spikey-black hair and a '69' tattoo stamped on his left cheek. The red-head shushed at the sight the of the snoring brunet as they moved to the other side of the table.

"That's the guy we hazed, Shuu," smirked Renji, nodding at the disgruntled newbie. "He's so easy to agitate, but I heard that he's good."

"Aw, sorry I missed it, I was busy with mixing sound effects," smiled the guy named Shuu before glancing at Ichigo. "Name's Shuuhei. But I'm not as bad as Renji. I'm the audio artist, I help making noises for the games."

"Thanks, my name's Ichigo-" replied Ichigo.

"He's Grimmjow's bitch," Renji rudely answered.

"Hey, no one calls him bitch but me," Grimmjow scoffed in amusement, crossing his arms. Ichigo scowled in annoyance and glanced away, ignoring the other guys' conversation. How already on the second day did he feel the outcast in the world of oddballs?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

If you don't know what references do i mean... just wiki it, it's easier. I'll go on with the meeting part in the next chapter, along with who Grimmjow was referring to in his past relationship. And no, it ain't Yylfordt in case you ask! Also, Ichi's parents aren't living back in Japan in case you ask that as well but that tale's for another day.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	3. Zelda's Kidnapped Again?

I really gotta writing at night, I often typed the wrong words. Oh yeah, one reviewer commented that this fic reminded them of that stoner comedy 'Grandma's Boy'. True story, I once had considered a concept similar to the original plot of the moviebut I couldn't find the right way to do it. But it's a good thing that I picked up a book about gaming careers! Oh I forgot to mention that the start of the story's in mid-March!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3- Zelda's Kidnapped Again?**

A voluptuous young woman in a neutral-colored skirtsuit walked down the empty bright hallway, her stilleto heels stomped clearly against the hard floor. Her flowing sea-green hair was tucked back by a pair of pin and her face was set with a serious demeanor. She stared ahead with her yellowish-hazel eyes until she saw the set of doors nearby. She sighed as she slowed to a stop, taking a deep breath before smiling a little. Being one of the very few females in the company was difficult enough.

Putting up a small smile, she stepped in and was greeted by the usual yet childish hollerings. "Morning, guys . . . ." smiled the woman, closing the door. "Seems that you hadn't cut back your energy drink consumptions as I advised you to, as usual."

"Morning, Nel!" Renji smiled gleefully. "Like my shirt? I got it just for you." Nel shook her head a little at his bright yellow shirt; it said 'Have A Banana' with a cartoonish monkey holding a peeled banana in an obscene manner.

"Better luck next time," she sighed, before finally noticing Ichigo who glanced back. "Oh, so you're the new designer!" she smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Neliel, but everyone here knows me Nel."

"Oh, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," nodded Ichigo as he took her offer.

"Guess Grimmy didn't tell you that I'm the director for the game," she smiled with a wink, and Grimmjow frowned.

"Shut up, the rest's not here yet," he grumbled. Ichigo blinked at him and smirked a little, which caught his superior's attention. "The fuck's so funny, rookie?"

"Nothing, it's nothing . . . . Grimmy," he smirked, and Renji snorted out a chuckle.

"Hey, shut it," he growled at the red-head.

"But your little slave have a backbone, give him some credit," smiled Renji.

"Fuck off . . . ."

"Now, now, children, it's time to be in your big boy pants because this is a very important meeting," smiled Nel as she went to the other side of the table. "Now whose turn is it to film the meeting in case Starrk falls asleep halfway?"

"I vote for the new kid," Shuuhei said with a raise of his hand.

"Second that!" smiled his friend.

"Wait, film?" frowned Ichigo.

"Yes, you should already be informed about his condition," said Nel as she set up the skeletal frame stand before putting up the poster for the cover of _Rippers_. It showed the demonic zombie in a ratty hospital gown in the foreground, snarling and attempting to slash at the first-person perspective. "Who had the camera last, does anyone remember?"

"Uh, think it was Ulquiorra . . . ." shrugged Renji. Grimmjow stiffened slightly before clearing his throat, shifting in his chair as he crossed his arms. He just simply stared down at the folder before him and began to gnaw at his bottom lip. Suddenly, Starrk inhaled as he slowly opened his eyes, yawning silently while stretching and cracking his limbs.

". . . . Oh, only you guys came?" he muttered tiredly as he glanced around. "Okay, let's get started."

"Starrk, you know we can't start without the others," Nel pouted. "Do you want a good game or not."

"Fine, do things your way . . . ." he mumbled with a weak wave.

"And you wonder why he's the president," Grimmjow sighed with a light shrug. Just then, the door opened and a short, meek-looking guy with black hair stepped in. "Hey, you're late, Hanatarou."

"Ah, I know! Sorry, sorry . . . ." Hanantarou squeaked, bowing his head frantically. "I was busy finding everything needed for the meeting that I lost track of time-"

"It's all right, I've just gotten here also," replied Nel, the lead programmer smiled sheepishly as he sat next to Grimmjow. "And that leads to one more . . . ." That said, she caught eyes with Grimmjow, who frowned at the news and sighed. Only a minute later, she heard someone walking in. Ichigo glanced up and saw another man, he was short as Hanatarou but he was different.

His skin was pale, contrasting against his choppy jet-black hair and deep emerald eyes. Only him and Nel were wearing suits compared to the others' casual wears, only Starrk was wearing a dress shirt and slacks. Grimmjow sucked in his breath and look ahead when the man passed by, nearly frozen when he felt the close contact. "I apologize for my tardiness, I was retrieving for this," he muttered, holding out the small digital camera.

"Thanks, Ulquiorra, I'll take it from here," sighed Nel as she took the device. Ulquiorra nodded as he took the seat across from Hanatarou, staring listlessly at the presentation. "Here, Ichigo, just press 'record' once we start, okay?" Nel smiled as she walked up to him and gave him the camera.

"All right, Nel," Ichigo nodded. Nel smiled a little before turning to Grimmjow, who relaxed his stance when she gripped his shoulder. The blunet knew that he couldn't afford to get distracted now.

**(Pwnage)**

". . . . So that's it, if we finish it by the end of next week, we should be able to test it right on schedule," concluded Nel after going through paperworks. That should give us more time to edit out any possible bugs before shipping the game out. That's all I can say for the day, any question?"

"Are we getting bonuses if the game sells good?" asked Renji.

"Aw, you would like to get that extra hundred bucks!" Nel joked back. "That's it for the meeting, considering that Starrk fell asleep once again. I'll see you guys later." Ichigo stopped recording and glanced at the boss, who went back to sleep about ten minutes ago. He glanced back at Grimmjow, who abruptly stood up and walked out of the room. The younger man frowned slightly in confusion, the man hadn't said a word throughout the whole meeting. "See you later, Ichigo," smiled Nel, taking the camera from him on her way out. "I'll give this to Starrk once he wakes up."

"Oh, okay then," Ichigo nodded with a smile before the woman left.

"So who's gonna do it?" asked Shuuhei.

"I already did it at the last meeting," Renji shrugged as they stood up. "I''d say let the newbie do it, everyone gots to."

"What? Do what?" frowned Ichigo.

"Doodle on Starrk's face, of course."

". . . . What?" he frowned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh, that often happens since it's harmless," Hanatarou implied sheepishly as he got up. "I don't think anyone had gotten fired from it so far . . . ."

"Yeah, I think I got a marker- oh, here it is!" smiled Shuuhei after fishing out a washable marker out of his pants pocket. "Trust us, we're not really lying about it since Hanatarou confirmed it." Ichigo frowned again as he glanced at the marker before reluctantly taking it.

"I guess . . . ." he mumbled. Throughout the conversation, Ulquiorra picked up his files and silently stood up and walked for the door. All the while, Grimmjow was standing in the hallway with his arms crossed, conversing silently with Nel. He glanced up to see the shorter man stepping out silently, but not a glance back as he silently walked away. Nel noticed the tension in air and sighed heavily, it had always been like this for a year now.

". . . . Grimmjow," she muttered.

"What?" Grimmjow grunted as he glanced away.

"I know that this has been difficult, but try to get over it please," sighed Nel. "You have to work together, it's not that easy to go and get another job just because both of you-"

"I'd try to get over it if he didn't act like a dick about _that_," he scoffed. "Maybe then I would get the work done as easily as possible. Come on, Nel, we both know that it was his fault . . . ."

"But you need to take responsibilities as well, Grimmjow," she frowned. "But I doubt that since you're stubborn as hell, and we both know where you got that from." Grimmjow scoffed and he shook his head. In a minute amount, it was true but what can he do about it now?

"Yo, rookie! Hurry the fuck up!" he growled out. Ichigo flinched slightly from the yelling and scowled, closing the marker cap. So far, he had decided to write 'Kitty' on the boss' forehead and added whiskers across the cheeks for emphasis. All the while, Starrk barely moved as he snored softly.

"I'm coming . . . .!" he scoffed, tossing the marker to Hanatarou before standing up. "See you later . . . ." he said as he left the room.

"Man . . . . he don't look like a weaking like you say, Renji," sighed Shuuhei.

"Nah, not really unlike some guys here," smirked Renji, just as Starrk groaned before tiredly opening his eyes.

"Huh . . . ." he yawned softly before he noticed the marker in the lead programmer's hands. "Huh . . . . so you're the one that did this to my face this time?" he frowned, quickly touching at his cheek to see the ink on his fingers.

"H-h-huh? N-no, it wasn't me, I swear!" Hanatarou nervously stammered, dropping the slim object as he shook his head.

"Yeah, it was," Renji deadpanned.

"Yeah, we was just watching you doing it," Shuuhei agreed innocently with a nod.

"But it wasn't me, it was the new guy!" whined the small guy. "You two made him do it . . . .!"

"No way, we totally saw you drawing on his face," said the red-head.

"Stop lying . . . .!"

**(Pwnage)**

"Ugh, I'm so damn starving . . . .!" groaned Ichigo as he was hauled away by his best friend through the colorful hallways. "I knew I should've brought some breakfast . . . ."

"You're lucky that today's the day that we get pizza," muttered Chad. "Usually we have it two or three days a week . . . ."

"Really?" he sighed, shrugging off the other man's strength and walked by himself. "Then what do you eat on the other days."

". . . . It's random cheap take-outs, but it's better to buy your own food."

"Gross," Ichigo frowned as they reached the half-crowded break room. As expected, there were a dozen boxes of pizza on a long table at one side of the room, three boxes stacked each. The growling of his stomach as well as the smell of artery-clogging grease was overwhelming his mind as he attempted to dash for it.

"Wait . . . ." Chad muttered, grasping at the back of his friend's shirt. "Another verbal law, Ichigo."

"What? They're just pizza . . . .!" frowned Ichigo as he glared at him in disbelief.

"Sorry, but according to the rules, newcombers have to eat only the plain cheese slices," he shrugged.

"Fuck, only plain?" he frowned, crossing his arms. "I can't believe it . . . . already the second day, and I feel stressful." Chad only patted him on the back before going to the table for the food. Ichigo sighed as he glanced around the area, most of the furnitures were either beanbags or gaming rockers while vending machine for soda and snacks were on the other side. Opting for more comfort, Ichigo plopped onto the beanbag just as his friend came back with full plates. "Damn, thanks so much," he smiled as he took his serving.

"Just looking out for a friend," Chad smiled lightly, sitting on the rocker. Ichigo immediately gorged on the plain slice, glad to eat after 18 hours though internally jealous of his friend's pepperoni-and-sausage filled ones. "Seriously though, how are you taking this new life so far, Ichigo?"

". . . . I can take it," Ichigo finally answered, licking the sauce off his lips. "Sure, Grimmjow's an ass but I can tolerate him since he's the lead designer. But Renji, I think he's just a dumbass."

"Renji takes some time to get used to, but he's a good guy."

"Tch, if you say so," smirked Ichigo as he finished off the first slice. "What is really like to work under Grimmjow, Chad?"

". . . . He always challenge us to work harder, and it works in the end," he shrugged. "He may not look like it but he's a great guy."

"Yeah, if he doesn't yell or swear at people," he mumbled as he began on the next slice.

"Hey there . . . .!" smiled Renji when he arrived into the break room. "Nice to see you not covered in popcorn, newbie!" Ichigo would had scowled if not for the hunger still inside of him, as the red-head picked up his plate and walked up to the two. "Come on, I'm only fucking around with you so relax," Renji smiled in surrender as he sat down on the beanbag. "It's not everyday that Chad got a friend outside of this bubble called Los Lobos."

". . . . Yeah, we've been friends since middle school," Ichigo nodded.

"He was getting beaten up by a some rival gang," said Chad, nibbling at his slice.

"That's a lie, I was only gotten hit in the head but I could had won," he frowned at him.

"I was just walking by when I saw you on the ground so I helped," Chad explained.

"Tch, guess back then you were a wuss," smirked Renji.

"Hell no, I would win in almost all of my fights," Ichigo frowned. "It just so happened that Chad came around then, and we became friends."

"Really? Fights for what, you were a delinquient?"

"Nah, they would bully me about my hair color, they would scoff about how unnatural it look, even the teachers," he said before glancing at the red-head. "Are yours natural, Renji?"

"Tch, the last I checked," shrugged Renji.

"So I guess we're cool now, huh?" Ichigo smiled a little.

"Not yet, you're still on your training wheels until _Rippers_ come out," he smiled back. "So your old folks are cool with you having a career on video games?"

"They're just happy with me finding a stable job, especially I'm living on my own."

"How are they doing back at Nassau?" asked Chad.

"Dad's crazy as hell while Mom's being supportive as usual," shrugged Ichigo. "Hey, Renji . . . ."

"Huh, what . . . .?" Renji mumbled as he glanced up, cheese and pepperoni oozing from his lips.

"What's it like to work with Grimmjow?"

"Uh . . . ." Renji finished swallowing his bite and quirked an eyebrow in pondering. "He's a hard-ass, but that's how he get work done. I've known him for, what, over four and a half years now. Even then, he was a dick but in a good way. He's also intimidating, like he's gonna chomp you down like a pitbull if you pissed him off." Ichigo had already finished his meal and blinked at that. Now that he thought of it, he did feel intimidated when he first saw him and yet he felt like challenging that feeling. Maybe once Grimmjow was impressed by his skills, then maybe he would get the respect that he deserved. "In the end of the day, he's a pretty good guy especially once the game finished," shrugged Renji.

"Hm, maybe I'd see that after _Rippers_ is done," said Ichigo. "Where is he anyway?"

"Knowing him, he's probably hiding out in his office," Renji smirked. "50 bucks say that he's jacking off."

"Am I?" Renji flinched at the menacing voice behind him before Grimmjow bopped him on the head. "Quit talking about me, shit-brain," he frowned, bopping on his head again. "I'm only here to get my lazy bitch to finish the levels."

"Hey, I didn't get anything to drink yet," frowned Ichigo.

"Don't give a fuck, get to work or I'll literally kick your ass," Grimmjow scoffed. "And don't think I won't try."

"You did with me but you nearly broke your foot," muttered Chad.

"Eh- shut up!" he scowled. "Quit fucking around and get to work now . . . .!"

"Well fine if that'll make you happy!" Ichigo scoffed back as he stood up and stormed past him but suddenly paused in his steps. "No . . . . as a matter of fact . . . ." Ichigo turned back around and walked past Grimmjow.

"Hey! The hell you're doing, rookie?" frowned Grimmjow as he glared at the disobedient worker walking for the vending machine. The surrounding co-workers noticed the scene and paused in their activities, some smiling in anticipation of what was coming. "I told you to go to work now, you fucking idiot!" he scowled.

"No, I'm thirsty and I'm getting a soda," Ichigo calmly replied, his eyes asked for trouble as he stared back. Grimmjow's expression nearly faltered in surprise but he growled as he took a few steps forward.

"And I said no, go back to work," he snarled lowly. Ichigo practically rolled his eyes as he took out a dollar and slid the bill into the vending machine, waiting until he put in another bill. "Damn it, you're not listening to me," growled Grimmjow as he stepped closer. The lower-class workers scrambled away from his aura but was still looking on.

"Because I want something to drink," Ichigo muttered lowly, merely pressing the button for Mountain Dew. A second later, the greenish bottle fell down the chute as well as his change.

". . . . Take it," Grimmjow sneered in a dangerous manner as he walked even closer. "I dare you to take the bottle, and I will seriously kick your ass." Ichigo stared back and put up the slightest smirk, slowly bending down to reach for his change. His supervisor's cyan eyes narrowed at the sight of him leaning down even further, hand reaching for the refreshment. As soon as his fingers touched the bottle, Grimmjow suddenly rushed up to him and slammed his palm against the vending machine harshly.

Ichigo barely flinched from the noise as he stood up, his face inches away from Grimmjow's. ". . . . Yes, what is it?" he muttered nonchalantly.

"I've told you so many times . . . ." he growled lowly through gritted teeth, "to go back to work."

"Or what . . . . Grimmy?" Ichigo smirked lightly. Grimmjow sneered back, his hand clenched into a fist. For some reason, he was actually enjoying the challenge before him. Usually most of his subordinates were initially scared of him, even for several months but this one was truly different. His other hand reached for the front of Ichigo's shirt, but in a challenging mannner. As if daring the orange-haired newbie to do something about the action.

And that was what Ichigo did. A second later, Ichigo swung his foot swiftly between Grimmjow's legs, whacking him dead-on in the groin. "Fuck . . . .!" Grimmjow yelped out in sudden pain, staggering back before falling on one knee. Many co-workers gasped in surprise at the random action, few including Renji coughed out laughter at the lead designer's pain. "Fuck . . . .! You damn fucker . . . .!" gritted Grimmjow as he glared up at the smirking newcomer, hand grasping at the sensitive area.

"Guess I should go to work, huh?" smirked Ichigo as he opened his bottle of soda before walking away. "See you later, Chad."

"Later," Chad muttered, not even fazed by his friend's actions when he finally left the room. Most of the guys clamoured in amazement as some stared after Ichigo while the others glanced at the blunet still cupping at his groin.

"The fuck you're looking at? Mind your damn business . . . .!" he snarled as he staggered to stand up. He wouldn't have guessed that Ichigo had such good strength.

"Shit, did he hit you hard enough to turn your dick into a vagina, Grimm?" smirked Renji.

"Fuck. Off," growled Grimmjow.

**(Pwnage)**

Surprisingly, Ichigo didn't get in trouble for kicking his supervisor soon after the incident. To his knowledge, Starrk barerly reprimanded any worker for anything despite being the boss, as long as the company building is not set on fire or surrounded by the bomb squad. Also surprising, was that the co-workers who once were throwing stuff at him were now praising him as a 'hero' for standing up to Grimmjow. Ichigo simply frowned at them but internally he was glad that he wasn't heckled like yesterday.

Oddly enough, Grimmjow hadn't came back after the lunch break. Maybe his ego was bruised enough not to show his face to him, he guessed as he guzzled the last of the electric-yellow soda that was the cause of the incident earlier. He needed the diabetic amount of sugar for the last few levels he was working on. "Hey, Ichigo . . . ." muttered Chad as he walked up to his cubicle, patting him on the shoulder. "You okay?"

"As in not getting fire on my second day? Yeah, I'm all right," nodded Ichigo. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"Somewhere . . . ."

"Oh . . . ." frowned Ichigo.

"Don't worry, I doubt that he's seriously mad at you." Ichigo nodded again, now focusing on his attention on the multiple windows on the computer screen. His friend patted on his shoulder once again but leaned down this time. "Are you sure that you want to keep your secret, Ichigo . . . .?" he whispered.

". . . . Yeah, Chad," muttered Ichigo, fingers tapping softly on the keyboards. "My preference is none of their business. It shouldn't make a difference whether or not can I do a good job here."

"That's true . . . ." muttered Chad. "Talk to you later, Ichigo."

"Thanks, Chad," he smiled as he glanced up. His friend smiled back before walking away, Ichigo sighed as he paused in his work and glanced down. Though he wasn't the stereotypical type, it wouldn't change most people's perception of his lifestyle. In fact, his fights with school bullies were only half-true with his hair color.

Being gay in a male-dominated industry was the last thing in his mind.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In case you're a little confused of what jobs these characters got, I'll tell you for now:

Grimmjow- Lead Designer

Ichigo- Junior Designer/Level designer

Chad- Character/System designer

Renji- Graphic/Physics Engine Programmer

Ikkaku- AI Programmer

Hanatarou- Lead Programmer/Input Programmer (I know, right?)

Shuuhei- Sound Artist/Sound Editor/Sound Programmer (whichever sounds more important according to wiki)

Nel- Game Director

Ulquiorra- Game Producer

Starrk- President

There'll be more in the coming chapters but can't tell you yet! Plus I'm going to a Sakura festival soon so my update might be late!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	4. Finish Him!

The chapter title referenced 'Mortal Kombat'. Recently I bought an original volume of Bleach when I went to the Spring Festival, the one with the new arc in which Ichigo's now 17 and lost his powers. It's in complete Japanese but I can understand it by the pictures alone!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4- Finish Him!**

Grimmjow frowned at the sight of his tall friend's body draping across his couch, snoring rudely though his hand was still clutching onto the Xbox controller. Like before, the foul stench of weed was still wafting in the air. "Get the fuck up! You're stinking up my damn place!" he scowled, kicking him on the arm. Nnoitra grunted in pain before finally waking up, his good eye bloodshot from not enough rest. "You gotta stop breaking into my damn home just to play with my shit, Nnoitra! I'm surprised you didn't try to steal them! Again!"

"Guh, stop yellin' . . . ." he groaned as he slowly sat up. "That only happened that one time, quit bitchin'."

"I called the cops on you three time, the first time was when we were thirteen and you stolen my Playstation," he argued, storming past him to open the only two windows in the room for clean air. "Why can't you for once ask to borrow them?"

"Cuz I knew that ya would say no ta me," frowned Nnoitra.

"Because there's a good chance that you'll break them! Like that same Playstation!" Grimmjow scoffed in agitation before taking a deep breath. That didn't help due to the still lingering smell. "Shit . . . . I'm already pissed off after this morning, I don't need any more shit to make me kill someone," he grumbled, scratching through his hair.

"Why, what the fuck happened?" he asked, and Grimmjow glared at him. "Oh . . . . ya saw that fucker, huh?" he realized.

"Yeah, and as usual he acted like nothing happened between us," he scoffed as he began to pace around. "We're seeing each other almost every day but he never says a word to me. It's as if he's ashamed of me . . . ."

"Tch . . . . don't know why ya were wit' him in the first place," sighed the tall man, yawning from the short-lived nap. "Ya could've stick wit' fuckin' bitches, but no, ya wanna bang a couple of guys just to feel 'normal'." Grimmjow frowned at him; despite being best friends since 4th grade, his friend felt a little uncomfortable about his sexuality. For some reason, he was all right with him being with girls but with guys he was a bit disgusted. Nnoitra wasn't really a homophobe, as long as the mention of homosexuality wasn't around his hearing perimeter.

The problem was that Grimmjow lived in a place several blocks from Greenwich Village, mostly saturated with gay residents. "Whatever, I'm not caring about that now . . . ." Grimmjow sighed as he walked to the open kitchen. "That actuallly paled in comparison to being kicked in the nuts by your own subordinate."

"What? Who kicked ya?" Nnoitra quirked with a sneer. "Tell me, is it that new guy they hired?"

"Shut up," frowned the blunet, opening a bottle of beer after taking it out of the fridge.

"Oh shit, it is!" he cackled and slapped at his knee. "What happened, did ya piss him off or somethin'?"

"I don't care anymore, idiot," he scoffed, taking two long gulps.

"C'mon, ya were tryin' to molest him or what?"

"Get outta here or I'll call the cops on you. Again."

**(Pwnage)**

A baby stared with big bright eyes at Ichigo on his train ride to work, babbling in amazement at his orange hair. Ichigo tried not to glance back, aside from his little sisters he liked little kids but he didn't want to give attention to the infant, whose mother was sitting next to him and had him on her lap while the father was sitting nearby with the folded stroller. He sighed as he stared ahead, two days passed when he finally finished making third to last level but it wasn't over yet. It was Friday, but Chad said that this week, almost everyone are needed for Saturday. He didn't mind, it was easier to make the game instead waiting until Monday to continue.

"Muh! Muh!" The infant reached out to tug at Ichigo's jacket sleeve out of curiosity. He glanced down out of reaction before the mother repositioned her baby.

"Lo siento, sorry," the mother smiled sheepishly with her Dominican accent.

"Esta bien," Ichigo smiled back with a shrug.

"Ah, you know Spanish?" she questioned in surprise.

"Mi amigo, he's half-Mexican," he answered. The mother smiled just before the train slowed to the stop, and Ichigo realized that it was his stop. "Bye-bye . . . ." he smiled at the baby before getting off. Finally getting out of the smelly station, he brisked down a few blocks to reach his destination. Minutes later, he finally went to the right floor and went for his cubicle. Glancing back, Grimmjow's office door was closed as it was for the past two days. He was right that Grimmjow's ego was bruised but it seemed to fuel his possible anger for him.

For example, Grimmjow would randomly yell at him for no apparent reason other than to scare him. Believe him, it worked even with his guards up. At any given time, he would get yelled at now he was here. "Morning, Ichigo!" smiled Renji when he came by. "Grimm still giving you shit?"

"What do you think?" frowned Ichigo, taking off his bag and pulling out a famed picture.

"Ugh, you're finally decorating and you bring a family photo?" he smirked jokingly.

"It's not a family photo, my Mom gave this to me yesterday," he frowned at him as he showed the picture under the light. "It's a newpaper article she kept some years back, and she's in it."

"What? Let me see," Renji replied as he took it. It showed a black-and-white picture of a gently smiling woman in a wavy ponytail, possibly in her late thirties, sitting in a foldable chair in front of a GameStop store. "The hell? Why was your mother waiting in line in front of there?" he frowned in confusion.

"She wanted to get a Wii back then," Ichigo shrugged.

"For you?"

"No, _she_ wanted it," he corrected.

"You're shitting me," Renji scoffed in disbelief. "I don't believe that every parent cares about video games so why should she?"

"Well, she and my Dad are from Japan, video games are obviously big back over there," sighed Ichigo. "It's not that odd that she should like to play."

"Oh, that explains it," he muttered as he read the description underneath the picture. "'Generation Gap? Masaki Kurosaki defined the stereotypical demographic of gamers as she patiently waited for next week's arrival of the Nintendo Wii' . . . . Huh, your Mom sounds awesome."

"Thanks," he muttered dismissively.

"Not to mention hot as hell."

"What! Sh-shut up!" Ichigo immidiately scowled, yanking the picture away from the now laughing red-head. "Ugh, get outta here now, you sicko!"

"Come on, I was only complimenting of how hot your Mom is!" chuckled Renji, playfully smacking him on the shoulder. "Hey, is she seeing somebody?"

"Yeah, my Dad!" he scowled in annoyance.

"Well guess who's gonna be your new stepdaddy!" he laughed as he suddenly hugged Ichigo from behind.

"Ew, go away!"

"Yo, shut the fuck up over there!" Grimmjow yelled angrily, opening his office door. "Damn it, Renji! You can rape him later, I need him to work now!"

"Sorry, Master Grimmjow . . . .! I-I'll be good!" Renji fake-whimpered as he let go of Ichigo and backed away. The blunet growled and the red-head finally ran off. He then glared at the newcomer, who frowned back, before sneering a little.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me, rookie," he sneered.

"I assumed you didn't," frowned Ichigo, returning to the commputer screen. Grimmjow blinked at his blunt response but continued sneering as he stalked up to him.

"You got a lot of guts to act like this against one who ranked higher than you," he smirked as he firmly grabbed at his shoulder, forcing him to look at him.

"Because I don't take shit from anybody, regardless of rank," he muttered. "Hell, I didn't even get fired over it so I don't think it's that serious." Through narrowed eyes, the blunet could see the fire in those chocolate eyes. He was definitely not backing down. "Can I get back to work now, Grimmjow, or is there something you need to tell me?"

"Tch, now that you mention it, there is something I want to do and it involves you," smirked Grimmjow. Ichigo's frowned deepened, mostly out of confusion and suspicion. Was the older man getting back at him for the kick in the crotch?

"What are you planning . . . .?" he frowned.

"Nothing, nothing," sighed Grimmjow as he stood up and stepped away. "Just a little challenge, that's all . . . ."

". . . . What kinda challenge?"

_A few hours later . . . ._

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in disbelief as he stared at the large television screen in the second break room on the other side of the second floor. This one was used for playing games for recreation use, so Ichigo was surprised of not hearing about this room but it wasn't that reason.

_Guitar Hero 5_ was plastered across the glowing screen.

"Fuck no," he scoffed as he turned away, only to be stopped by Grimmjow.

"No, no, I need to get my revenge for you kicking me in the balls," he sneered as he turned him back around. "I'm sure that you play this game one time or another, huh?"

"Well . . . ." Ichigo shrugged, "me and Chad had played it a couple of times. I mean, he used to play an actual bass." Grimmjow merely quirked an eyebrow in interest and smirked. He needed to make note of challenging him next time. "Why'd you ask? You think that I suck at it, right?"

"Well do you?" smirked Grimmjow. The younger man frowned at his challenge, he knew he was getting sucked into this but he didn't care. Though he actually hated that most of the co-workers were around to witness said challenge, including Chad. "You could back down . . . . but that would mean that you're my bitch forever until you quit or get fired. Whichever one, rookie."

"Tch, since you put it that way . . . ." grumbled Ichigo, crossing his arms.

"Guess that's a yes," smirked the blunet, passing him the plastic guitar.

"Hey, Grimmjow, didn't Nel say that you look like an idiot playing this game?" Renji called out, only to scramble back when given the sudden glare. "What? She said so herself!"

"Because she couldn't play it herself, whining that she couldn't press the right buttons," he scoffed as he picked up the other plastic instrument connected to the Xbox 360. "Think you can handle 'hard' mode, or do you want the training wheels of the 'easy' mode?"

"No, give me the difficult part," scoffed Ichigo.

"Okay, if you wish . . . ." he smirked lightly, clicking onto the 'Versus' section. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"We're retro when it comes to music, mostly rock and heavy metal from the 80's," he shrugged. "Nothing big, it's just our thing."

"Another rule? Why can't you guys just write it down?" Ichigo frowned.

"Because," smirked Grimmjow, playfully kicking him in the leg.

"Hey!" he scowled but the blunet continued smirking as he picked the music for the challenge; Motely Crue's 'Looks That Kill'. Ichigo glanced at the pick and frowned, he doesn't know this song. He heard of the band but wasn't even a fan for it.

"Backing down, rookie?" smirked Grimmjow, glancing at him. Ichigo glared back in determination.

"No."

"Heh, thought so."

_Five quick minutes later . . . ._

Both men frowned at the score results on the 'versus' mode. Grimmjow, because of he had underestimated Ichigo's supposedly poor skill on the game. Ichigo, because he had expected he would score higher than the older man. Instead, they were tied with over 23,000 points each. Some co-workers booed in the background over the stalemate before Ichigo finally shrugged. "Oh well, we can try again next time," he sighed, setting the controller down.

"What? Let's try another game, then," Grimmjow scowled.

"No, I'm hungry now. We could try tomorrow," shrugged Ichigo as he stepped away. The blunet frowned and was about to retort when the brief flashback of being kicked in the nuts came up in his mind. He grumbled under his breath as he shook his head, not caring that the other workers want to play the game as he stepped aside.

"Hey, you lied to me, rookie," he finally called out, catching Ichigo's attention. "You said that you only play the game twice."

"Yeah, only a few times . . . ." Ichigo shrugged. "Just that I played long enough to get it right, that's all." Grimmjow blinked but reluctantly let it go. For now. He was right that the newcomer was versatile and strong-willed, and he was truly a fast learner as Starrk had mentioned. Already within two days did he finish one level. Grimmjow simply sighed as he walked out of the break room, not aware of being glanced at by Ichigo.

"Did I hurt his feelings or something?" he muttered, frowning a little.

"Nah, I think he finally let the grudge go," mumbled Renji, munching on Doritos he had just purchased. "Maybe now he'd acknowledge you as a worker and not just a rookie."

"That's true . . . ." shrugged Chad.

"Hmm, guess you're right," Ichigo nodded.

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo furiously sketched in his book, detailing the face of a demonic being with shading from his pencil. The idea just came to him after making more drawings for his original game character, he was drawing what could be one of the boss characters. The monster was a little tall but somewhat gaunt, pale due to the lack of sunlight but most of his limbs were cloaked with coarse black fur. His hands had claw-like fingers while his feet had talons to rip any enemy into shreds. On his back were two large leathery bat-like wings, and a long whip-like tail to strangle with. And at the center of his chest were a hole, bleeding what could be actual blood.

"Tch, I should color the next picture," he mumbled, making the hair longer yet sharper before going back to the face. He had realized that he had subconsciously modeled the face off Ulquiorra halfway through but he tried to make it obscure by making the eyes inverted and drawing thick tear lines down the cheek. ". . . . Hmm, should he be crying blood or could it just be markings?" he mumbled. He had so many ideals rushing through his brain like plot bunnies in heat, but knew he couldn't do much about it.

"But what could be his name . . . .?" he questioned himself, as he quickly noted informations around his sketch to remember for next time. He bit his bottom lip and groaned slightly. He glanced at his sketch, where his character was poised as if to slash at someone behind him with no mercy. Mercy . . . . mercy . . . . "Ah! His name's Merciel, that's it . . . .!" he exclaimed with a short laughter.

Fortunately enough, he was in his own home so acting like this in his privacy was unknown to his neighbors. "There, perfect . . . . wait, he should be second to the final boss character!" he smiled gleefully on his bed, like a child who had just eaten sweets. Already he had a separate folder for his game idea. In it was filled with possible storylines, more character ideas, everything but one thing.

Coming to life.

He was smart enough to create his own indie games, but the one he was creating was more complex. Not that he was downplaying indie games (he had yet to find a person who doesn't like _Angry Birds_). Finally, he put down his pencil and stretched his fingers from the stiff usage. Sighing iin satisfaction, he carefully ripped out the page to put it his maroon-colored folder. He frowned lightly as he stared at it. He just had to earn his keeps until _Rippers_ finally finished then he would suggest it to his boss.

"Wah . . . ." he whined softly, plopping onto the mattress.

**(Pwnage)**

"Amazing! you're nearly finished with this level?" Nel gasped in surprise when she saw Ichigo's computer screen. "Not that I had doubted you but I never expected that you would work that fast!"

"Well, I just like to get things done," Ichigo smiled a little, but the director simply giggled.

"You're too humble, Ichigo," she smiled before nodding to Grimmjow's office door. "Unlike some people here. Has he been giving you trouble?"

"Nuh-uhn, though he acted like he wasn't impressed by my work," he smirked.

"Oh don't worry about that sourpuss, he's always like that since we were kids." Ichigo blinked in surprise and glanced at the closed door then back at her.

"You guys are friends?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Actually, we're cousins," she smiled with a sly wink. "I'm older by four months more or less, but he acts so big and mighty."

"Well, wow . . . ." Ichigo sighed and shook his head, they looked different from one another but it didn't mean that they weren't related. "Then how did you get . . . . you know, a high-ranking job and not him?"

"Honestly, I may not look like it but I'm a freak for video game," answered Nel.

"No, really?" Ichigo played along with a small smirk. Nel huffed at him, placing her hand on her hip.

"I am, though I mostly prefer RPG's and some action games," she pouted.

"I know, I know. My Mom doesn't look like a video game addict either."

"Really?" she smiled in surprise.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Renji playfully frowned as he sauntered up to the two. "Were you flirting with my future girlfriend, Ichigo?" he then smirked, draping an arm over the woman's shoulders.

"Please, your girlfriend's your hand so go away," smirked Nel.

"Come on, I'm just fucking around," he smirked. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Oh, Ichigo's actually working ahead of schedule, as he's nearly close to the last level!" she remarked.

"Shit, already?" he scoffed in disbelief. "He's barely here for a week, damn!"

"Well, I came to check on of his progress and if all things cleared, we might release the game early!"

"Wow, if that's true then can we date in celebration?" smiled Renji, chucking a little when pushed away.

"See you guys later, keep up the good work," she advised as she walked for the elevator. Like it happened earlier, the co-workers whooped and clapped as she passed by while Renji cursed them out but to no prevail.

"Why everyday you come here to mess with me?" Ichigo frowned, returning to work.

"Because my job's been done, and you're working with it," shrugged the red-head as he stared at the other's desk. "Just got that one picture with your hot Mom, huh?"

"Please, go away," he scoffed.

"Sorry, sorry . . . . hey, wanna have my posters?" he suggested.

"About . . . .?"

"Those hot chicks from the _Dead or Alive_ series. You want it?"

". . . . No thanks," Ichigo shook his head.

"What about from _Street Fighter_ then?"

"Renji, I'm trying to work," he frowned.

"Ew, you nerd . . . ." Renji frowned back, turning up his nose as he finally went away. Ichigo sighed deeply from the suggestions, just because he was gay it didn't really mean that he hated girls. But just seeing pictures of girls in comprising poses wearing next to nothing would make him feel awkward and distracted. He glanced back at the closed door, Grimmjow had been in there for so long. Usually he would step out to curse out workers but nothing much. He was curious to get to peek inside but wanted to finish this level. He glanced at the time on the computer and found out that it's only five hours left for work.

He glanced around, noting that others were busy in their cubicles, and saved his progress so far. He needed a break anyway. Slowly, he stood up and stepped for the door. It was actually opened by a miniscule but he had to be quiet about it as he hooked a finger around the door knob. Nobody seemed to notice him slowly opening the door and he stepped one foot into the office. Ichigo was a bit amazed by the vintage collection of boxed video games but his eyes fell on the blunet, who happened to be asleep, slouched against his chair with his head cocked against his right shoulder.

No wonder he didn't notice him stepping inside, as Grimmjow's ears were plugged with earphones. Ichigo could practically hear the static-like noises of heavy metal music in the short distance. He frowned slightly as he stepped coser, but the older man barely made a move and he continued sleeping. "Grimmjow . . . .?" he whispered but nothing happened.

"Hey, you awake . . . .?" he muttered a little louder but Grimmjow was still dead to the world. Ichigo softly moved forward and blinked, the generic screensaver of colorful pipes flew around the computer screen when he stared at it. He glanced back at Grimmjow, going as far as waving his hand over his unusually calm face but nothing happened, before shrugging off. Best to leave him alone, he thought as he began to move away. However, as he did so, his hand accidently nudged against the mouse, causing the screen to come back normal.

Ichigo blinked in surprise and tried to move away, when it caught his eyes. "Huh . . . .?" he frowned as he stared at the opened window of photos for only a few seconds.

"The fuck you're doing here?" Ichigo finched in shock as Grimmjow abruptly stood up, immediately closing the window before glaring down at him. "I said . . . . what the fuck are you doing in here?" he growled through his teeth, yanking the earphones out of his ears.

"I-I . . . . N-Nel said . . . ." Ichigo stammered, nearly shuddering from Grimmjow's intense glare.

"What? What did she say?" he growled.

"To check up on you . . . .?" Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed deeply in disbelief before suddenly grabbing the younger man by the arm. Ichigo winced at the rough action but was hauled for the slightly opened door.

"What did you see on my computer?" he hissed lowly.

"N-nothing, Grimmjow," he stuttered.

"Tell the fucking truth, or so help me-"

"Honestly, I didn't see anything before you woke up," answered Ichigo. Grimmjow stared at his eyes, he wasn't lying. Huffing, he pulled the younger man out of his office and pushed him down on his cubicle chair. Many of the co-workers stood up to see what was the commotion, while Chad tried to scrutinize the situation. It wasn't Ichigo's nature to ask for trouble, but trouble always seemed to follow him around.

Like right now, as Grimmjow loomed over Ichigo, who averted his eyes from his glare. "Listen here, and listen _fucking_ good . . . ." he gritted lowly, narrowing his cyan eyes. "Just do your goddamn job, and that's it. Nothing else. You fucking got that?"

". . . . Yes, Grimmjow," mumbled Ichigo, mentally shuddering under his form.

"Good . . . . or else I might suggest to Starrk to _reconsider_ your employment," snarled the blunet before finally moving away. "All of you fuckers get to work now!" he scowled as he went back into his office, slamming the door shut to emphasize his obvious anger. The co-workers mumbled to themselves, shooting glances at Ichigo before resuming to work. Ichigo gulped, he didn't realize his form was cowering before he sat up, feeling that his chest was thumping harshly. He could have pissed his pants if it wasn't for his empty bladder.

"Ichigo . . . ." He glanced up to see Chad, who was giving him a disapproving frown. "What were you thinking of going in there?"

"I . . . . I guess I was an idiot, I got too curious," sighed Ichigo, shaking his head. "I've never seen him that angry, like 'I'll kill you and they'll never find your body' angry. You think I'm stupid, right, Chad?"

"I've seen you attempted to open the emergency window on the subway one time, but I think this is serious," he muttered.

"Sorry . . . ." he frowned. "You pulled this off to get this job for me, I really owe you big time."

"It's not a big deal . . . ." nodded Chad. "We're friends and we look out for each other, all right?"

"Thanks," Ichigo nodded back, putting up a small smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''

Response to the recent news of Osama bin Laden's death: _Ding Dong, the Witch is death! Which ol' Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong, the Wicked Witch is Death...!_ It wasn't expected for me to mention that but always expect the unexpected, I say!

On a softer note, while I was re-reading Racey's fic 'Underneath It All', I realized that Ichi was becoming a video game designer. What a coincidence!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	5. GameBoy

Hmm, I should speed up the process of their relationship, but you must read to find out!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5- GameBoy**

Ichigo said nothing, putting on a blank face as he worked on the last of the second to last level. He didn't bother to look back at the office for the rest of his working day. He had been on his job for over a week and already it was strike one, he didn't wish to be fired by the start of April. But something was nagging him on the back of his mind though. What was it on the computer that Grimmjow was so livid about? Now that he literally pissed him off, he had to walk on eggshells until the game is finished. He heard some of the guys getting up to collect their belongings, it was time to leave.

Saving his work, he turned off the computer and securely placed the flash drive into his bag as he stood up. "Wait . . . ." he frowned to himself, taking it back out. Grimmjow was responsible for storing away the small device. He bit his lip and exhaled, he was internally afraid of even knocking on the office door. Sitting back down, his body swayed in the chair as he waited for the blunet to come out. Whenever that may be.

"Ichigo, you're not coming . . . .?" muttered Chad, walking up to him.

"No, I'm waiting for Grimmjow to come out so I can give him the flash drive," he frowned.

"Want me to wait with you?"

"Nah, I'll survive his fury," sighed Ichigo. "See you tomorrow." Chad nodded before walking away, it wasn't long until other co-workers left as he continued waiting. He sighed, putting back on his computer to wiki random stuff. "Come on . . . ." he muttered. Over a half an hour passed already but Grimmjow hadn't come out. The apprehension from earlier soon became agitation, as Ichigo tapped his fingers against the desk surface.

"Fuck this . . . .!" he scowled as he stood up and moved for the closed door. He was about to knock when the door finally opened, he blinked when Grimmjow was slightly startled from his appearance but glanced away as he stepped back. ". . . . Here . . . ." he mumbled, holding out the flash drive.

"Oh, thanks . . . ." muttered Grimmjow as he took it. But Ichigo said nothing else as he turned to leave, not looking back when the blunet put the device inside his bag. "Wait a second, rookie . . . ." he called out when Ichigo pressed for the elevator button. The younger man stiffened as he heard hurried footsteps, stepping away the moment Grimmjow came to view.

"You know what, I should take the stairs . . . ." he mumbled as he turned. "I need to exercise and all . . . ."

"Nah, the elevator's coming," shrugged Grimmjow. "Just wait for it-"

"No, you wouldn't want to be bothered by me," muttered Ichigo.

Grimmjow blinked then frowned at the realization. "Oh, because of what happened earlier? Come on, I was just only pissed off but I quickly got over it. I wasn't serious with what the shit I said to you."

"You said that you could get me fired," Ichigo frowned as he glanced at him. "That actually hurt me, considering that I have been taking dead-end jobs since during college. This is my dream job, so if risking it just to lose it like that then I should just do my job and that's it." Grimmjow sighed and scratched his head out of guilt. He didn't mean to hurt the guy, but he reacted like anyone would if someone was snooping around. But Ichigo really wasn't, he knew that now.

"Hey . . . . sorry for the threat, I didn't really mean it." He put up a small smile, patting him on the shoulder. But Ichigo was still frowning just as the metal door opened. Grimmjow smirked and abruptly nudged him into the elevator, catching the newcomer by surprise.

"But-"

"Come on, accept my apology," smirked Grimmjow. "Let me make it up to you, man."

"I . . . . I dunno," sighed Ichigo, glancing down.

"Come on, please?" he cooed in a faux baby voice. "You wanna go and get some McDonald's . . . .?"

"Tch . . . ." he frowned at him.

"Huh . . . .? You some Mickey D's, Ichigo?" he joked, playfully elbowing him on the arm. Ichigo glared away, though trying not to smirk at his offer. "Wanna a Big Mac with extra cheese and large fries and drink? Is that what you want, Ichigo . . .? Huh, huh?"

"All right, all right, stop," Ichigo finally chuckled. "You're paying, Grimmjow?"

"Why, you didn't get pay yet?" he asked.

"Don't get why most jobs couldn't pay you on a weekly basis," sighed Ichigo, pressing the button for ground floor. The two guys finally left the building for the fast-food restaurant conviniently a few blocks away, and Ichigo didn't waste any time to order half the meals. Even when his mother came to give him containers full of food, they would be gone with two days. He was still a growing boy in his thoughts. But all the while, sitting across from him as they were eating, he couldn't but to feel a little guilt on his side for what happened today.

"Um . . . ." Ichigo mumbled, sheepishly glancing up at the blunet as he munched on the fresh hot fries. "Um, Grimmjow . . . .?"

"Huh, what?" Grimmjow muttered after taking a bite of his third pounder burger.

"Um, about today . . . . sorry about it," he sighed.

"Don't worry about it, rookie, I was in the wrong also," shrugged Grimmjow as he took another bite.

"No, actually . . . . I was a little curious about what your office looks like," Ichigo frowned. The other man blinked but oddly enough wasn't surprised about his honesty, instead he nodded a little as he reached for ketchup-drenched fries. "I wasn't snooping around as you thought I was, Grimmjow. It was an accident, sorry."

". . . . It's all right," smirked Grimmjow then frowned a little. "But . . . . you sure you didn't see anything on my computer, right?" Sipping on his soda, Ichigo shook his head.

"Not in the angle where I was standing, I just accidently hit your mouse and the screen came on," he answered. "It wasn't porn in there, was it?"

"Tch, I wish," he scoffed in amusement.

"Hm, then maybe I should ask your cousin about it," Ichigo smiled a little. Grimmjow nearly coughed on his burger and glared at him.

"So Nel told you, huh?" he frowned.

"Just that you're related, nothing more," he shrugged with a smirk. "Guess that explain your attitude towards her the other day, right?"

"Ugh . . . ." frowned Grimmjow. "That's the only thing Little Miss 'I Got A Bachelor' says?"

"Huh, a Bachelor in what?"

"Business, luckily soon after she finished school she got a job as a manager at some GameStop store," he replied. "It was actually a coincidence that she came to Los Lobos for the director job a few years back while I was still there."

"Oh, she told me that she's a big fan for video games," Ichigo said, and Grimmjow scoffed at that.

"Don't remind me, she's the type that would give Sephiroth a 'BJ' if given the chance," he mumbled.

"Ew, don't talk like that," Ichigo grimaced but the older man chuckled.

"Why, you don't fantasize about the only girl in the company?" he questioned. Ichigo grimaced again and glanced away, taking another sip.

"No, I was just only thinking about doing my job," he sighed.

"Good, you know how many asses I had to kick for making sexual harrassment?" smirked Grimmjow. "Now they only kept their distance, unlike some dumb-ass of a red-head."

"Oh . . . . Renji kept commenting about how hot my Mom is, also," Ichigo frowned.

"And he wasn't kidding about that," he laughed. The younger man scowled, chucking a piece of fry at him. Grimmjow laughed again, despite being hit by another fry. "What's your problem? I think your mother is hot, she would like a compliment like that."

"Tch, well how about I comment about how hot your Mom is then?" frowned Ichigo.

"Go ahead, I'm sure she'd love it," he smirked. "Okay, okay, I'll change the subject. You know that giant Chad for how long?"

"Around last year of middle school, and luckily we were going to the same high school the next year," he replied. "I'm sure you don't hear about it, it was one of those schools where there were four schools in one building."

"Ugh, that's fucked up," Grimmjow shook his head. "What was it called?"

". . . . Queens International High School for Foreign Students," he muttered, causing Grimmjow to chuckle.

"Hah! What?" he smirked. "What? You weren't born here or something?"

"I was but my parents assumed I would have better education than the standard public schools," scoffed Ichigo. "I was probably the only 'non-foreign' kid in my school. The reason Chad was there because he was raised in Mexico before coming here. And what's more odd, was that he's half-Japanese and was born in Okinawa."

"Him, Japanese?" Grimmjow scoffed in disbelief. "You're fucking with me! He's taller than me!" A couple in the booth behind him glanced back in surprise before frowning and moving away. "Does he even have a Japanese name?"

"His actual name's Yasutora Sado," smiled Ichigo. "I was the one that gave him the nickname Chad after mispronouncing his name and it just stuck ever since."

"Lucky you," he smirked. "That explains why he reccomended you to Starrk, guess he was right." Ichigo blinked at that and shyly nodded, by now their food were slowly getting cold but they continued eating. "Don't think that I asked you before, but how's the levels coming?" he asked.

"Oh, uh . . . . actually, I'm close to the final level," he answered. "Maybe by tomorrow or the next day, I'll be finished."

"Is that right, rookie?" Grimmjow smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, I trust you on your words but you know it's far from over, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Ichigo.

**(Pwnage)**

First thing the next morning, Ichigo went straight to work, starting on the final level immediately after getting the drive from Grimmjow. The blunet was subtly amazed at the progress, but didn't outwardly show it among his subordinates. He went as far as giving the newbie a rough noogie just for the work environment to feel normal. "Good luck, rookie," smirked Grimmjow before going into his office. Ichigo simply started on the final level; in it had the boss level in which the former director of the condemned asylum was the actual victim and was controlled by the main demon king.

"Hey, how's it going?" smirked Renji as he came up to him.

"You again? Come on, I don't wanna get distracted now that I'm also finished," frowned Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said. "Nel already talked to Starrk, and they're ready to get ahead of schedule once you're finished."

"Shit, that's too much pressure on me," he sighed. "Thanks for the news, Renji."

"Yeah, you're amazing, Ichigo," smiled Renji, patting him on the shoulder. "You're like that extra sixth Power Ranger that came at the last minute to save the world."

"Ew . . . ."

"Sorry, I'll go away," the red-head smirked as he finally walked away. Ichigo sighed deeply, he didn't expect that much pressure was riding on his shoulders. Maybe . . . . by working a whole day straight, he might be done by tomorrow morning. Considering the suggestion, he stood up and walked for the office door; after what happened yesterday he politely knocked on the door.

"The fuck you want . . . .?" Grimmjow called out.

"Grimmjow, there's something I wanna talk to you about," he replied.

". . . . Fine, come in." Ichigo opened the door and stepped in, closing back the door behind him. "Come closer, I'm not gonna bite," smirked Grimmjow as he sat up. The younger man frowned but did so, scratching the back of his head. "Now what's up, got something on your mind, rookie?"

"Um, I was wondering that um . . . ." he mumbled. "If it's possible, that I can stay later to work. Kiinda like overtime or something . . . .?"

"Really . . . .?" Grimmjow questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You're already ahead but you're sure about that?"

"I'm not being overconfident about it, but I'm nearly done so I'm just assuming about stay here an extra hour or two . . . . or three." Grimmjow scoffed but not at the suggestion as he looked up to ponder.

". . . . You do realize that you gotta take a break to eat and shit, right?" he asked, and Ichigo nodded a little. "Okay, I'll take that suggestion to the 'Alpha Dog' and if he's okay with that, you can do it. Got that, rookie?"

"Yeah, I get it," nodded Ichigo.

"Good, you can go away now." He finally stepped out of the office and went back to work. It wasn't long until Starrk approved of the overtime (before taking his morning nap), and that had encouraged Ichigo to work harder, seemingly tuning out the rest of the world.

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow glanced at the time on the computer screen, it was a quarter after eight. He felt so bored and sleepy after hours, but he was waiting for Ichigo to finish his work so he could take the flash drive. "Fuck . . . ." he yawned as he took off the computer, standing up to stretch his limbs. Grabbing his bag, he stepped out of his office to find Ichigo slumped over his desk. "Damn, he's asleep . . . .?" he muttered as he stepped closer. He was right, Ichigo was dozing with his head over his crossed arms, his unusually calm face illuminated by the soft glow of the computer screen.

Grimmjow glanced down and blinked at the younger man's expression, all that scowling attitude seemed to have been erased completely. He bit his bottom lip and sighed. For some reason, he wouldn't mind getting to know him more than just an assistant who works for him. They could be friends outside of work, and if it was possible . . . .

"Fuck . . . ." he shook his head. As if there were such a thing in a place like here. "Yo, wake up," he muttered, gently shaking at his shoulders. "Time to go, rookie, unless you wanna sleep it off in the break room . . . ." Ichigo slightly scrunched up his face from the interruption before opening his mouth to yawn, stiff bones cracking as he slowly sat up.

"Damn . . . ." he yawned, rubbing his eyes before realization dawned on him. "Oh, I'm a bit more than halfway done . . . ."

"It's all right, we got all morning for that," smirked Grimmjow as he clicked to save the work before taking the flash drive. "Come on, rookie, you need to catch the early trains before it get filled with flashers and homeless dudes."

"Don't forget the rats . . . ." Ichigo smiled sleepily before yawning again as he took off the computer. He forced his legs to make him stand up but swayed forward a split-second a firm hand placed against his chest. He glanced up to meet Grimmjow's eyes, darkened due to the dimmed lighting for the night. "Thanks, guess I'm still tired . . . ." he muttered as he stepped back.

"Need plenty of sleep for tomorrow," he shrugged with a smirk. Ichigo nodded as he yawned once again, finally the sleep spell worn off for the moment as they went for the elevator. "See you tomorrow, rookie . . . .!" Grimmjow called out when they reached outside, walking up to his parked motorcycle. Ichigo didn't know that he was the rider, then again he had never noticed him carrying around a helmet since it was perched in a sack at the back of the bike.

"See you, Grimmjow . . . ." he sighed he walked for the train station, just as his phone rang. He frowned, wonderiing who could be calling him at this hour. "Hey . . . . hello?"

"Fuck, why're you sound so tired, Ichi?"

"Oh, hey Shinji," he muttered. "Sorry, I was working overtime at my new job . . . ."

"What, they're making you work overtime?" he scoffed incredulously.

"Nah, it's just that I'm nearly done with the final levels so I suggested it."

"Weird, to think that you actually work in a place like that," he replied with a soft huff. Ichigo just shook his head at his college friend's opinion, though his own education ended after two years, his fashion-sensible pal transfered to FIT in the city during the second year. In fact, the only reason they became friends were that Shinji almost knew that Ichigo was gay, especially since he was too. "Hey, you didn't gossip much about your new job," Shinji piped up. "Are there any hot guys you wouldn't mind straddling for . . . .?"

"Ew, they're all straight," he scoffed.

"How do you know, Ichi? You may be gay but you're not even installed with the 'gaydar'."

"I know because the only woman in there reminded them not to hump each other like sexually-deprived prisoners," he frowned, and his friend laughed.

"Right, of course . . . . but secretly, is there any guy over there that you wish to ride on?" he giggled.

"Shut up, I'm too busy with the level and my own game ideas to even think about it," muttered Ichigo, by now he had reached the entrance but stood outside to keep the reception going.

"You still going on with that? If I had that much motivation like you do, I would've been the next Alexander McQueen, God rest his soul . . . ." huffed Shinji.

"All right, Shinji, I'm going home now so I'll call you later," sighed Ichigo.

"Fine, later . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

Nel squealed and clapped her hands, causing Starrk to stir from his short slumber, before clearing her throat to look more presentable. Still she couldn't be very happy at the news. That all of the levels of _Rippers_ had finished over two days earlier than scheduled. "That's excellent news, guys," she remarked with obviously beaming smile as she stared at Ichigo and Grimmjow, the latter simply smirked as he crossed his arms. "I'm glad that you finished so early, and I bet Starrk is too. Aren't you?"

"Huh . . . .? Right, good job," Starrk sleeppily muttered with a thumbs-up. "Guess that means we should call in on the testers to check for errors and bugs then we're done."

"Shit, another extra work for us," Grimmjow scoffed with a shrug.

"Don't say it like that, you know that it's to ensure the game is go to good," replied Nel. "And shut up about it, Grimmjow, you used to be a tester before."

"Only for a year, then I climbed the corporate ladder," argued Grimmjow. "Anyway, when are they coming by?"

"Well, tomorrow morning at the earliest," she said, checking at her Blackberry. "I guess you have a free day today . . . ." Ichigo smiled at the news, but mostly to himself at the accomplishment. He was happy that he was able to do it and fast too, making his superiors satisfied at his work. "All right, children, go back to your playground while us grown-ups discussed it," smiled Nel.

"Whatever, let's go rookie," the blunet nodded as he turned to leave.

"Thank you so much, Nel," smiled Ichigo as he did the same, both of them leaving the office. Internally, Grimmjow felt elated yet pleased about his worker's job. Not that he wasn't completely excited like an overy obsessed fanboy, but was happy just the same.

"Don't ask for the raise yet, rookie, not until that damn game comes out," he smirked, playfully smacking him on the shoulder. The newcomer winced slightly from the rough contact, but Grimmjow chuckled. "Sorry, just a little happy. Honestly, I underestimated you."

"Tch, really . . . .?" Ichigo frowned.

"On the first day, yeah," he nodded before ruffling at his soft hair. "But now you're holding your own. And that's something considering that you're here for over a week."

"Aw, is that right?" he smirked. "Maybe within a month, I'll get your job."

"Oh, fuck you," he scoffed as he turned when something caught his eyes. "Hey, go to the break room and tell everybody the good news," he muttered when he turned back to Ichigo. "If you're lucky, they might glomp the shit outta you."

"Huh, okay," shrugged Ichigo before walking away. Grimmjow's frown slightly deepened, as one's footsteps echoed away the other's became louder. He must do this, now that the game was nearly over. The footsteps behind him suddenly stopped, the person was probably expected him to do something else.

". . . . Can we talk about it?" he finally questioned as he turned to see the placid emerald eyes.

". . . . Fine."

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo panted after getting away from the hordes of caffinated demons, telling them the good news had overexcited them to the tenth level. "Shit . . . ." he sighed deeply as he reached for the staircase, he definitely needed a breather as he sat down on the steps. Still he couldn't be happier with the game coming through. "Hmm, maybe I should call my folks about it," he reminded himself as he reached for his cell phone in his pants pocket.

". . . . What was there to say, Grimmjow . . . .? We were drifting apart, that's it . . . ."

Ichigo suddenlly froze at the quiet yet the monotonous voice, was it . . . . Ulquiorra? He frowned in confusion and glanced up at the source of the voice. Since the staircase was used mostly in case of fire, barely anyone uses it. Ichigo frowned at what Ulquiorra had said, did he comment that he and Grimmjow were drifting apart? As in . . . .? Standing up, he quietly walked upstairs to hear more. He would think that he would learn his lesson earlier this week but this one seemed more significant.

"Okay, I know that we're different from one another but it doesn't mean that we couldn't have worked this out . . . ." Grimmjow mumbled softly. Ichigo paused, he assumed that he was about two or three floors below them so he sat down on the steps.

"I can see your reasons but it's not the right one . . . ." muttered Ulquiorra. "It's not that I don't . . . . like you anymore but we both know that office affairs is frowned upon. It's not right for us . . . ."

"But still . . . ."

"There's too much at stake, both of your career and mine would be in jeopardy if we had continued," sighed Ulquiorra. "I didn't like it but . . . . it was for the best for us anyway."

"I wanted to try again-"

"And even if we did, what would our co-workers say about it if they were to find out . . . .?" he questioned. "We might get ridiculed for it, that's why we broke up for that reason. It's the right thing to do, and you know that."

". . . . Yeah . . . ."

All the time, Ichigo stifled his breathing in awe and shock, mostly in shock because he hadn't noticed their sexuality after a week. Shinji was right, he was oblivious to other alternative preferences. He looked up again to hear footsteps along with the door opening then closing, before glancing down to shake his head in disbelief. "Ah shit . . . ." he breathed before frowning.

Who knew that he wasn't the only one?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Neh, I made up that high school name cuz... I'm too lazy to look up acctual schools.

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	6. Scorpion'd Kick SubZero's Ass!

First thing first, I must tell ya something. I might have to slow my update soon since I'm gonna have surgery, this time to poke out stones from my abdomen. Oddly enough, I'm not scared about it unlike most people would so don't worry about me.

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6- Scorpion'd Kick Sub-Zero's Ass!**

Chad had just won six rounds straight with 'Hulk boxing' back at the first break room, when Ichigo came back. The workers cheered, partially at him since his friend was playing around. He smiled back a little before walking up to Chad, who seemed to sense what was going on. "Something the matter . . . .?" he muttered.

"Um, no not really," he shrugged. "Actually, this is not the place to talk about it, though."

"So later then, huh . . . .?" he asked, waving his giant green fist nonchalantly. Ichigo nodded before plopping down onto the beanbag, shrugging off the praise of his colleages now and then. He couldn't believe it, both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were gay and he hadn't noticed it. Then again, he wasn't the type to look gay himself. What was more interesting was that they once had a relationship within the workplace and in all places, it was here. The same place where idiotic guys are now boxing each other with Hulk gloves, with Chad in the lead.

He wasn't sure whether or not to tell Grimmjow the truth of him accidently overhearing the conversation. A few things could happpen. First thing was that the blunet might outright deny it since he could be closeted. Second thing, he could get furious at him for snooping around like before. Ichigo could try to reveal his own sexuality to him but that could backfire and he might get ridiculed. He wasn't sure what to think as he lazily watched Chad knocking down another one.

"Hey, doncha wanna go against Chad?" asked one worker.

"Nah, I'm good . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, closing his eyes.

**(Pwnage)**

Barely a half an hour after calling Shinji, said man rushed to his studio door, knocking on the door as if the building was on fire. "Come on, come on . . . .! Ya gotta tell me right now!" he squealed through the metal door. Ichigo scoffed as he got off his bed and walked up to the barrier. Not even a microsecond after opening it did a blonde man suddeny glomped him, practically swinging him around despite his slimmer frame. "Dish! Please tell me what you know, Ichi!" grinned Shinji with his infamous wide smile.

"Well, can you let go of me first?" Ichigo scowled as he nudge him away. "Gosh . . . ." He finally removed himself from the embrace as he slumped down on his cheaply purchased fold-out chair. Shinji, however, sat on the edge of his messy bed since there was only one chair. "Before I begin, may I ask . . . . why are you wearing one of those T-shirts?" he frowned lightly.

"Hah, what's wrong with it!" Shinji questioned with a mock mortified look on his face. Ichigo simply shrugged; his friend was the one wearing a bright fuschia T-shirt with silkscreened portrait of Lady Gaga with yellow-blond hair, with the words 'Born This Way' slashed across said eccentric singer's face. "I'll have you know that I made it myself, thank you very much!" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's not that, you're a bull's-eye to those ignorant dumb-asses if you keep wearing shit like that," he replied with a small smile.

"Whatever, this is not about me," he muttered hurriedly. "You said to me that something shocking happened at your work and I wanna know what! Tell me, what's going on?"

"Well . . . . you're gonna scream about it but . . . ." he mumbled, glancing away from his friend's persistent bouncing. "I overheard my supervisor talking with the game producer and about their relationship in the workplace . . . ."

"And . . . .?"

". . . . And they're both guys-" Shinji's squeal nearly punctured his ears and he winced in annoyance, mentally wondering how his neighbors would think of that sound.

"Damn, what are the odds in a place like that!" grinned Shinji. "I had thought that a place like that were filled with ugly, smelly men, but it got some hunks also? I think I might apply to your job."

"Tch, you're missing the point, Shinji," scoffed Ichigo, scratching through his hair. "Their relationship were a secret, and they didn't want to be ridiculed for it."

"Huh . . . .?" Almost instantly, Shinji calmed down from his high and frowned in confusion. "What do ya mean? They don't sound like DL's or something."

"I don't think so, Grimmjow sounded more open for the relationship to continue," he shrugged.

"Grimmjow?"

"My supervisor, that's his name," he said. At that, Shinji frowned in concentration as he tapped at his forehead. Ichigo frowned at him, the only time he saw him this way what whenever he was trying to remember something. "What . . . .? Don't tell me you've heard of him . . . .?"

". . . . Nope, thought I did," he sighed. "That name sounded too similar to me, but it's gone now."

"Oh, don't scare me like that," he frowned.

"But . . . . so now what, you're gonna tell them that you're gay too?" Shinji suddenly beamed. "Maybe that way, you could be buddies!"

"Damn it, Shinji, didn't you hear I said?" scoffed Ichigo.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"I said that the workers in the company might not be okay with having gay employees being around them," he frowned.

"Why? You're working there," Shinji pouted back.

"But my preference should not matter whether or not can I get the job done," he argued. "It's none of their business to know, okay?"

"Fine, seesh . . . ." he sighed. ". . . . So is this Grimmjow guy hot or what?"

"Neh, he's more of a jerk-ass."

"Ahh, jerks are usually the sexiest ones."

"You weirdo . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo slowed his pace at the sight of the parked motorcycle. He wasn't feeling awkwardness, but he knew that he would see Grimmjow in a very different way from now on. Trudging inside, he reached the sixth floor when Chad had greeted him next to the elevator. "Hey . . . . Grimmjow was looking for you, Ichigo," he muttered quietly, and Ichigo stiffened at the news. He hadn't expected to be needed first thing in the morning so it was a surprise.

"For what?" he frowned.

"He needs you to help supervise the testers the floor below us," he replied. "It's gonna be a pretty busy day, considering that we're ahead of schedules."

"Oh . . . . fine," sighed Ichigo as he opted to go downstairs.

"Wait . . . ." Chad called out, and his friend paused to look at him. "You said that you had something to tell me yesterday, right?"

"Oh, right . . . ." he sighed. "I'll tell you after work, okay?"

"Don't forget . . . ." Ichigo nodded before going to the floor below, it looked the same like any other floors. If it weren't for the fact that the carpeted floor were stained with old soda spills and cemented chewing gums from who knows how long. With the hallways, he decided to follow what noise he could here. Lucky for him, he chose the right way as he moved faster, hearing sounds of shooting and demonic guttural noises. As he turned a corner, he saw Grimmjow leaning against the doorframe, conversing with whoever it was in the darkened room. He paused, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't help but to look at him in a different light, like him he wasn't the stereotypical type and could probably fool anyone.

"Hey, you're in the way . . . ."

"Huh?" Ichigo glanced behind him to see a teenage boy, no more than 16 or 17, with seemingly unkept blackish-brown hair with cool light blue eyes. Though the weather was getting warmer, he was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with a picture of a winged demonic skull encircled by hellfire on the front. His demeanor towards Ichigo was subtly agitated and somewhat annoyed, which made the latter annoyed just the same. "Excuse me but are you allowed here?" he frowned.

"What do you think . . . .?" he muttered coolly, and Ichigo's frown twisted into an annoying scowl. "Are you a new tester? You seemed lost or something."

"I'm not lost, I was making sure that I went to the right place," he scoffed.

"Well, are you . . . .?" the teen riddled. A sudden tick throbbed in his forehead, only a few words out of him and he felt irritated.

"Gah, finally you came . . . .!" Grimmjow called out, catching both of their attentions. "Rookie, you already met Tensa, huh?"

"Tensa?" frowned Ichigo.

"That's my name," Tensa muttered as he walked past him to go inside the dark room.

"Guess you didn't hear of him, right?" Grimmjow frowned as he walked up to the perplexed man. "Don't you read magazine or some shit like that?"

"Uh, should I know him . . . .?" Ichigo frowned.

"Oh, just some special prodigy that's in the top 10 in the last few years," he sarcastically replied, bopping him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Shut up and help, rookie," sighed Grimmjow as he walked back into the room. Ichigo sighed as he followed after him, the only lights in the darkened area were from five different TV screens. Most of the shadows were coming from the front row of chairs, three of which were already occupied including Tensa. Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow plopping down on an extra chair at the back wall and next to him was Ulquiorra. Almost instantly, he felt his ears heating up at the sight of them together due to his accidental eavesdropping. Just the same, he felt the blush in his cheeks out of awkwardness. Fortunately, the room was too dimmed for anyone to notice.

"Hey, don't just stand there," Grimmjow called out, catching his attention. "Pick up a controller and spot out some bugs . . . ."

"What? Is that why you call me here for, Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo.

"You tricked him into helping us out . . . .? Not a bad financial strategy," sighed Ulquiorra, his unblinking eyes gazed at the screens.

"Yeah, you're not getting any extra money for being a substitute tester," Grimmjow smirked. "Get to it, rookie. And don't look at me like that, it were Starrk and Nel's idea." Ichigo frowned again before moving to an unoccupied chair next to the brunet teen. In front of him were a notepad, a pen, and an Xbox controller on a small table, he picked up the device and placed the notepad over his lap before starting. The game had 20 levels, so he assumed that they would work 4 or 5 levels each and Ichigo had the ones in the middle of the game.

"Huh . . . ." Not even ten minutes into starting, Tensa quickly scribbled something on his paper. Ichigo did a sideway glance and noticed that he was testing the last set of levels that he had worked on. He frowned, he didn't want to be criticized over what he did but this part of the job is important for the future sales of the game. His eyes returned back to the screen and already he realized that one of the monsters kept disappearing behind the walls due to the camera angles. As he reached for the pen, he caught sight of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra conversing under their breath to each other.

It could be because of the shorter man showing the other on the computer tablet he was holding, but the other thought came to Ichigo. It kept saying 'couple', 'couple', 'couple', and now it won't go away. "Shit . . . ." he groaned before resuming to find bugs.

_An hour later . . . ._

Internally, Ichigo felt agitated by the sound of Tensa's constant scribbling. He wasn't sure how he could stand it for so long, or how the teen was able to find any possible bugs or error so fast while playing. He himself was only able to find five so far. Make that sixth, he thought as he realized the character was stuck when going left. He frowned before discreetly glancing back at the former 'couple', Grimmjow had his head back while dozing in and out of sleep and Ulquiorra was just staring, only to blink twice.

Creepy.

". . . . Grimmjow . . . ." the smaller man muttered, as Ichigo went back to the game. "Grimmjow, wake up . . . ." he muttered again, firmly elbowing him in the stomach. Grimmjow snorted before sitting up, rubbing at his ribs.

"The fuck . . . .? What is it?" he frowned.

"Have you ever notice that?" he questioned quietly. "That recently hired designer, he kept looking at us . . . ."

"Who, Ichigo . . . .?" he frowned, glancing at the fuzzy head of orange. "You're getting crazy, Ulquiorra."

"I'm serious . . . ." he whispered as he glanced at the blunet. "I believe that he knows something about us, and I'm certain of it." Grimmjow frowned again and stared at Ichigo. Earlier this week, the younger man was honest when confronted about him snooping around. But was he doing again? "I am just assuming, but he might be just assuming himself. I'm not quite sure . . . ."

"I don't know . . . ." grumbled Grimmjow. "He nearly saw the old photos when he came into my office."

". . . . So you still have them . . . ." sighed Ulquiorra.

"I can't find myself to throw them away," he replied. The other man simply nodded and said nothing else, observing the progress on the screens. Grimmjow's frown was still set on his face, crossing his arms as he silently glared at Ichigo who was oblivious to the world.

**(Pwnage)**

After two more hours, the testing session went into a break. Ichigo silently yawned as he stood up annd stretched his limbs, only to wince slightly from the light coming on. "Fuck . . . ." he groaned, his vision adjusting to his awareness. He hadn't really noticed the two other testers and both looked like teenagers to him like Tensa. One a light-haired youth whose hair was nestled underneath his black cap, covering most of his eyes. The other, a little shorter than the producer, with bored teal-colored eyes that constrasted with his spikey silver-white hair.

"C'mon, kiddies, give me your homeworks," Grimmjow smirked as he stood up. "First comes Teacher's Pet. Give it here, Tensa . . . ." Tensa simply blinked at him but gave him nearly ten pages of his findings, Ichigo briefly glanced at it and saw that the notes were neatly written. Unlike his quick scrawl of a handwriting, which only took up less than four pages. Grimmjow frowned as he skimmed through the pages before giving it to Ulquiorra, before taking the white-haired one's. ". . . . Really? I've never noticed that part, Toushirou," he muttered, pausing at one page.

"Yeah, half of the setting in that one level was missing," shrugged Toushirou. Grimmjow nodded before taking the quiet one's reports, nodding again before handing it to Ulquiorra. But when he turned to Ichigo, the younger man frowned in confusion at the hardened stare on him. He didn't get why he looked like that, maybe it was because he had the least amount of notes out of the group.

". . . . What?" he frowned.

"Nothing, rookie . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, taking his notes. "Okay . . . . so far, we found out that there's so many shits but there's still more to explore," he explained. "You should take a break before going back at it later today, 'til then we'll discuss it with the director for a while."

". . . . Can I still play here?" muttered the quiet one.

"No one's stopping you, Yukio," he sighed before leaving, and Ulquiorra followed after him. The one named Yukio went back to his seat, resuming to 'play' at the beginning levels he was assigned to.

"Ugh, my eyes hurt . . . ." frowned Toushirou, walking out of the room as he rubbed his eyes. "What a pain . . . ." Tensa simply blinked as he trailed past Ichigo, who frowned after him. He couldn't believe that he found ten pages worth of mistakes on the levels he worked on, and there were more where that came from. Who wouldn't want to be criticized so bluntly? Ichigo simply sighed as he left the room, tuning out the distracting noises.

It wasn't long until he reached the half-empty break room. He plopped down on the favored beanbag after getting a candy bar, resting his eyes until he goes to work.

**(Pwnage)**

"Nel, talk to him about it . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, as he and his cousin were eating lunch in Starrk's office as the boss was dead asleep on his chair. "At first I believed in him of not seeing the pictures on my computer but now Ulquiorra thinks he knows something about us."

"Really . . . .?" frowned Nel, muching on a bag of gummy worms despite of her healthier meal of a salad. "Did he look suspicious of you two?"

"Nah, he said that the rookie looked curious but . . . . I dunno, you think that he have opinions about how I live my life?" he sighed.

"And even if he did, he wouldn't risk his job about it," she replied with a shrug. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, taking a handful of her treat. "Hey . . . .! Nevermind, if you go and confront him about it, he might act hostile towards you. But, if he respect your lifestyle, then he could keep your secret. After all, you're not the usual type since you still like girls, Grimmjow."

"Still, if you fuck guys, that counts as gay to most people," he scoffed, luckily Starrk was snoring loudly to notice their conversation. "You do it, Nel. You talk to him about it."

"And why should I?" frowned Nel.

"Because you're older than me, and you're second after Starrk so you confront him," he confirmed, gnawing on two worms at a time.

"Technically, Ulquiorra is-"

"Don't care, just do it please," he groaned.

"Fine, you big baby," Nel as she got up, taking her bag of candy, and left the office. Considering that he would be in the break room, she went downstairs. After reaching the right floor, she brisked for the break room. She glanced around, but didn't see the bright orange hair anywhere among the boys. "Hmm . . . ." she frowned.

"Hey, Nel, what's wrong?" smiled Renji, who was standing nearby.

"Ah, I need to speak to Ichigo," she sighed. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Hmm . . . . I did but I could tell you if you do me one favor," he smirked as sauntered up to her. Nel frowned, she didn't have time for this.

"Really? What?" she questioned.

"Gimme a kiss . . . ." he smirked, "straight on the lips."

"No," came her flat reply.

"Fine, then let me have your worms," Renji smiled. Nel scoffed but gave him the half-empty bag, as the red-head greedily shoved four worms into his mouth. "Okay . . . . I saw him and Chad going outside," he mumbled. "I heard him saying that they're just going to talk or some crap like that."

"Oh . . . . thanks, Renji, I'll find him," she shrugged as she left the room. Walking downstairs, she brisked for outside and just as she stepped outside, she saw Ichigo and Chad turning a corner behind the building. "There you are . . . .!" she sighed to herself as she walked up to the edge, only to pause when she heard their conversation starting. She stepped back and obscured herself from view, to her it would be even to eavesdrop his talk.

". . . . What's the matter, Ichigo? Is there something bothering you?" muttered Chad.

"Yeah, but before you complain to me about getting into trouble, I have to tell you this," sighed Ichigo. "You see . . . . I've overheard about Grimmjow talking with Ulquiorra yesterday."

"Ichigo . . . ." his friend frowned, crossing his arms.

"Wait, that's not the news, damn," Ichigo scoffed in exasperation. "I didn't do it on purpose, at first I didn't wanna listen . . . . then they were saying stuff that surprised me. And I mean, surprise."

"Like what . . . .?"

". . . . They were in a relationship," he finally answered. Nel nearly hitched her breath, so he did find out about it. "Shit, I feel like chick for telling it to you, Chad. Now I don't wanna go up to Grimmjow and say, 'hey, I know you were in a relationship with a dude but that's okay'. He might punch me out for it."

"I doubt that, Ichigo," said Chad. "But . . . . if possible . . . . can you reveal to him that you're gay also?"

Nel's eyes went childishly wide in shock. She didn't expect that in the long run.

". . . . No, I won't say anything and I might shrug it off eventually," he muttered with a heavy sigh. "Though I might look at both of them in a different light . . . ." Nel bit her bottom lip before rushing back inside, this she has got to say to her cousin.

**(Pwnage)**

Nel huffed as she finally reached office, just as Grimmjow left the room. "Grimm . . . . Grimmjow," she panted as she hanged onto his arms. Grimmjow frowned as he glanced down at her, as she was catching her breath. "There's . . . . there's something I gotta tell you, it's a shocker . . . ." she breathed.

"What? What's wrong?" frowned Grimmjow. Nel took a deep breath and reached up to his ears, quickly muttering to him in hushed tones. The blunet's expression at first went from confusion to downright agitation to total shock, as his jaws dropped at the last part of the news. He couldn't believe this, and he had never expected that. ". . . . Are you sure, Nel?" he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Ichigo's gay and I heard him saying that," she sighed deeply. "It's a shocker for me also, I never expected to hear to say that." Grimmjow just shook his head, he had thought that he and Ulquiorra were the only ones but now the rookie was one too. They were both even, but who should be the one to break the ice on this one? "What're you gonna do about it, Grimmjow?" sighed Nel. "He knows about you and you know about him . . . . something must be done."

"Yeah," he nodded, patting him on the arm. "I better get back to work, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," she said.

"And I left the mess on Starrk's desk so that's your job to clean," he stated as he left, tuning out her agitated huff. Going down to the fifth floor as quickly as possible, he rushed for the tester's room. Yukio hadn't moved from his seat during the break, already he had written down several more pages but was staring placidly at the screen as he continued playing. "Are you finish yet, you damn addict?" he scoffed. "Fuck, it's like hiring a alcoholic to work at a bar."

"Almost done . . . ." muttered Yukio. Grimmjow scoffed just as Toushirou and Tensa came back, with the former grumbling about a stiff neck. He stepped out to see Ichigo just turning around the corner, he stiffened at the sight of him but put up a light frown as the younger man came closer.

"Right on time," he stated as Ichigo entered.

"I'm not the type to be late," shrugged Ichigo, walking up to his seat. Grimmjow glanced at him and cocked his head, he had a feeling that he was different but not like that. He was too fire-headed and scowlful to look like a standard homosexual, and could have fooled anyone considering his personality.

"Grimmjow . . . ." Ulquiorra greeted quietly as he stepped inside. He caught Grimmjow's eyes and immediately knew his silent meaning, he took a quick glance at the distracted designer before moving to turn off the lights. ". . . . So, what are you saying?" he muttered under his breath as he sat down in the back.

"Well, Nel just found out about something that involves with the rookie . . . ." he sighed deeply as he sat next to him. Ulquiorra looked at him with slightly pursed lips, while the blunet glanced back with a raised eyebrow. "He's gay . . . ." he mouthed with a small smirk. The producer blinked at that and yet he wasn't surprised.

"I had a feeling about that . . . ." he sighed with a light shrug, making Grimmjow frown.

"Tch, why the full-blown ones could figure that out except for me?" he grumbled.

"I think he was oblivious to us until just recently . . . . but I doubt that it'll be a problem from now on, especially since we're resuming back as colleages." Grimmjow sighed deeply about that, turning his sight to the screens.

All the while, Ichigo's agitation resumed by the constant scribbling from Tensa. Conceited bastard.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''

Tensa- Pro Gamer/ Unofficial QA Lead Tester

Toushirou- Part-time tester

Yukio- Part-time tester/ Self-admitted Video Game Addict

Recently, I have been informed that there's such a thing as a 'black' Mt. Dew. It's said to be grape-flavored so I'll try it. Once again, I'm going into surgery soon, not sure how soon, so don't worry about me!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	7. Dance Dance Revolution

Barf! Not sure if it's my internet connection or the website itself but I was having a hard time uploading. Damn it, that's like the fifth or sixth time that happened to me!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 7- Dance Dance Revolution**

Hanatarou apologized (rather whined) for missing out the testing session, but everybody shrugged it off during Monday's meeting. Like the last time, Starrk was slumped back on his chair as he snored and it was Renji's turn holding the camcorder. But both the leads were frowning at the results of the reports, as did Nel and Ulquiorra. "Hmm, it's a good thing that we're ahead of schedule so we can refix these errors . . . ." sighed Nel.

"Refix? We practically need to do every type of surgery on this game!" scoffed Grimmjow, face-palming himself. "Do we really need remove every bugs and errors on every level?"

"This is necessary, the title will not be shipped out if it has this many problems," muttered Ulquiorra, browsing through the papers. "It seems that the final levels are the most significant, judging by these findings . . . ." At that, Ichigo bowed his head in subtle embarrassment as he stared down at his laps. By these findings it was practically his fault that the game had errors. "Hopefully . . . . we can edit out the trash with the extra time we still have . . . ."

"Shit, shit, shit . . . ." growled Grimmjow.

"I-I'll try to look for errors in the program just in case," stammered Hanatarou.

"As the matter of fact, we need to look over everything in order to take out the bugs," Nel replied, crossing her arms. "I'm not saying that we're starting over but-"

"We get it, we get it," Renji interrupted with a huff. "We find the shit, clean the game, ship them- happily ever after, the end."

"Correct," she sighed with a nod. "That's all we got to say . . . ." Ichigo frowned in disappointment, he was hoping that they could get the game edited only a little bit before shipping. Now they might have to do overtime because of these findings. "Ichigo . . . ." Nel called out and he glanced up. "It's all right, this happens all the time so don't beat yourself up about it."

"Sure . . . ." he nodded, only to look down when Grimmjow glared at him.

"Grimmjow, I need to talk to you for a second, all right?" Nel suggested, and her cousin scoffed softly.

"Fine." As soon as everyone left (except for Starrk, who was still asleep), Nel sat next to Grimmjow and frowned at him. ". . . . What . . . .?" he scoffed.

"Have you talked to him about it?" she questioned.

"Tch, I'm too pissed off about the meeting that it didn't come to my mind," he huffed.

"Today was the meeting, you had the entire weekend for it," she frowned.

"I was too busy trying to get Nnoitra outta my house, then I had to re-buy the food that he ate."

"Ugh, you're still friends with him? Didn't he go to jail one time?" frowned Nel.

"That's beside the point . . . ." Grimmjow sighed as he scratched through his hair. "Maybe when I find him alone then I will talk to him. But I won't like it . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

"You never been on our floor?" frowned Renji, after persuading Ichigo to come with him and Hanatarou to the seventh floor. "It's just the same like your floor, only that we work with 0's and 1's most of the time."

"Really, is it just as crazy?" frowned Ichigo.

"Yes, we're a bunch of freaks despite the nerdy shit," he smirked.

"That's true . . . . I'm practically the normal one," sighed Hanatarou. "But I'm too scared to tell the guys about the news."

"You gotta, you're the leader," smirked Renji as they finally reached the workplace. It was similar to the one on the sixth floor, though the colors was a tad muted with white and the cubicles were coated with paperworks. "Come on, tell them Hanatarou," the red-head persisted as he nudged the shorter man forward.

"I don't wanna, they'll kill me . . . .!" he whined.

"What? What's going on?" asked one worker as some, including Ikkaku, looked up in interest. Hanatarou, appearing to have a panic attack by the stares, began to stammer uncontrollably. Sighing deeply, Renji stepped forward.

"Yeah, there's some bad new during the meeting . . . ." he sighed, rubbing at his tattooed neck.

"Like what . . . .?" questioned a co-worker.

"Well . . . . we found out that there's a shit-load of bugs in the game and we need to refix it," he shrugged. Almost instantly, groans and curses echoed in the whole area. Ichigo was afraid of that, as some workers even tossed their paperworks in agitation. "Shit, it's not that serious, guys," he frowned. "We just gotta figure out what's wrong and then we'll work with the design team to make sure nothing's there this time."

"Aw fuck . . . .!"

"I was afraid of this . . . ." whined Hanatarou, coming out of his panic attack. "But . . . . guys, we have to start working on it straight away. It's bad, I know . . . ."

"Um . . . ." Ichigo muttered but didn't know what to say. He was just as disappointed but didn't want to be blamed for it, especially since it was his levels that had the most bugs.

"But on the plus side, the design team'll finish it at light speed, especially with this guy right here," smirked Renji as he patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "This is the new guy, Ichigo. He began working here a couple of weeks back but he bites so don't piss him off." Ichigo scoffed at him, but it seemed that the workplace had quieted down despite the disgruntled aura. "Nah, don't worry about them," sighed the red-head. "We have to work first, then it's your turn. You're lucky that you have some kinda free time for now, unlike us."

"Sorry . . . ." frowned Ichigo.

"It's not your fault, shits like that happens," he nodded.

"Yo, how long it's gonna take for us to finish?" Ikkaku questioned as he stood up from his desk.

"Actually, I don't know-"

"The fuck!" Ichigo suddenly yelled out as he glared away. Why on earth . . . . wasn't the bald programmer wearing any pants? "Why is he in his underwear?" he scowled as he pointed at Ikkaku's lack of bottom clothing.

"Huh? I'm not in my underwear, I'm wearing speedo," Ikkaku stated nonchalantly.

"And how's that any better!"

"Seesh, Ichigo, calm down," frowned Renji. "It's not like he's walking around shirtless, that'd be really weird." Ichigo scowled and was about to retort but thought twice. Instead, he put up a strained frown and patted the red-head on the head.

"You know . . . . I can see why Nel always turns you down," he muttered.

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow glanced up to hear paperballs being chucked at someone before hearing Ichigo yelling in agitation. He frowned, mostly at himself. He was the leader of the design team, he was supposed to supervise the levels especially the last ones that Ichigo was responsible for. He was taking the blunt of the responsibilities while the younger man was practically getting away with it. But he should put that aside, mostly because the team's role was not needed for now, as he was contemplating about confronting Ichigo. He doubted that the other man would act defensive during the talk since he would question him about the eavesdropping the other day.

Since his office door was opened, he could see what was happening from his perspective angle. Right now, he was seeing Ichigo plopping in front of his desk and fishing something out of his bag. Ichigo took out a thick maroon-colored folder and opened it, only to peek inside of it. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in curiosity, he wondered what was in there that Ichigo wouldn't take out. It was only fair that he would sneak on him since Ichigo was being nosy in the first place.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was a little stumped about about his latest sketch. Once again, he was drawing another boss character, the only female one at that, that looked like a cross between a Great White and a demonic mermaid. Making a level for this one would be hard, it was obvious that it should take place near water. He took out the paper with a female figure sketched on it. A tan-skinned woman with a serious demeanor on her face and sultry green eyes peeking through blond eyelashes. However, between her full lips were sharp pointy teeth like a shark. She had messy yellow-blond hair with three slim braids wavering around her since she was supposed to be underwater.

Although Ichigo felt awkward about women's endowments, he drew large breasts on her with thin white strips barely covering over the nipples. Her bottom half resembled a Great White shark with a sharp fin on her back. All he did after looking at it was to scratch his head, trying to figure out what to do with it. "Well, this is better than drawing that guy sitting on a damn pumpkin," he muttered to himself. Other than swimming in the water, what should the character do? ". . . . Hmm, maybe she should have water-based attack, that sounds reasonable," he mumbled. He took out a pencil and quickly jotted down the notes.

Through all that, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes to see that Ichigo was doing. It appeared that he pulled out a drawing but he couldn't see what, but the younger man was busy scribbling something on it. He was still curious but Nel's advice was nagging him at the back of the head and he frowned. "Shit . . . ." he muttered as he stood up. But as soon as he walked for the door, Ichigo hastily stuffed the paper back into his folder. He frowned but shook his head as he stepped out. "Rookie, let me talk to you for a bit," he ordered.

"Huh? Oh, fine," shrugged Ichigo, quickly putting the folder into his bag before getting up and following him inside. But as soon as he did that, Grimmjow quickly shut the door, going as far as locking it. He frowned in puzzlement as he stared at him but caught his balance when he nearly knocked his knee against a tower of Sega Dreamcast games. ". . . . What's going on, Grimmjow?" he questioned.

"You tell me," shrugged Grimmjow, crossing his arms. "A little bird told me that you . . . . know something about me, and I'd like to know what is it that you know." At that, Ichigo stiffened in surprise as his eyes widened. He knew it, trouble always seemed to follow him around no matter what. "Can you please tell me what you know . . . . or is there something else that you wanna tell me?" he interrogated calmly with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo could sense the undertone of the other man's voice. It didn't sound angry but he sounded like he was intrigued of something, as if he wanted to know what he has to say. ". . . . You'll kill me if I tell the truth, right?" he asked and to his surprise, Grimmjow accidentaly snorted out a chuckle.

"With what I found out, we're lucky I won't," he smirked.

"Wait, found out about what?" he frowned.

"I'm superior over you, I'm asking the questions here," Grimmjow stated as he stepped closer. "Something interesting happened around last week, and because of that you know something about me. So what is it? You can tell me." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his body mechanism was telling him to defend himself in case he would get hit. But nothing was out of the ordinary coming from the blunet.

Taking a deep inhale, he stared at him before clearing his throat. "Yeah . . . . Around last week, I was in the stairway to call on my family," he began, rubbing the back of his neck. "And . . . . at first, it was an accident and I didn't wanna hear at first but . . . ." He glanced up to look at Grimmjow's expression, mentally surprised that he didn't appear angry. At least not yet. "You know, I'm just sorry, Grimmjow," he muttered, shaking his head. "I got too curious over your conversation with Ulquiorra and stayed to hear more and I realized that . . . . well . . . "

"Well what?" he questioned.

". . . . That you're . . . . gay." Grimmjow blinked in total surprise and his mouth nearly dropped. Gay? Did he say gay? Suddenly, without warning, a soft rumble of chuckle emitted from his throat and escaped out of his mouth. Ichigo was taken aback by the response, he truly hadn't expected that. If anything, he expected a punch to the face over the answer.

"Gay? You think I'm gay . . . .?" he laughed before tilting his head back to breath. "Whoo . . . .! That's rich, kid!"

"Uh . . . . uh, are you denying it, Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo. "You're not gay?"

"No, no I'm not . . . .!" smiled Grimmjow, and the younger man's frown deepened.

"Oh . . . ."

"I'm a bisexual, rookie." Ichigo's head shot up and his eyes widened at him in disbelief. That explained why he was laughing his butt off about being full-blown gay.

"You're . . . . you're not mad at me?" he frowned.

"Nope . . . ." smirked Grimmjow. "And that's because I just found out something about you, thanks to Nel." Ichigo blinked and he frowned again, in fact he felt a little annoyed right now.

"What? What do you know about _me_ then?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Grimmjow smirked as he patted him on the shoulder.

"You're the one that's gay, kid," he replied. Ichigo immediately scoffed and pushed him away, though the older man simply laughed a little.

"How could you! You were eavesdropping on me?" he scowled angrily.

"Hey, you did the same thing!" Grimmjow smiled. That shut the other man up, though he was still frowning in annoyance. "Okay, okay . . . . we're both in the wrong but we now know both things. That I'm bi and you're completely into dudes. And that's really, really, _really_ rare considering where we're working, and what are the odds."

". . . . I guess," muttered Ichigo as his frown lightened a little. "At least we got that outta our chests, but we gotta keep our preferences a secret from them right?"

"Well, of course," shrugged Grimmjow.

"Although Chad now knows," he muttered.

"Really? Fuck."

**(Pwnage)**

It was true that they got that off their chests, but Ichigo was a little miffed about the whole ordeal earlier. Now Grimmjow acted a little nicer to him, albiet being kicked in the kiester as he left the office. "Sorry, gotta do that to assert my position," he had said. Now he was bored so he decided to roll by Chad's desk. Not surprisingly, his friend was leisurely playing _NintenDogs_ on his DS and he knew that he was into cute things. "Chad, you wanna know why Grimmjow called me to his office?" he asked quietly

"As long as you didn't get fired . . . ." muttered Chad.

"Well . . . . he knew that I knew about him," he sighed. "And also . . . . he found out about me, also." Chad glanced up a little before going back to his game.

"So now what?" he questioned and Ichigo simply shrugged.

"Nothing, we're working like nothing happened," he sighed. "But for some reason . . . . I think it might feel a little different for me. I mean, I don't see him as I saw him before."

"Oh . . . . then I guess that it won't be long until you find him interested," concluded his friend. Ichigo blinked and frowned at him in surprise, before rolling his eyes and scoffing as he then looked away.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he scoffed softly.

"I just only wish for my friend to be happy, that's all," replied Chad, smiling a little when his lab puppy yapped happily at the attention. Ichigo glanced at him and sighed. When was the last time he was in the relationship? Prior to getting this job, he was working part-time jobs in random shops and stores, even reluctantly working as Shinji's 'muse' during his friend's third year. Before that, he was busy in his studies during junior college. So that leaves . . . . he frowned in subtle agitation at the distant memory, being with his first-ever boyfriend that caused him to hide his homosexuality even further during high school.

He remembered the break-up a few months during graduation, it was fairly mutual but it was also awkward. That was because both of their fathers were long-time colleages and they knew of the relationship, it was hard enough not to see him whenever they come over for a visit. "Hey, you're thinking about him . . . .?" asked Chad when he looked at him.

"A little," he sighed softly. "We're still cool . . . . he has his own thing and I have mine. Hell, I wasn't even mad about the break-up, guess we were a little too different in the end." He turned to gazed out the window, though the scenic view was blocked by another tall building next door.

". . . . I wonder how's Uryuu's doing?" he mumbled to himself. "Probably designing some dress like Shinji somewhere . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow felt his temple aching in annoyance when his character didn't aim at his enemy right when he shot him. He knew he shouldn't be playing when the process of de-bugging was occuring, but his team's role was not needed for a while. To relax at home, he was playing another war game online only to be pissed off when he was gradually losing during a challenge. "Fuck . . . ." he growled under his breath.

"What's wrong, Pantera6? Thought you were the top dog here . . . .!" taunted a player through his headset, and he scowled.

"Got too much on my mind," he grumbled.

"Well then can I kill you so you can do other shit then?" he questioned in amusement.

"Fuck no, I'm still alive-" A gunshot hit Grimmjow's character and it died instantly, catching him off guard. ". . . . Shit . . . ." he frowned.

"Oops, guess you're dead!" the player cackled a little. "I won this time . . . .! But I gotta go, Mom's calling on me to get off."

"Tch, still sucking on your Mama's tits?" snorted Grimmjow, hearing another laughter. "Later . . . ." Taking off his headset, he sighed heavily as he shook his head. His whole day was very stressful yet very interesting. From the bad news of having to de-bug the game to both him and Ichigo revealing each other about their sexualities. And now because of that, he saw Ichigo in a different manner. Honestly, now that he was single he was feeling a tad of interest for the younger guy. But he doubted that Ichigo was interested back, probably to refer as them being friends or co-workers.

Sighing, he took off his console and stood up to work to his bedroom, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number as he then flopped onto his bed. ". . . . Hello?" Nel finally answered.

"Hey Nel . . . ." he sighed. "Well . . . . I did it."

". . . . Did what?"

"Quit acting dumb, I confronted Ichigo today," he frowned.

"Really, and what happened?" she asked.

"We were actually okay with it, Nel," he replied. "As long as we don't say anything much about it, it's fine from now on."

"I see . . . ." sighed Nel. "But what does that mean?"

"Huh?"

"You had talked to Ulquiorra about your break-up, right?" she muttered. "So what does that mean? You're thinking about using Ichigo as a rebound or something?"

"What? Uh-uhn, no way!" he scoffed.

"Are you sure, Grimmjow? After all, you hadn't dated for a year since you two broke up. I figured that-"

"Nah, we're still co-workers," he frowned. "I don't think he's interested in me anyway. He's a hard-working guy from what I saw."

". . . . Okay, whatever you say, Grimmjow," she sighed sarcastically.

"Bye," he frowned, hanging up on her. He couldn't believe what his cousin had accused him for, and it wasn't true. But he blinked as he sat up, scratching his head. . . . . Was she right? After finding out about Ichigo's preference, he did become somewhat . . . . attracted to the younger man. He wouldn't say 'attracted' attracted, per say, but . . . . "Fuck, I should've taken Nnoi's advice about dating a girl a long time ago," he grumbled, slumping against his pillow.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""""

Uh-huh, now the real fun's about to begin! Yays!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	8. Fck Beer, Got Milk?

Not sure it's either **vanity-issues** or **Cerulean-Guava** is the 100th review, so I'll say tie to both of them and give them cupcakes with sprinkles. Yays, sprinkles make anyone happy!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8- Fuck Milk, Got Beer?**

". . . . Aw, that's too bad, Ichigo," sighed Ichigo's mother through the phone. "And you were so excited about making the game on time, too. Who knew over there's really hard work?"

"Yeah, it really is, Mom," frowned Ichigo, shuffling through his dressers for a clean pair of jeans. "But they say that it wouldn't take long, but I'm still worried. I mean, most of the bugs were in the levels I was working on."

"Is that right? Well, let's hope that everything's turning out good . . . . Oh! Wait a minute, dear, your father wants to speak to you."

"Aw, don't do that!" he groaned in annoyance. "Mom, I don't really have time-"

"ICHIGO, MY DARLING SON! WHY WON'T YOU WANNA TALK TO YOUR LOVING FATHER?" Ichigo winced from the screeching and removed the phone frrom his ear. Goodness, how can his mother stand this goat-faced idiot he called Dad? "Every day, you always call your mother but never me!" whined his father. "Why? Why don't you love me? What did I do to deserve this . . . .?"

"Shut up, Dad! I can't talk to you right now anyway, I'm late for work!" he scowled, finally finding a clean pair. "I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

"So . . . . you don't really hate me, Ichigo?" his father whined with a sniffle.

"Damn, shut up . . . . bye," he scoffed before hanging up his phone. In a haste, he quickly put on any clean clothes he could find since he had forgotten to wash the past weekend. All because the plot bunnies were humping his mind to give birth to more ideas. "Tch, damn . . . ." he scoffed as he glared out the window, raindrops were hitting heavily against the glass like hail. He was afraid of getting his folder wet, so he wrapped it in a plastic bag before stuffing it into his messenger. He was lucky enough to find his umbrella and he jogged down the street for the subway station once he reached outside.

But by the time he arrived for work, his umbrella was partially broken from the high wind and even though he was wearing a jacket, he knew he was soaked to the bones. "Shit . . . ." he grumbled as he dumped the device into the trash can, all the while the receptionist Lisa barely glanced up from her another issue of swimsuit catalogue. But by the time he reached the right floor, he realized that the cubicles were half empty. "Weird . . . ." he muttered as he sat at his desk. Touching his bag, only the top heavy layer were wet but inside was barely soaked. He smiled, he was glad that his folder was safe. That would be catastrophic for him.

"Damn, you came?" Grimmjow frowned when he stepped out of his office. "Thought you'd bail out for the day."

"Why . . . .? We don't have to be here?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not that, just that these retards never bother to buy an umbrella just for convinience," he shrugged.

"I did, but it broke on me on the way here."

"Well, good thing that the rain'll stop by the afternoon." Ichigo glanced up at him and nodded with a small smile. Grimmjow slightly stiffened at his expression but nodded back before going back to his office. He sighed deeply as he closed the door, what was going on with him? After yesterday of talking to Nel, he was in deep thought as of how he thought about the younger man, even ignoring his friend's rant over food when he came to visit. Scratching his head, he sighed again.

What if Nel was right? That he was interested only because of he wasn't with Ulquiorra anymore? "I don't know anymore . . . ." he muttered. Meanwhile, Ichigo sighed deeply as he glanced at the closed door before looking down at his bag. Again, there were nothing else to do for the day so he stood up to leave for the break room. Surely they must have donuts for breakfast, or he could tolerate eating corn chips in the morning.

**(Pwnage)**

"Hey, where did that rookie go?" Grimmjow frowned when he stepped out of his office. It's been a few hours and the rainstorm was dying down into a light drizzle by now. He glanced around to realize that Ichigo's desk was empty and frowned a little. He knew that not much was going on, but where did the guy go? "Hey . . . . you seen Ichigo? I didn't hear much from him for a while . . . ." he asked as he walked up to Chad, who was playing on his handheld console.

"He's hanging out in one of the break rooms, not sure which . . . ." Chad replied quietly with a shrug.

"Oh, okay, just making sure," muttered Grimmjow as he turned to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute," the bigger man sighed as he looked up. "You're all right with . . . . what you told to him and him to you, Grimmjow?" The blunet blinked at that and scratched at the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess, it's no big deal," he nodded. "Thanks for the answer . . . ." He strolled for the elevators and went downstairs. He wasn't sure which break room to go to so he went for first one with the snacks. It was mostly empty, though the room were littered with chips crumbs and candy wrappers. He then turned to go for the other one at the other side of the floor, he could hear the the faint noises of games being played as he get closer. He finally reached the second room and stepped inside, seeing a fuzz of orange in front of the TV. He smirked a little, the rookie was playing the game based on the movie which in turn based on that comic book series _Scott Pilgrim_.

"So this is where you're hiding, huh?" he smirked as he sat next to him on the floor. "You know that we got chairs here, right?"

"I know, but I'm so into it that I forgot to sit on one," he shrugged.

"You know that this is played like an arcade game, right?" he asked.

"I know," Ichigo nodded but smiled at the one memory in his mind. "Oh, there was this one time that I dragged my friend into seeing the movie with me."

"Really?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Yeah, at first he was against it but I convinced him since it had the brother of that _Home Alone_ kid in it as the gay roommate," he replied. "I had to get him back anyway, since he made me watch _Party Monster_ so many times . . . ." He scowled a little when the older man laughed out loud in amusement but smiled a little, it really was ridiculous to think about it.

"Really? So he's like you then?" he smiled.

"He actually fits the bill, but he takes it to another level," sighed Ichigo. "He's studying to be a fashion designer but now he's a T-shirt hustler."

"T-shirt hustler?"

"He makes unofficial printed T-shirts and sells it to those that suits his tastes. It sounds weird, I know," he shrugged. "I'm surprised he's still continuing. The first time he did it, he made me a T-shirt during the second year of college. In fact . . . ." Ichigo paused the game and stood up, shredding off his jacket. "He made this one specifically for me . . . . I didn't wanna wear it but I ran out of clean clothes today." Grimmjow looked up and nearly cackled at the sight. The shirt was light blue, with the Nintendo System controller flying across his chest with a big rainbow following after it. "It's stupid, I know," he groaned playfully.

"Actually, it's not so bad," laughed Grimmjow. "I mean, it suits you on both ways."

"Oh shut up," Ichigo scoffed as he sat back down. "I never thought I would wear it again."

"Again?"

"Yes, the first time he insisted that I wear it for the whole day," he scoffed. "But it was between classes when he put it on me, and a lot of girls were laughing at me for my shirt."

"Aw . . . ." Grimmjow chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "But it shouldn't matter, right? You don't really like . . . ." He quickly quieted down when Ichigo's chocolate eyes caught and coughed a little. Almost in an instant, Nel's words echoed in his head. "So, um . . . . what level you're on, anyway?" he muttered.

"Oh, I'm facing that psychic vegan guy and he's really that difficult to fight," Ichigo shrugged with a smile. "They make this game too accurate based on the comic book . . . ."

"Aren't the comic books have video game motifs anyway?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Oh yeah . . . ." Grimmjow said nothing else, watching Ichigo's character trying to counter the vegan's powers with little efforts. But in the end, he died and the younger man groaned, how can he never get past him?

"Shit, it's not that serious . . . ." frowned Grimmjow.

"I've been trying to defeat him for over an hour now," sighed Ichigo. "Oh well, I'm getting tired of this anyway." Forcing his legs to get up once more, he stretched his limbs and yawned softly. "Is it lunchtime yet? I had to eat a Snicker bar this morning," he sighed heavily.

"Well I doubt that anyone would go and buy pizza," Grimmjow muttered as he got up. "Safe to say that it's okay to go out to get lunch, though."

"Why? You're gonna make it your treat like last time?" Ichigo hoped as his lips curled into a smile.

"No, you buy your own shit," he scoffed. Ichigo frowned as he reached down for his bag, but as soon as he yanked up the strap the bag toppled over and most of the contents spilled out.

"Aw, shit . . . .!" he scoffed under his breath as he knelt down to fix them, he thought he had zipped the bag close. He then realized that some of his sketches escaped from his folder, and his heart suddenly jolted. One was the picture of the demon he based Ulquiorra off. "Ah . . . .!" he gasped out as he tried to reach for it, but Grimmjow had beaten him to it as he quickly took it. His eyes widened in shock, there Grimmjow was gazing in confusion at the picture of his ex-boyfriend looking like a bat monster.

". . . . What is this?" Grimmjow muttered, narrowing his eyes as he glanced at Ichigo, whose stupor was finally broken. He quickly snatched the paper away from him before stuffing his possession into his bag.

"Nothing, it's nothing serious . . . .!" he rambled, standing up and quickly stepping away.

"But . . . ." Grimmjow frowned as he stared at him. He knew what he saw, and yet he didn't feel pissed off about the picture. In fact, he was actually intrigued at what he saw. ". . . . You got some serious artistic skills, rookie. How come I've never seen it before?" he asked. Ichigo blinked and stared back, a confused frown tugging at his lips.

". . . . You're not mad at what I drew?" he questioned carefully. Grimmjow merely cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

"What're you keeping in there that you don't want anybody to see?" he asked, but Ichigo sheepishly glanced away. "You can tell me, rookie, I'm just curious . . . ." But the younger was still silent as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll . . . . I'll treat you again if you tell me," he bribed, and Ichigo's head shot up.

"Um . . . ." he muttered as he searched for any ulterior motives in his cyan eyes but so far nothing. Grimmjow smirked a little but it was mostly out of interest.

"Come on, show me what you got and I'll feed you," he suggested.

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo shivered in apprehension as Grimmjow looked through every single paper in his paper. He didn't want this to happen, though his growling stomach went against him and he finally relented. It was like the older man was going through his diary, as Grimmjow paused on one sketch of his main character and glanced up at him. ". . . . This is . . . . really interesting, rookie," he finally muttered. "Why didn't you go for the artist job back at Los Lobos?"

"Uh . . . . I just wanted to make games, rather than just being an artist for it," Ichigo finally replied. Geez, it was like being interviewed all over again. The other man nodded a little as he then peeked into another section of the folder, which was filled with written notes. He took out several, careful not to mix them up in case to annoy Ichigo, and skimmed through it. At each page, he kept raising an eyebrow at what he read. This idea that the rookie had got a beginning to start with.

_'A warrior angel that had been slowly corrupted by a curse of a 'fallen' one and as a result, the heavenly realm kicked him out in hope to damn him into the underworld. However, the strong will of the warrior was slowing down of the so-called curse as he tries to find out why the fallen angels were meant to be damned . . . . As he ventures, he realizes that the living realm (aka Earth) are being horded by demons, some of which state that it was the higher-ranking angels that are the real enemies, with one major boss pulling all the strings . . . . In order to get to him, the warrior must face several demons that are promised powers to control the living realm, and at each level he is trying to control the demonic curse coursing through his veins . . . .'_

"Whoo . . . ." Grimmjow breathed deeply, shaking his head. "This . . . . this is something, rookie."

"So what does that mean . . . .?" mumbled Ichigo, afraid to look up. He didn't want to be scoffed at for the one thing he had been working on for over two years.

"Actually, you got something going on with this and I like it," Grimmjow replied with a small smirk. In an instant, the younger man practically felt his soul bursting out of his body as he looked up at him wide-eyed. Did he say that . . . . he actually like it? He truly liked it?

"Are . . . . are you serious . . . .?" he gasped sharply.

"Yeah, it looked like it's in the pre-pre-production but . . . . it looks good," he nodded. Ichigo felt like crying in joy over his answer but settled for a big smile on his face, so he wasn't dreaming about it. "Wow, who knew that you were hiding that much talent? I should tell Starrk about this and-"

"Oh, wait, no!" The blunet was taken aback by Ichigo's sudden outburst, catching some fast food patrons' attentions. "I mean, wait a minute, Grimmjow . . . ." he muttered. "As much as I'd like that, I don't wanna do that now. At least not until the other game is finished . . . ." Grimmjow frowned a little, before putting back the papers into the folder.

"Huh, you would think that any guy would jump the gun on that . . . ." he sighed.

"It's not that, it's my work and . . . . I don't want anyone messing up my idea," he mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow . . . ."

"Oh, actually I understand," nodded Grimmjow. "Honestly it's better to wait, Starrk couldn't handle making two games at once anyway. Thinks it's too much work." He handed back the folder to Ichigo, who put it inside his bag. "Now that's settled, you're ready to eat?"

"Tch, what do you think? I'm starving," he groaned.

"All right, all right," he sighed as he stood up but paused and glanced down at him. "Actually . . . . do you wanna take my suggestion, rookie?"

"Huh, what?"

"Do you think that I . . . . would you like it if I can help you on your idea?"

**(Pwnage)**

He really couldn't believe it, as Ichigo went to work the next day. First Grimmjow remarked that his idea was good, then he suggested to help him to make it better. Mentally he wanted to say no, but it wasn't every day that his work was appreciated. And on the plus side, they were both designers and they could go back and forth on what's good and what's bad. So far, Grimmjow had agreed about the rejected sketches he had had but that was only the beginning. Sitting down by his desk, he let his head plopped over his folded arms. He was tired, last night he had a hard time falling asleep due to the excitement flipping in his stomach.

". . . . Hey, wake up, rookie." Grimmjow tapped him on the head and he peeked up, a light smirk were plastered on the man's face. He blinked, up close the blunet actually appeared . . . .

"I'm up, I'm up . . . ." he groaned as he sat up. He now hated Shinji for asking him about hot guys here. "Are we gonna be bored again like yesterday?"

"Actually, we're needed for the day," he replied. "Hanatarou just needed to make sure that everything's good then we could take over."

"Right now?"

"No, two weeks from now," scoffed Grimmjow. "Of course now. Get up." Ichigo frowned as he stood up, he was too tired to notice that Chad was coming with them to the floor above. Once they reached the area, he blinked when they saw the lead programmer talking to both Nel and . . . . Ulquiorra. That jolted him awake, when Hanatarou turned to notice him.

"Oh, finally . . . .! Good thing you came," he smiled in his usual sheepish manner. "We found the errors and we corrected before it had gotten worse, and right on time too."

"Shit, that was fast," Grimmjow remarked as he walked up to the three. He took a short glance of his ex and the thought of that sketch suddenly came to him and he smirked. Ulquiorra glanced at him and frowned lightly in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he questioned but Grimmjow shook his head.

"Just a little happy that we get our turn to fix the game," he shrugged. The producer blinked at that but said nothing else. Ichigo, however, glanced down at his feet. He actually felt awkward at the sight of him now that the blunet had seen the pictures. "Big guy, tell the idiots downstairs that we're working on the levels again," Grimmjow ordered to Chad, who simply nodded before leaving. "Okay . . . . are you sure that all the bugs are out?"

"Uh, y-yes . . . .! I made sure of it," replied Hanatarou, holding up a dozen or so documented papers. "This time, there will be no mistakes."

"Well, that's good to know," smiled Nel with a soft sigh. "Grimmjow, we're coming by your station later in the day. Make sure that everything goes smoothly this time."

"You know me," smirked Grimmjow. His cousin blinked at his odd form of optimism, usually, he would act stubborn and grumpy whenever the deadline was getting close but he seemed to be in a good mood. Shifting her eyes to Ichigo, she frowned before turning back to Grimmjow. ". . . . What is it?" he frowned back.

". . . . Nothing, it's nice to see you acting all happy," she replied. Her cousin frowned again before taking the papers and walked away. Ichigo took another glance at Ulquiorra, and felt his ears burned with embarrassment as he followed after him. Nel nearly pouted out of confusion, was there already something going on? "Oh well . . . ." she sighed deeply. She doubted that, Grimmjow would often take a while before establishing a true relationship.

"Something on your mind, Neliel . . . .?" questioned Ulquiorra as he glanced up.

"No, thought it was something important . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

"Again, I'm starting on the last levels . . . .?" Ichigo frowned as he glanced at Grimmjow, who simply smirked. "But . . . . wasn't it my fault that they had the most bugs?"

"Not really, but maybe you slow down on your work next time," he muttered.

"What? He's the one ruined it?" exclaimed a nearby worker.

"No, he didn't ruin shit!" Grimmjow scoffed but almost immediately paperballs were chucked at him as the booing resonated. "Mind your fucking business and get back to work, all of you!" he barked out of agitation. A lot of the workers grumbled but complied anyway, as Ichigo dusted away the paperballs. "Anyway, the reason why I want you to re-do the last levels is because it will give you time for, well . . . . you know what."

"Huh . . . . well, that's a good idea," Ichigo nodded with a small smile.

"As a matter of fact . . . ." Grimmjow leaned closer to him, and the younger man nearly inched away due to the closeness. His ears were heating up, but for all the wrong reasons. "Do you think that, um . . . . I can go over to your place to find out what to do with your work?" he asked. Ichigo almost felt his cheeks tingled at such an obviously platonic request. Sure it was platonic and nothing more, and yet the way he said it . . . . it sounded much more than that.

"U-uh, are you coming with me to my home after work?" he muttered.

"Nah, I need my motorcycle," he replied. "Just give me your address and I'll come by later, okay?" Ichigo gave a short nod before finding a piece of paper and a pencil out of his bag. He quickly jotted it down and gave the note to the older man. ". . . . Where is this at, in Queens?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, I live in Long Island City," Ichigo muttered, but the other man nodded as he stood up.

"Great, I'll talk to you later," he smirked before going to his office. Ichigo nodded again, but his face still felt warm from the close contact. He mentally blamed his friend for asking if there were hot guys. When first meeting him, he was initially intimidated by him then became annoyed by his attitude. But after finding out about his sexuality, somethng inside of him was making him interested in the older man. He sighed tiredly as he stared down at his desk, affairs in the workplace was knowingly wrong as he had overheard his conversation with Ulquiorra.

But was it just as wrong to develop a small crush on his supervisor?

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo blinked in surprise when he saw Shinji waiting outside of his apartment building, he knew it was him from afar because he could see the Hello Kitty lunchbox with the bright pink strap over his shoulder he used as a purse. He groaned, he did not need this right now. ". . . . Ichi? Ichi, you came, I was just about to call ya!" Shinji beamed, nearly bouncing when Ichigo walked up to him.

"Well you came at a bad time," he frowned as he unlocked the front door, which was finally fixed due to the consistently damaged door frame thanks to the barely reliable landlord.

"Huh? Why?" he pouted, trailing after him like a straight-haired poodle once they reached the third floor. Ichigo groaned again as he then opened his metal door.

"Well, my supervisor saw my art work yesterday and opted to help me with it," he replied. "He said that it was good enough into be created as an actual game." Shinji gasped sharply and then squealed in joy.

"Oh, Ichi! I'm so happy for ya!" he squealed, pulling him into a tight hug. "A month, and already you're closer to your goals! Ah, you should tell your family about this, this is wonderful!"

"Uh, Shinji! Shinji . . . .!" Ichigo squirmed from his hug and composed himself. "No, not yet . . . .!" he sighed. "I wanna keep this a secret, Shinji. I told him that I would only take his help if we could help develop the plan for my game."

"Aw . . . . but I wanna tell anyone!" he whined but his lips twitched back into a wide smile. "Wait a minute, your supervisor! Ya mean the one you said was gay?"

"He's not really gay, he's actually bisexual," rephrased Ichigo but his friend smiled regardless.

"Just as good! Ooh, I can't wait to see him!" he beamed.

"What? No! I don't want him to see you acting like a . . . . a terrier with a sugar rush!" he scowled.

"What, and this . . . . is any better?" he scoffed back, pointing out the obvious mess in the studio apartment. Ichigo frowned, since it was unexpected to invite Grimmjow he was a bit appalled by it.

"All right, all right, damn . . . .!" he scoffed, storing away a pile of dirty clothes underneath his bed that was still mangled by the sheets. Shinji merely rolled his eyes at his friend's unorthodox way of cleaning, seeing an old underwear underneath the small square table but said nothing about it. Within a few minutes, he managed to do a half-assed job of cleaning before slumping down onto his partially made bed. "There, happy?"

"You know, you don't possess the ability to clean and organize like I do," frowned Shinji. "You're really weird for a gay boy, got no gay-dar or anything else."

"Oh shut up-"

"Yo! Hey, rookie, you're home yet!" Ichigo flinched at the sudden yelling and stood up. Already? He rushed for the window and opened to peer out of it, it really was Grimmjow with a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm. "Oh, you are home . . . .!" the blunet smirked. "Don't just stand there, let me in!"

"Is that him?" Shinji exclaimed as he abruptly stuck his head out to see. "Wow, so that's him!"

"Who's that?" Grimmjow called out.

"My idiot friend!" gritted Ichigo.

"And he's gorgeous-looking!" Shinji smiled before wailing his arm out. "Hey there, sexy man! Come on up to meet us- mmphh!"

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_ . . . .!" Ichigo growled furiously when he clamped his hand over his friend's mouth and shoved him back inside. But Grimmjow chuckled under his breath, so that was the friend who took homosexuality to the next level.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yays, I'm close to the yaoi part! So close . . . .!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	9. Tail's Gay For Sonic!

You know, I'm not sure how long am I making this story since it involves video games. I'm saying that because on average, the making of a game takes as long as two or three years but I'm not sure about the time frame within the story and so far it's over a month, a month and a half in here and I don't wanna rush things. On the good note, I'm going to a Japanese festival, yays!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 9- Tail's Gay For Sonic!**

Shinji was glued to the only chair in the apartment, after Ichigo warned him to stay there as he went to get Grimmjow. Ichigo kept up a scowlful face when the older man was smirking over what had happened a minute earlier, he didn't want to hear it once he reached back to his apartment. "Stay . . . .! Stay . . . ." he frowned the moment he saw Shinji about to bounce off the chair as if he was a dog.

". . . . Fine . . . ." pouted Shinji.

"Okay . . . . Shinji, this is my supervisor Grimmjow," he introduced. "Grimmjow, this is my flamboyantly dumb friend Shinji."

"Hey there," Grimmjow smiled with a short wave.

"Wow . . . . do you lift weights in your free time?" came out of Shinji's mouth, and Ichigo scoffed in disbelief. What did his friend say?

"Heh, sometimes," Grimmjow smirked, crossing his arm.

"By how much?" Shinji questioned with glee.

"Hhm, about two hundred, two hundred and fifty."

"Wow . . . ."

"You know what, get out Shinji!" scowled Ichigo. "You're distracting us, so please leave . . . .!"

"Aww! Let me stay, Ichi! I promise to be good!" whined Shinji but Ichigo hauled him to the door. "Please, Ichi, I won't say anything else!"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Shinji . . . ." Ichigo scoffed as he finally pushed him out the door.

"Fine then! But you forgot about the dirty underwear near the table . . . .!" he huffed as he finally left.

"What?" Ichigo turned around to see the article, as Grimmjow obliviously moved to sit by the table. "Damn it . . . .!" he scoffed but the door knocked. "What, Shinji?" he frowned as he opened the door.

"Now I rememeber something!" exclaimed Shinji, who was still standing there. "Grimmjow's name sounds similar to that DJ named the 'Grimm Reaper' in that rave we went to a few months back . . . .!"

"Tch, are you really serious?" Ichigo frowned. "And you're still dating him . . . .?"

"No, he moved back to Baltimore," he sighed.

"Whatever, see you later . . . ." Ichigo closed the door and turned to look at Grimmjow, who placed his helmet onto the table. He appeared that he didn't notice the underwear so he would leave it at that as he walked up to him. "You . . . . you need anything to drink, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, what you got?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Um, let's see . . . ." he muttered as he reached for the fridge and opened it, only bottles of Gatorade were left next to a container of leftover casserole (thanks to Mom). "I got fruit punch and blue-flavored, which one you want?"

"Considering my hair color, I guess blue," he joked. Ichigo scoffed under his breath as he took out two bottles.

"That was lame," he frowned when he walked up to him and gave him the cold drink.

"Not as lame as leaving crusty underwear on the floor when you're having guests around," he smirked. Ichigo blinked at that before scowling, he kicked the dirty fabric away and then pushed it underneath the bed. "Nice," chuckled Grimmjow.

"Shut up, I didn't expect you to come here after asking me," sighed Ichigo. "Okay . . . . so now that you're here, what is there in my sketches and notes that I need help on?"

"Well, can I look at your stuff again?" he asked. The younger man nodded as he took out the folder out of his bag that was on the bed and gave it to him. Grimmjow peeked in before taking out the one that stood out the most, the main character. ". . . . He seems unique, he's not like any other action character I've seen," he stated.

"Really . . . .?" muttered Ichigo as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, I've never heard of the main character being an angel, and an angel that is being consumed by a demonic curse at that," he nodded. "Usually it's a human that is that part demon or gain supernatural powers one way or another. Technically, it's . . . . about ninety-something percent original right here."

"You're not serious, Grimmjow," Ichigo scoffed in mild disbelief, but the nodding consisted.

"Yeah, but it's the theme that seems familiar . . . ." he muttered as he took out the notes to re-read it. "The idea looked like it came from psuedo Judeo-Christianity, and both games had already done something like that. You should know the two . . . . _Devil May Cry _and _Dante's Inferno_, right?"

"What, really?" he frowned.

"Actually, _Dante's Inferno_ was based off that old-ass story while _Devil May Cry_ was originally made for _Resident's Evil 2 _but it's just the same," Grimmjow shrugged. "But yours looked a bit more original, rookie. I mean, the higher-ups in Heaven are the real enemies? That's interesting." Ichigo stared at him and felt his heart fluttering in gradual excitement. Sure those series he mentioned had Judeo-Christian themes to it but his idea sounded different than the two. "However . . . . a lot of things are missing in it and this is where I can help you with," Grimmjow sighed.

"Like what?" frowned Ichigo.

"For one thing, what's your main character's name?" he questioned and the younger man frowned again as he glanced away.

"Ever since I created him, I couldn't find the right name for him," he shrugged. "I did on some of the other characters but nothing for him."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that when you named Ulquiorra 'Merciel'," Grimmjow smirked with a short chuckle. Ichigo smiled sheepishly as he shrugged again. "Hey, why did you made the character after him anyway?"

"It was an accident, honestly," he muttered. "But looking back at it, Ulquiorra does got that apathetic look in his eyes. He's truly different than the other guys, I've never seen him crack a smile or anything."

"True . . . . but when I was with him, he did show plenty of emotions and shit," muttered Grimmjow when his mouth tugged into a light frown. "Hell, once in a while, he really would crack a smile for the things I do for him . . . . But that's all in the past, we both know that we couldn't stay together anyway."

". . . . Sorry," Ichigo frowned as he gazed him, thinking that he had hit a nerve but Grimmjow shook his head.

"I had boyfriends and girlfriends before him, I believe that he wasn't the right one anyway like the rest," he sighed. "He said that we should continue as friends and colleages."

"Ah, the 'friends' term, I've been there," sighed Ichigo.

"Really? Let's hear it then," Grimmjow smirked a little, and the other man frowned a little at him. "What? I tell you shit, you tell me shit."

"Fine . . . ." he sighed deeply. "I was dating this one guy before my junior year of high school. I told him that I like him and then he said in his own words 'I suppose I can tolerate you for a while . . . .'. The guy got the same attitude as his Dad, I swear."

"Wait, you've met his Dad?" he smirked.

"To rephrase that, they're actually friends of the family," he replied and the older man laughed.

"Wow, that's gotta be awkward to reveal that to them," he smiled. "So what happened to you guys?"

"I did like him, but after being with him we realized that we're too different from one another," he shrugged. "We decided to be friends and went on our separate ways. But since then . . . . I got no love life, or 'sex life' as Shinji would put it."

"Well . . . . everybody's different," sighed Grimmjow. "They always say opposites attract but . . . . Anyway, we should go back on the idea you have here, okay?"

"Yeah . . . ." nodded Ichigo. "What's there can we fix?"

**(Pwnage)**

"Hahh-yahh . . . .!" Ikkaku yelled as he tried to strike Ichigo, but the other man blocked back before going into another standstill. The guys surrounded him cheered and whooped during the lunch break, all because one of the programmers challenged Ichigo into a 'sword fight' involving . . . . light sabers. For once the level designer agreed to it, he needed the rush and the fun for a change. Ichigo forcibly pushed him back before stepping back, glaring at the bald man.

"You're trying too hard," he smirked. "You've challenged the wrong guy, you have no idea how many asses I've kicked."

"Heh, you're underestimating me also," sneered Ikkaku. "Years of baseball as hobby perfected my swing skills. I doubt you can take me down."

". . . . So ridiculous," sighed Nel from the sideline before moving away. She was hoping to find Grimmjow in the crowd but it turned out that he wasn't in the break room. She needed to speak to him but it wasn't for business reason. She had a very odd feeling for a past few days ever since her phone talk with her cousin. She didn't believe that anything was already going on between him and Ichigo but she felt like there was something else going on.

Going upstairs, she breezed by the empty cubicles to walk up to the half-opened office. "Grimmjow,, can I talk to you for a second . . . .?" she muttered as she stepped in, sure enough her younger cousin was there as he was browsing around on his computer. Grimmjow glanced up to see her, only to glance back to the screen. "Uh, what're you doing?" she asked as she stepped closer.

"None of your damn business, that's what I'm doing," he mumbled, gripping his mouse to click on something. Nel frowned as she walked up to his desk and peered over his shoulders much to his annoyance.

". . . . Angels? You're looking up angels?" she frowned in confusion as she stared at the Wikipedia page about the celestial beings. "That's weird, coming from you."

"Shut up, I'm doing some personal shit so go away," he scoffed.

"Personal? What're you doing that involves looking up angels?" she pestered.

"Can't a guy look them up? What do you want me to do, look up porn?" scowled Grimmjow.

"That sounds a tad more reasonable," Nel replied. "Come on, tell me Grimmy! I can keep your secret . . . .! Remember when I didn't say anything when you sneaked Luppi in on weekend nights that time?"

"But you burted it out in front of my parents soon after we broke up," he frowned.

"That was different. Are there any reason why you looking stuff up on Wiki?"

"Uh, I can't really tell you . . . . especially since it was Ichigo's secret in the first place," muttered Grimmjow. Nel blinked in surprise, before looking at him.

"Ichigo . . . .?" she frowned. "Well . . . . what is it? Come on, Grimmjow, you can tell me."

"Nope."

"We already know that he's gay, but what other secret that he got?" she questioned. Grimmjow glanced at her and sighed in defeat, might as well tell her.

"He already trusts me with his shit, so promise me not to tell anyone else all right?" he muttered.

"Okay," Nel nodded.

"All right then . . . . the rookie has a new game idea that I'd like to see being made," he explained. "It's different from the usual stuff we make but it's really good shit."

"Uh-huh, and that's why you're looking up angels?" she frowned a little.

"Yes . . . . but if you don't believe me then go away," scoffed Grimmjow.

"No, no, I believe you but we're still working on _Rippers_ and we can't afford to get distracted right now," she sighed, patting him on the head. "But if this what you wanna do, then I won't stop you. I just hope that Starrk won't notice your lack of focus."

"Please, if he didn't notice us putting a bikini top on him during his sleeping episodes then I'm sure he won't notice this also," he scoffed.

"Whatever . . . ." Nel sighed as she finally went away. Grimmjow frowned a little before resuming back to the computer screen, so far he had found heirarchy of angels. Ichigo's game had talked about higher levels of angels being the enemy. He then clicked back to the highlighted word for 'fallen angel' to see what it said; mainly it talked about rebellious angels being cast out of Heaven over jealousy of the newly made mankind on Earth. He quickly noted down important stuff on the notepad. Although Ichigo had a good idea, he was still naive over the process of making a good game.

**(Pwnage)**

"See this? You said about the high-ranking angels being the enemies, but you didn't really specify the ranks," Grimmjow stated as he showed Ichigo the notes, again he went back to the younger man's studio apartment to discuss more of his works. "You see . . . . the highest ranked are called Seraphim and Cherubim. So your main character had to be in the low ranks, since you said that he's a warrior angel."

"Oh . . . . wait, are Cherubim those little baby angels?" frowned Ichigo.

"Yeah, guess you can make that into your game," shrugged Grimmjow with a small smirk. "I understand what you're trying to do but . . . . you seem a little slow of what you're trying to do."

"Slow? What's that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"Remember what I said about this game having Judeo-Christian themes, but it might be too obvious for the consumers that it would be disasterous if it isn't water down a little." Ichigo frowned at him but nodded in agreement, knowing himself and his family he didn't know much about other religions. "Got it? For example, in _Devil May Cry 4_ they worship Sparda, Dante's demonic old man, as a god. They've never truly mentioned, you know . . . . the dude upstairs. So with the Heaven part, you have to have a god without mentioning the actual one, you get it?"

"Oh, I think I do," Ichigo nodded as he scratched his head. "Let's see . . . . if I remember anything from history, there were some ancient cultures in which they worshipped kings as gods. "Hmm . . . . I guess the god could be called the King?"

". . . . Hm, not a bad idea-" nodded Grimmjow.

"Wait, I got it!" Ichigo suddenly exclaimed as he stood up from his bed to reach for his notebook. Grimmjow flinched in surprise before the younger man opened the partially ripped book to quickly jot down something. "They said that Satan's often called the 'Prince of Darkness' right?"

"Right . . . ." the blunet nodded but frowned in confusion.

"So . . . . the god of the underworld should be called the Prince, get it?" he smiled as he continued scribbling and sat back down. "Or more specifically, the 'Banished Prince'. It sounds more significant, right, Grimmjow?"

"Well, yeah I guess so," shrugged Grimmjow.

"And all throughout the game, the Prince was the one who tempted the major boss into corrupting the angels with the demonic curses and making them into the 'fallen' ones . . . .!" Ichigo noted, his pen pressing hard against the paper as he wrote some more. "But all the while, the Prince is merely an observer, and was amused by the main character's determination to fight against the demons and the curse within him. In fact, at one point, he knowingly gives him cryptic riddles in hopes of seeing him trying to fight the major boss." Ichigo was so into his notes, while Grimmjow was completely ignored.

He guessed he couldn't blame him, only a few suggestions had prompted him into making almost five more pages of notes. So far Ichigo had mentioned why the two gods had let the corruption happened on the earthly realm, the Prince because he wanted to see how strong the humans' faith was and the King because he knew that the main character would overcome the evil within. "Wow, can't believe you got this outta a simple suggestion," remarked Grimmjow as he skimmed through the pages.

"It's really that good, Grimmjow?" smiled Ichigo.

"It's decent, but you think you can make a beginning storyline outta it?" Grimmjow suggested. "It seems that your notes are like pieces of a puzzle, but a lot are still missing, you know?"

"Ah, on second thought, why don't I just create a storyboard so we can understand it better?" asked Ichigo. At that, Grimmjow blinked but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that makes more sense," he smirked a little.

"Great, so . . . . shit, I just realized something," he groaned. "I ran out of sketchbook papers, and I'm running low on certain types of pencils. Shit, I need to buy more or the plot bunnies will die in my head."

"Plot bunnies?" snorted Grimmjow in amusement.

"Shut up," he scoffed. "Guess we'll talk another time, Grimmjow, I need to go to the city."

"Wait, we could still talk while we get there," he replied as he stood up.

"Huh?" frowned Ichigo.

_An hour later . . . ._

Ichigo's heart was still thumping in more ways than one. That he reluctantly agreed to hang onto the older man after being offered a ride on the motorcycle, and that he hung onto the older man physically. The contact was very hard to ignore as his face was blushing beet-red, though it was hard to see with the motorcycle helmet Grimmjow gave him to wear. Now, shakily walking up to the narrow art shop in Chinatown, he glanced down as he and Grimmjow moved through the crowd. "Shit, how many brand-name knock-offs are there in every shops we passed?" smirked Grimmjow.

"You've never been here before . . . .?" muttered Ichigo.

"One time on a school trip, it was boring as fuck," he chuckled. Ichigo simply shrugged as they finally reached the shop. It was hard not to make eye contacts with the blunet when they treaded two floors up for the paper section, he immediately went for sketchbook aisle and took two with different lengths by widths. "Wow, who knew that there's different types of papers for pencils, pens, watercolor and other shits?" Grimmjow muttered nearby him, gazing at a stack of papers meant for charcoal drawing.

"Uh, yeah . . . ." Ichigo sighed, looking away when Grimmjow glanced at him. He went up to register to pay for the books and he nearly shivered when the blunet followed closely behind him. He shouldn't be feeling like this, even though the art store was empty saved for the person behind the counter it wasn't right for his body to tingle when his supervisor was right next to him. "I . . . . I'm not done yet, I still need to get the pencils one floor up," muttered Ichigo as he glanced up at Grimmjow, who smirked a little.

Damn the soft smirk was starting to look good on him . . . .

"Sure," Grimmjow sighed as he moved ahead. As before, Ichigo could feel the tingling in his cheeks before shaking his head. It shouldn't be right but his inner self couldn't help it. It had been a while since he had a relationship and now his mind was going against him to take the chance. Meanwhile, as he browsed at the hundreds of colored pencils, Grimmjow frowned over the younger man's behavior. He knew what was going on, he had been there before.

The rookie was developing a interest for him but strangely enough he wasn't surprised. Hell, he was feeling something when he once saw the younger man sleeping peacefully over his work desk. He knew that office affair was wrong, considering his break-up with Ulquiorra, but the same-sex affair was even harder to hide. And yet . . . . he guessed the Nel was only half-right, Ichigo wasn't a rebound but he knew he was taking more than a liking.

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow said nothing as he watched Ichigo furiously sketched from across the table, once again they were in a fast-food restaurant as the younger man drew a short sketch of his main character yelling at the higher-ups as of why he was being punished despite being cursed. "And then . . . . and then the higher-ranking angels said to him that's how it works in their laws," Ichigo muttered to him. "And then the main character continued to verbally rebel, to which some angels had even dared to compare him to the Prince during the Exile . . . . As a result, the main character was punished and condemned to the underworld . . . ." Turning the page, he started again on the fresh clean paper. "He was hauled away to the entrance and then tossed outta the heavenly realm . . . . As he fell, the curse was already staining his pure white wings before he decided to break his fall, and because of that he landed hard on the surface of the living world.

"And that's where he sees the infamous Prince . . . ." Ichigo paused in his drawing and blinked in realization. "I don't have a sketch to portray the Prince," he frowned as he glanced up.

"It's all right, kid," sighed Grimmjow with a shrug. "But if you keep going at this, you're gonna starve to death, though . . . ."

"Yeah, I need a break anyway," he sighed when he closed the sketchbook.

"You're gonna pay for your food this time?" the blunet smirked a little. "If we keep this up, it's gonna feel like a date soon enough." Ichigo's face nearly blushed at the innocent statement and glanced down.

"Fine, I'll buy my own food," he mumbled, standing up.

"Hey, why not buy me something too? That way we're even," smirked Grimmjow, and Ichigo's shyness immediately switched to agitation.

"No, I would have to treat you again to make us truly even," he frowned.

"Great, can't wait for the next time," he chuckled. Ichigo scoffed before walking away, luckily the line was short when he reached it. Grimmjow reached over to pick up the sketchbook and opened it, and his eyebrows rose a little. Even though it was a rough sketch, he was subtly amazed at the work. He noticed that the bottom half of the main character's face was obscured, only seeing the defiance in the angry eyes. "Guess that explained why his face is covered with the cloth," he sighed before turning the page. The talent was obviously there as he then gazed at the scene of him being tossed out to the living realm.

". . . . You like it so far?" Ichigo asked when he finally came back with the tray full of food, causing Grimmjow to glance up.

"I did until you stopped at the part with him meeting the Prince," he smirked as he closed the sketchbook. Ichigo blinked and nodded as he sat across form him, handing him his meal. "So, while on line, did you think of what kinda guy the devil supposed to be?" he asked.

"Nah, usually the characters I made are actually based off actual people I'd see," he muttered, munching on his still hot fries. "Like that shark demon girl . . . . I saw her at the aquarium last fall, she was working with all types of sharks."

"What were you doing at an aquarium in the first place?" smirked Grimmjow.

"I was taking my little sisters out for the day," he frowned back.

"Sisters? You better not let those hounds at work catch a word of that," he smiled.

"Ew! You pervert, they're still in high school!" he scoffed.

"Just the same . . . ." Ichigo rolled his eyes at him but he knew that he was kidding. Then again, his sense of humor as well as his no-sorry attitude was a contrast to his ex's guarded and cool demeanor. He was loud compared to the quiet, he was the type who would 'shoot first and ask question later' against his way of thinking things through. Now that he thought about it . . . . that was how Ichigo's personality was like through his former relationship. That was probably why he felt an interest for Grimmjow, they were almost similar to one another.

". . . . Hey, you okay? You're spacing out," Grimmjow frowned, and Ichigo flinched back into reality. "What're you thinking about, more character ideas for your game?"

"Um . . . . nah, guess I was just spacing out . . . ." he muttered, resuming to eat his food. So that was it, he liked this guy and no one else. Hell, he didn't mind that he hang onto the older man on the ride back home, instead he hugged around the strong mid-section tighter as they reached back to Queens. As he was driving, Grimmjow felt the tighter embrace and couldn't help but to smirk a little. He was falling for him back, even when he was helping the younger guy with his game.

Almost twenty minutes later, he slowed to a stop in front of the apartment building. Ichigo sat up before shakily getting off, he couldn't get used to being on the motorcycle so easily. ". . . . Thanks, Grimmjow," he sighed as he took off the helmet before giving it to Grimmjow. "Guess I'll see you tomorrrow, right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow at work," nodded Grimmjow with a small smirk. Ichigo nodded back as he walked up to his front door but paused in his steps.

"Damn it . . . .!" he scowled under his breath, he couldn't wait anymore. He turned back to the blunet who was about to put on his helmet and rushed up to him.

"Huh? What now, rookie-" Grimmjow muttered before he suddenly felt his face being gripped and then felt the lips against his. He nearly gasped, he hadn't expected the action and hadn't expected how soft they would feel. It felt a long time, but the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Ichigo quickly moved away. He stared wide-eyed at the chocolate eyes that were widened out of shock and fear as Ichigo stared back.

"I-I'm so sorry . . . .!" Ichigo stammered at the sight of Grimmjow's shocked expression which then quickly turned grim. "I-I didn't know what came over me! I thought-"

"Shut up." Grimmjow yanked at the younger man's collar to abruptly pull him down, only to kiss him back. Ichigo blinked and gasped sharply, that action caused him to feel the wet tounge pushing past his lips. He couldn't believe it but it was his idea to kiss him in the first place. Shaking off the surprise, he moaned softly as he tasted the faint tangy flavor of ketchup in the blunet's mouth. Again, the intense kiss only last several seconds before Grimmjow broke it off, breathing deeply as he took in the sight of Ichigo's face flushed with subtle lust and embarrassment.

"I . . . . I . . . ." panted Ichigo but Grimmjow simply smirked as he let go of him.

"You started it, rookie," he smirked. "You can't back down on it now. I'll see you tomorrow, if you're feeling okay for it."

"Uh . . . ." Ichigo's mind was too befuddled as he stared blankly at Grimmjow, who put on his helmet before riding away. As he gazed at the dwindling figure down the street-lit road, reality finally struck him in the head.

"Oh . . . . aw shit . . . ." he gasped softly, his fingers hooked onto the shopping bag handle limply.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Am I moving too fast? I don't wanna move too fast, I'm not gonna make them have super-hot love making on the next chapter (although I would like to). I'll try to take it as slow as possible . . . . or will I? Nah, I will . . . .

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	10. Do Me A Solid

I had a fun day this past weekend, I get to walk around in public as Edward Elric from FMA: Brotherhood! I even danced around in it when the festival was playing traditional Japanese songs

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 10- Do Me A Solid**

Grimmjow would have been outright angry to see his pot-smoking friend in his living room when he reached home, but he wasn't as he was practically grinning. "Hey, Nnoi . . . ." he sighed when he saw him playing his console. Nnoitra paused on the game and glanced up in total confusion, normally he would be yelled at for breaking into his house but his friend appeared to be in a good mood.

"The fuck's wit' you, man?" he frowned lightly as the blunet sat next to him.

"Aw, nothing . . . ." Grimmjow smirked a little. Nnoitra took another glance at him before taking a light gasp.

"Don't tell me . . . . . did ya get laid, Grimm?" he grinned widely and his friend laughed.

"You wish," he scoffed. "I was given the greatest kiss in my life tonight, and it was fucking amazing."

"Oh, a kiss? Tch, yur made it sound like ya got sucked on," the tall man quickly frowned as he went back to play. "So who's the lucky bitch?"

"Ah, you wouldn't like it," Grimmjow muttered, mentally counting the seconds at how long it took his friend to realize it. 14 seconds, a new record, before Nnoitra glared back at him in annoyance.

"Agh, another guy?" he questioned in disbelief. "Wouldn't it be easier fer it to be girl, boy, girl, boy? After that midget, it should be another girl."

"That's not how it works for me," frowned Grimmjow. "But you'll never guess who it is . . . ."

"Gross, I rather not," grumbled Nnoitra.

"Fine, leave then."

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo wasn't sure how he was able to get to work, he was too catatonic to think about it while he was sitting by his desk. Everything was like a dream since last night, ever since he and Grimmjow had kissed. Twice. In fact, he hadn't seen the blue-haired man when he arrived, even when the latter promised to see him today. ". . . . Ichigo . . . .?" muttered Renji when he came by with Shuuhei, who was in his own world on his MP3 player and earphones. "Hey, Ichigo . . . . you're okay?" he frowned, snapping his finger by his ears but nothing as the rookie was staring ahead.

"What's with him?" asked Shuuhei when he removed one of his ear buds.

"I dunno, he's like he's in shock or traumatized," muttered Renji, his friend shrugged before returning back to his music. "Ichigo . . . . Ichigo, wake up . . . ." he groaned, shaking him by the shoulder. The red-head frowned, Ichigo was still out of it. He glanced at the picture of Ichigo's mother and smirked a little, maybe that would work. "Okay, ignore me . . . . I'll just take this picture of your Mom and rub one out in the bathroom- oof!" Renji winced in pain when Ichigo finally snapped out of it and whacked him right in the stomach.

". . . . Huh . . . .?" Ichigo blinked before realizing the red-head doubling over behind him, while the audio maker wasn't aware of his friend's pain as he was too busy shuffling through songs. "Renji . . . . what're you doing here?" he frowned.

"Me? Not expecting to get karate chopped, idiot!" he groaned painfully.

"Huh, I did that to you . . . .?" he muttered. "Oh, sorry about that . . . ."

"Damn, were you raised in a dojo? My stomach feels like I got stabbed!"

"All right, I'm sorry . . . ." frowned Ichigo. "And you can thank my crazy-ass Dad for teaching me how to fight, so blame him."

". . . . What just happened?" Shuuhei questioned when he finally noticed him.

"Fuck you, you didn't help me . . . .!" grumbled Renji as he staggered away. Shuuhei simply blinked but shrugged as he followed after him. Ichigo, however, sighed deeply as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. So that was it, he and Grimmjow was practically a couple now. But if that was true, then what would make of their budding relationship? What if Grimmjow's ex would think of it?

"Ohhh . . . ." he groaned tiredly. Once again, trouble had followed him to kick him in the ass. He glanced up when he heard nearby footsteps only to glance down out of awkwardness, Grimmjow was walking by the cubicles as if nothing had ever happened last night. That was to be expected anyway since they were at work, the one place that nobody can know about them being together. "Uh . . . . morning, Grimmjow," he muttered, when the blunet walked by him.

Grimmjow stopped and gazed at him. Ichigo stared back and suddenly felt his throat going dry by the hardened cyan eyes on him, only to feel a sudden noogie on him. "Quick acting soft, you're not my secretary," he smirked as he went to his office. Ichigo frowned but felt a little better, he guessed the other man was all right with it as well. That made him smile a little.

"Ichigo . . . .?" He looked up to see Chad walking up to him and patting him on the head. "I was hoping that you would snap outta it, you were staring like a zombie for over a half an hour."

"A half an hour? Why didn't you do something to me?" Ichigo frowned.

"I had a feeling that you come back to life if . . . . Grimmjow passed by," he muttered quietly, and his friend immediately went red.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he tried to scowl and looked away.

"Of course, Renji had beaten him to it since you hit him," he muttered. "Come on, Ichigo . . . . we know each other since middle school. What can you hide from me?" Ichigo frowned before gesturing to come closer. Chad leaned down as the other man moved up to whisper the news of what had happened last night.

". . . . So, what do you think, Chad?" he mumbled when the taller man stood up.

"Well, it's been a while since you last had a relationship," shrugged Chad. "But this is something else . . . . considering that this is where we work, Ichigo."

"I know, and yet it didn't feel wrong," sighed Ichigo as he scratched through his head. "It's not like high school, where you're free to choose who to date. I'm practically breaking the number one rule of work, but I'm not afraid about it, you know?"

"Yeah . . . . but just be careful, okay?" he sighed, and Ichigo nodded.

"All right . . . ."

"Hey, rookie, let me talk to you real quick," Grimmjow called out from the office. Ichigo flinched slightly before glancing at Chad, who simply nodded.

"I'll talk to you later . . . ." he muttered as he walked away.

"Yeah . . . ." Ichigo nodded. He stood up to go into the office, Grimmjow was on his computer when he glanced and smirked a little.

"Close the door and come here for a second," he said. The younger man felt a slight shiver on the back of his neck but complied before walking up to him. "Look . . . . see anything you like for your game?" he asked when he looked up. Ichigo glanced at the screen to notice illustrated varieties of afterlife in many windows, so that was why he called him for. The pictures for Hell were similar to one another, from the ones from Greco-Roman times to modern pop culture ones. But the ones for Heaven were a bit different, either living in the puffy white clouds or living in a luscious garden. "Anything you're interest in?" asked Grimmjow.

"Um . . . . I only see pieces of everything in here that I like," shrugged Ichigo.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Uh . . . ." Ichigo frowned as he looked over the pictures again and sighed. "It's there but . . . . it feels like something else is missing on both sides of the afterlife."

"Really . . . .?" Grimmjow sighed. "It's puffy clouds on top and fire down under, it's not that hard to think about."

"Tch, I wanna be more specific over the afterlife, your thoughts of it are different from mine," he scoffed.

"How so?"

"In my family culture, our thoughts of ghosts are usually dead people in white kimonos," he said. "Actually, our afterlife would look like fuedal Japan considering our history . . . ."

"Hm, then that wouldn't cut it right?" frowned Grimmjow and the other man shook his head. "Fine, think about it and get back to me later, okay?"

"All right . . . ." nodded Ichigo as he turned to leave. But he was suddenly gripped by the wrist before the blunet stood up. "Wha-" He gasped in surprise when Grimmjow gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before he moved away. "Wh-what the . . . .?" gasped Ichigo as he stared in shock at the smirking man.

"What? You didn't like the kiss?" smirked Grimmjow and before Ichigo could protest about, he kissed him again and this time deeper as he slipped his tounge between the lips. Ichigo accidently let out a soft moan as he kissed back, it wasn't long until he realized what they were doing and began to struggle away from him.

"Wa . . . . wait a minute . . . .!" he gasped as he twisted his face away from the kiss. "We're still at work, Grimmjow . . . .!"

"I know . . . ." Grimmjow smirked but let go of the younger man. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. We should get back to work . . . ."

"Y-yeah . . . ." muttered Ichigo, shakily he moved out of the office and plopped on his chair. Once again, he had converted to a catatonic state. Meanwhile, Grimmjow frowned as he sat down to look at his computer screen. After clicking off many windows, his eyes settled on the folder icon on the screen. His shoulder slumped down as realization settled on his head. He agreed that he and Ulquiorra are better off as friends and yet . . . . deleting the pictures would be like saying that he doesn't want the past relationship to exist.

"Shit, I don't know what to do . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

"Ichi, why do you wanna go to a library . . . .?" whined Shinji as Ichigo was browsing through varied shelves of books and the blonde reluctantly tagged along. "It's too boring and and quiet . . . . and there's a lot of homeless people in here," he whispered the last part when he glanced at a grizzly-looking man wearing layers of clothes reading days-old newspaper nearby. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he continued browsing, he was hoping that finding a book about office affairs could help him stop spacing out like a zombie. Again, he had accidently hit Renji when the red-head patted him on the face this time. He was sorry about that, but it wasn't every day that he was in a relationship.

Shinji, however, was in a relationship every five days or five weeks depending on how hot the man was. "Please, Ichi, find what you need so we could leave . . . ." he pouted.

"Gosh, Shinji, why don't you listen to your iPod or something? I'm busy here," frowned Ichigo. Shinji pouted but did it anyway, as he took his device out of his 'purse'. The young designer was still in shock though most of it had died down as he came across a shelf filled with dealing with relationship. But it mostly talked about making friends, while the rest was about relationship between family members. Nothing about romance, he thought. Oh well, he could look for books about the cultural concept of the afterlife, that should help with his game idea.

But it didn't help when he could hear his friend's ear-busting music just a few feet away. He frowned and turned to scold him when he noticed little movement on his device, he was watching a video. He blinked and saw what look like a celestial sky, though it was in outer space. "Hey . . . . Shinji," he muttered, yanking an earbud out of his dumb friend.

"Ah . . . .! What did you do that for . . . .?" frowned Shinji.

"What're you watching, Shinji?" muttered Ichigo, and his friend blinked at the question.

"Huh, why do you wanna know?"

"I'm curious," he frowned.

"Fine, Mr. Attitude, I'm looking at the newest Katy Perry video," Shinji frowned back. "Don't know why you're curious about something like that-"

"Let me watch it, Shinji," he insisted, yanking the iPod from him. The blonde pouted and nearly whined as Ichigo lowered the volume as he restarted the video. It started off slow, as the setting started in a very polluted Earth with a broken robot. He waited through the first part of the song until he saw the background of pastel-colored space clouds mingling with the black endless sky riddled with stars. Something was going on with his mind, the plot bunnies were getting into heat mode as he eyed at the screen. As the second verse started, he noticed that the singer appeared as a form of heavenly being despite having demonic eyes. He smiled and nodded a little, this could work . . . .

"Ichi, what're ya smiling about?" frowned Shinji.

". . . . Thanks for giving me an idea, Shinji," he smiled giving him back the music device.

"Uh, the video's not done," he mumbled when he saw that the video was ending anyway.

"Don't care," he sighed as he rushed for the closest table and pulled out his sketchbook. In a matter of minute, he had already made a rough sketch of the singer though he changed it up by giving her wings and her dark braids curled down her face. His friend glanced down at his work before Ichigo re-edited the dress, he thought that it had looked too fairy tale-ish in the video. But he kept the claw-like fingernails and the cat-like pupils, he thought that it might be useful for her characteristics.

"So . . . . you're using Katy Perry for your game?" questioned Shinji, sitting next to him.

"No, idiot, I don't even know who she is," muttered Ichigo and his friend gave him a deadpanned glare.

"I should slap you for your insolence, Ichi," he frowned.

"Whatever . . . . but if that's what you think, I'll change her face so it won't look obvious," he mumbled, shading the wings to gradually darken them. "She's obvious a 'fallen', after all she fell to Earth . . . ."

"Yeah, to kiss a robot to bring him back to life," Shinji added. "Also, she had deer legs and she's now with this naked dude . . . . huh, you know what, that sounds awesome to hold hands with a naked guy."

"You did it before, and he got arrested for it. Don't you remember that?"

"Oh yeah . . . . it really was awesome," Shinji grinned a little. "Hey, what happened to that hot supervisor you had around?"

"Oh, he said that he couldn't come by today but he will tomorrow since it's the weekend," he muttered, mentally surprised at himself that he didn't blush at the mention of Grimmjow. Maybe because he was too busy with this drawing. "So why'd you ask, Shinji? You're gonna try to nose into my business again?"

"No, no, if it's for your game thingy then I would leave you alone," he sighed. "Of course, it wouldn't hurt if you guys suddenly started to make out on your bed and him grabbing at your-"

"Shut up!" he hissed, bopping on his head. At that, his cheeks tinted a little at the thought. So far they had only kissed, he didn't want to rush any more than it should be.

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow parked his motorcycle in front of the apartment building and took off his helmet. He doubted that Ichigo would be asleep since it was nearly noon, but he was the type to take chances as he glanced up and took a deep breath. "Yo, Ichigo! You awake or what!" he yelled out, passer-bys were barely fazed since they were used to yelling like that. "Ichigo . . . .! Ichigo, wake up and let me in!" he yelled. It only took a few minutes before one of the third floor windows opened and saw a fuzzy orange hair sticking out.

"Gah . . . .! Can't you wait a sec? I'm getting dressed . . . .!" he scowled before going back inside.

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere," smirked Grimmjow. He glanced around, some of the people he gazed were either older immigrants or their younger American-born counterparts wearing bohemian and hipster clothing. Thinking about it, Ichigo appeared to be a T-shirt and jeans type of guy, practically too casual. Speaking of who, Ichigo finally opened the door for him; he was wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of Pac-Man and the words 'Ultimate Gamer' underneath and plain-looking jeans. "Morning, rookie," smirked Grimmjow.

"It's ten to noon," Ichigo frowned a little as they went inside, and the blunet noticed that he was wearing flip-flops while going upstairs.

"Hm, seem like you just woke up," he noted when they reached the apartment door.

"No, I woke up an hour ago and I was eating breakfast," sighed Ichigo, nodding at the half-empty cereal bowl on the small table.

"Oh, sorry about that . . . ." Grimmjow moved to give him a light kiss on the cheek, and the younger man immediately blushed. He knew that he was here to help him with the game but the budding romance was hard getting used to. "So tell me . . . . you find anything that can help your game?" he asked as sat down on the only chair.

"Uh, actually yeah, I did," he sighed as he picked up the sketchbook off his bed. "I illustrated a scene where the main character came across a fallen angel who is resisting the same curse as him in vain," he explained as he flipped several pages. "Through it all, she was attacked by a horde of demons and he saved her . . . . Despite becoming a demon herself, she thanks him and gives him some form of holy item to use against a boss character."

"Which is . . . .?" smirked Grimmjow, and Ichigo cocked his head a little and shrugged. "Come on, Ichigo, I'm helping you to help yourself. You need to figure out what matches with what in order to make the game. Otherwise, you're just making endless shit, you got that?"

"Well . . . . yeah, I do," frowned Ichigo as he looked over at his sketch. The fallen angel was holding a holy item but how specific should it be? At the scene, the setting took place in a leveled town resembled an Easter European slum and appeared cold and barren. "Huh . . . ." He then picked up his folder and shifted through the sketches of characters he had made. He paused at the ones that might help, the bat demon Merciel or the demon he based off an old college classmate whose personality was very sharp contrast to the two-faced monster. "Uh, I think I could use this guy," Ichigo muttered, deciding to use the latter as he took it out.

The sketches revealed pictures of a calm man with black spikey hair and light aqua eyes with a joking grin. However, the man was actually a demon in a guise of a human missionary on the next sketch, with his face horrendously distorted with a long slimey tongue. As Ichigo had noted on the pictures, the demon was described as being sadistic and liked to toy with those who put their faith on the King rather than being rational like the rest of the humans. And his special ability was to manipulate the memories and emotion on weak-minded humans, but was still ruthless on those who resisted. "What do you think of using him to connect with the scene here?" questioned Ichigo as he showed it to Grimmjow.

"Um . . . . you tell me," sighed the blunet. "Is there an exact reason why the main character need some special item to defeat this monster?" Ichigo frowned again, already withtin twenty minutes and he felt frustrated by the laspe of storyline for his game. "Sorry, sorry . . . . maybe you should go back to the beginning and try to make your character figure out what he discover about his curse. I know you're stuck with drawing the devil but just try to continue, cover him with black haze if possible."

"Haze . . . .?" Ichigo blinked at that and smiled a little at the suggestion. "That could work, at least at first then he would shift shapes and forms whenever the main character comes across him."

"Yeah, that's it," nodded Grimmjow with a small smirk. "Seems like you only make sense of it whenever I say something, rookie."

"'Rookie'? When will you stop calling me that?" sighed Ichigo as he went back to the beginning of the sketchbook. "I thought that, now that we're . . . ." He felt the blush tingling at his cheeks when he glanced up at the smirking blunet, who eyed slyly back at him.

"We're what . . . . Ichigo?" he questioned with a soft chuckle, and the younger man gulped. "Oh, that we're a couple?"

"And you say it so casually," he mumbled under his breath though his cheeks turned redder.

"Sorry," smirked Grimmjow. "Are you still hungry, because this bowl of corn flakes' not sitting well right now."

"Actually, it's frosted flakes," Ichigo corrected.

**(Pwnage)**

Well into the late afternoon, Ichigo was having a difficult time to make a concept through the first level as Grimmjow suggested. That and how the blunet would off-handedly tease him. Over an hour after he came, he often lingered too close to him as they tried to make sense of the game, going as far as sitting on the messy bed next to him and plopping an arm around his shoulder. Ichigo would have blushed deep-red at the close contact if weren't for the fact that Grimmjow playfully blew rasberries against his neck.

"Gah! Quit doing that . . . .!" scowled Ichigo, he tried to push him away but the older man was significantly stronger that he couldn't budge him. "I thought you wanted me to concentrate on my work! Go away . . . .!"

"Come on, I know that but you need to relax a little," smirked Grimmjow. "Maybe that's why you're so frustrated, you're thinking too hard over everything."

"I am now because you're breathing on my neck . . . .!" he frowned. But Grimmjow smiled as he glanced at the work so far; the younger man had re-created the scene where the main character had met the Prince for the very first and as the blunet had subtly suggested the god of the underworld was in a form of dark haze.

"Think that can work?" he asked.

"It was your idea," frowned Ichigo, adding dialogue between the two chracters.

". . . . Huh, you know your storyboard started to look like one of those Japanes comics, right?" smiled Grimmjow.

"Like a manga? Hmm . . . . I guess," shrugged Ichigo as he turned the page to continue.

"Who knows? Maybe once your game hit it big, you can make the comic version for it like with _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Street Fighters_," he joked.

"Shut up, I just want it to hit it big first," he frowned lightly, only to blush when Grimmjow pecked him on cheek. "Stop that . . . .!" he scowled, hitting him on the strong chest.

"But I'm bored . . . . let's go out to eat, I'm hungry," he sighed deeply. Ichigo blinked and glanced at him, now that he think about it his stomach conveniently growled at the thought of eating. "Come on, make yourself pretty and let's have an early dinner," smirked Grimmjow as he stood up.

"Tch, shut up . . . . but I'm still thinking about the first level, though," he muttered.

"Being hungry shouldn't stop you, take the sketchbook with you," he smirked. Ichigo rolled his eyes but proceeded to tuck away his material inside his messenger bag and moved to put on his sneakers. "Wait . . . . does this count as a date from now on?"

"No, because I still owe you one more meal to make us even," scoffed Ichigo, tightening the shoelaces before standing up.

"Really, I love it when I'm being offered free meal," he chuckled and the younger man scoffed again to himself. Fortunately for them, they didn't have to go too far as they reached a pizzeria. The small restaurant was filled with latin pop music as Ichigo looked inside his wallet.

"Just two slices- one for you and one for me- and two drinks, that's it," sighed Ichigo, pulling out a ten.

"So cheap, aren't you?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Shut it, I don't live like royalty," he frowned. "What do you want on your slice?"

"Just pepperoni." Ichigo bought the meal and sat down at a nearby table, across from the blunet. "Heh, now that we're even, guess that means that we could officially date, right?" Grimmjow smirked as he took a bite of the grease-saturated food.

"Maybe," shrugged Ichigo.

"Then what should we do for tomorrow?" he smirked.

"Tomorrow?" he frowned.

"It's still the weekend, what're we gonna do?" asked Grimmjow, peeling off the pepperoni just to much on it. Ichigo blinked, he had really thought of it. He had assumed that they would concentrate on the game but if they date then there's a chance that he might lose concentration for his secret project. "Let me guess, you're thinking about the game, right?"

"Huh?" frowned Ichigo.

"We could still work on it while we're dating," smiled Grimmjow. "Geez, you're thinking too much again."

"Tch, I'm not," he scoffed, munching on the sausage-littered slice.

"Also, I don't think you can work on your sketches if your hands are greasy," he pointed out.

"I got napkins and hand sanitizer on me," he muttered. A second later, his cell phone rang, breaking off their conversation. "Wait a second . . . ." he sighed as he fished it out of his pocket. He frowned, it was his little blonde terrier Shinji. ". . . . Yes, Shinji, what do you want?" he frowned.

"Ah, Ichigo! Ya can never guess what's going on tonight!" squealed Shinji.

"An Adam Lambert themed party?" frowned Ichigo.

"Tch, no we went to that party last summer," he smiled. "That indie band that you like is playing in the Village tonight and it's free since it's in a bar."

"Wait a minute, really?" he questioned with a light smile on his face, once again Grimmjow was ignore though he was too busy eating his meal. "At what time . . . . and where exactly?" he asked. "Okay, thanks a lot, Shinji. See you there . . . ." Ichigo hang up his phone before turning back to the blunet. "Grimmjow . . . ."

"Hm, what?" mumbled Grimmjow, taking a long gulp of his soda before nibbling at the crust.

"You don't mind if I go to the city with Shinji, right?" he asked as he resumed eating.

"That guy who thinks I can bench-press 250?" he smirked. "Sure, what's going on over there?"

"There's a free mini-concert at a bar in the Village, and I wanna go there now," he smiled.

"The Village? Oh, I can take you there if you want," smirked Grimmjow. "In fact I got nothing else to do, so let me tag along. That way you don't hafta spend five bucks to there and back."

"Five dollar?" Ichigo frowned lightly.

"You did say that you can't afford shit like royalty," he laughed a little. "Hurry up, I wanna see what's going on over there."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Recently I was watching a special about that glam rocker Adam Lambert and he discussed about losing virginity at 21. I wasn't surprised at the age, but at what possibly happened. What I meant is what role was he considering his body type and personality, was he the 'porker' or the 'porkee'? Neh . . . . I don't care anymore.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	11. Scott Pilgrim vs The Awkward Universe

This following chapter contains: _Scott Pilgrim _movie reference, hacking problems on the Playstation Network, and yo mama! Dah! Just kidding on the last part!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 11- Scott Pilgrim vs The Awkward Universe**

The streets in the Greenwich Village was suprisingly busy despite the dusking sky, as Grimmjow parked his motorcycle on the cobblestone pavement. Once again, Ichigo was situated right behind him with his arms wrapped tightly around him before they got off. "Damn . . . . you didn't have to ride that fast," scoffed Ichigo, taking off the helmet.

"Sorry, but it was still better than the subway, half of the trains are shit since it's the weekend," smirked Grimmjow.

"Whatever . . . ." he frowned as he gave him back his helmet before they started to walk down the street. Good thing tonight was busy with people, Shinji could never had seen them being close together. That idiot would have a field day with that one. "Oh, here it is . . . .!" Ichigo pointed out as they reached the right bar, it was mostly full though some tables were still empty. But it was easy enough to spot Shinji seating in the middle near the wall as they walked up to him. "Hey there, Shinji . . . ." he sighed as he and Grimmjow sat down.

"Yay, you totally came . . . .!" giggled Shinji, giving his friend a tight hug.

"What? Aw, Shinji, are you drunk already?" frowned Ichigo when he cringed away from his breath.

"Why, you can smell it on my breath?" he grinned.

"How many did you have?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Only three, it's only enough to make me feel buzzed," the blonde answered with a short giggle.

"Ugh . . . . sorry for my friend's stupidity, Grimmjow," Ichigo frowned, nudging his friend away from him.

"No problem, I got an idiot on my own who makes my apartment smell like weed and shit," the blunet shrugged.

"Weed? He doesn't got any better drug than that?" giggled Shinji, and Ichigo scoffed.

"Good thing he only smokes that than some crazy shit," shrugged Grimmjow.

"Hey, when will the band start, Shinji?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, about that . . . . yeah, it's not really a concert," his friend sobered briefly. "It's some sort of contest before they play at the end. We hafta hear other nobodies for a while."

"Oh, doesn't matter, at least I can go back to my work," he sighed as he took out his sketchbook.

"Yeah, you do that while I get drunk," Grimmjow smirked as he waved over to the bartender. "Two beers for now, two for later . . . .!" he called out. Ichigo rolled his eyes before resuming his work, though it was a little difficult due to the dimmed lighting.

_Over an hour later . . . ._

"Boo . . . .! That was lame!" Shinji drunkenly heckled while the crowd clapped sparesly at the band who finished playing. Ichigo would have hit his friend for being an idiot but he agreed, he heard a lot of sour notes from the bassist while the drummer hit the beat at the wrong time. "I heard better music from little kids' talent show, bring in the next band . . . .!" yelled Shinji, only to giggle when he nearly tipped over his bottle. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry . . . . I nearly lost you . . . .!"

"Damn it, Shinji, calm down . . . ." scowled Ichigo, while Grimmjow chuckled.

"Hey, he's having a good time," he smirked, on his third beer and he had yet to feel the buzz as he drank. "He's right, though, they're starting to sound like shit."

"I know, but it doesn't mean that he has to act like dumb-ass," he frowned.

"Uh-uhn, a dumbass drinking beer," Shinji corrected when he stood up straight but giggled again. "Sorry, Ichi, but ya gotta let loose. Ya still scare of getting drunk after two bottles?"

"He gets drunk that easily?" Grimmjow questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo frowned at him, but the blunet responded back with a smirk. "Guess that explains why you're still sipping on that first bottle of beer."

"Shut up . . . ." scoffed Ichigo.

"It's true, after two or three bottle he would let loose and get buck-wild and everything!" smiled the blonde. "Ya can see the pictures on my Facebook account and there's so many picture of him covered in glitter and body paint-"

"Be quiet . . . .!" Ichigo growled as he glared at him, while Grimmjow let out a louder laugh. It wasn't long until another band was introduced, though not many people clapped. They watched the band- two boys in faded black T-shirts and a female drummer who looked a lot too young to be even in here.

"Hello people . . . ." sighed the singer/guitarist over the microphone. "We are the Crashing Boys . . . ."

"Hey, is that girl a boy too?" Shinji called out, causing a few chuckles.

"Yes, she is . . . ." frowned the singer while the young drummer flipped the bird at the direction of the heckling. But as soon as the band started, they ended their song in under a minute with only a few riffs and a few beats of the drum. "That's our song, thank you . . . ." sighed the singer.

"That was it? That was shorter than my last boyfriend's dick!" heckled Shinji, and a lot of the patrons laughed including Grimmjow. The singer of the band frowned before turning to his members and turned back around.

"All right then, we got a new song . . . ." he muttered, staring at Shinji's direction. "And it's called, 'We hate you, now die'."

"Oh, they got a song about me! How fun . . . .!" smiled the blonde as he hooked arms with Ichigo, who was scolding him with his eyes. Even though they were friends, Shinji was the one who asked for trouble while Ichigo wished to avoid it and in the end they often had to run away from hooligans all because of the blonde man and his way of mouthing off.

"Hey . . . ." Grimmjow muttered through the music and the younger man glanced at him. "Think your friend knows about us, Ichigo?" Ichigo blinked and glanced at Shinji, who was too distracted since he was staring ahead, and shook his head a little.

"No, but he's the type who gossip over anything," he frowned. "By telling him about us, he would tell everybody and it might reach back to our work. That's a wrong idea to do."

"What's a wrong idea, Ichi?" frowned Shinji when their conversation caught his attention.

"Um, that one lame joke you always tell to people," shrugged Ichigo.

"Oh, that joke!" grinned the blonde before glancing at the blunet. "There's these two people I like to have for a threesome almost everyday. Can you guess who?"

"No, who?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Captain Morgan and Jack Daniels!" Grimmjow just snorted and shook his head, it was lame but he couldn't help cracking a smirk at that.

"See? Told you it's lame," frowned Ichigo.

"It's not lame, you laughed at it the first time," pouted Shinji.

"Because it sounded stupid." Two more bands later (and a threat of being hauled out due to Shinji's heckling), Ichigo was finally feeling the buzz after his only beer with the warmness in his cheeks. Grimmjow noticed that and wanted to wrap his arm around him, but the thought of the blonde man babbling to the world about them had held him back. If Shinji wasn't there, he would be tempted to nip at his bare neck.

"You're all right, Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo's partially lidded eyes glanced at him and he smiled a little.

"Yeah . . . ." he smiled, dimissively patting him on the arm. "Don't know why I'm so sensitive to alcohol, it would just go straight through me after one beer."

"Well, it affects everybody differently," he shrugged a little with a smirk. "I finished after my third bottle while your friend over there . . . ." He glanced over to see Shinji giggling quietly as he playfully stroked his empty bottle with a finger. "Well, he looks pleased with himself," he smirked, and Ichigo snorted a soft laugh.

"Yeah, he's an idiot . . . ." he smiled. "Don't worry, I gotta wait a little while until I sober up."

"Really? Then I can't wait for tomorrow night to see you shit-faced if what your friend said is true," Grimmjow smirked with a saucy leer on his face. Ichigo blushed at his eyes and tried to scowl, but the alcoholic effect was making him smile instead.

"Shut up . . . ." he mumbled before he turned his attention to the stage, finally his favorite band came up to start. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get drunk and a tad vulnerable around his supervisor/new boyfriend.

"Hello, we are Bombarded Sex Fiends!" yelled the tomboy drummer as she tapped her drumsticks together. "One! Two! Three! Four . . . .!"

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo frowned in his sleep when Shinji accidently whacked him in the face, the two friends were sleeping on the young designer's bed to sleep off the alcohol the following morning. Ichigo couldn't let him go home by himself, drunk as he was; there was a good chance that the blonde man would get into trouble with possible homophobes on the way. Because of that, Grimmjow nodded in agreement and went home.

_Last night . . . ._

_"All right, then I'll go home, Ichigo," smirked Grimmjow as they stepped out of the bar. Shinji was too busy giggling and clinging onto Ichigo, who frowned at his friend's actions. "It's too hard for me to take you back home knowing that your friend's drunk as hell."_

_"Yeah, I know that," nodded Ichigo, ignoring passing stares on them as he forced Shinji onto his feet. "But can you go home by yourself? I mean, you had three beers."_

_"It's all right, my place is nearby, on the border of SoHo," he answered, nodding to the general direction._

_"SoHo? With what money you're earning from?" Ichigo questioned in disbelief. Grimmjow chuckled as he patted him on the head._

_"You'd be surprised what decent yet cheap apartments you can find . . . . I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ichigo," he smirked as he walked away._

Ichigo groaned slightly as he slowly woke up, he felt the dull pain on his cheek from Shinji's smack as he sat up. He frowned and stared down at him, Shinji seemingly smiled in his dream as he was hugging a pillow. He wasn't fazed by the fact he was pantsless, it was better than being spooned by him. "Damn, you shouldn't have drank so much . . . ." he grumbled before going to the small bathroom to shower. Knowing his friend, Ichigo would have to buy coffee to deal with the hangover.

"Shinji . . . .?" he called out when he was finally cleaned and he put on clean clothes. "Shinji, wake up . . . ." he muttered, patting him on the bare thigh. "Put your pants on, I'm going to the donut shop so you can get coffee."

"Nnnh, go away Mommy . . . . so what I'm dating Keoki?" Shinji muttered in his sleep, hugging the pillow.

"Gosh, you gotta stop watching that damn movie," frowned Ichigo. "Whatever . . . ." He decided to leave him alone, he already knew what he likes. He once worked in a coffee shop but was let go after only a month because he couldn't always remember the patrons' name when making the drinks. He then came back, juggling a small tray of iced coffee cups and a bag full of donuts and bagels, and Shinji was still sleeping. "Shinji . . . ." he frowned, placing the food on the small table and stood over the bed. "Shinji . . . . that hot guy with the angel wings came for you."

"Huh, what . . . .?" Shinji mumbled as he opened his eyes, only to groan when the sunlight hit his sight. "Aww, Ichi . . . . why'd you wake me up for?" he whined, burying his face through the pillow. "I was having a good dream, too . . . ."

"I brought something for your hangover, if you're well enough you can leave," he sighed as plopped onto the only chair, opening the bag to take out a cream cheese-filled bagel.

"Really . . . .? Thank you, Mommy," Shinji mumbled.

"You can thank me when you put your pants on," Ichigo smiled a little before munching on his meal. "It's after eleven, Grimmjow said that he's coming by to help me on my project later today. I don't want him seeing a pantsless guy walking around my apartment."

"Why? It's not like he hadn't seen something like this before," he grinned from the pillow, wiggling his boxer-clad bum in emphasis. Ichigo frowned and rolled his eyes at that. Grimmjow did not need to see that when he comes over . . . .

_Later that day . . . ._

Ichigo sighed deeply, Shinji finally had left him alone after taking his share of breakfast. But it wasn't about that, as he just found something in his messenger bag when taking out his supplies. It was a napkin but it had something scribbled on it, Ichigo looked closer at it before blinking in surprise. It was a phone number, and it was from Grimmjow. "How the hell did this get in here?" he muttered to himself. The blunet must had slipped it in when he was preoccupied last night. Maybe he was expecting him to call . . . .?

He shrugged, it was half past noon already. But what if Ichigo was wrong to call him this early for the first date? It doesn't hurt to try, he thought as he dialed the number on the napkin. He listened the first ring, then the second, but by the third ring he was finally answered with a soft grunt. "Hello . . . .?"

"Grimmjow . . . .?" muttered Ichigo.

"Oh, so you finally found the napkin, huh?" Grimmjow muttered with a smirk. "Thought you would already use it to wipe your ass or something . . . ."

"Shut up, I'm only calling to see if, well, we're still going on with the date," he frowned, picking at what's left of his vanilla-frosted donut.

"Yeah, of course . . . . but I think you're gonna like it anyway," smirked Grimmjow.

"And where's that?"

"It's no fun if I tell you . . . . I'll pick you up at around two, and as always bring your sketchbook." With that, he hung up. Ichigo blinked but frowned a little. But he was a little curious of where they were going.

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow smiled a little when Ichigo stared in disbelief at the grand white mansion-like building. ". . . . You gotta be kidding me right now," he gasped before turning to the blunet. "You're taking me here, Grimmjow . . . .?"

"Oh, so you do know about the Met, Ichigo," smirked Grimmjow as he walked ahead on the pyramid of stairs for the entrance.

"Ah, of course, we've been here twice on class trips," he answered and he caught up to him. "But why here? I thought you wanted to see me drunk off my ass or something."

"Nah, that can wait later," he smiled. "We're here so you can get inspired. Maybe by getting inspired, you can make sense of your game." Ichigo blinked but nodded, so far he wasn't getting anywhere and felt stuck in several places. It wasn't as crowded when they entered, though it was mostly full of tourists staring around in amazement. "Let's wander around until you see something, right?"

"I guess," shrugged Ichigo as they went for the left.

"So tell me, Ichigo . . . . when did you found out that you can draw?" he asked.

"I dunno, since I was a baby," Ichigo sighed. "My Mom said that I would just doodle every day, until I finally learned how to make people and stuff like that."

"Really? Do you remember the earliest shit you made?" smiled Grimmjow, by now they treaded up a set of marble staircase.

"Well, my parents still got that sloppy painting of a smiling sun," sighed the younger man. He had expected a laugh but Grimmjow simply smirked as he nodded.

"Who doesn't have that?" he said. "My parents are still holding out that old-ass drawing of a fat blue kitten."

"Heh, that sounds cute," smirked Ichigo.

"Shut up . . . ." They wandered through the Native American, African, then the Asian arts first, but when they reached the sections of medieval armors and weapons Ichigo paused to stare around. "See something you like, kid?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think so," he nodded, without a minute to spar he took out his sketchbook to make a quick picture of swords and spears. Grimmjow smirked to himself, again he was being ignored but he didn't mind as Ichigo wandered to another section of armory. He followed after him as he then moved to another then another one. It wasn't unusual to see people walking around with their sketchbooks so the other patrons barely noticed Ichigo's concentration as he quickly sketched another weapon down.

"Hey, do they got Renaissance work somewhere?" he muttered as he glanced at Grimmjow, who smirked back.

"Tch, of course they do. This is the biggest fucking art museum in the city," he scoffed. A few people glanced at the blunet and simply frowned, the large rooms echoed significantly due to the high ceiling. "They got it somewhere, let's go." They just wandered around some more, neither of them didn't bother to grab the free map when they first entered. They did find sculptures from the preferred era but it was still based from Greco-Roman time, though Ichigo managed a few body sketches out of it.

"Hey, look at this," smiled Grimmjow, when they wandered into the Greek and Roman section. "Geez, they just loved to make naked people back then, huh?" he remarked, staring at the sculpture of a mostly nude male nearby.

"Ugh, that reminds of what Shinji told me one time," he frowned a little. "One time he discovered episodes on the History Channel about how cultures viewed sex in the past, and he became livid when they were talking about the Greco-Roman era."

"Really, like what?" inquired Grimmjow, and Ichigo rolled his eyes at the thought.

"That there were once an island . . . ." he muttered quietly, "that were rumored to have been occupied by lesbians." Grimmjow snorted but covered his mouth quickly to keep himself from laughing. "And the only reason he was mad because they didn't have 'gay islands' for hot guys to live on," he scoffed.

"Well, there's Fire Island," smirked the older blunet. "So there is such thing as a gay island, right?"

"Of course, he was being ridiculous as usual," Ichigo muttered as he shook his head.

"All right, let's go to the rest of the collection," he smiled as they walked past the statues. "Let's find those European shit . . . ."

"Okay."

**(Pwnage)**

It was utter chaos at Los Lobos when Ichigo came to work, the co-workers seemed to be in panic mode when they were rambling among themselves. He frowned, mentally he feared that it involved the game they were making but he was too weirded out by their freak-outs. "Chad . . . .? Chad, what's going on?" he frowned when he found his friend's cubicle, and the bigger man was just sitting there with his arms crossed.

"You haven't heard, Ichigo?" he questioned when he glanced up.

"Heard about what? Is it about the game?" frowned Ichigo, but his friend just shook his head.

"It's worse than that," he muttered. "Sony said that hackers infiltrated the Playstation Network and now nobody can get through their accounts." Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief and felt his jaws dropped, that cannot be good.

". . . . You're lying, Chad," he gasped.

"I wish I was, now this whole place is freaking out," he sighed deeply. "This is really serious, considering that our game is being released for both consoles. You didn't know the news before coming here?"

"No . . . . I was out for the day yesterday," he muttered as he shook his head. "So now what?"

"We have to see what Starrk'd say about this," he muttered quietly. Ichigo nodded a little, scratching through his hair. It was truly serious, and many game companies were possbly hurting by this news including here.

"Hey! Hey! All of you, calm the _fuck_ down!" Ichigo flinched at the booming yell and glanced up, Grimmjow certainly looked downright pissed as he stepped out of the elevator. He must have found out about the news as well since he was the lead designer. "I know! I know that the Network's fucked up but it doesn't mean that you should lose your heads over it!" he growled as he glared around. "Starrk just informed me that we must continue with the game, regardless of the news! Either you calm the fuck down and continue to work, or I'll kick your asses straight into fucking space! Is! That! Clear!"

The co-workers froze from his ranting before rushing back to their desks, standing clear of the angry aura wafting from the blunet. Grimmjow exhaled deeply as he stomped past the cubicles, his glare met Ichigo's concern eyes and frowned deeply. "You. Sit down and get to work," he ordered. "You're working on the last levels like last time. I let you off easily before but if I found out that there's bugs and other shit again, your ass is mine. Got that?"

"Yeah . . . . I mean, yes sir," Ichigo frowned, moving for his desk. Grimmjow placed the same red-black flash drive, along with a small piece of note, on the desk.

"Don't let me down, rookie," Grimmjow muttered before going to his office. Ichigo nodded and brush aside the drive to pick up the note and open it.

_'Next time, let's go somewhere where we could get shit-faced drunk.'_

He frowned and gave a scolding look at the partially closed door, before sitting down. "Tch, let's try this again . . . ." he sighed, starting up the computer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''

". . . . And he never saw that crazy bitch again!" Ta-dah! I can't remember the last time I went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, probably during my second year of high school, so I don't know the exact detail of that place. On the other note, I love watching 'Scott Pilgrim', it's so silly!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	12. Low HP Level

Summer's near! Summer's near! Anyway, **whitebengal14 **had asked me about the Playstation drama and if I really do have a game idea. For the first answer, that really did happen and it lasted over three weeks before it finally got fixed. Second, no, I actually don't but it does sound like a good idea. It's based off my all-time favorite action game _Devil May Cry_ (though I've only played part two and four of it).

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 12- Low HP Level**

Nel skimmed through her Blackberry for any update but it was still bad news over the Sony situation for neary two weeks now. This was very difficult to digest, especially since their game involved downloadable online specials. "Oh my gosh . . . . they still couldn't fix it?" she frowned as she sat in front of Starrk's desk. "This is really bad, Starrk, how can we do this with the game coming up soon?"

"Don't worry . . . . I'm sure that the situation will be solved before the release," Starrk sighed tiredly. "Besides, the downloadable contents aren't going to be available until after _Rippers_ comes out anyway. Don't get stressed out, everything's gonna be okay . . . ." Within seconds, he felt asleep with a soft snore, and Nel frowned again.

"Starrk, Starrk wake up," she huffed, tossing a pencil at him. Starrk snorted and his eyes opened up just slightly. "You forget that Summer's just around the corner and not to mention that you have to go to E3 very soon to promote it."

"So? Promote it for me . . . ." he mumbled.

"This is your game, not just ours, and we have to care about what our cosumers want," she sighed. "Now our workers are fixing every single level at a decent pace. At least try to act happy for it, instead of looking like you came outta a coma." Starrk didn't reply back, as he fell back asleep.

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"This is bad, this is very bad," frowned Renji when he, like the other guys, attempted to log onto the PS3 Network. But so far nothing could be done about it. "Shit, I can't do it either," he scoffed, nearly throwing down the controller. "Looks like it's really down for real."

"Shit, guess we gotta play on the Xbox then . . . ." muttered one worker.

"Yeah, my Mom told me about it but wasn't concerned about it," sighed Ichigo. "Though she did say that she feels sorry for those who used credit cards to buy games online."

"Uh-oh . . . ." Many of the guys rushed out of the break room, probably to cancel their credit account just in case. Ichigo wasn't worry as much but was still concerned over the ordeal. He wondered if they can really continue making the game. Both Grimmjow and Starrk said to proceed, so everybody had to trust them on that.

"Everyone, quit trying," Grimmjow scoffed when he entered into the room. "I know that Sony's acting shitty on fixing it but there's no need to act suicidal on it, okay? When it's back on, it's back on."

"Easy for you to say, you probably don't have a PSN account," frowned Renji.

"I do, but I'm barely on it anyway," scoffed Grimmjow. "And I was smart enough to use the special gift cards rather than my credit or debit cards. I saw those idiots rushing outta here . . . ."

"Did they say that when exactly they're gonna fix it?" Ichigo asked, and the blunet simply scoffed in disbelief.

"You know what? All of you idiots get back to work!" he scowled. "I'm getting tired of this bullshit whining about the network being down . . . .! Just go, you dumbasses!" The rest of the co-workers grumbled as they left the room, Ichigo just frowned but had expected that. The constant moaning over the news was actually getting annoying.

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow smiled and nodded over the latest scenes of Ichigo's sketches, the date to the museum seemed to help his improvement as he expected. "Nice, very nice . . . ." he smirked as he glanced up at Ichigo, who was sitting on his lap with much reluctance. "Looks like you're getting a hang outta this, Ichigo."

"Whatever, but why are you making me sit on your damn lap?" frowned Ichigo.

"Because we're boyfriends . . . .?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow, and the younger man scoffed.

"Shut up, Grimmjow," he frowned when took the sketchbook back. So far, he had written notes between the scenes to explain the gameplay and it was meant to be a hack-and-slash/adventure genre, a popular type between the two. He had drawn the main character hacking down random demons, and he had finally chosen to use the butcher-like sword for the first part of the game. "It really is coming out good, right?"

"See, told you that you just needed a little inspiration, that's all," he shrugged. "But anyway, how's the last levels going?"

". . . . It's all right, this time I'm making sure that everything doesn't have errors," he nodded.

"How diligent of you, Ichigo," he smirked, pecking at his chin. Ichigo blushed lightly at the innocent contact but smiled a little, without the resistance of the older man he got off his lap. "Hey . . . . have you ever got anything to eat around here?" he asked.

"Barely, I often eat out," sighed Ichigo, plopping down on his usually messy bed with his book placed against his raised knees. "A couple of times a week, my Mom would come here to bring me food."

"Really? When do I get to see her . . . .?" smirked Grimmjow, and the other guy just frowned at him.

"Hell no, you'd probably scare her away or something," he scoffed softly as he began to sketch.

"No, seriously, I wouldn't mind seeing her," he shrugged. "I wanna know the woman who popped you out and shit."

"Tch, likewise," he frowned. "I'd like to see your mother, probably a saint compared to you." Ichigo blinked and before both of them knew it, he flipped over a new page and began to scribble a new figure. "Thanks for the suggestion, Grimmjow," he smirked, in under a few minutes he drew a rough sketch of a woman dressed in a outfit similar to that of a nun though her costume was more elaborate. "She could be a supporting character for the main character along the way," he smiled.

"Uh-huh, but she looks so plain," Grimmjow criticized, but not in a crucial way. "But since you mention about my Ma, guess you can see a picture of her."

"Ah, don't wanna intrude on your personal life," Ichigo frowned a little, but the blunet shrugged as he took out his Android phone and pressed onto the photo icon.

". . . . See? You got a hot Mom, and I do too," he smirked, moving to sit next to him and showed him the picture. It showed a middle-aged woman, though she looked a decade younger, with aquamarine hair in a lazy pony and a witty smirk on her face. She appeared petite compared to her bigger son, who was sporting the same expression as they hugged each other.

"I see you got her smile," Ichigo smirked sarcastically.

"Fuck you, kid," chuckled Grimmjow. "A lot of times, those idiots at work thought I had a hot chick on the side at first. After kicking their asses, they learned better." He then switched to another photo, this time showing an obviously older version of Grimmjow with grey areas on his sideburns, sitting on a lounge chair with a bottle of beer in his hand. "This is my Old Man, this is where I got my good looks from."

"Yeah, just look at that body," Ichigo snorted at the picture of his father, who was sporting what looked like a beer belly underneath the snug polo shirt. Grimmjow laughed in disbelief, smacking him at the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, then let me see how your Dad looks!" he scoffed. "Got any pictures of your so-called perfect family, huh?"

"All right, geez!" smiled Ichigo. He scooted off the bed to reach for the drawer of his nightstand, he opened it and pulled out a small album one would get at a drugstore. "Here you go, you baby!" he scoffed, opening the album. Gimmjow just shook his head in amusement at what he saw, this was how Ichigo's father looked like. He appeared bigger but not so overly broad, with short black hair and very goofy smile on his face. "Yep, that idiot's my Dad," smiled Ichigo.

"Really? You kinda look like him," smirked Grimmjow before flipping through the other pages. "And these are your sister, right? The black-haired one looks like the evil twin by the way she looks."

"Yeah, Karin's like that," smiled Ichigo as he glanced at the photos of his younger sister.

"You two got the same scowling face."

"I know."

"But . . . . your Mom's really something right here," he smirked when he came across a picture of Ichigo's auburn-haired mother lovingly hugging said man who was scowling a little. "Huh, your hair's brighter than her though."

"Shut up," frowned Ichigo. Grimmjow chuckled and leaned over to blow a rasberry against his cheek. "Gah! Stop doing that!" he scowled.

"Sorry, seems like we strayed away from the game just to make fun of each other's family," he smirked. "Maybe we should go back where we started, what were we doing . . . .?"

"I was drawing a nun, Grimmjow," Ichigo reminded him. "Maybe he should meet her on the second level . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

Maybe that was why he had messed up on the last level before, as Ichigo couldn't find his red-framed glasses for the past few months until just recently. It was hiding deep underneath his bed when trying to find his sneakers, it was a little dusty but luckily it wasn't scratched as he cleaned it off. "I don't even remember how I lost it in the first place," he sighed as he put it on, almost instantly his slightly blurry vision sharpened. "Finally . . . ."

However, when he reached work, some of the co-workers did a double-take on him and frowned in surprise. Did he really look that different to everybody? "Must be my imagination . . . ." he muttered to himself as he sat down by his desk.

"Tch, you're here already?" Grimmjow muttered when he stepped out of his office. "You're almost late . . . ." He immediately blinked in surprise when the younger man glanced up to him, glasses and all, and frowned a little. "The fuck's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm only a tad nearsighted," shrugged Ichigo. "I just found my glasses this morning. Why, you think I look like a geek?"

"Half of these idiots were glasses, you're no different," he jabbed with a smirk. "But I guess that your work will be better, right?"

"You bet, Grimmjow," he smirked, starting up the computer. Grimmjow smirked back as he handed him the flash drive.

"You better make some good shit this time," he shrugged before going back to his office. "Who knows? Otherwise I might catch your ass after work . . . ." Ichigo scoffed a little before starting work, he knew the meaning underneath those rude words.

Later that day after work, he took the usual train ride home and stopped in front of his apartment, he had to force the front door open before going inside. "Stupid landlord," he scoffed under his breath as he reached upstairs. But as soon as he turned to his door, his eyes widened in surprise and he gasped a little. "Mom . . . .? You're here?" he gasped as he rushed up to the smaller woman, who was smiling warmly with two containers of food in her arms. "My gosh, why didn't you call ahead?" he frowned, quickly opening the door for his mother. "I would've left work early if I knew you were coming."

"Sorry, but I assumed you were already home . . . ." she smiled. Shifting her body, she reached for her walking cane before walking inside and Ichigo noticed that with a small frown.

"Your left hip's hurting again, Mom . . . .?" he sighed, like a good son he took the food from her.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sweetie, I can still keep going," she smiled regardless as she moved for the only chair and sat down. "Now that you have a stable job, you could afford another chair. I have kept telling you that."

"Uh-huh, I should do that this weekend," he shrugged.

"So, how's work, Ichigo?"

"Fine, I'm restarting the last levels again, Mom," Ichigo replied as he placed the food on the table. "Maybe this time I will get it right and the game will come out good."

"Ah, that's wonderful, dear . . . .!" his mother smiled happily as she clasped her hands together. "I am so proud of you! You're really working so hard at your job!"

"Yeah, that's what my supervisor says-" Ichigo froze at his words and his eyes widened slightly. "Uh-oh . . . ." he frowned, rushing for the window to glance out.

"Huh, what's wrong, Ichigo?" his mother frowned concernedly.

"Uh, I just remembered that a . . . . a friend coming by, and he doesn't know that you're here," he mumbled, his eyes flicked back and forth for any sign of a motorcycle driving by. "And not a moment too soon," he groaned a second later when Grimmjow was coming down the street. "I-I'll be right back, Mom!" he called out as he swiftly rushed out of the apartment before she could say anything. He practically flew down the stairs and slammed open the door just as the blunet parked in front of him.

"Hey there, Ichi-" Grimmjow smirked as he took off his helmet but Ichigo suddenly gripped a hand over his mouth.

"Wait a second, Grimmjow . . . .!" he hissed under his breath. "There's something . . . . I gotta tell you about upstairs."

"Hhm? Whhphh?" Grimmjow muffled with a frowning glare and Ichigo removed his hand. "What's upstairs? You got giant roaches, Ichigo?"

"No, but . . . . my Mom's here and she doesn't know you're coming," he frowned.

"What, your Mom's here?" he questioned with a sudden smirk on his face. "Then I should meet her right now."

"What? No way, I don't want that to happen!" complained Ichigo but the older man was already walking inside. "Aw damn . . . .!" he rushed after him, trying to pull him back to stop him but Grimmjow was obviously stronger than him. "Grimmjow, wait . . . .!" he scowled but it was too late as Grimmjow hastily stepped into the apartment. Ichigo's mother glanced up at the newcomer and blinked, while her son stiffened at the sight of them when he finally reached the door.

". . . . Hello there, I'm Grimmjow," he smiled, and to the younger man's eyes, it was a genuine one rather than a snarky smirk as he held out a hand. "I'm Ichigo's supervisor back at work. It's very nice to meet you."

"Why, hello there," smiled the mother as she took it for a short handshake. "I'm Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo's mother."

"Mother? Well, you're much too young and beautiful to be one," he chuckled, planting a soft kiss at the back of her hand. Ichigo bristled at the way he was harmlessly flirting with his mother, who giggled sheepishly as she looked away. That was so fake, Grimmjow would normally act straightforward and blunt with the occassional bullying. "Ichigo, don't stand there, close the door," smirked Grimmjow when he glanced over his shoulders. Ichigo flinched slightly and frowned, closing the door but was still standing by the entrance.

"Grimmjow, my mother came at a bad time, maybe we can do the special project another day," he suggested but the other man shrugged.

"Oh, but I came all this way to help you," he smiled. "Plus, doesn't your mother wish to know what you've been doing these past few week?"

"A few weeks? What is he talking about, dear?" Masaki questioned in surprise, and Ichigo frowned. He couldn't step down from his own mother.

"Well, remember about that game idea I had a couple of years back?" he sighed as he stepped up to her. "To tell you the truth . . . . Grimmjow saw my idea and opted to help me making it into a new game."

"That idea? Oh, that's wonderful, Ichigo!" smiled Masaki, and his son smiled back shyly. "Is it going well so far?"

"Oh it is, Mrs. Kurosaki," smiled Grimmjow, his playful eyes glanced at Ichigo. "Actually, it's our little secret since we're still working on our real game. So can you do us a favor and keep it a secret also, Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"Of course, Grimmjow," she smiled. "Ichigo doesn't like it when I speak of his personal stuff. Like when he would often hide in the closet whenever there's a thunderstorm-"

"Mom . . . .!" whined Ichigo, almost scowling at both of them.

"But while you're here, I hope you don't mind if I offer you some home-cooked meal," Masaki offered, nodding at the containers on the table. Grimmjow's eyes lit up at the offer and grinned, though Ichigo simply frowned at having to share his dinner.

"No, it's been a long time since I have such a lovely woman that makes homemade food," he shrugged, and Masaki giggled under her breath again.

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me . . . ." Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he glared away.

**(Pwnage)**

". . . . Mom, are you sure that you can go home by yourself?" Ichigo frowned in concerned as he led her outside, holding onto her arm as she walked with her cane. "I can take you back to the LIRR myself if you want to, you know."

"No, I got here just fine and I can go home just the same," Masaki smiled, sighing at the cool night air. "Besides, you would have to leave your friend here alone, and we both know that you can't have that . . . ."

"Yeah, guess you're right . . . ." Ichigo scoffed under his breath. He had briefly resented the way that the blunet had hogged most of the food that was meant for him but couldn't act ungrateful in front of his doting mother.

"Anyway, I'm very glad that your project is coming through thanks to your supervisor," she smiled softly as she glanced at him. "Or should I say . . . . your new boyfriend, Sweetie?" She watched her son immediately sputtered at the proclamation as he stared back in disbelief.

"What? H-how did you know-" Ichigo stammered but his mother giggled a little.

"It's just mother's intuition, I simply knew the moment I saw him," she smiled. "Also I saw the way both of you were saying to each other without much words." She reached up to kiss him on the cheek, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the contact. "You know I always love you, Ichigo, regardless of how you live your life," she said, petting him on the arm. "You're still my little boy . . . ."

"Thanks, Mom . . . ." sighed Ichigo, kissing at her forehead. "At the very least let me take you to the subway station."

"If you insist, dear . . . ." Ichigo bid his mother good-bye and trailed back home, his mind trailed back to the greedy man he called Grimmjow. He had to smile a little, he couldn't blame his mother for finding out so soon. As a matter of fact, his family was all right with him being gay though his father was acting overly dramatic about him 'not bringing the namesake to the next generation'. As he went back to his apartment, Grimmjow was sitting on his bed while gazing through his sketches.

"Hey . . . ." he sighed as he sat next to him. "You know that because of you, I'll starve for the next three day."

"Sorry, didn't know that your Mom's food would taste that good," smirked Grimmjow, leaning in to nuzzle at his face.

"Quit it, you're acting like a cat right now," he frowned when he tried to move away, only to get pull onto his lap. "Hey . . . .!"

"What can I say? My family actually owns a butt-load of cats when I was growing up," he smirked, nuzzling at his face again.

"What? Are your parents hoarders or something?" he scoffed.

"Yes, but that's besides the point." Grimmjow kissed at his lips and smirked when Ichigo kissed back, the younger man moaned softly as his hands subsciously reached up to grab at the suprisingly silky tresses. "Tch, let's not get ahead of ourselves," he chuckled against the kiss. "We didn't have our second date yet . . . ."

"You started it, Grimmjow," Ichigo scoffed softly though his face was tinted with red. "And how's this for a shocker? My Mom already knew that we're dating." The blunet rumbled out a chuckle, pressing his forehead against the other's.

"How rich," he chuckled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nah nah-nah nah na-nah . . . . I'm gonna hide out from this heat for a while, until then!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	13. Turn Up The Lights

My goodness, my brother nearly caught me writing my stories! Even on the laptop, I still don't have enough privacy! Congrats to **OfeliaWolf** for being the 200th reviewer! You now get . . . . a pool full of chocolate milkshakes! Yays! Oh, and **whitebengal14** asked me another question about the Playstation Network, to answer that it had happened around mid-April then it came back online a month later. That's all I can say for now . . . .

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 13- Turn Up The Lights**

Nearly every day, Ichigo and Grimmjow had seen each other at the younger man's apartment though they often spent more messing with each other (mostly on the blunet's fault) than making the game. At one point, Grimmjow attempted to nip at his neck when ignored for the umphteenth time over a new suggestion. So far, however, they continued to act like the bully and the disgruntled worker at Los Lobos but nobody paid attention as they were still worried about the Playstation situation. Still, they hadn't had a second date since the trip to the museum, and Ichigo sighed heavily.

"The weekend's coming up . . . ." he sighed, looking over a level for the third time before finally deciding to move on to the next one. "And he did promise to make me drunk." Maybe they were too busy during work and after work to discuss much of it.

"Rookie, how's it going?" smirked Grimmjow as he sauntered by, and Ichigo frowned at him.

"Stop calling me that, I've been here for over two months now, Grimmjow," he frowned.

"I said otherwise until _Rippers _is finished," he smirked. "Anyway, how's the last levels going so far?"

"Uh, great, I'm making extra sure that there's no error," he replied.

"Oh, you're working too hard there, you're gonna burn out soon," he chuckled, leaning over to pat him on the back. "I'll see you later, rookie . . . ." Ichigo nodded a little as the blunet went into his office, but when he glanced down he noticed a new note on his desk. He blinked but picked it up anyway and unfolded it.

_'Friday at 8:30. Wear something pretty.'_

"Ugh, what an idiot . . . ." he scoffed under his breath, though slipping the note into his pocket. But he was still happy for the next date as he went back to work at a slower pace this time.

_Friday . . . ._

As soon as the day came, Ichigo had placed aside his clean set of clothes to wear for the date tonight. Though it was the same type of clothing as he liked it, it was decent enough for his time with Grimmjow. Meaning that he had to wear the light blue shirt from Shinji since he ran out of other clothes again. As usual, everyone became depressed over the Playstation Network fiasco so nobody bothered him about the Nintendo controller farting rainbows across his chest.

"Oh, see that you're wearing that shirt again," smiled Grimmjow as he greeted him.

"Tch, and?" frowned Ichigo as he started working.

"Come on, just saying that your friend's got interesting taste," he smiled. "And speaking of your friend . . . ."

"No, I told him that I was going out to see a gaming tournament," he said. "I doubt that he would try to bother me once I go home."

"Hah, the perfect alibi," smirked Grimmjow. "Why? You got a date or something tonight?"

"It's none of your business," scoffed Ichigo.

"Ooh, touchy . . . .!" he laughed. "All right, whatever you say, rookie."

**(Pwnage)**

Watching the sky darken through the window, Ichigo waited for Grimmjow to come. He was wearing his favorite black T-shirt with a demonic skull who grinned wickedly to those who see it. His navy jean was decorated only with a simple black belt and a wallet chain, accented with his usual Converse sneakers. He even brought along his messenger just in case. Glancing at the time on his cell phone, it was only ten minutes left.

He was having a feeling that Grimmjow would be late, possibly on purpose so he could get mad at him and get smirked at in return. Oddly enough, he would want to anticipate that as he smiled a little. ". . . . Oh, he's already here," he muttered in surprise, noticing the familiar motorcyclist slowing in front of his building. After locking his door, he went downstairs and stepped out just as Grimmjow took off his helmet. "Huh, you're five minutes early," he smirked.

"Why? I've never been late for my life," smirked Grimmjow.

"And when will I get my own helmet? I'm tired of using yours," he scoffed, climbing onto the back after taking his protection.

"You have money to buy one yourself."

"Can't, I promised my Mom to buy more chairs."

As before, they drove to the city, light pollution made the night sky filtered by brownish-orange haze as Grimmjow zipped through the traffic. Ichigo saw the passing environment and wondered where was he being taken to. Obviously somewhere where he would get pissed drunk. It wasn't long until he noticed brief glances of piers and the twinkling dark water of the Hudson River. He frowned yet was curious of where was the blunet was taking him. On a cruise ride or something? That seemed too plain, even for the both of them . . . .

". . . . Look, we're here," announced Grimmjow when he made a turn away from the piers for a wharehouse nearby. Ichigo glanced up as the other man parked next to the thick metal wall, he could hear and feel heavy bass noises of techno music from the inside.

"Where are we, Grimmjow?" he asked as he took off the helmet and they got of the bike.

"Oh, I remembered that day when that friend of yours had mentioned how vulnerable you are when it comes to drinking," he smirked. "And because of that, I decided to take you to a rave."

"A rave . . . .?" Ichigo scoffed in disbelief. "Is it illegal to have one here?"

"Why? Nobody rarely comes around here," chuckled Grimmjow.

"But, are they doing drugs- snorting on 'E' or something and act crazy and- oh, I realized that I brought my sketchbook with me!" rambled the younger man, causing Grimmjow to laugh louder.

"Calm down, Ichigo, they only got liquor at this party," he laughed. "There's a good chance that some idiot brought drugs but we'll just keep it to ourselves, all right?"

"But-"

"Come on, kid, it's only for a few hours," he smirked, gripping his wrist to lead him inside. As expected, the party was nearly pitch-black with the expection of the multicolored glowsticks from the dancers and black lights from the high ceiling. The music was loud and deafening to their ears but Grimmjow kept a tight grip on Ichigo, who finally calmed down, as they swam through the crowd for the bar lighted lime-green. "Here you go . . . .!" he yelled over the music, and the younger man sat on the high stool.

"Do they got regular beer instead of some crazy cocktails?" Ichigo shouted with a small smile..

"They better!" As requested, the bartender (who was wearing glowing bracelets up to his elbows) bought them four bottles of beer. "To getting shit-faced!" laughed Grimmjow, picking a bottle up.

"Shut up . . . .!"

_An hour later . . . ._

Ichigo cackled like a hynea over Grimmjow's simple joke, nearly toppling off his stool after tilting his head back. "Oops, I nearly broke this stool . . . .!" he giggled, deep red already tinted across his cheeks from his second beer and was starting on his third. The blunet laughed with him, still sipping on his first bottle.

"Shinji wasn't lying, you do get drunk easily!" he smirked. "Guess that means that you're also easy picking for those perverts!"

"What? I'm not some easy lay . . . .!" Ichigo scowled, but his drunken expression had made him pout instead. "I haven't had a date for long time . . . . I'm not like my silly friend who flirt with those who breathe!"

"All right, I understand-"

"You know . . . . a year and a half ago, at a club similar to this, Shinji tried to hook me up with this buff-looking dude!" he groaned in playful disgust. "He had short silver hair and got this little hoop on his eyebrow . . . .! I forgot his name but he seemed scary to me, he looked like he owns a gym or something!"

"Hah! You know what happened after that?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Uh . . . . I really don't know, to be honest!" laughed Ichigo. "All Shinji told me was that I had shrugged him off or some shit like that . . . .!" Grimmjow scoffed in amusement, trying to imagine the person based on Ichigo's vague description. But it was cut off when the younger man started shouted for something. "Hey, where did they get those glowstick thingies? I want some . . . .!" he yelled at the bartender nearby. The guy simply nodded and gestured to the far right in front of the two.

"Guess we have to go get some then, huh, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked loudly. Seriously, they would lose their voices over the random electronic music. "Come on, let's go . . . .!" Swinging a strong arm around the waist, he led the younger man in the sea of dancing shadows with dulled illumination of the glowing tubes. Part of the dancefloor cleared temporarily as they passed by and saw a buff shirtless man decked out with multiple glowsticks, pop-locking in tune with the shrills of a whistle between his lips.

"Dah . . . .! Did you see that, that guy's dancing weird!" Ichigo screeched with laughter, playfully smacking him on the chest.

"Tch, that guy's really on something!" cackled the blunet. They had soon forgotten about the dancer as they found a giant bin full of uncracked glowsticks in the back, free for any patron to take. "How would we know which to take?"

"Just take as much as we could!" Ichigo smiled, grabbing a handful. He snapped the first one and the liquid inside the tube soon turned neon blue. "Here, this one's for you, Grimmjow . . . .!" he laughed.

"Fuck you . . . .!" he scoffed but took it anyway as Ichigo cracked the next one, a bright yellow this time. "Yellow . . . .! Blue . . . . oh, blue again! Pink . . . .! And now . . . . orange!" He laughed at the last color, putting the attached string around his neck. "Let's go, Grimmy . . . .! Here, you can keep the blue ones!"

"Hey, only my doofy cousin calls me that!" frowned Grimmjow playfully but was embraced by him with a muffled giggle.

"But it's cute on you . . . .!" smiled Ichigo as he glanced up. "C'mon, I wanna dance until I fall asleep! Please . . . .!" Grimmjow stared back and a great amount of intoxicating euphoria swell inside of him, even if Ichigo was drunk he didn't mind dancing with him. Hell, he would enjoy dancing with him being sober.

"Okay, let's dance the alcohol outta our system . . . .!"

**(Pwnage)**

Despite being dead tired, Ichigo hang on tightly around Grimmjow's midsection as the blunet drove him home. He was still a little woozy from the drinking but he wasn't sick enough to barf like that one time, he really should stop partying with Shinji from now on. The trip felt too long yet too short for him until they finally reached his apartment. ". . . . Hey, wake up, we're here," chuckled Grimmjow.

"Ugh, I'm home . . . .?" Ichigo muttered groggily. "Oh . . . . can you take up there? Feel like I'm about to fall into the Rabbit Hole . . . ."

"Rabbit Hole? Shit, you really are drunk . . . ." he smirked, helping him off the bike as he took off the helmet. "One step at a time, kid. Else, you're gonna eat concrete," he muttered. He noticed that the front door was broken yet unlocked as he pushed it open, hauling Ichigo up three flights of stairs. "Got your keys on you?" he muttered.

"Um, in my left pocket, attached to my wallet chain . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, subconsciously shifting his hips against the blunet's thigh. Grimmjow felt that and nearly gulped in surprised. Even when the younger man mentioned that he wasn't an easy lay despite being drunk, he sure wasn't making it easy physically. He reached down to Ichigo's hips for the chain and yanked the jingling keys out, finding the right one to unlock his door. The street light filtered through the windows when he carefully placed tha half-asleep guy onto the bed, messy as usual.

"Want me to . . . . take off your street clothes, Ichigo?" muttered Grimmjow, removing the strings full of the glowsticks from his neck then his messenger bag.

"Nah, I'm good . . . ." Ichigo yawned, shrugging off his jacket and sneakers before plopping back into his mattress. "Good night, Grimmjow . . . ."

"Yeah, same to you . . . . See you at work on Monday," Grimmjow smirked a little. Ichigo smiled back before closing his eyes, within several seconds he finally fell asleep. Grimmjow sighed deeply at the sight, he remembered seeing the same peaceful face weeks before when working on the last levels. He simply shook his head before finally leaving, climbing onto his parked bike once he reached outside. "Shit . . . ." he sighed, putting on his helmet. Even though it had been over a year, he didn't want to think about it at least for now. As an unofficial rule, a couple should not have sex until after the third date. Still, he enjoyed the company between him and Ichigo and he didn't want to ruin it.

Especially since they were still working on the younger man's secret project.

**(Pwnage)**

"Praise the gods!"

"Hallelujah . . . .!"

"It's working, it's finally working!"

"Hell yeah!"

For the first few hours in the morning, nearly everyone at Los Lobos went into a cheering frenzy when Ichigo came to work. He would have frowned in confusion if it weren't for the dumb red-head who pulled him into a tight embrace. "They did it, Ichigo! They finally fixed it . . . .!" cheered Renji.

"Wh-what? What got fixed . . . .?" Ichigo frowned in confusion.

"The Playstation Network . . . .!" whooped one of the workers.

"We can log back on, baby!" cheered another, along with more cheering. Ichigo blinked and couldn't help but smile excitedly at the news, if the Network was back on then everybody could make the game without worry once again.

"Wow, that's great!" he smiled, only to scowl when Renji hugged him again.

"Yeah, and we're gonna celebrate after work!" he smiled. "We're gonna demolish that Taco Bell soon enough . . . .!"

"Really?" he scoffed a little when he pushed him away. "Well let's hope that the SWAT team won't come in on you guys stuffing down burritos." He walked to his desk and slumped onto his chair, it was hard to ignore the constant cheering but he couldn't blame them for it. He heard one guy wanting to buy everything out of the vending machine but was jeered humorously. "Damn, maybe I should go with those buffoons . . . ." he sighed.

"All right, all right, all right . . . .!" came Nel's happy tone of voice, which quieted down the rowdy men. "Yes, we all heard the news this past weekend, and we are truly happy about it! However, as much as we want to celebrate, we're still on schedule for _Rippers_. So, all of you guys, get back to work!"

"Hey, Nel, now that you heard the good news, does that mean you wanna go on a date with me?" flirted Renji. "I got . . . . five bucks on me, enough for a Taco Bell meal!"

"Uh, that's okay, I'm a Chipotle type of person," smiled Nel. "Get back to work, or I'll sic my cousin on you."

"Aww . . . ." Renji finally left, as the director moved around the cubicles to briefly discuss the progress. Ichigo glanced up and frowned, he couldn't start working since he didn't have the flash drive, because he didn't have the chance to call for Grimmjow.

"Hey, Nel . . . .?" he called out as he stood up and the woman smiled at him.

"Oh, Morning, Ichigo!" she smiled as she walked up to him. "How's it going?"

"I just got here, and I'm wondering if Grimmjow's here since he got the data for the last levels," he replied.

"He should be, I just saw him a while back," she shrugged. "He found out that his motorcycle ran out of gas this morning and had to take the train." Ichigo nodded in understanding, guess that explained why he didn't see the bike parked out front. "Oh, don't worry about that sourpuss, Ichigo," she sighed. "In two weeks, more or less, we're going to Los Angeles for the weekend so you don't have to think about that idiot."

"Los Angeles? For what?" frowned Ichigo.

"You're working for a gaming company, and yet you don't know about E3?" Grimmjow suddenly appeared behind his cousin as he walked up to the two. "Goodness, you probably don't even know the diffence between GameBoy Advance and Nintendo DS, rookie," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Shut up . . . ." frowned Ichigo but glanced down for his ignorance. He knew what E3 was, the mecca of video gaming convention. Meeting the best of the best from the famously known companies as well as the anticipated games and demos of the newest consoles. "So what, you guys go over there just to promote _Rippers _for three days straight?" he asked, and he saw Grimmjow mockingly sneering at him.

"Wow, you're making it sound that fucking easy," he scoffed.

"Quit it, Grimmjow," frowned Nel. "And Ichigo, it's actually much more than that. We have to entice everybody there about how hard we have worked the game and convince them to believe that it's good enough for the cosumers to buy it."

". . . . So, you're going there to promote it?" rephrased Ichigo.

"Yeah, that's really just the case," she shrugged. "But it's harder than it sounds like, considering that there are dozens of competitions fighting for attention. Anyway, two of you should get back to work. Good luck, guys . . . ."

"Thanks, Nel," he nodded as he sat down. Nel smiled back before leaving, Grimmjow simply rolled his eyes at her before frowning at Ichigo. ". . . . What?"

"You really didn't know about E3 coming up, do you?" he frowned.

"It's not my fault, I was too busy with my . . . . secret project," he frowned back.

"Ah, then you should pay attention to your work then," he said with a small smirk, tosssing a flash drive at his head. Ichigo nearly yelped out but the surprised impact then scowled when the blunet chuckled at him. "Get to work, slave," he ordered, going to his office.

"Don't call me slave . . . .!" he scowled.

"Then I'll just continue to call you rookie!"

**(Pwnage)**

"Grimmjow . . . . so you're really going for the weekend, right?" Ichigo asked, glancing up from the shelves full of packaged folding chairs. "For the E3 thing, because you're the lead designer and stuff?"

"Of course, I'm getting extra money for doing this shit," he chuckled a little. "This year it starts at the first weekend of June, which is convenient since _Rippers_ is coming out around the last week of that month." He glanced around at the red and white decor of the department store before shivering from the industrial-sized AC. "Why're we in Target? Thought we were going back to your place, Ichigo."

"I need another chair, I promised that to my Mom," he sighed, gazing at two packages before looking at the prices.

"Aw, that's nice," he smirked.

"Shut up . . . ."

"Anyway, did you have a good time this past weekend, Ichigo?" he smiled, walking up to him. "Or at the very least, did you remember since you were shit-faced?"

"Yes, I remember the glowsticks and that one guy who was dancing stupidly," smirked Ichigo but frowned in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. "But by the next afternoon, I had to make up an explanation to Shinji about the glowsticks and me being hung over."

"Heh, did he suspect you of going somewhere else?" smirked Grimmjow.

"It was hard to convince him, I had to lie to him that the gaming tournament was also part party," shrugged the younger man as he opted for the one similar to the other he already had and pulled it out. "Anyway, thanks Grimmjow," he smiled at him. "I really did had a great time that night, even if it was all a blur."

"Hey, if you wanna get drunk again then be my guess and we could do it again," he chuckled.

"Hell no, I wanna see a movie this time," he scoffed a little. "I heard that _Thor _is good, maybe I might get some inspiration outta that."

"Thor it is, then," smiled Grimmjow. "Hey, why do we have to go to Target in the Bronx . . . .?"

"Oh, I'm a bit embarrassed to go to the one in Brooklyn since I used to work there," he shrugged.

"Really, what happened?" he asked.

"This guy harrassed me, I knocked him out, got fired to avoid lawsuit, end of story," he explained, and the older man laughed.

"Good on both parts, that guy deserved it and you didn't need to work at a shitty job," he laughed.

Ichigo smiled and shrugged again as they walked out of the aisle. "Guess that's right," he sighed before glancing at him. "Hey Grimmjow . . . ."

"Hm . . . .?"

"Do I have to go with you to Los Angeles?" he asked. "I mean, I'm a junior designer so I assumed that-"

"Sorry, even if I wanted to, there wasn't enough space for the venue," Grimmjow sighed, patting him on the shoulder. "Plus, all of the tickets were sold out. Don't worry about it, you can still see it on TV."

"Figures," frowned Ichigo. "I was a little curious of what will happen over there."

"Nothing much, just smelly fanboys arguing over which is better, _Halo _or _Mass Effect_," he joked.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

LOL, the part with the crazed dancer was inspired by watching 'White Chick'. If you don't know what I meant, just watch it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna eat some cereal. Yummers!

P.S.- I just realize that the actual E3 starts on a monday but it's too late to do it over since I'm writing a wee bit ahead! Seriously, who would start on a monday and not at a weekend like any other convention?

P.P.S.- I just read the latest chapter of Bleach, and Ginjou simply slice poor Ichi in the eyes! I screamed in surprise and now I'm pissed cuz I hafta wait to see what'll happen next week!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	14. No More Heroes

Hah-ahh hah . . . . Dance.

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 14- No More Heroes**

Around the last week of May, _Rippers_ was nearly done with the exception of Ichigo's progress. He didn't want to go too fast in case of leaving behind too many errors as before. However, his pace didn't hinder the schedules even as he worked on the final level. Still, he couldn't help but wonder about Grimmjow's upcoming trip to E3, and he was a little envious since the blunet get to go to the gaming convention. There was a good chance that he would have fun there while he would be stuck at his parents' house to watch the coverage (he couldn't afford the cable bill for the only TV at his apartment). But, so far, the both of them had worked the second and third levels of Ichigo's secret game.

He was working on the third level yesterday when Grimmjow had asked him if he had figured out the name for his main character, implying that the 'Nameless Warrior' idea was too cliche. He frowned at the thought as he worked on the data on his computer, that much was true. "Shit . . . ." he groaned before glancing away. He was blank at the names, in fact he didn't find names for some of his other characters. Contemplating of whether to go the library, Grimmjow was going around the cubicles to discuss the progress. ". . . . Rookie, how's it going so far?" he called out when he walked up to him.

"It's tiring," he muttered, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. "Feels like I'm gonna bleed out of my ears and nose."

"Oh, that happened to that one guy," Grimmjow joked lightly. "What's your progress so far?"

"I'm halfway there, Grimmjow," he sighed.

"Halfway? Then take a short break so you won't burn out," he nodded. "If you wanna take a nap, hide out in Starrk's room. He won't care that you're there."

"Starrk? . . . . Well, okay," he shrugged, saving his work.

"Be back in the next half an hour, rookie," he smirked before going to his office. Ichigo sighed and stood up, he would have to take his word for it since the narcoleptic boss barely disciplined anyone. Going upstairs, he remembered where to go, wanting to clear his head for a while from the building stress. Upon walking into the last floor, he suddenly heard muffled noises down the hallway and frowned in confusion. He doubted that someone would be around here, unless Starrk was already awake.

He wanted to step forward to find out but paused, he had learned his lesson for being curious but he still wanted to see what was going on. He sighed deeply before deciding to go back when he heard a loud crash. "The hell was that?" he frowned, being narcoleptic there was a good chance that Starrk had suddenly collasped onto something breakable. Rushing up to the office, he knocked hard on the closed door. "Hello, Starrk? Are you okay in there?" he called out. He heard a soft scuffle for the door before it was finally opened, and he blinked in surprise at who it was.

A little girl, no more than nine or ten years old, glanced up at Ichigo with light pink eyes and frowned lightly as she scratched at her fairly light green hair. "Who're you?" she frowned, and Ichigo blinked at her blunt question.

"I'm Ichigo, I heard a noise when I was coming here and I wanna see if Starrk's okay," he frowned back.

"Oh that? Yeah, I dropped a bookshelf, no big deal," muttered the girl dismissively with a shrug. "Starrk's still sleeping so there's nothing to worry about."

"What? Who are you, little girl . . . .?" frowned Ichigo, just as they heard soft movements behind them.

". . . . Man, you just had to climb on that," Starrk yawned deeply as he stood up and cracked his limbs. "Who's at the door?"

"Some loser with orange hair," shrugged the girl, and Ichigo immediately felt a tick in his forehead.

"Oh, him . . . .?" Starrk walked up to the door to see him and simply blinked. "What brings you here, um . . . .?"

"Ichigo," he reminded him.

"Right, for . . . .?"

"Uh, Grimmjow suggested that I should rest in your office since you wouldn't notice me but I think he's pulling a prank on me," frowned Ichigo.

"No, some of the guys do use my office to get away from everything," muttered Starrk. "However you came at a bad time, seeing that you already met my stepdaughter."

"Huh . . . .?"

"I'm Lilynette, loser, so once Starrk takes a dirt nap this will all be mine," smirked Lilynette, crossing her arms. Ichigo almost scoffed in disbelief, while the boss simply sighed as he patted her on the head.

"She has a very enthusiatic imagination, just like her mother," he sighed before glancing at him. "Guess you have to find another place to hide out, Ichigo, good luck on that."

"Yeah, sorry . . . ." nodded Ichigo but paused when he turned around. "Um, Starrk?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Grimmjow said that I couldn't go to E3 even though I'm a junior designer," he muttered. "Not that I'm complaing and demanding that I should go with you guys but I hope that you understand what I'm saying . . . ."

"I do, but unfortunately I can't change the reservation in a short amount of time," sighed Starrk, letting out a soft yawn. "Sorry for the inconvenience . . . . maybe next year, when you can buy the ticket in advance . . . ."

"Right, thanks," nodded Ichigo before finally walking away.

". . . . What a dummy," he heard Lilynette grumble and frowned.

"Be nice, Lilynette, or else you won't go with me," muttered Starrk. "Now fix this bookshelf you thought it was a good idea to climb."

**(Pwnage)**

Plopping stacks of baby names books onto the table, Ichigo sighed tiredly as he sat down in a chair. Grimmjow, who was sitting across from him, took the first and flipped through the pages. "Which type of name you're looking for, Ichigo?" the blunet muttered. "There's gender-neutral names, ancient ones, ones with underlying meanings . . . . . there are so much stuffs just for names."

"I know, there are even specific ones depending on which ethnicity are you," sighed Ichigo as he took one to look inside. "100,000 names . . . .? For some reason, that sounds too little."

"Those are the more popular ones, compare to mine," grunted Grimmjow, he was skimming through 'G' names in the boys' section and saw nothing close to his own.

"Well, mine's not really known outside of my parent's country, though other people had misinterpreted the meaning behind it," Ichigo frowned lightly.

"Really, how?" he asked, and the younger man pulled out a piece of scrap paper.

"See? This is my name in native Japanese," he explained, scrawling the seemingly complicated symbol and showed it to Grimmjow. "In English, it roughly means 'one who protects', but verbally it sounds like it means 'strawberry'." Grimmjow just smirked and shook his head a little.

"Wow, I really wonder . . . . do you like strawberries by any chance?" he chuckled a little.

"Not really," replied Ichigo. "Why? What makes your name any better, Grimmjow?"

"Hmm, guess it has to do with my Old Man used to read those old German fairy tales made by those brothers," he sighed.

"The Grimm Brothers?" questioned Ichigo.

"You heard of them?"

"From that movie some years back," he shrugged, flipping through the pages. "Guess your name's pretty unique, huh?"

"Obviously," he smirked. "You find something so far . . . .?"

"Only a few for the boss characters," he said, jotting down the names.

"But not for the main character," Grimmjow pointed out and Ichigo frowned. He knew that it wasn't easy to try to find something for the main character. The name had to match for the character but he couldn't find a suitable one, as he skimmed through another book. "Hah, this section got Spanish version of the other names . . . ." the blunet muttered when flipping through the pages. Ichigo simply rolled his eyes at him and continued to search. He realized that the 'S' list was very long compared to the rest of the letters as he gazed through it. After flipping several pages, his eyes suddenly paused at the first few at the top corner.

_'Sky- of American origin, simply meaning sky . . . . Skye- of Scottish origin, meaning from the Isle of Skye . . . . Skylar- of American origin, meaning scholar, alternate form of the Dutch name Schuyler . . . .'_

"Hmm . . . ." he sighed, he didn't really like the third one but he liked the spelling of the first two, and definitely liked the meaning of the first one. But there was something else to it that he couldn't put his finger on it. ". . . . Grimmjow?" he muttered, catching the older man's attention.

"What?" he muttered.

"I think . . . . I found something for the main character right here," he replied, and Grimmjow raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Is that right . . . .?" he smirked a little as he sat up. "Tell me, what's the name you found, Ichigo?"

". . . . Sky," he replied.

". . . . Sky?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's the name," he said, and Grimmjow's expression twitched into a form of uncertainty.

"Are you sure about that?" he frowned.

"But that's not it, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo. "I wanna see if there's another form for 'Sky', I don't really wanna use the actual name itself. It feels like there's something else behind it, you know?"

"Oh, I see," nodded Grimmjow, understanding his approach. "But I thinks that's a bit difficult to find the name that already means 'sky', and that's already hard enough with these old-ass books so I guess we should use the internet."

"Tch, I don't wanna use the library computer, there would be a waiting list just to use it for only 30 minutes," he frowned.

"Well, I could look it up for you tomorrow, Ichigo," he smirked. "We still got plenty of time until next week, and try to think of more ideas while you're at your old folks' house."

"You're right . . . . hey, can we have another date this weekend before you go, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with a sheepish smile.

"Oh . . . .?" smirked Grimmjow as he leaned closer to the younger man's face. "You were waiting to say that this entire time, weren't you?" He chuckled quietly when Ichigo blushed a little and tried to look away. "Aw, I thought that us going to the movies was enough for you, Ichigo . . . ."

"Shut up, I was being sensible since you were leaving next week," he scowled a little.

"All right, sorry," he smiled. "I suppose we could get shit-faced one more time before I go. Probably to another rave or something."

"No way, I don't wanna see that weird dancer again with the glowsticks," he smirked slightly.

"All right, then, guess you don't mind going to my place," Grimmjow suggested as he sat back, and Ichigo blinked in total surprise. His place, as in . . . . the one place that he had never been there before? "What's with that face? I've been to your place plenty of times, and it looks like a poor man's version of _Rent_," he joked.

"What? It does not," he scowled a little. "It's just that . . . . I find it surprising that you want me to go there with you yet I'm a little curious to see it."

"Don't worry, there's nothing to fear the Pantera's Den, Ichigo," smirked Grimmjow, folding his hands behind his head.

"Pantera's Den?" he frowned.

"Shut up."

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo sighed in deep relief, as before he had finally finished the last levels though he had checked over, and over, and _over_ again this time. He told it to two cousins, both of which were pleased at the result. "And to make extra sure, I had checked over all of the final levels just to be safe," explained Ichigo, and Nel nodded in approval.

"That's really great, Ichigo!" smiled Nel. "You're really a hard worker . . . . compared to these oddballs," she added, glancing back to the other workers. "I suppose next week, we could get the testers for the first few days before we leave for Los Angeles and then resume right after we come back."

"Tch, but we'd be tired by that time, Nel," scoffed Grimmjow. "Can't we just sleep in afterwards? We got enough time, we probably don't have to do crunch time."

"With your attitude, we probably might," she frowned.

"Whatever . . . ."

"Anyway, I'll talk to Starrk about the scheduling now and see what we can do about it," sighed Nel. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Later, Nel," nodded Ichigo when she walked away. "So, that's the end of it, right?" he sighed deeply.

"Not until we get it tested and ship it out to our possibly underage consumers," smirked Grimmjow. "Good job, rookie. But our job's not over yet." He playfully patted him on the head before slipping a folded paper between his hands. "Just fuck around until there's another meeting of something . . . ." he sighed before leaving for the elevators. Ichigo frowned slightly before looking at the note under his hands, and his eyes widened a little. It was an address, and Grimmjow's address at that. He remembered him saying that the blunet was living in SoHo, though it was still far enough to get there by train.

He needed to ask when could he drop by but that thought quickly dissipated when he noticed the one person that he hadn't seen since the last meeting nearby. Almost immediately, he felt a sense of discomfort and awkwardness at the sight of Ulquiorra. After all, he used to date Grimmjow secretly while working. ". . . . Have you seen Grimmjow anywhere?" Ulquiorra muttered when he saw Ichigo, who nearly flinched when he walked up to him.

"Um, he just stepped out a moment ago," he replied, slipping his hands along with the note into his pockets. "Is there any messages that I can give to him, if you have any?"

"No . . . . I just wished to discuss with him about the progress of the game," he muttered.

"Oh, that," Ichigo shrugged, trying not to make contact with the producer's unblinking emerald eyes. "I had just finished the final levels and he and Nel said that they should have a meeting about it with Starrk."

"I see . . . ." Ulquiorra sighed deeply. "I hope that this time that will be no worthless errors to delay us further." The other man nearly stiffened by the underlying tone of his statement but said nothing, simply crossing his arms as he sat back.

"Don't worry, I had made sure of it this time," he sighed in a stiff tone. "I don't wish to let this company down, after all . . . ." He mentally kicked himself for making a biting remark, but Ulquiorra barely noticed it as he glanced away.

"I see . . . . I'll talk to Grimmjow once I see him," he muttered quietly before walking away. Ichigo sighed deeply and shook his head, he didn't mean to feel a little agitated by Ulquiorra's comments but he knew better than to let his temper get the best of him. That was how he was fired in half of his jobs. Suddenly, he blinked and remembered, he still had Grimmjow's phone number. He could ask him about the coming weekend as he took out his cell phone to text him.

_'When should I go 2 ur house? On Friday?'_

He sent it and waited, it only took a minute or two to get a reply.

_'How bout stayin over 4 da entire weekend? No strings attached'_

Ichigo blinked in shock and nearly scoffed. No strings attached? That was the only thing that concerned him, but before he could rant back there was another message.

_'Bring ur sketchbook & other shit too'_

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo sighed in relief, that explained it.

_'Fine, see u Friday nite'_ he sent him, which was replied back with a smiling face. He rolled his eyes before putting it away, but excitement was now eating at his insides. Going to his new boyfriend's house was an overwhelming experience for him, he hadn't done that since high school when he was with Uryuu. Taking back out his phone, he checked the date and nearly forgotten that it was Thursday. "Tomorrow, huh . . . .?" he sighed, glancing up at the ceiling.

**(Pwnage)**

He was hoping to avoid Shinji but it wasn't the case when Ichigo was busy packing away a few items. He heard a knock on the door, a rather annoying form of knocking and he froze in suprise. "Please don't tell me that he's here . . . ." he muttered to himself.

"Ichi! Hey, I know you're in there!" whined Shinji through the door. "I could just ring your phone and hear it in there . . . .!"

"Damn . . . ." Ichigo scowled under his breath, finally relented as he walked up to the door and opened it. His friend appeared upset and his own reaction quickly shifted into a concerned one. "Shinji, what's wrong?" he frowned.

"My latest fling, that's what," he frowned as he promptly stepped in. "He said that he couldn't commit to me all because he already has a girlfriend. I didn't even know that he was already taken, and I feel so cheap from it." He made a childish whine and clamped onto his befuddled friend for comfort. "Oh why do I have to the 'other woman', Ichi? I thought I was better than that . . . ." he whined against his shoulder.

"Ah . . . . it's all right, Shinji," sighed Ichigo as he patted him on the back. "But you need to find a better person that doesn't do these types of shit to you. That's why you're always jumping from guy to guy."

"Are you saying that it was my fault?" pouted Shinji.

"No, but you need to make better choices next time," he sighed. "All right? I wanna stay here and talk to you but . . . . I gotta go somewhere this weekend."

"Huh? Where . . . .?" frowned Shinji when he glanced up at him.

"Ah, Upstate," Ichigo muttered as he moved away to walk up to the bed where he left his overnight bag.

". . . . You're lying, Ichi," frowned his friend as he crossed his arms. "Here I am, hurt by some bi gigolo, and you''re going to some secret place that you're not telling me? Tell me, what's going on?"

"Actually . . . . I really can't tell you, Shinji, it's a secret," he sighed.

"Tch, come on . . . ." he persisted as he stepped forward, but Ichigo already had finished packing as he slumped the bag over his shoulder. "Can you please tell me? I won't say anything about it, I swear."

"Like what? That you told my parents that I was dating that silver-haired guy when I really wasn't?" he frowned.

"I really thought that you were dating Kensei," he scoffed.

"That was his name?"

"Never mind about that, just tell me- wait, I know what this is about . . . ." muttered Shinji as he narrowed his eyes. Ichigo glanced at him and frowned in confusion, he couldn't have figured it out already.

"What . . . .?" he frowned.

"Yeah, the reason why you're going away for the weekend . . . . is because your workplace is having a sleepover, isn't it?" he questioned. Ichigo just stared, fighting not to let his jaws drop in disbelief. He was serious, wasn't he? "Oh, come on, that company you work for has to be fun," Shinji sighed. "So of course it seems a little silly to have a sleepover, right?"

"Uh, right, Shinji," Ichigo muttered as he nodded a little. "You're right, I'm going to a sleepover over there. Sorry about that."

"Oh, that's okay," Shinji smiled a little. "Don't worry about me, I'll get over my own ordeal. Probably with that one guy who owns . . . . you know, those _naughty _things . . . ."

"Ew . . . ."

_Later . . . ._

Ichigo kept glancing around the unfamiliar streets as he serached for Grimmjow's apartment building. There was a little note underneath the address, saying to look out for the silverish building. He scoffed, that could be any building in the city. But most of the apartments in the neighborhood were brown or neutral colored and were older than him by a few decades, so by Grimmjow's description it must be a newer building. Turning a corner, he glanced up to see his surroundings when his eyes caught something.

Grimmjow's described address was adjacently across the street, almost no traffic came by as he crossed it and walked up to the building. It was grey but it did look silverish judging by the sunlight. He frowned a little when he realized that the front door was locked but noticed the intercom next to it. But that was the problem, Grimmjow had forgotten to write down which exact door he lived in. "Damn . . . ." he sighed, taking out his phone to call him.

". . . . Ichigo? Hey, what's up?" answered Grimmjow.

"I'm in front of your building but you didn't write down what door you live in," he frowned. "Hurry up and come down."

"Ooh, antsy aren't you?" he chuckled before hanging up. Ichigo simply scoffed but was quickly amazed when he heard hurried footsteps within seconds before the door finally opened. "Got lost along the way . . . .?" Grimmjow greeted with a tease as he glanced down at the younger man.

"How'd you get here so fast?" frowned Ichigo.

"I live on the second floor," he smirked before nodding his head. "Come on, see what you're in for." Ichigo simply shrugged as he followed him inside, there was an opened sign-in book at the unoccupied front desk but was told that he didn't need to write it. "For what? I've rarely seen names written on it," he sighed as they took the stairs to the second floor. They soon reached a slightly opened door that said '6B' and the blunet pushed the door open. "Get ready . . . ." he smirked, before the younger man stepped in.

Ichigo blinked in surprise at the other man's place, it was equivalent to an off-campus apartment with the gaming consoles stacked against the plasma TV in the living room he entered. It even smelled like one, since his own place often smelled like pencil shavings. "This is it?" he asked when he placed his bags on the couch when he noticed a shallow indentation at end cushion of the furniture. "What's up with your couch?"

"Oh . . . . thought I flipped that shit," Grimmjow frowned a little. "Sometimes, my idiot friend would come here and sit in that one spot to play with my shit. But I doubt that he would try to come here today."

"Why?"

"I told him that you were coming and that repelled him away from here," he shrugged with a small chuckle. "You brought your shit for the game, Ichigo?"

"Uh, yeah," nodded Ichigo, holding up his messenger bag.

"Good, because I got an ass-load of info on my computer that we need to go through," he smirked, nodding at the direction of the hallway.

"Where's the computer?" he asked, and Grimmjow glanced at him with a devious smirk on his face.

"Where do you think, Ichigo . . . .?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ah, the yaoi's coming up! This time I'm sure of it . . . .! I promise, with peanut butter on top!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	15. Princess Peach's Love Power

Yeah, it's a little long but I won't disappoint you guys with super awesome hardcore yaoi! Also, I was just reading the latest chapter of Bleach and it's actually too hard to read it when they kept showing poor Ichi with his bloody eyes! Tch, Ginjou's such a dick . . . .!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 15- Princess Peach's Love Power**

Ichigo was at first felt a little awkward of going to Grimmjow's bedroom where the computer was, but it was nothing serious when the other man showed multiple windows and tags of meanings for the word 'sky'. Many based from several languages while other still had the Google websites with searches on it. "Go ahead, try to see if you can find anything," sighed Grimmjow, offering Ichigo the chair. "Want anything while you're at it?"

"Don't think so, I'm not hungry yet," Ichigo muttered, sitting in front of the glaring screen.

"All right, I'll come back later," he shrugged as he stepped out of the bedroom for the kitchen. Ichigo gazed at the several windows, and frowned a little. There were many words meaning 'sky', in fact it was too many judging by the searches. Taking out his notes, he skimmed over them and remembered that the game had subtle Judeo-Christian themes. From what he could remember from high school History, the early worshippers used either Hebrew or Latin languages for the religions. Maybe that was it, as he minimized the amount of windows to search for those two specifically.

"Let's see here . . . ." he muttered, googling translations for the languages but it was easier said than done with a bajillion searches found at the result. "Shit," he frowned but right-clicked at the first few results. He had tried to look up 'sky' in Hebrew, but it only ended up with getting the native language itself. "Damn . . . ." he muttered in surprise before going to another one, only to get the same result. Guess he couldn't look that up, as he moved to google for Latin words.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow checked his cell phone for any messages related to the trip next weekend. Popping a potato chip into his mouth every now and then, he saw that Nel had nagged him to pack in advance in a text, saying that her cousin was forced to buy a new suit the last time they went to another convention. He grunted and replied that he did, making sure to pack extra pair of underwear just in case.

_'Good boy. Guess u dont need me 2 buy an extra outfit 4 u.'_

"What?" he smirked before sending her another text.

_'No, buy me it. Gimme another monkey suit 4 me 2 wear.' _He was sent a smiley face before she got off, and he checked any other messages. He then realized that he had missed a call from his parents, specifically his mother. "When was this . . . .? Shit," he sighed, pressing the speed dial of the missed call and waited for the answer on the other end.

". . . . Hello?" came a soft yet youthful voice.

"Hey, Mom," he sighed.

"Grimmjow? Tch, finally, I called you last night but you didn't answer," his mother scolded.

"My phone died, and I charged it just before I fell asleep," he frowned, wandering to his living room to sit on the couch.

"Well, what would've happen if something goes wrong over here? Your father could've suffer a stroke and nothing could be reached to you."

"Mom, Dad won't get a stroke with the way he's drinking," he grumbled. "If anything, he might get a corroded liver. Anyway, is there a reason why you called me last night?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter now, I already called Nel about your trip," sighed his mother. "Did you pack enough underwears like I always told you to?"

"Tch, yes and an extra one just in case," frowned Grimmjow, he was 26 and was still being smothered by his mother over trivial things.

"Good, because you remember what happened last time-"

"I get it, Mom. I get it. Man, I'm a grown man for crying out loud."

"The same grown man who's too picky with anybody he dates," she frowned. "Not to mention, I have yet to get a grandchild regardless of your preference." Grimmjow groaned as he rubbed his hand down his face, he knew what this was going. "Honey, you know I love you no matter what but you're an only child. It was very hard to have you and we were very lucky. I don't really wish to nag at you over the topic, but it would be nice to have another baby in the house. Do you understand, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah . . . . but I'm not ready to have a family," he muttered. "I'm not saying that I'm putting my career first, but there's a lot on my mind right now. Besides . . . . I'm not dating . . . . a girl this time."

"Huh? You're dating again, and it's a man again?" his mother questioned in surprise. "When did that happen? Who is this person, is he working where you're working?"

"Mom, Mom, calm down," he sighed. "I'm not gonna tell you anything so you can tell it to Nel or anyone else, jeez."

". . . . So it is someone at work," she huffed in conclusion.

"I'm hanging up," frowned Grimmjow.

"I'm sorry, sorry," she sighed. "Just hope that it doesn't blow up in your face with this new man. We all know what had happened . . . ."

". . . . Yeah."

"Grimmjow . . . .! I think I found something!" Ichigo yelled out, suddenly making Grimmjow flinch out of his comfort zone.

"What was that?" frowned his mother.

"Oh, that was . . . . that was my new boyfriend," admitted Grimmjow. "I'll talk to you later, Mom. I got stuff to do, okay?"

"All right, I understand. Talk to you later."

"Bye . . . ." he said, hanging up

"Grimmjow, come here! I found it, the perfect name!" smiled Ichigo as he rushed out of the room. "I just clicked this one website, and there it was . . . .!"

"Wait, what now?" he frowned in surprise, standing up. "You said that you found it?"

"Yeah, it was right there!" he beamed in excitement as he grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on, look at it!" He pulled him towards the bedroom to make him see on the computer screen. It was a website full of latin words, Grimmjow thought oddly, but the younger man clicked onto the two main words in the 'c' section that had caught his eyes.

_'Caelum, definition for sky or heaven . . . . Caelestis, definition for a dweller in heaven . . . .'_

"I can see it, there's something in those words . . . .!" he grinned, tapping his finger against the screen. "It's right there, Grimmjow, can't you tell?"

"Well, it's . . . . it's something right there," he nodded as he rubbed at his chin. "Although the first one sounds like a type of metal, I understand what you're doing here. So now what . . . .?" Ichigo glanced over the names before pulling his notebook out of his bag, in an instant he went into a robot mode as he scribbled something down. Grimmjow glanced at him, he was getting used to being ignored before looking back at the screen. Those words may matched well with the main character, and if Ichigo could solve his problem then his creative block would be nearly diminished.

"Last name . . . . he should have a last name," mumbled Ichigo before rushing back to the computer, nudging the older man away as he typed in random words. The blunet couldn't see what he typed but backed away when Ichigo sat back down with the notebook on his lap. He peered over his shoulder and saw that he had looked up 'pierce' and the latin version of it.

_'Percutio (Percussum), definition for to strike hard, pierce, transfix or shock . . . .'_

He frowned lightly, but let the young designer to do his thing as Ichigo scribbled another note down. He could wait and see what he was doing with the words he found, as he stared patiently for him. ". . . . I got it," Ichigo muttered, catching his attention suddenly. "I . . . . I finally got it, Grimmjow . . . ." he said so calmly, glancing up at him.

"What . . . .?" Grimmjow questioned, and the younger man held up his notebook.

"Cael Percutior . . . . that will be his name," smiled Ichigo. "It matches him well, don't you think?" Grimmjow blinked at the name and smiled back with a nod, crossing his arms.

"Actually, yeah it does," he smirked.

**(Pwnage)**

Sitting on Grimmjow's lap, Ichigo watched his boyfriend an old _Assassin's Creed _game, his eyes following through the story. Sure, the game took place during the Crusade era but there was nothing in it that would give him ideas for his own game. Since figuring out his main character's name, he had been feeling a little lazy soon afterwards so he opted to watch Grimmjow playing games. "Hey, you wanna go out or eat in?" asked the blunet as he made his character flipped over roofs of medieval buildings.

"I'm tired of going out," sighed Ichigo.

"Good," he smirked a little. "So you want take out? Or do you wanna nuke us some canned spaghetti?"

"Hmm . . . ."

"You're actually thinking about it?" smirked Grimmjow.

"It's been a while since I ate canned spaghetti," Ichigo smiled back. "Especially when my mother sends me food."

"Oh . . . . hey, call your Mom to bring us food," he suggested, earning him a playful smack to the chest.

"Shut up . . . ." he scoffed as he got off his lap. "Fine, I'll make dinner for you. Would you like to have your beer with your spaghetti, too?"

"Why yes, my dear wife," chuckled Grimmjow. Ichigo simply rolled his eyes going to the kitchen, he didn't have to search much for the bowls and the cans in the cabinets before making the quick meal in the microwave. Peeking inside the fridge, he took out a bottle of beer along with a can of soda and waited until the device beeped for its finish.

"It's a little hot, Grimmjow . . . ." he sighed, entering the living room to place the bowl and the beer onto the coffee table.

"Better than leaving it cold," Grimmjow muttered as he paused the game to begin eating. Ichigo collected his meal afterwards and ate with him, teasingly picked at the other's meatball when he noticed that Grimmjow kept nudging it away. "Hey, quit it," he smirked.

"Thought you didn't want to eat it," reasoned Ichigo.

"I'd like to eat it last," he scoffed. "So . . . . after this meal, we should figure out where are you going to sleep tonight." The younger paused in his eating and blinked at him in slight confusion. Where exactly, Grimmjow's place has only one bedroom so it was either there or on this couch that seemed to smell a little funny. "What's wrong, Ichigo? You're spacing out . . . ." muttered Grimmjow.

"Oh, I was thinking what you just said," he said. "I'm a little weird of sleeping on this . . . . smelly couch."

"Then don't, I hate it when Nnoi stinks it up with his weed," Grimmjow frowned.

"Wait, what? Did you say weed?" Ichigo gasped in surprise.

"Yep, and I kick his ass whenever he smokes one," he mumbled, finishing the last of his spaghetti before going for the meatballs. "You could sleep next to me, my bed's big enough for the both of us." Ichigo nearly gulped at his blunt remark, and his mind immediately went to the wrong direction. Grimmjow had been on his bed a few times before but when they were making the game. This was about sleeping side-by-side where either one of them could subconsciously spoon one another.

"Um . . . ." he sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" the older man muttered.

"Nothing . . . . it's been a while since I've slept next to another man," he mumbled with a shrug. "Shinji doesn't count, I'd take him home with me whenever he's drunk. But . . . . it was over three years ago . . . ."

"Oh, don't worry about that," sighed Grimmjow, placing the now empty bowl onto the coffee table and picked up the controller to resume playing. "Unless, of course . . . . you would like to cuddle with me at bedtime."

"Oh shut up," frowned Ichigo, and the other man chuckled.

"Guess that means you do wanna cuddle with me," he smirked. "No need to be shy about it, you're already okay with sitting on my lap. You didn't think that I might have a boner soon afterwards, did you?"

"Wait, do you?" he frowned.

"Well, I will now," he laughed a little. Ichigo rolled his eyes before finishing his meal, Grimmjow teased him again for acting like a wife when he gathered the dishes to wash them up but that didn't bother him right now. Now that he thought about it, they have been together for over a month and a half and they have never gone farther than dating and hanging out at his studio apartment. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he could wish for something more. Drying his hands on his shirt, he went back to the living room just as Grimmjow saved his game and took it off to watch TV.

"Anything good on . . . .?" he sighed, sitting next to him.

"Uh, a British guy cursing out a weak-minded cook," Grimmjow answered before flipping the channels. "Two best friends making amateur porn to pay off bills . . . . people doing weird shit out of the normal society . . . . . women killing off their husbands and boyfriends-"

"Uh, go back to people doing weird shit," he replied.

"_Taboo_ it is, looks like a marathon," he sighed. Ichigo nodded as they sat back, he noticed that the blunet raised an arm and placed it onto the back of the couch, nearly touching him on the shoulder. Glancing at him, he saw that Grimmjow was concentrated on the show before looking back at the TV. "Uh, I think this is the one about fat people," the blunet muttered.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because all I see is fat people," smirked Grimmjow. "They should've asked my fat uncle to be in this episode." Ichigo almost scoffed at him but let it go, he felt the hand going lower to lightly place it on his shoulder. He nearly shivered at the intimate touch and yet wanted for him to continue, as he shrugged up his shoulders. Grimmjow seemed to take the message, finally plopping his arm behind him and pulling him close. "Is there something you wanna tell me, Ichigo?" he smirked, glancin at him.

"Yeah, I know that we've been together for a while but . . . . I don't wanna rush things through, you know?" he muttered. "Hell, you're helping me with my game so if this relationship blows up in our faces, then my project will go to shit."

"Ah, I get what you're talking about," he smiled lightly, pecking hiim on the forehead. "You think we should have a bit more intimacy, Ichigo, right?"

"Well, you could say that . . . ." Ichigo muttered as he shyly glanced down, a blush tinted across his cheeks. Grimmjow chuckled a little and rubbed at his back, leaning close to his face to stare at the now nervous eyes.

"Nah, I understand what you're saying," he smirked. "How about we take it nice and slow, like you said I don't wanna rush it also."

"But-" The younger man's lips were immediately captured before being gradually pushed down onto the faintly worn-out cushions, he was caught off-guard and yet he kissed back as he gripped at his shoulders. He nearly chuckled in the kiss since Grimmjow tasted like sweet tomato sauce but was playfully retaliated when Grimmjow softly nipped at his bottom lip. "Hey . . . ." he smirked.

"Hey, you were laughing for no reason," smirked Grimmjow.

"Because you taste good," Ichigo answered.

"Oh, I taste good?" he questioned.

"Yeah . . . ."

"But you taste better," Grimmjow suddenly muttered in a husky tone before taking his lips once again. His body then was hovering above Ichigo's by mere inches, but he was subsconsciously lowering onto the young designer. Neither of them have yet to feel arousal as they continued to make out, as a new episode of _Taboo _had started about prison life. "Heh . . . ." Grimmjow smirked, breaking the kiss so both of them could breathe.

"What?" Ichigo panted lightly.

"Nah, I just remembered about this episode," he smirked as he took a quick glance at the TV. "They showed a scene in an Indian prison, and two guys were holding hands."

"Huh . . . .?" he smiled a little in confusion.

"Yeah, these two guys were holding hands out in the open but I think they were straight," smirked Grimmjow. Ichigo felt a soft rumble in his chest as he held back his laughter, it was ridiculous that they were interrupted by some show when having a supposed intimate moment. "But that's the tale for another day . . . ." sighed the blunet, taking off the large device before getting up. "Come on, we can finish this in the bedroom."

"Bedroom . . . .?" Ichigo frowned slightly but instantly blushed at the meaning. "Oh . . . ."

"What, you're nervous already . . . .?" he asked but not in a teasing manner as he glanced at him. "It's all right if you don't want to . . . ."

"No," Ichigo shook his head as he stood up. "I'm only a little nervous, that's all. It's okay, Grimmjow." He leaned up to peck him at the lips lightly and smiled a little. Grimmjow smirked back and grasped his hand, leading him to the dark bedroom. Ichigo's heart was beating faster with each step until they finally reached inside the room, the blunet flipped the light switch on. The bedroom didn't look so bad, it was definitely decent albeit with dusty collections of unplayed games he hadn't noticed before. "So now what . . . .?" he muttered to himself, before noticing that Grimmjow was already taking off his shirt in front of him.

"Are you still nervous, because we could just go to sleep . . . ." sighed Grimmjow as he turned around. Ichigo blinked and heat was slowly going to his face, he had never knew that the older man was built like a linebacker. He guessed Shinji was right about asking him if he could press-bench 250 and possibly more. His chest and abs were similar to that as those statues of the museums they went and were absolutely perfect . . . . except for the large scar down his abdomen.

"Uh . . . ."

"What, first time seeing me shirtless?" he smirked a little.

"Um, I just noticed . . . ." muttered Ichigo, and Grimmjow noticed his answer as he glanced down.

"Oh, it's no big deal," he shrugged, nonchalantly rubbed at the disfigurement starting near the left side of his neck down to his right hip. "It's not like you got scars, do you?"

"I do, but not like that," he frowned a little.

"Really, where?" he smirked again as he stepped forward, hands immediately slipped underneath the younger man's shirt.

"What? No, stop!" Ichigo started to giggle at the sudden tickle, he tried to escape from the friendly torture as he backed away but failed when both of them fell on onto the nest of navy blue sheets. "Stop it! Grimm- ah! Stop, I can't breathe now!" he laughed as he tried to curl up into a ball. But Grimmjow sneered playfully as he continued, taking off the younger man's shirt in the process. He only stopped temporarily to see how Ichigo's upper body looked like as the other finally calmed down. He was pretty lean but still got muscles, and could probably hold his own most of the times. He saw small yet fading scars at some parts but it could be from everyday antics, compared to his own permanent one.

"Sorry about that . . . ." he sighed, leaning down to kiss at his cheeks then lips. "If you must know . . . . I got it from a fucked up motorcycle accident a few years back. Too damn cocky for my own good, tried to pop a wheelie in a busy traffic."

"Oh, really . . . .?" sighed Ichigo, touching the different surfaces between the scars and his regular skin. "I could see you doing some crazy shit like that. Would you ever try to do that again with me?"

"Uh-uhn . . . ." Grimmjow sighed, kissing him again. "Just doing this is crazy enough . . . ."

"Of course," smiled Ichigo. He patted him on the cheek before sitting up, pushing the blunet away a little. "Okay . . . . we're both shirtless," he smiled sheepishly. "We now are going . . . . pantsless?"

"Don't forget boxers-less," he smirked, sitting up as he reached down to unbuckle his jeans. Ichigo wanted to look away or clamp his face with his hands out of instinct but stared ahead while Grimmjow struggled lightly to take off the tough clothing before he finally became free. He blushed deeply at the nearly nude man, clad only in cotton grey-plaid boxer. Anxiety and self-consciousness were slowly eating at him, as the cyan eyes were on him. "It's okay . . . . it's not like you got on briefs . . . . do you?" joked Grimmjow.

". . . . It's boxer-briefs," muttered Ichigo, glancing down.

"Oh . . . . there's nothing wrong with that," he smirked, as he tugged at the waistband of his jeans. "Come on, Ichigo, I won't laugh." Ichigo frowned at him but finally relented as he shifted his body to take it off. It took a short while but he finally got it off, his eyes glanced away from the black underwear snug to his hips and upper thighs. ". . . . Sexy," chuckled Grimmjow.

". . . . Shut up," Ichigo frowned, earning another laughter as Grimmjow got off his bed. He moved for the dresser and opened the top drawer to search for something, he should have some and they should still be good. But . . . . there seemed to be none underneath the layer of clothes.

"Aw, shit . . . ." he frowned lightly.

"What's wrong?" muttered Ichigo and Grimmjow glanced back at him.

"I got no condoms," he shrugged. "So, unless you wanna do it raw . . . ."

"Ugh, do you really need to say it like that?" he scoffed.

"Sorry," shrugged Grimmjow as he walked up to him. "But, I'm clean and you . . .?"

"I've only been with one guy in my life," Ichigo muttered. "So now what . . . .?"

"Well," Grimmjow muttered as he looked back into the dresser and found a small container of petroleum jelly. "I could prepare you for a while and-"

"Wait, prepare _me_?" the younger man frowned in confusion, and he glanced back at him just as confused.

"Yeah . . . . thought you said that you had sex with only one dude," he frowned.

"That's because I was fucking him, I've never got fucked," muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in surprise, he had never came across a guy like him before. The other boyfriends before him were usually the 'bottom', and that was good for both his and Nnoi's sakes since the latter often commented that he would lose respect for him if he ever got 'skewered in the butt'. "I dunno, I've never ever been . . . . you know," Ichigo frowned with a shrug.

"Skewered in the butt?" muttered Grimmjow.

"What?"

"Ah, never mind," he shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "But it doesn't hurt to try, Ichigo. Well, it would hurt a little but you understand." Ichigo glanced at him and nodded a little, looking at him Grimmjow looked too dominating to be the 'bottom'. He guessed it could work, and he nodded again.

"Um . . . . I guess so, Grimmjow," he muttered.

"I agree, because you're having a boner right now," smirked Grimmjow.

"Huh?" Ichigo glanced down and realized that he was partially aroused by the previous thoughts of being the bottom. "Sh-shut up . . . .!" he scowled, trying to cross his legs but Grimmjow pinned his thighs down as he leaned to kiss him at the nose.

"Quick being embarrassed, we're not even completely in the nude yet," he smirked.

"I know but still . . . ." he whined a little, his face was already beet-red in anxiety but was still excited as he slid back down onto his back. Grimmjow kissed at his lips, and the younger man kissed with a bit of tongue-wrestling, as he reached for the snuggling underwear. Ichigo lifted his hips ever so slightly but it was enough to get it off his waist and down his legs. He kicked it off finally when it reached his ankle, before both of them broke off the kiss. He was still feeling anxious but it was going away little by little, when he felt a slightly calloused hand against his bare hips.

"Still nervous . . . .?" murmured Grimmjow, kissing at his cheek then down to his neck.

"Stop asking me that, or else I really will get nervous," Ichigo frowned slightly. The blunet chuckled quietly as he sat up, but even he was getting a little anxious over the intimacy. He haven't had sex for a long time, and neither did Ichigo, who was anxiously waiting for him to do something.

"Ah, pull up your knees," he muttered, grasping for the small container of the clear gel left on the nightstand and positioning himself between the now raised knees. He tried not to stare at the younger man's arousal lest to make the latter squirmish with nervousness as he opened the jar and dipped a finger into it. "Try to relax, it may feel weird to you since you're anally a virgin," he murmured, which earn him a sudden kick in the face.

"Quit saying stupid shit . . . .!" scowled Ichigo.

"Tch, sorry . . . ." he smirked a little. Removing his finger, he gripped at his hips with one hand and reached down slowly to the small crevass. He felt the slight stiffness but that was expected as he inched closer for the tight entrance. "Don't tense . . . ." he warned.

"Can't help it," he sighed, mentally telling his body to relax as he closed his eyes in anticipation. Grimmjow noticed andd guessed that he should get right to it, as he finally found it. With a slight hesitation, he slowly pushed the slick finger in and Ichigo took a deep inhale. It didn't hurt, but it only felt weird. So this was how his ex had went through but he knew that another finger or two was needed to stretch him out. ". . . . Feels weird," he muttered softly.

"Of course it would," sighed Grimmjow, pushing the finger in further until the knuckle stopped him. It was tight and velvetly warm, but wasn't enough as he eased the digit back and forth. Ichigo grunted slightly and barely shifted his hips when he felt a very brief spark inside of him and took a quick inhale, and the older man noticed that. "What?"

"I think you poke at something inside of me," muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow blinked then smirked in realization, he knew what he was talking about as he attempted to feel for it.

"Let's see if I can try to touch it," he smirked, pulling his finger out before pushing two in. The younger man flinched a little at the intrusion but quickly relaxed. It was new to him, even though he wasn't a virgin, yet he was willing to try something new. He should have done that type of experience during college but schoolwork was more important then. He wiggled his hips again to see if he could feel the spark again and exhaled heavily. "You okay . . . .?" sighed Grimmjow.

"Yeah," nodded Ichigo.

"Good, because I'm gonna stick another finger," he muttered as he slipped in his ring finger before the other man could react.

"Ah, you idiot . . . .! You- ahh!" Ichigo suddenly gasped out, the spark came back as he clenched at the bedsheets and his back arched.

"Hah, knew I would find it that way," Grimmjow remarked as he eased the fingers out before pushing back into him. Ichigo shivered and took in a shaky gasp when the spot got touched immediately again, a tingling of pleasure went thoughout his body.

"Sh-shit . . . .!" he gasped, twisting his head yo the side as he bit his bottom lip. The blunet gazed at his vulnerable position and smirked. Both of them were ready by the looks of it as he removed his fingers. "Damn . . . . warn me next time," Ichigo tried to scowl at him as he felt the sudden emptiness but the other man simply smirked, scooping a small amount of petroleum jelly as he stood up.

"Sorry . . . ." he smirked, with one hand he took off his boxer and Ichigo's chocolate eyes widened out of mild shock. Compared to himself, Grimmjow was . . . . well, at least he now knew that the carpet matched the drapes. "You looked scared . . . ." joked Grimmjow as he slathered the gel over his erection.

"Of course, how can you put _that_ in there?" frowned Ichigo, his eyes still glued to the bigger endowment. Grimmjow smiled out of reassurance as he knelt onto the bed, pulling Ichigo's hips close to him as he positioned himself. Leaning down to kiss at his lips, he gazed at his eyes to see if he was ready. "Um . . . . go, Grimmjow?" Ichigo muttered with a nod.

"All right . . . ." shrugged Grimmjow. Grasping his erection, he pressed the the tip against the prepared hole before finally pushing in. The younger man inhaled and grasped at his shoulder, it did feel a little painful but that was expected as Grimmjow slowly continued to push into him. "Shit . . . ." he groaned softly.

"I know . . . ." moaned the orange-haired designer, taking in the girth of the man above him as he let his legs widened a little. The feeling was new yet exciting to him and he could take it. He let out a shaky breath once the blunet was situated inside of him, both of them was getting used to one another as he loosened his grip on the hard shoulders.

"I can go now?" Grimmjow muttered, nearly gritting his teeth at controlling himself.

". . . . Yeah, go," muttered Ichigo. The other man groaned and slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in. Ichigo went still before a pleasurable feeling rippled inside of him and he let out a soft moan. "Fuck . . . ." he whimpered softly.

"Damn, it was only one thrust," Grimmjow groaned with a small smirk before continuing, each thrust gradually picking up the pace as he braced his elbows against the mattress. Ichigo moaned in tune with the soft creaks and squeaks of the bedsprings, his hands slipped to the back of the older man's neck, twirling the silky tresses with his fingers. Grimmjow returned the contact with a deep kiss, tasting the subtly grape taste from when Ichigo was drinking soda earlier.

"Fuck . . . . can't you hit that spot yet?" moaned Ichigo, he was enjoying it so far but he wanted to feel that spark again.

"Wait, gotta hit a certain angle," panted the older man. He shifted his hips slightly, and Ichigo moaned a little louder but that wasn't it. He shifted again but the other man simply moaned again. "Shit, I just had it a moment ago-"

"Ahh . . . .!" Ichigo nearly yelped out, out of reaction he clenched around Grimmjow after what he had just felt. Grimmjow nearly groaned at the sudden tightness before glaring down at him.

"I just hit it?" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Y-yeah . . . ." he nodded, his face tinted deep red as he panted lightly. "Please . . . . do it again." Grimmjow wanted to grin at his request and tried again, this time he suceeded and Ichigo moaned loudly.

"Fuck!" he moaned out, gripping at the hair tightly.

"Keep saying that, and I'll do that more to you later on," smirked Grimmjow as he resumed striking at the sweet spot. The younger man gritted back a moan as the electrifying feeling kept rushing throughout his now sweating body, he was still apphrensive of making too much noises near his boyfriend's neighbors. The blunet groaned and grunted by his ear as one of his hands gripped at the slim hips. He glanced up to stare at the half-lidded eyes and let his free hand to travel down to Ichigo's neglected erection.

"Ahh, fuck . . . .!" moaned out Ichigo when he felt the grip on him before being stroked off. "Damn you- ah-ahhh . . . .!"

"Shut it, I wanna both of us come together," he groaned, already he was feeling the tightening need to release but was trying to hold it off. Ichigo couldn't retort back, he was in complete euphoria as he was being pleasured in both ways and moaned out loud. He could feel the gradual need to climax as he reached up to clamp the blunet's lips for a passionate kiss. The need kept building and building for either of them, up to the point of them nearly growling at each other's urges.

"Ah, fuck!" Ichigo hissed and arched his back, his body twitched when he finally climaxed into Grimmjow's hand. In reaction, he clenched around the older man and Grimmjow gritted, within seconds he was finally coaxed into a climax. "Shit . . . .!" gritted Ichigo at the sticky wetness inside of him before feeling both erections going limp.

"Shit, I know . . . ." Grimmjow panted heavily, kissing at his sweat-drenched cheek. "Sorry, thought we would avoid that if I had some condoms."

"It's all right . . . ." breathed Ichigo as he gazed at his tired cyan eyes. "It felt good, Grimmjow. A little sticky, though . . . ." Grimmjow chuckled tiredly before pulling out and shifted his body to lay next to him.

"Damn, never thought I could do that again . . . ." he mumbled. Ichigo blinked and turned his body, cuddling against his neck and scarred chest.

"Me neither . . . ." he sighed tiredly. Grimmjow tiredly kissed at his forehead then down to his lips, plopping an arm over his slim waist as they evventuallly drifted off to sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

FYI- Saw Edward kissing Jacob at the MTV Movie Awards recently, and because of that, over 180,000 Twilight fangirls died from the overexcitement.

Yays, finally got it through with the yaoi! Now for the fun morning after on the next chapter!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	16. I Wanna Get Chocolate Wasted!

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention why I named Ichigo's character Cael Percutior. It's an inside joke, it meant to be after his attack name, Getsuga Tenshou, with tenshou meaning 'piercer of heaven'! *smacks knee and giggles* Get it? Piercer of heaven . . . .? I'll stop now . . . .

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 16- I Wanna Get Chocolate Wasted!**

Stretching his limbs and yawning, Ichigo rubbed at his eyes before finally opening them. He blinked a few times before the sleep spell worn off, and realization hit him on the head. He glanced to the side and saw Grimmjow, his head buried underneath a pillow to muffle his own snores. He put up a small smile before getting out of bed, only to wince when he felt a sudden yet dull pain in his lower back. That was new but he tried to shrug it off as he reached for his discarded jeans before leaving the bedroom for the bathroom. He needed to wipe off the dried stain off his stomach and inner thighs.

Grimmjow's cream-colored bathroom was a tad bigger than his own, as he realized that he could take more than three steps in the slightly dirty room. He thought slightly because he could see the weird brown ring inside the toilet bowl as well as hard water stain over the bathub faucet. But he didn't mind as he stepped in to take a quick shower. The sooner he was clean, the sooner he can find something to eat for breakfast. Scrubbing away last night's naughtiness with the scent of Irish Spring, he relished at the feeling of warm water spraying over him from the showerhead. After ten minutes or so of showering, he finally got out and put on his jeans. He could put on regular clothes after eating breakfast.

As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, he suddenly paused when he heard noises. Noises from the apartment door as he stepped into the living room. He narrowed his eyes and moved to listen closer. It sounded like . . . . someone was trying to pick the lock! His eyes widened at the thought and his body went into a panic mode. He thought of waking Grimmjow up to warn him but it might be too late as it sounded like the thief had successfully unlocked the door. He frantically glanced around for any form of defensive weapon until his eyes fell on the broom perched against the wall. He reached for it and held it up like a baseball bat as he steathily crept for the door.

It slowly opened and Ichigo quickly hid behind it, waiting for his precise move once the burgular comes into view. He saw him, a rather tall and slender man who stepped inside, appearing to glance around the living room. He couldn't wait any longer, as the tall man suddnly moved for the the plasma TV and the game consoles.

"Hah-yahh!" he yelled out, immediately striking the guy in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck!" yelled out the 'thief' being hit again in the back of his knees and he stumbled to the floor.

"Who the fuck are you!" growled Ichigo as he glared down at him, broomstick raised as he readied to hit him again.

"The fuck? I could say the same thing!" snarled the man as he glared back with his good eye.

"The same thing? You were breaking into someone's home, you prick!" he scowled.

"Hey, I wasn't really- wait a fucking minute!" blinked the man before his eye widened in realization. "Oh fuck, I thought Grimm said that ya were just hangin' out with him fer the day." All of the attack mode in Ichigo's body nealy vanished as he blinked in shock. How could this so-called thief know about his boyfriend?

"Who are you and how do you know about Grimmjow?" he frowned but the other man put up his hand in surrender.

"I'm his best friend, duh," he mumbled as he sat up. "Didn't think that Grimm would have a fuck-over with him, though . . . ." Ichigo nearly bristled in confusion and agitation at the stranger. Mainly because he didn't understand why would a friend of Grimmjow's try to sneak into his apartment.

". . . . Well damn." He flinched at the sudden sound of Grimmjow's tired voice and he whipped around to see him. Grimmjow was clad only in his boxer from last night and his hair was destructively ruffled from sleep as he cracked his stiff neck. "Nice to see your ass getting kicked by my new boyfriend, Nnoitra," he mumbled with a small smirk.

"Tch, fuck off," Nnoitra grumbled as he stood up, flipping him the bird.

"Wait, wait a minute . . . ." scowled Ichigo in total confusion as he looked between the two. "He broke into your home, and you're okay with that?"

"Oh . . . . yeah, I forgot to tell you about that," Grimmjow nodded. "He does that sometimes but . . . . don't you think it's too damn early to do that?"

"It's nearly one in the afternoon," frowned the tall man.

"Really? Damn . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo frowned a little over the nonchalant reaction from Grimmjow over the break-in, as he tried to reason the situation moments earlier. "What if it was an actual burgular and you get killed just because you thought it was him?" he had questioned.

"Sorry, but at least I know that you're here to keep the bad guys away," Grimmjow smiled apologetically as he kissed him on the forehead. He moved to take his cup of three-sugared coffee off his counter to sip. "But Nnoi's not a bad guy, although he's an idiot and smoking pot doesn't help either."

"Hhmph, seems that he doesn't like me," Ichigo frowned as he peeked out of the kitchen door, gazing at the man who was playing on the PS3 with a drone look on his face.

"Ah, it's not that, he just doesn't like it when I fuck guys," sighed the blunet as he took another sip.

"He's a homophobe?" he asked, glancing back at him.

"Nah, it's complicated," he shook his head. "Well, now that we're both up, how about some breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, I was about to make some before what's-his-name came by."

"Well, no one's stopping you," Grimmjow smirked as he stepped out of the kitchen. Walking into the living room, he sat next to his friend and frowned at him. "Hey . . . . you really scared the shit outta Ichigo earlier," he quietly scolded at him.

"So the fuck what?" grumbled Nnoitra.

"So? I should've let him continue to beat your ass if you're gonna act like this," he frowned.

"As if I'd let some dick-sucking prick to kick my ass," his friend scoffed. "So now what, he's stayin' here?"

"For the weekend, he's leaving tomorrow afternoon," muttered Grimmjow. He blinked when he heard a faint sizzling noise from the kitchen but shook his head as he sat back. "Considering Ichigo's reaction, guess I should tell you to stop breaking into my apartment. Especially since the landlord's on my ass over my door damage lately."

"I would stop if you would just give me a spare key or some shit," he muttered.

"Fuck no, Nnoitra," he scoffed. "Next thing I know, I'd trip over a bong in the middle of the night when you left the TV on. Again."

"Well sorry," Nnoitra frowned sarcastically. "Maybe if ya would buy me some new shit, then I would stop comin' here."

"Well, to do that, you gotta do a little _thing_ for me," Grimmjow joked as he slurped his coffee, and his friend groaned in disgust.

"You're a sick fuck, Grimm," he scowled.

"You're the one bitching like a gold digger," he smirked. The taller man was about to bicker when a familiar smell hit both of their noses, Grimmjow sat up and recognized the smell. He didn't even know that he had some left that was still good. "What're you making in there, Ichigo?" he called out.

". . . . Breakfast, of course," Ichigo answered. "It'll be done in a couple of minutes."

"Didn't know yur bitch could cook," shrugged Nnoitra.

"I didn't either, I've only seen him eating cereal every other day," he sighed. "Anyway . . . . the landlord's threatening to call the police on you if you keep continuing with your shit. So unless you learn how to use the damn doorbell, I'd have no choice but to press charges."

"Ya wouldn't do that to yur own friend," he scoffed as he glared at him.

"I'd have to or else I would get evicted," he frowned back. "So use the bell next time."

"Tch, fine, since yur actin' like a bitch right now . . . ."

"Grimmjow, I'm done," Ichigo said as he stepped out of kitchen, he was holding two plates full of hot breakfast goods as he handed one to the blunet. Grimmjow's mouth nearly watered at the sight of the food; four strips of bacon, scrabbled eggs sprinkled with black pepper and three slices of buttered toast.

". . . . You would make a fucking good wife, Ichigo," he grinned.

"Quit saying that," scoffed Ichigo.

"Come on, it meant to be a compliment," grinned the older man before noticing that his friend was drooling at the sight of his meal. "Hey! Stop looking at my food and sit on the floor," he frowned, kicking at his friend.

"But you know that I don't have room for my legs," frowned Nnoitra.

"Don't care, Ichigo needs somewhere to sit." Nnoitra groaned but did so, cursing under his breath as he slid off the couch and raised his knees up to his chest before resumed playing. Ichigo smiled as he sat next to his boyfriend, who began wolfing down the bacon. "Shit, where did you find the bacon? I didn't know I had these left," he smirked.

"Good thing I did, it was a few days left from expiration," smiled Ichigo. "So what now, what're we gonna do today?"

"We need to get back on your game, now that you figured out the name for the main character," he replied, taking in mouthful of still warm eggs. "You're still stuck on the fourth level, right?"

"Kinda, I couldn't find the right boss character," muttered Ichigo on his toast. "Thinking about the new environment, it's hard to find which character to match it with."

"The fuck ya guys talkin' about?" scoffed Nnoitra.

"None of your business, idiot," muttered Grimmjow.

"Ya ain't finished with that horror game or some shit like that?"

"No, this is a new game that Ichigo here is making," he said.

"Tch, would it be good?" he questioned.

"Of course, I'm working too hard on this," Ichigo frowned. "Hell, it took me two years before Grimmjow began helping me."

"Oh . . . . so yur bendin' over fer Grimm to get yur shit out?" Nnoitra asked, earning a heated strike to the head. "Ow, what the fuck, man!"

"For your info, I decided to help him before we started dating," scoffed Grimmjow, as he finished the last of his meal. "And quit nosing into our business, it's annoying."

"Then quit talkin' so loud," scoffed the taller man.

"It's my fucking home, this is supposed to be my privacy," he argued. All the while, Ichigo tried to ignore the trivial crap between the two friends as he finished his food. That was what he needed, a full stomach before getting up to change into fresh clothes. Putting on a white shirt with the Lucky Neko printed on it, he heard the sound of showering through the closed bathroom door when he stepped into hallway. He knew that it had to be Grimmjow, since he peered into the living room to see the lanky man haunched over on the couch.

He cocked his head a little as he studied Nnoitra's form and blinked. The plot bunnies were coming back, ready to hump out of control as he went back to the bedroom to get his messenger bag. Walking into the living room, he took another glance at him before plopping himself onto the rug-covered floor and taking out his sketchbook. Nnoitra noticed Ichigo observing him and frowned, trying hard to continue playing his game. ". . . . The fuck yur doin'?" he grumbled.

"Nothing in particular," he mumbled, making long strokes and lines over the clean surface of a new page. Nnoitra simply scoffed and discreetly gazed at Ichigo, whose face was in stern concentration as he then made quick shadings of his sketch. He frowned, thinking that he was being drawn for the young designer's subtle amusement.

"Are ya drawin' me?" he questioned.

"Maybe," muttered Ichigo.

"Why? Ya find me interestin'?"

"In a way," he answered.

"Tch, don't try to flirt with me just cuz Grimmjow's not around," grumbled the lanky man.

"Flirt? Ew, no I'm not doing that," Ichigo frowned in disgust as he glared at him.

"Then why are ya drawin' me then?" he frowned back.

"Because your body type just gave me an idea, and right now I'm making a character outta you," he explained.

"Oh, is that right?" Nnoitra grinned in surprise. "If ya put it that . . . . as long as ya got my good side then." Ichigo let out a low groan before glancing down at his sketch; his character was tall and lanky as Nnoitra but with major changes. He had four limbs, with scythe-like claws that can slice through almost anything. His horns were asymmetrical, with the left horn longer than the right and resembled a crescent moon, and had an x-shaped marking across his face. But Ichigo paused at the left side of the face, glancing at the man's eyepatch and frowned at how he would ask about it.

"Um . . . . don't wanna sound rude or anything but . . . ." he mumbled, catching Nnoitra's attention.

"What? What d'ya wanna say to me?" he muttered.

"Eh, what happened to, um . . . ."

"About my eye?" he frowned, and Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously. "No big deal . . . . lost it at twelve. Snuck into the trainyard out of spite and while I was climbin' out . . . . let's say that that rusty rod missed my fuckin' brain when I fell."

"Shit," Ichigo frowned in sympathy.

"That's why we got two eyes fer, in case shit like that happens," he shrugged.

"Damn, why do I hear quiet noises . . . .?" Grimmjow sighed as he stepped into the living room, clad only a towel around his waist and his wet hair slicked back. "Thought I would hear yelling and cursing around here." He glanced down to see Ichigo sitting on the floor and a sketch in his hands, frowning lightly in confusion. "What's that you got there?" he asked.

"I'm making a character based on your friend here," shrugged Ichigo.

"From Nnoi? Ew, that's creepy," Grimmjow joked.

"Fuck ya, Grimm," scoffed Nnoitra. "Not my fault yur boy-toy got good taste in art."

"Whatever . . . ." the blunet shrugged before going to his bedroom to change. Ichigo went back to his sketch and jotted down notes for the character. He written down special agilities for him, that he would regenerate a missing limbs as well as a bit of his health if his main character took too long to strike at him head on. Also, the boss character would be able to extract two extra limbs if his health reached less than half and his attacks would become a lot more brutal. Going back to the face, he decided to draw a wicked scar over the left eye. Looking at it, the monster appeared like a demonic praying mantis, and smiled a little at it. The only thing missing was the name and he would be done with that.

"Hey, you're already done with it?" Grimmjow asked when he came back with clean clothes on, glancing over the younger man's shoulders.

"Yeah, and I just thought of the name for him," smiled Ichigo as he jotted down the name next to the face.

"Really? Is he named after me?" grinned Nnoitra as he glanced at them, only to get an amused chuckle from his friend. "What? What's so funny?" he immediately frowned.

". . . . The character's name is Teresa," smirked Grimmjow.

"What? That's a girl's name!" he scoffed in disbelief.

"Well it matches him," shrugged Ichigo as he ripped the paper out to store it in his folder. "And I won't change it just because you don't like it."

"Tch, yur such a dick," he scowled.

"At least I found something to finish up the fourth level."

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow frowned out of total boredom. Even in one of the greatest video gaming convention in the world, he couldn't help but feeling like Starrk and wanting to doze off during the presentation from Ubisoft Entertainment. And it didn't help that he was still feeling the affect of jetlag from yesterday, and he wanted to hide away to sleep. "Grimmjow, stay awake," Nel quietly scolded at him, pitching him on the arm. "It's only the first day, get used to it . . . ."

"But why do we have to be here? We don't work for Ubisoft," he scoffed.

"We have to so that we can make better games than them," frowned his cousin. "We don't wanna be lagging behind while they're making better stuff."

"But the only good shit they got are _Rayman_ and _Assassin's Creed_, and this guy's not making it any better with his British accent."

"He's French and he's the co-president of the company," she corrected him. "And you better stay awake, because after this they will talk about the lastest products from Sony. If it's a new console, then we gotta step it up since other companies will do the same." Grimmjow simply nodded and sighed deeply, though they were at E3 it was still considered a business trip. Meaning that he couldn't wander around among nerdy fanboys and sexy booth babes to try out new games as he wanted to. Hell, he often hated to wear a suit (without a tie since he found that too tedious to wear) instead of casual clothing to feel comfortable.

"How long do we gotta stay in here?" he grumbled as he shifted in his seat. "I'm hungry, and I need to take a mean piss."

"Ugh, you're such a baby," frowned Nel, she reached inside her purse to take out a granola bar. "Can't believe you're related to me, here you go . . . ."

"At least I'm complaining, Starrk's here snoring like a bear," Grimmjow sighed. He glanced up just in time to see the start of the latest _Assassin's Creed_ game sneak peek and his discomfort eased a little. As he watched, his mind wandered back to his time with Ichigo last week. Though they only had sex one time, they enjoyed what little intimate moment they had before he and the younger man had to go back to work. In the days before the higher-ups left for E3, Ichigo was once again forced to test _Rippers_ alongside Tensa and the others but luckily there weren't much scribbling. He knew that after the event was done, they would have to go right back to work and he hated that.

"See that . . . .? We need to make a franchise like them," sighed Nel. "Most of our games are one-time titles, we need something that'll make our consumers wanting more."

"I know . . . ." muttered Grimmjow. He had thought about Ichigo's game, and remembered that the young designer had plenty of ideas to make more than just one single title. Thinking about it, he had once joked that they should create comic books to promote the budding game. He smirked under the dimmed lighting, wondering how Ichigo was coping at his family's house.

_Meanwhile . . . ._

Munching on turkey sandwiches and potato chips, Ichigo was sitting on the living room floor with his back against the couch. He was watching the sneak peek of _Assassin's Creed: Revelation_ and thought it looked awesome to play, though he probably wouldn't have time for it. He had only played the first two and yet to finish the latter. Surprisingly enough, his own mother did the favor. It would be hard to believe for anyone outside the family that a middle-aged housewife and mother could rival some of the best gamers, though she barely played for more than two hours of her time.

Hell, she had been mentioned a few times in local newspapers from as long ago as the early nineties, when controversy over gaming was at its peak. His mother still had the yellowed paper article of her playing the infamous _Mortal Kombat_ arcade game. A picture of her in her early twenties was included, with the toddler version of Ichigo tugging shyly at her skirt as she played on bulky contraption. In said article, she had merely remarked that 'the graphics was interesting enough and joked that it might be the way of the future', and what a future it was. "Oh, they haven't shown your new boyfriend, Sweetie?" Masaki lovingly teased when she walked into the living room without her cane.

"Mom . . . ." Ichigo pouted but she giggled softly as she sat on the couch.

"So how long is the coverage?" she asked.

"Like four days, more or less," he sighed. "Grimmjow said the company would only do a short presentation tomorrow, then there's a good chance that the reporters would discuss about the game."

"Oh, well I can't wait for the release of it," she smiled. "Just imagine, talking to the neighbors about how hard my little boy worked on it and showing it off to them." Ichigo blushed in embarrassment, typical of his mother to show off everything he had made, even a graffiti-like mural he had done for a school project. "Anyway, if the game goes well, then we should give you a party for your success," she suggested.

"But I don't want a party," whined Ichigo.

"Oh, there's no reason to be modest about it."

"No, because Dad would probably make a big deal outta it, by putting up a giant banner in front of the house or setting off fireworks," he scoffed. "Remember, he did the same thing on the twins' Sweet Sixteen. It's embarrassing enough that the Fire Department had to be called twice."

"Ah, he learned his lesson . . . . I hope," sighed Masaki, petting through his orange hair. "So how's it going with your little project?"

"It's getting better, as I'm working on the fifth level already," he replied and his mother smiled.

"That sounds promising, I am so proud of you," she smiled. "Just let me be the first one to try it out, Sweetie."

"I'll promise you that, Mom," he smiled up at her.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Damn . . . . forgot to mention Yuzu and Karin, maybe in the next chapter or something. Whoo, let me try to write what I know from the E3 coverage before I forget so it'll smash up with my good story.

P.S.- Though I've already written a chapter or two ahead, I wanna know if you think that I should add a bit a drama involving Ichigo confronting Ulquiorra or vice-versa. And no, I won't do some form of love triangle since I'm already writing ahead and that would complicate things with my plot bunnies in my head.

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	17. Playstation Vita and Wii U

Note: Wiki off the chapter name below if you don't know what I mean, but those are the names of the latest consoles. It's totally awesome if you hadn't seen them yet! And I've just read the latest chapter of Bleach, but I won't say much until you read it- oh, what the hell! Tsukishima came by Ichigo's home as his 'cousin'! Ah! *faints*

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 17- Playstation Vita and Wii U**

"Hey, do you really have to hog the TV all day?" frowned the teenage girl, her black ponytail swayed as she shook her head in disbelief. "The only time you're here to visit, and you're acting like a couch potato right now."

"Am not," scowled Ichigo, though his body language was telling a different story as he was sprawled across the couch with his hand glued onto the remote.

"Well, what if I wanted to watch something, Ichigo?" she frowed as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry . . . . do you wanna watch something, Karin?" he questioned, and was answered with a roll of her eyes. "Thought so." Ever since the twins had reached puberty, Ichigo's sisters changed more ways than one. Yuzu was the same sweetheart of a girl though she was often fickle with her appearance every now and then, while Karin would have an attitude with every chance she would get. Well she had attitude before puberty but it seemed to intensify afterwards and because of that, she and her older brother often bickered.

"Karin, leave him alone," Yuzu called out from the kitchen, when she peeked out her light brown hair was also pulled into a ponytail. "He just wants to see that handsome boyfriend of his on TV."

"Quit teasing me about it," he scoffed as he sat up. "If anything, how are your boyfriends doing?" Karin simply frowned and glared away, while her sister blushed sheepishly and went back to the kitchen. He smirked a little, he won that round.

Meanwhile, back at Los Angeles, Grimmjow was amazed at what Nintendo had to offer earlier. He had heard of the so-called 'Wii 2' that everyone was talking about, but they were only half right about the interesting console. He was curious, wondering how one could actually play on the large controller with a mini touch-screen on it, as he was hauled into a new stage for the presentation for Xbox updates and games. "You can think about it later, Grimmjow, we need to get ready," sighed Nel as they reached the backstage.

"Oh, come on, you gotta admit that is fucking cool," he smirked.

"I know, but we won't get it until the middle of next year, maybe even later," Nel sighed as she fixed his blazer like a mother would do for her child. "All that aside, are you ready?"

"Of course, you guys do the talking while I play the demo," he nodded. "I'm only good for that because you suck at this type of game, Ulquiorra is rarely even seen playing said game, and our boss kept passing out without you giving him sips of energy drink."

"Well, doesn't matter now," she smiled a little before reaching up to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Good luck on your part."

"Same with yours . . . . let's kick some ass," he smirked.

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo stared in amazement as the starting announcement of _Rippers_, trying to ignore his mother's giggling in th background. But he hadn't felt this excited for the company as well as for his boyfriend's role for his presentation. Even as the lead designer, he needed show how the game's graphics and features are played out to the audience. He watched as only three people to the stage though the announcer only mentioned two, Nel and Ulquiorra. "Oh, there's Ichigo's boyfriend . . . .!" Masaki pointed out the brief glimpse of Grimmjow walking past the two people to stand in the sideline.

"Huh, he looks like a badass," remarked Karin, though wasn't scolded by her mother.

"Yeah, even though he's wearing a suit," noted Yuzu. Ichigo had to agree with his sisters, Grimmjow appeared unruly and untameable despite wearing a tie-less charcoal suit with a pale slate-colored dress shirt underneath as he moved into the shadows to start the demo. "Seems like your type, Ichigo," Yuzu smiled lightly.

"Shut up . . . ." Ichigo frowned.

"What? It's better than that nerdy ex of yours," the other twin sighed.

"Karin," Masaki scolded and she finally shut up. Ichigo didn't mind, though he would actually like to talk to Uryuu since he hadn't seen him for a long time. The same guy who weren't really pessimistic about his career dream of working on video games, his ex had often suggested to think about graphic design as a back-up plan. But that he had made it, he had wanted to him the news, but not on a gloating level since they went back as friends after the break-up. "Oh, is that the game, Ichigo?" asked Masaki when demo finally started, as Grimmjow began playing.

"Yeah," he nodded. It did turn out well as he thought, the environment and the enemies were so fluid and realistic. He mentally smiled to him, hopefully if this game sells well then his project would come out just as good, probably even better.

_Later . . . ._

Yawning tiredly, Ichigo was getting bored of watching the coverage as the rest of it would be about promoting video games. But he had received a text message from Grimmjow saying that he would be interviewed in less than twenty minutes, so he was waiting as he finally left the living room to snack in the kitchen. However, all of the sudden, his body instantly went into defensive mode as he ducked down from a high kick out of nowhere. Out of instant, he retaliated by giving a sharp strike to the attacker's stomach, making him stumbling to the floor in pain.

"Dad . . . . you really gotta stop doing that," scoffed Ichigo, stepping over the black-haired middle-aged man to reach for the snacks stashed away in the cabinets. "You're near your damn fifties, and you're running around like a wild animal," he frowned at him as he took out a box of crackers.

"But . . . . my darling son, I'm still teaching you how to defend yourself from attackers!" whined his father as he quickly stood, as if he hadn't been kicked down by his own son. "You can never be too relaxed, you know!"

"But after several years, it's starting to get annoying," he scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Ichigo! Your boyfriend can't always protect you, you know!" his father smiled jovially, but was annoyingly punched to the face.

"We've been together for nearly two months, and I didn't need his protection before then," Ichigo scowled as he went back to the living room. "Go away, or I'll tell Mom that you're bothering me again."

"But-"

"Isshin, are you doing it again . . . .?" Masaki called out from upstairs.

"No, darling, but Ichigo's being mean to me again!" Isshin cried dramatically as he ran upstairs, and Ichigo sighed in agitation. He loved that goat-faced father of his but he often wondered if he was truly related to him. He once asked his mother why she married a guy like him, and he was simply answered that he was the type that would help anyone and she liked that about him. Guess he couldn't blame her answer.

The commercials finally finished before the coverage came back, and two of the hosts happily conversed about everything so far. Ichigo often wondered how can they continue without eating anything, let alone that some of the female hosts can stand hours at a time in high heels. ". . . . And now a game, despite being often compared to the _Resident Evil _franchise recently, it is nothing compared to it when it comes to demonic possessions and being in a crazy house," stated the male host, and Ichigo knew they were talking about _Rippers _now. "Please wlecome the president and the lead designer of the Los Lobos company, Starrk Gingerback and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques . . . .!"

"Is that your boyfriend they're talking about . . . .?" called out Masaki.

"Tch, yes Mom!" he sighed in annoyance, his family sure liked to make fun of him about his personal life. He glanced back at the TV and noticed that his boss was slumped next to Grimmjow while the latter did most of the talking. He frowned a little though the hosts seemed to be in good-humored about it as they joked over his condition. However, Grimmjow was in a semi-professional mode when he discussed about the gameplay, and how they will release special downloadable contents in the coming weeks. For some reason, Ichigo found him a bit more handsome with his attire and the way he was talking.

He guessed that the blunet don't always have to act so blunt and rude when it gets down to business.

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow sighed tiredly as he gazed out of the airplane window, he had won rock-paper-scissor against his cousin to get it earlier as he stared at the early evening sky. He didn't want to go back to work tomorrow, and Starrk would have agreed with him but they were still on schedule for the game to be released by the end of the month. Shifting in his seat, he turned his head to place it on top of Nel's head to rest his eyes. "Grimmjow, your head's too heavy," Nel mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry," he sighed as he moved back. "Well that was a fun weekend . . . ."

"Shut up, you're just mad that I was offered a chance to dress like a booth babe for next year," she joked.

"Yeah, I'd like to dress in leather booty shorts and stand next to a new console all day," he frowned.

"Don't worry, we're only testing the game for two more days and then we're done for now," she sighed before glancing at him. Grimmjow nodded and gazed out the window, he could feel that his cousin was tugging at his arm before grasping for his hand. He knew that signal, he knew that she wanted to tell him something and it was usually important and personal. "Grimmjow . . . ." she murmured.

". . . . Yeah?" he muttered.

"Tell me the truth . . . . are you seeing someone?" she asked quietly, and he nearly stiffened at her question. "As usual, Aunt Izzy blabbed it out to me this past week, and said that you're already dating a guy. And not only that . . . ."

"What?"

"He works where we work . . . ." Grimmjow continued to stare out, his fatigue was working well to conceal his annoyance at her conclusion. ". . . . It's Ichigo, isn't it?" she whispered, and he gave only a short nod. "I should've known, you told me that he had some secret game idea and you were helping him but I've never knew that it would result into that."

". . . . Got a problem with that?" he asked quietly.

"Whether it's a girl or a boy, office romance is often too risky," she muttered. "You're only lucky that you and Ulquiorra weren't caught because he's not too vocal like other people. I'm not telling you not to stop it . . . . just be careful about it, we both know that you couldn't afford to get into trouble."

"Tch, don't worry about it," he sighed, leaning his head against the cool glass as he closed his eyes. "Ichigo's a good guy, and he also has a lot of potentials and determination. That's what I like about him, Nel . . . . Soon, we might show you what he got and I know you're gonna consider it."

"Heh, I can't wait," Nel smiled softly.

**(Pwnage)**

"Ugh, it's hotter than the devil's ass out here!" exclaimed Renji as some of the guys, including Ichigo, went out to get some tacos as they wanted to do some weeks before. Despite that Spring was nearly done, a flash of heat wave hovered over the city into a point of suffocation. "Hey, if I take off my shirt, do you think that I can still get service?" asked the red-head, patting at his shirt that was starting to cling to his sweating body.

"Just be lucky that the person by the counter is a girl and into tattoos," shrugged Ichigo, and some guys laughed.

"Nah, it's that one guy with studs all over his ears like Frankenstein," sighed Shuuhei. "Shit, I picked the wrong day to wear black . . . ." Phasing out of the talk, Ichigo thought about Grimmjow. The blunet was irritably tired when he came back to work after the excitement of E3 yesterday, in fact he was scolded by Nel for hiding out in the mens' bathroom to catch a few zzz's. Today he was only a tad better, when he didn't have much bags under his eyes though he kept yawning every so often. Besides, Ichigo was going out with the co-workers partially because Grimmjow asked him to send him back some burritos and a large drink.

"Dear God, it's better in here . . . .!" sighed one guy once they finally reached the half-filled restaurant chilled by the AC.

"Look, they got more than one person at the register," Ichigo pointed out at the counter.

"And they got a hot-looking girl this time," Renji smirked, rushing for the line. As the others followed suit, the young designer's mind turned to his secret project that he had done lately. So far, the main character named Cael had came across the Prince after defeating Teresa, this time the Prince was in a form of a large black dog that was crossed between a doberman and a german sheperd. A typical hellhound from the underworld, he thought. Some of the co-workers chuckled when the red-head was turned down by the girl, who firmly kept telling him to put back on his shirt before giving him his meal. "Damn, I'll get it next time," he frowned in defeat.

"Don't worry, there will be a girl desperate enough to date you," laughed Shuuhei.

"Maybe on her death bed," joked Ikkaku.

"Ah, shut up, idiots," he frowned.

"I'll see you guys later, Grimmjow's making me to buy his food," sighed Ichigo after purchasing the food.

"You're still his slave? Thought he would leave you alone," muttered Renji.

"No, he asked me like a normal person would," he shrugged. "See you back at work." He frowned when a gust of hot air hit his face as he stepped out to return to the building, though it was a couple of blocks away. By the time he went inside, sweat kept stinging into his eyes before wiping it away. But he was glad that the cool air was tingling his skin by the time he reached the top floor and to Starrk's office. The boss was napping on a lounge chair one side of the room, while Grimmjow was dozing behind the desk. "Grimmjow, I'm back," he whispered as he walked up to him.

". . . . About time," Grimmjow murmured before letting out a quiet yawn as he opened his eyes. "You got that burrito that's stuffed with Frito chips?"

"Yeah, and big Coke to go with it," he sighed. "You sure Starrk won't mind that we're using his office as a lunchroom?"

"As long as we don't leave a big mess after we're finished," smirked Grimmjow.

"But it's not about that . . . ." frowned Ichigo, and the older man blinked then nodded in understanding. "We could just talk about your time in Los Angeles. Was it fun over there?"

"Hell yeah," he smirked as Ichigo sat next to him. "I get to try out the latest Playstation console. It's expensive as shit, though, 300 bucks just for the 3G internet access with a contract. It's for playing video games, I'm not making a call outta that shit."

"But it seems interesting," smiled the younger man. "My Mom can't wait for the new Wii to come out, she joked that she could use it to do video chat with me."

"Damn, what does your mother do?"

"She's a homemaker, she used to have an office job but she prefers to stay home with my Dad whose clinic is connected to the house," Ichigo shrugged.

"Wow . . . . hey, do you think that she'd mind if we asked her to be a part-time tester here?" suggested Grimmjow, and Ichigo nearly choked on his soda when sipping. He coughed a little before staring at him in disbelief.

"You want her to work here?" he scoffed.

"I only say that it would be part-time," he smirked.

"But . . . . I love my mother, but that's the last thing that I wanted to think about," he frowned. "I mean, her surrounded by those neanderthals and stuff, not to mention that she might say embarrassing stories about me to them. Tch, damn it, Grimmjow. You just had to say it . . . ."

"All right, sorry," Grimmjow chuckled quietly. "Just thought that your Mom would like to do something to pass the time."

"Well if you put it that," he sighed. "It's still a bad idea."

"It's really not . . . ." he playfully frowned at him. They stiffened slightly when Starrk made a snorting noise, but the boss resumed sleeping. "Guess we should finish up before he wakes up," he sighed, taking a huge bite of his meal. Ichigo nodded as he munched on his quesadilla, before glancing at him.

". . . . You looked really handsome during your interview," he whispered with a small smile. Grimmjow blinked at him and an unsually shy smile tugged at his lips.

"Thanks, I guess," he muttered as he glanced away, and Ichigo suppressed his soft laughter.

**(Pwnage)**

Nel couldn't help but giggle uncomfortably from seeing Ichigo being near Grimmjow lately. Now that her cousin told her the truth, she couldn't control herself from thinking about forbidden relationship. It had happened before months after working here, when Grimmjow was dating Ulquiorra. What was worse was that she couldn't keep a straight face whenever she met the producer, who seemed to frown in annoyance whenever they see each other. It was more awkward than she had expected; her cousin working alongside his ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Grimmy, this is really weird," she sighed when she met him in his office as she paced around. "I mean, you and Ichigo and Ulquiorra are around each other and acting like it's nothing."

"That's because it is nothing," he frowned at him. "You're making a big deal outta it, Nel."

"And you wanna know why? It feels like some weird gay drama going on," she sighed deeply. "What's next, you getting jealous over what Ichigo had done? Or that you still holding onto pictures of your ex-" Nel halted her ranting immediately when she noticed Grimmjow's surprised face. ". . . . Don't tell me . . . ." she frowned a little and Grimmjow groaned as he glanced at the ceiling.

"I have completely forgotten about those . . . ." he sighed deeply. "We were so into finishing the game and me helping Ichigo with his, that I didn't have a chance to . . . ."

"Well, what are you gonna do with it?" she questioned quietly. Grimmjow shrugged, standing up as he cracked his neck. Now that he had thought about it, it felt odd yet shameful to keep the pictures when he was having great and intimate relationship with Ichigo. It was like he was emotionally betraying him when he was supposed to move on with his past. That was true, since he often tossed out pictures of him with his past flames.

"Let's see . . . . I could talk to Ulquiorra if he wants them back," he sighed as he scratched through his hair. "I mean, he did enjoy our time together even though he rarely showed it. I'll see if I can talk to him after work."

"Well, if you say so," Nel sighed. "Also . . . . this game of Ichigo's, you really believe in it?"

"Of course, it's still in pre-production but I wouldn't lie about it," he nodded.

"Ah, we both know that we need a new game idea after our time off," she sighed. "I know that it's a secret but do you think if we can . . . . ask him to show it to us?"

"Nah, he's too scared that you guys might ruin it if you suggest too much outta it," muttered Grimmjow. "Let him have his artistic freedom for a then I might suggest it to Starrk."

"Well, I trust you on that, Grimmjow," she put up a small smile. "Tomorrow, make sure that the pictures are gone. Remember wwhat Aunt Izzy said about your relationships blowing up in your face."

"Get outta my business, you're too damn nosy sometimes," he scoffed softly. But Nel just smiled as she left the office, only to blush a little when she caught eyes with Ichigo's when he glanced up.

"Uh, see you later, Ichigo . . . ." she mumbled sheepishly as she paced away. Ichigo frowned in confusion, her attitude around him seemed to change these past few days. If he remembered correctly, Nel already knew he was gay and if she had noticed the closeness between him and Grimmjow . . . . He groaned as he let head hit the desk with a soft thud, he could understand why she was acting weird.

"Ugh . . . ." he sighed, besides the couple only Chad and now Nel knew of their relationship. But that should be the least of his problems, now that Grimmjow was helping him with his game though it had yet to have a title. Maybe he could ask him if they can go to library for another research.

"Hey, rookie," Grimmjow called out as he stepped out of his office. "Do me a favor and get Ulquiorra for me?"

"Huh? Why, what for?" frowned Ichigo, and he caught a glint of annoyance in the cyan eyes.

"Just do it, and stop questioning shit," he frowned. Ichigo blinked but shrugged as he stood up and left the floor, he wouldn't know where exactly to find the man since he had never seen his office. Maybe he could find Nel to ask her, despite the awkwardness right now.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hmm, I'm still wondering whether or not should I add a hint of drama in the next chapter. What do you think? But on a sadder note, the Japanese voice actress who played Soi Fon recently passed away, I've heard of it on DeviantArt and I hope for the best for the rest of the cast before going on with the anime.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	18. First Person Shooter

Was having a difficult time on the first half of the chapter, was too busy with real life stuff! On another note . . . . you ever notice how tiny the characters' feet often look? It's probably just me, but I dunno! But only Komamura's the one with giant feet but he's some sort of wolf/dog thingy . . . .

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 18- First-Person Shooter**

He felt lost, as Ichigo kept going through the floors he hadn't been on before. These floors barely had workers walking around, and he had seen only one or two janitors vaccuming. "Excuse me . . . ." he asked quietly when he came up to one, who glanced up. "Do you know where Ulquiorra . . . ." He frowned, not knowing his full name. "Um, I mean, the game producer's office is? I need to send him a message from the lead designer." The janitor merely shrugged but pointed upstairs. "Thanks . . . ."

He took the stairs to the floor above, and noticed that it was different than most floors. Actually, it appeared as any other office floor with subtle, neutral colors. He glanced around to see any closed door that had Ulquiorra's name on it. But he pondered why Grimmjow needed to talk to him, whether it was over business discussion or . . . . something more personal. He frowned, as he thought about the latter. He had nearly forgotten about that Grimmjow had a relationship with quiet man. But why did the blunet ask him to get Ulquiorra? It didn't make any sense.

"Unless it's about business stuff for real," he muttered to himself.

". . . . What are you doing here?" Ichigo jolted in surprise before quickly turning around, seeing Ulquiorra gazing at him. "Is there something you want on this floor?" the smaller man questioned.

"Uh, um, yeah, Grimmjow said that he wanted to speak to you about . . . . something," he muttered. Ulquiorra merely blinked and frowned lightly at him before glancing away.

"I see . . . ." he sighed. "I guess it seems not so important since he didn't wish to come to me himself." Ichigo blinked at his words and his eyebrows scrunched in slight confusion. What did he mean by that? "Very well, I'll talk to him now . . . . and don't just stand there if you have to go back to work." The young designer felt his body bristled at his cold tone but said nothing as they back to the sixth floor, he observed him moving to Grimmjow's office and walking inside.

As much as he wanted to know why the two of them have to talk, Ichigo knew that he couldn't do anything about it as he went back to his desk. Glancing at the closed door, he frowned and shook his head before looking back to his computer.

**(Pwnage)**

"So . . . . I find it pretty odd that you wish to talk to me in your office, when mine provided more privacy," Ulquiorra remarked quietly as he walked up to Grimmjow, who was standing by his desk. "Tell me, do you want to discuss our . . . . past relationship, because that what it seems like."

"Actually, it is," sighed Grimmjow, and the producer blinked in surprise.

"Grimmjow . . . . I had told you that we cannot be together," he sighed tiredly.

"Exactly, and that's why I wanna know if you want back these photos," he explained, catching the usually quiet man by surprise once again.

"Oh . . . ."

"Yeah," the blunet shrugged as he leaned over for the mouse and clicked at the file. "It'd be too weird for me to keep them now that we're done, and I thought it was the right time to give it back to you." Ulquiorra frowned at him and narrowed his eye just a smidge, before taking a short glance at the door behind him.

"You've truly moved on, Grimmjow, right?" he muttered.

"That's what you wanted," sighed Grimmjow. "Our professional lives are more important than our personal ones, and I agreed. But still . . . . I think that you should have these pictures back, you know, to remember our time together. I already got that in my head and shit-"

"It's him, isn't it?" Ulquiorra calmly cut him off, and Grimmjow blinked in surprise. Then the blunet's lips tugged into a light frown as he met his gaze.

"Him who, exactly . . . .?" he muttered.

"I am not deprived of intelligence like these other workers, Grimmjow," he frowned as he took a step forward. "You can't hide it from me, and you know that. That's probably why you had sent him to get me just moments ago just to prove that you have moved on."

". . . . You caught me," Grimmjow sighed heavily as he sat down. "And now that you did, what do you think about it? I mean, me dating another guy in workplace, again."

"You're always the one who likes to risk things," the shorter man sighed, looking away.

"I know," sighed Grimmjow.

"But I suppose that I should have realized of your relationship due to your more than usual approach towards him," muttered Ulquiorra. "I mean . . . . I saw the way you were observing him during these last few testing sessions. As a matter of fact, you barely complained much during our business trip."

"I was, you can ask Nel about that."

". . . . So she knew as well."

"Just a few days ago," corrected Grimmjow.

"I see . . . ." sighed Ulquiorra. "So . . . . what makes this affair different from ours?"

"What?" he frowned. "Why do you wanna know, you're jealous or something?"

"That's not it," the producer frowned back as he glanced at him. "I have warned you of the possiblity of getting caught, that was why we discontinued with our relationship. But you're doing it again, and it's with one worker who works beneath you."

"Ichigo may be a junior designer, but he could hold his own without me breathing down his neck," scoffed Grimmjow. "And I don't know why you care, considering that we were dating for a good couple of years and nobody had suspected us."

"That was with me, but him . . . . his personality seems too rash and soon you two will be discovered," muttered Ulquiorra. "But if you wish to jeopardize your job for him then be my guest. Just so you know, it'll be very difficult to find another one like this so soon . . . ."

". . . . Do you want the pictures back or not?" he questioned, a hint of annoyance tinted in his voice.

"No need, you can dispose of them yourself," sighed Ulquiorra as he turned to leave. "I have no reason to dwell on the past, it's too unhealthy for one's mental state. And before you retort about it, you know that I am telling the truth after all."

"Fine, see you later," frowned the blunet. Ulquiorra simply nodded and he opened the door and stepped out of the office, his emerald eyes gazed at the oblivious designer by his desk before finally walking away. However, Ichigo knew that he was stared at before glancing at the opened office door. He frowned at what had happened in there, wondering what the two ex-lovers were talking about.

He doubted that it was something work-related but he also didn't believe that they were doing something else where he was just right outside the office. Drumming his fingers against the surface, his mind wandered to the producer. He wondered if he had found out about Grimmjow's new relationship with him, and if he did, was he jealous of them?

Maybe that was why Grimmjow ask for Ulquiorra, to say that he had found a new boyfriend. Now it seemed awkward for him; a junior designer dating the lead designer whose ex is the game producer all in the same building. Shaking his head, Ichigo glanced at the door again and sighed heavily.

**(Pwnage)**

"Shinji . . . . get outta the cart."

"No."

"We've been over this dozen and dozen of times, get outta the cart so I can shop."

"Oh please, you barely buy this much food to fill the cart."

"Get out."

"Buy me some juice first, Mommy . . . . then I'll get out." Ichigo rolled his eyes, which was becoming a habit, as he pushed the supermarket shopping cart through the aisles. It was pretty much a norm for other shoppers to see his blonde friend to sit inside the cart, surrounded by miscellaneous goods. "How's work doing for ya, Ichi? That little game ya guys making done?" he asked, grabbing a box of cookie when they passed by a shelf of treats.

"Nearly done," he sighed. "Tomorrow's the meeting and if everything turns out good, we're actually gonna get some good bonuses."

"A bonus? Wow, how much yer getting? smiled Shinji.

"Dunno, but it should be enough to get my cable back on," muttered Ichigo.

"Oh forget about that, we need to celebrate!" he grinned. "We should go to every nightclub in town, meet every hot guy to make them buy us drinks-"

"I'm not gonna do that," he frowned as he turned a corner, a kid situated in another cart glanced at Shinji and frowned in confusion before blabbering to his pre-occupied mother.

"But why not? Ya usually would come along to get plastered while I eat face with some hunk," his friend pouted.

"Not this time, just that . . . . Mom'd like to have a party if the game sells well," Ichigo muttered, glancing away.

"Huh? Ya sure . . . .?" he questioned and Ichigo just shrugged, and he frowned further. "C'mon, Ichi, there's something yer not telling me these past few weeks."

"Shinji, I can't tell you everything you think you need to know," sighed the young designer, taking two boxes of cereal and placing them behind his friend's back. "I don't even like hearing you gossip 24/7, for crying out loud."

"Fine, but you still haven't explained about those glowsticks I saw that one time," stated Shinji, crossing his arms.

"I told you, I got those from the, um . . . ."

"The sleepover," he added.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded, "from the sleepover, and they were giving them out. I told you that the workers there are a little loopy."

"Ichigo . . . . the day you were given the glowsticks was when you told me you were going to some gaming tournament," Shinji frowned at him. Ichigo stopped walking with a surprised look in his face and his friend immediately grinned. "Ah-hah! I knew it, yer lying to me!" he smiled, jabbing an accusing finger at him.

"I-I didn't lie to you!" Ichigo tried to scowl.

"Uh-huh! Yer being unfair to me, Ichi! What secret are ya keeping from me?" pouted his blonde friend. Ichigo only glared away as he face-palmed himself; he knew that he wasn't a very good liar but didn't like to reveal all of his personal life to others including Shinji. He didn't want to tell him that he was dating his supervisor, in doing so his friend would probably drop by at his work to embarass him. "Ugh, what is it? Ya dating someone, that's why yer not telling me?" Shinji questioned.

"Tch . . . ."

"Oh . . . . guess that explains it," he sighed with a light frown, and Ichigo glanced at him.

"Shinji . . . . it's hard to explain it, but I guess . . . . I really am dating someone," he relented quietly.

"Then why did ya lie to me?" he frowned.

"Because . . . ."

"Ya don't wanna blow it since it's been centuries since ya got laid," he assumed. Ichigo nearly twitched a smirk, at least his friend was 'lying' for him.

"Guess you could say that," he sighed.

"And what else ya can't say . . . .? Don't tell me that he's one of those guys who's still in the closet with his family," Shinji muttered.

"Um, well-"

"Oh well, the forbidden fruit's always the tastiest," his friend shrugged with a small smile. "That's why ya kept secrets from me, Ichi, but I don't blame ya."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Shinji," Ichigo sighed as he resumed pushing the cart.

"Duh, ya could've just told me about it, and I wouldn't have say anything about it," he grinned.

"Yeah, you would," he scoffed softly.

"Well . . . . maybe."

**(Pwnage)**

A cheerful yelp suddenly woke up Starrk, who blinked in light confusion before being patted on the shoulder. "About time you woke up, Starrk," smirked Grimmjow.

"About . . . .?" he muttered tiredly.

"That _Rippers_ is finally finished, idiot," he laughed, and the boss finally put up a small smile. "Congratulations, man, we did it!"

"I should thank you guys since you did all the work, anyway," sighed Starrk. "Now who screamed and woke me up?"

"Oh, that was my idiot cousin," he smirked, pointing at the woman down the table.

"Ah, that was you when I told everyone here the news," scoffed Nel but smiled it off. "But it's true, the game's finally finished and is ready to be made and shipped out within a few days. And . . . ." She checked her Blackberry and her smile widened. "Judging by these numbers, the pre-orders by our consumers, we're expected to sell big."

"Wow, that's awesome!" beamed Ichigo.

"Aw, I forgot that that this is your first finished game," teased Renji. "Nel, I think he's ready for his 'big boy' pants."

"It's all right, guess we could do plan a little party to celebrate the release at the end of June," suggested the director. "And I say little because of what happened the last time . . . ."

"What happened last time?" Ichigo frowned a little.

"We pulled a _Hangover _prank on our dearest boss, and some of the guys nearly got into serious trouble when he was found by cops," smirked Grimmjow as he patted on Starrk's head, when said boss fell back asleep. "Luckily, he didn't got hurt and he didn't bother to fire them. Something about too much of a hassle to find new workers."

"Yes, that's why we should have a small celebration here, not where people could call the cops on us. Again," sighed Nel.

"Tch, fine . . . ." frowned Renji.

"Hey, can we get a stripper this time?" suggested Shuuhei.

"That doesn't cover business expenses," she frowned. "We can talk about it later, we got a week and a half left to think of it."

"Told you the stripper idea wouldn't work," the red-head muttered as he and his friend left, along with the rest. Ichigo took a small glance over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra taking the opposite direction with Nel before turning back to look at Grimmjow's happy face. He had seen him grin before, but it was a bit different with that giddy expression of his. He smiled, which caught the blunet's attention.

"You better be happy, rookie," he smirked. "It's your first time making a game, you deserve it after all."

"Yeah, thanks Grimmjow," smiled Ichigo with a shrug.

"Hey, can we take over Taco Bell again?" Renji smiled.

"No way, we need to go to another joint this time," scoffed Grimmjow. "Let's say we take over the 'kingdom of burgers' and show them who's boss?" The other guys cheered in agreement before spreading the news to the rest of the co-workers, which in turn made it into an uproar of excitement. Some had attempted cartwheels and flips at the news in the hallways, only to fall flat on their faces. "Ugh, stop trying," Grimmjow sneered at his downed subordinates. "Some of you are too fat to do it!"

"Tch, I can try . . . ." smirked Ichigo, and some of the co-workers made encouraging noises. Grimmjow simply raised an eyebrow at him and smirked back.

"Really? You ain't shitting us, rookie?" he smirked. Ichigo scoffed in amusement as he braced his stance, seconds later he took a start before twisting his body towards the floor. In an instant, he did a cartwheel but his body twisted for a front handspring, twisting one more time for a backward one before finally landing on two feet perfectly.

"Wooh . . . .!" he huffed in relief just as the workers cheered in surprise.

"Shit, I didn't know you can do that!" exclaimed Renji with a big grin.

"Didn't know that I could still do it!" smiled Ichigo, shaking his head in an attempt to ward off the slight dizziness.

_Later . . . ._

Grimmjow's mind of his lover's neat trick at had the blunet's heart racing. He had never knew that Ichigo was that flexible like an Olympic gymnast, as the younger man demostrated with a back walkover in the studio apartment. "All right, I get it . . . . you're surprised that I could do that," sighed Ichigo, walking up to the older man sitting by the small table. "Can we get back to my game now?"

"Wait, wait, I wanna see if you can do a complete split," smirked Grimmjow, chuckling when Ichigo frowned at him. "Well, can you?"

"I had to during karate classes," he frowned. "Come on, I'll do it later. I wanna finish these two levels before I forget, Grimmjow."

"Sorry . . . . let me see what you got so far," he sighed, taking the sketchbook and the notes. Ichigo seemed to have decided to create a couple of side levels in order for the main character to gain more powers, and the other man agreed on that with a short nod. "I see, so the Prince convinced the main character to gather a certain amount of wandering souls in order to slow down his curse," he muttered as he skimmed through pages. "But why would the Prince do that? He's the evil god, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but the Prince likes to toy with whoever he sees amusing," explained Ichigo. "But, he challenges whoever he sees fit and he would win almost everytime. As usual, Cael's gonna win and the Prince has no choice but to slow down the curse. But when Cael demands about who was causing the curse, the Prince simply gloats that it wouldn't be fun to tell him right away, as there are more demons for him to fight. As he disappears into black mist, he tells Cael that he couldn't wait for him to fail and that he himself will see the King with 'no crown'. And . . . . that's what I got so far."

"Okay," nodded Grimmjow but blinked in realization. "Wait a minute . . . . who's gonna be the final boss?" he frowned.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Ichigo. Do you got a character design for the final boss? Because this might not get anywhere until there's some significance to the second half of the game. And not only that, the final boss has to be very specific as well as unique, no obvious bullshit whatsoever." Ichigo blinked at him before putting up a small smirk. "What? Why're you smiling for?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Oh, nothing . . . . can't believe that you didn't notice it between the storyboards," smirked Ichigo, sauntering towards the bed. Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow as he frowned in confusion, what did he mean by that? "It was right there at the beginning but I'm not surprise that you didn't see it, Grimmjow," he sighed as he sat down, lifting his hand to rub the side of his neck. "When the council of higher ranked angels surrounded Cael for being cursed, some of them had faces I drew. Care to figure out who . . . .?" His boyfriend blinked and flipped back to the first few pages to read it over.

He noticed that some of the angels had faces, but there was a particular one that he had overlooked before. One male angel was in full view in plenty of scenes, he appeared to be calm yet conceding with a small smirk on his face. Turning the page to see the angel whole, he noticed that he had three sets of pure-white feathery wings and had long mullet-like hair. Staring up at Ichigo, who smirked at him, he scoffed a little as he closed the sketchbook. "How did I not notice that?" he scoffed.

"That's the point, if the player had figured that out in the first place then the game wouldn't be that fun," smiled Ichigo.

"So that angel, he's the boss character?" he questioned.

"Yep."

"Who was he based on?" smirked Grimmjow and Ichigo shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe it . . . ." he smiled a little, but his boyfriend stood up to sit next to him with an inquiring smirk.

"Come on, I'm a little curious," he persisted, leaning close to give him a rasberry against his neck.

"Ah! All right, I'll tell you . . . .!" Ichigo laughed as he pushed him away. "That angel . . . . is actually based off my old high school teacher. My history and government teacher to be exact, named Mr. Aizen." Grimmjow blinked before letting out an amused laugh, plopping back onto the mattress.

"Wooh . . . . wooh . . . . you serious?" he finally calmed down.

"Uh, of course," scoffed Ichigo.

"What made you do that?" he asked.

"Tch, that man is the most evil person in that damn school," he frowned. "He would like to mock his students and like to smile whenever he sends us to detention for something as little as chewing gum. I was unlucky to have him as a teacher . . . . in fact, I was considered bad to him, and that rumor spread throughout the school and a lot of people thought that I was a bad influence."

"Were you?"

"Hell no . . . . although almost everyday me and Chad would get into fights with bullies from other schools, and that didn't help," he frowned a little as he glanced down at his lap. Grimmjow noticed a change of his tone and sat up. He stared at the younger man before reaching out to pat at his head.

"What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve or something?" he frowned.

"Not really . . . ." sighed Ichigo as he glanced up. ". . . . During high school, I was bullied because they suspected that I was gay. And as usual, the teachers barely did a damn thing about it, even when my parents had confronted the problems. Instead, they would blame me for getting into fights, although I do it just to protect myself. Don't you hate that? Teachers are supposed to inspire kids, but they're there to get a measly paycheck after doing mediocre jobs."

"Yeah," sighed Grimmjow wrapping an arm over Ichigo's shoulders as he rested his head over his. "I'm tired of their bullshit, that's why I didn't go to college."

"You didn't go to college?" he asked.

"Nope, it costs too much just to earn some framed paper," he muttered. "Don't see how going to one would make any difference to the society. I mean, that one guy dropped out of college and he invented Facebook. And Bill Gates was a drop-out too, and he's a bajillionaire for making computers."

"Tch, he's not a bajillionaire," smirked Ichigo. Somehow the bad memories of school days was easing out of his mind when he glanced up to kiss at Grimmjow's chin. "Thanks, Grimmjow."

"For what?"

"Maybe when my game becomes the best, I'll go back to my old school and tell them to kiss my ass," he laughed softly.

"Ah, I've done that before," he smirked. "They were not happy when they saw me mooning at the principal after I was promoted to lead designer. And it didn't help when Nnoitra told them to suck my dick." Ichigo laughed a little louder as his boyfriend hugged him closer, enjoying a chaste kiss on the lips. "Who knows, those who messed with you will be begging to be forgiven since you're working in the gaming industry."

"Tch, I'd personally greet them with a punch to the face," smirked Ichigo before kissing him back. The older man rumbled a soft moan when his bottom lip was playfully nipped before a tongue coyly stuck out for his. Grimmjow returned the favor, the two twisting their bodies until the blunet was hovering over him on the messy bed. "Hmm . . . . school wasn't all that bad," muttered Ichigo through the kiss.

"Hm . . . .?" rumbled Grimmjow.

"Yeah, at the school on the floor above mine . . . . I often hanged out with these female students who were rumored to be girlfriends for gang members," he sighed. Grimmjow smirked as he kissed him again.

"Why were you hanging out with them?"

"I didn't have anything else to do then, but it was nice talking to them since they knew of my preference," he muttered. "They didn't judge me . . . . after all, they were pregnant and I didn't care."

"My gosh . . . . you hung out with girl students from an upstairs school, rumored to be gang members' girlfriends, and got knocked up?" he questioned with a soft smirk. "You're an odd guy, you know that?"

"Please, I was only hanging out with them because my ex would . . . . um . . . ." Ichigo frowned lightly and glanced away. Grimmjow noticed that, kissing at his cheek to make him look back at him.

"Would what?" he shrugged.

"He's good at making clothes and crafts, so my ex made baby clothes for them," he mumbled. "Him hanging out with them made me do the same, I guess . . . ." Grimmjow merely gazed at him, and Ichigo mentally frowned. He hadn't expected the older man to act so nonchalant about his thoughts of his ex. Thinking about it, he had missed the quality times with Uryuu, however how odd it was. Often, he would just converse with the pregnant teens while Uryuu would sit quietly and knit out a bib or something. But the thought of his ex was now making him think about Grimmjow's ex and what they were talking about yesterday. What was it that only the two of them could talk about . . . .?

". . . . Ichigo . . . ." mused Grimmjow, and Ichigo blinked out of his thoughts when a slightly calloused hand unexpectedly slipped underneath his shirt.

"Wha- ahh, what're you doing?" he let out a soft moan in surpise when the older man pushed up the cotton fabric to see the lean chest and stomach.

"Well . . . . now that the game's finished, how about that we have our own celebration?" smirked Grimmjow, leaning down to playfully lick at his stomach. Ichigo gasped out before a soft giggle slipped from his lips, it wasn't fair that he was ticklish there as the blunet trailed his tongue up to his chest. "Ahh, you like that, huh? We're only starting, Ichigo . . . ." he smirked before licking teasingly around one of his nubs, and the younger man gasped in surprise.

"Shit, Grimmjow . . . ." he supressed back a moan as he grasped at the silky blue hair and arched his back. "Do you really wanna do that? Because we don't have a condom, and I won't have clean sheets until this weekend."

"Tch, don't ruin the moment . . . ." groaned Grimmjow, planting a wet kiss against the aroused nub. Ichigo moaned out before biting his bottom lip, only to squeak out in surprise when his boyfriend's other hand roamed down to grasp at his demin-clad crotch. "We'll find a way to have our fun, right?"

"But . . . ." Ichigo's lips were suddenly captured into a kiss. His body was reacting against him as he moaned softly, maybe he could consider having sex now that he was getting aroused but he would need to convince Grimmjow to buy some protection to prevent some mess . . . .

"Ichi . . . .! Hey, Ichi, ya home!" Both men froze instantly the moment they heard a loud knocking on the locked door, Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's shocked face before both of them scrambled off the bed. The younger man's lust completely evaporated as he fixed his shirt neatly.

"Damn it, Shinji, you just had to come here . . . ." he grumbled before glancing at Grimmjow, who sat by the table as he appeared to be coaxing his possible arousal down. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm actually pissed off at your friend for the first time now," Grimmjow sighed with a frown.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sorry, gotta cut that part off for the next time! True story, I was in one of those many schools in one building and in the school above mine there were students that were preggers! My life's too weird . . . . Oh, and recently, the plot bunnies are in my mind again and I've been thinking about more stories. There are these so far:

**Starrk/Fem!Ichi-** Ichigo's a wildlife conservationist who's researching behavioral patterns of wolve packs and comes across Starrk who's a park ranger and a recently appointed leader of his Native American tribe. I would make it partially supernatural, as Starrk has a telepathic ability to speak to wolves. To be considered . . . .

**Grimm/Ichi- **An 'Ocean's Eleven' type of story, as Grimmjow becomes enamored with a roulette dealer while he and his team of con artists attempts to steal millions from the casino. A twist within a story is that the dealer, Ichigo, was already in a relationship with the owner of said casino Aizen. To be considered . . . .

**Grimm/Fem!Ichi-** Ichigo works at a 'gentlemen's club' to support herself and her young toddler when Grimmjow comes by. Both of them become attracted to one another, despite Ichigo's resistance against men due to her child's father's apathetic treatment to her in the past. To be considered . . . .

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	19. Angry Bird Remix

Even on Adult Swim, they skipped a part on an episode of Bleach I was just watching, when Mashiro was scratching her boobs in her sleep! That's retarted, why would they skipped that?

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 19- Angry Birds Remix**

Shinji frowned in utter confusion as he stepped into Ichigo's apartment. He took a short glance at his friend, who appeared irritated though his appearance seemed a little crumple, then at Grimmjow, who glanced behind his shoulder to give him a greeting nod. ". . . . Something's not right here," he frowned.

"What're you talking about, Shinji?" frowned Ichigo as he closed the door.

"The aura . . . . it feels different somehow," Shinji tried to decipher as he glanced around the area. "I can't put my finger on it, but it feels like . . . . something happened between the two of ya guys." Ichigo shivered and glanced at Grimmjow, who narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Like what, Shinji?" he sighed. "We were just discussing about my game project when you came."

"Ya sure? Cuz I think something else happened," he muttered. "It's like . . . ." He waved his hand around a little as he was choosing his next words. "Like . . . . someone just passed gas a while ago." The young designer just blinked in sudden amazement. His friend could not be that dense.

". . . . Oh, that was me, my bad," smirked Grimmjow, and Ichigo frowned in a mix of surprise and slight disgust at him.

"Grimmjow!" he scoffed.

"What? I ate a bad burrito, so sue me," he chuckled. The younger man had a knack to curse him out when he saw a sly wink of those cyan eyes, so that meant that he should go along with it.

"Ew, really? That's unnatural fer ya to that," sighed Shinji. "Oh, now I remember why I came here. I wanted to ask Ichi if he wanted to come with me tonight for a double date."

"A double date . . . .?" Both men questioned nearly simutaneously, but it didn't catch Shinji by suprise as he turned to smile at his friend.

"Yeah, me and my date and you with your closeted boyfriend," he smiled. Grimmjow flinched at his answer and turned his head to stare at Ichigo, who was just as shocked.

"Ah, right, my closeted boyfriend," Ichigo nodded nervously. "But, Shinji-"

"Oh, come on, Ichi," he immediately pouted. "When's the last time that I've actually seen ya with a guy? All ya do all day is work and doodle in yer little sketchbook. It'd be nice for a change to have a little break, ya know?"

"Well, that's true but I got work tomorrow," he frowned apologetically. "Can't we do it on a weekend or something . . . .?"

"Tch, but I already promised my date that we could meet you guys tonight," he whined softly. "Plus, he promised to take us to a very fancy restaurant and everything."

"But-"

"Yeah, why not give this boyfriend of yours a call, Ichigo?" questioned Grimmjow with a sly smirk on his face. Ichigo stared wide-eyed at him in sudden shock, now the older man wanted to get some fun into his lies. "Well . . . . you got his number on your phone or what?" he smirked. "Call him and ask him if he wants to go."

"Ah, um . . . . all right," muttered Ichigo. He patted on his jeans pockets to feel for his cell phone and he did have it as he pulled it out. "I guess . . . . I could call him right now if he's not busy . . . ." he mumbled, inching away from his friend' prying eyes as he looked at the contact list. It was only for one night, so he was sure that he wouldn't mind getting in on the facade for now. He clicked on one number and waited through the soft rings before he was finally answered.

". . . . Yeah," answered Chad.

"Hey there . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, glancing away from Grimmjow's amusing gaze. "Um, are you doing anything tonight . . . .?"

". . . . What did you do this time, Ichigo?" he questioned.

"What, nothing," he muttered. "It's just that . . . . Shinji wants me to go on a double date with him, that's why I'm calling you about . . . .?" He mentally winced when that last statement didn't sound convincing even to himself, but he heard old friend actually sighing out of consideration. "Well? You wanna go tonight or what?" he asked quietly.

"As long as I get free food, I'll do it but only because you got into trouble again as usual," Chad sighed. "See you later . . . ."

"Thanks, later . . . ." sighed Ichigo before hanging up, only to bristle up when Shinji was standing in anticipation right behind him. ". . . . Well, he said yes but-"

"Yay! I can't wait, Ichi!" squealed his friend as he glomped him tightly. "I hope he's as sexy as I imagine him to be . . . .!" All the while, Grimmjow's face was frozen in glee as of who was suckered into his boyfriend's plot, as he watched Shinji letting go of Ichigo. "Okay . . . . make sure both of ya guys dressed nice, and be ready to meet us by 8:30! I'll call ya to tell ya the location later!"

"But-"

"Bye-bye . . . .!" Shinji beamed as he promptly openeed the door and left, Ichigo was just standing there dumbstruck as of what had happened. He couldn't believe himself that he had forced Chad to pretend to be his 'date', and that was too weird to him considering that the two friends were like close brothers. He groaned deeply and closed the door, dragging his feet to sit on the second chair, posture slouched as he stared down at lap.

". . . . Aw, come on, it can't be that bad," grinned Grimmjow, catching his attention.

"It is," he frowned. "I swear, this is gonna get worse before it gets better."

"Hey, at least some poor sap agreed to your little scheme," he chuckled a little. "Now tell me . . . . who was it that you called, Ichigo?"

". . . . You'd laugh," mumbled Ichigo.

"Maybe, but it's better him than us being found out," he smirked. "Come on, you can say it." Ichigo nodded a little, but as soon as he answered . . . . nearly half a block was rattled by a sudden screech of laughter.

**(Pwnage)**

Chad just simply frowned at Ichigo the next day; though the so-called 'date' last night was decent, he couldn't help but to shake his head at his friend's trails of getting into trouble one way or another. But Ichigo didn't have much fun, mostly of Shinji's persistent questioning towards his other friend. It was because that the blonde was suspicious of Chad initially, but that was dwarfed when he turned his attention to his latest beau, in a way in which that they as well as most patrons felt awkward and embarrassed around them. "Ichigo . . . ." he frowned at him, and Ichigo frowned back.

"I know, I know, I'll make it up to you one day," he grumbled, crossing his arms as they left the building. "But what can I do about it, I didn't want Shinji to know about my relationship with Grimmjow. That's too risky, and you know that . . . ." Chad just nodded. "And I know that Shinji's a little . . . . odd, but he won't stop until he figures something out. And that's a weird dedication considering his often short attention span."

". . . . You know, you've never actually told me that you and Grimmjow were dating," he muttered and Ichigo blinked at him in suprise.

"I thought I did," he frowned but his friend shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, but I could care less as long as you're okay with the secret," he muttered quietly. "It won't change the way I see you, Ichigo. Although your way of getting into trouble often bothers me."

"It's not my fault, I just get weirdly bad luck," scoffed Ichigo.

"And it won't be long until someone here finds out," frowned Chad.

"Don't jinx it."

"I don't have to."

"Shut up . . . ." he mumbled, glancing down. Work was slow since they didn't have to do much, though Grimmjow was having the best day of his life. He kept holding back his cackling whenever he glanced at Ichigo or Chad, the former who had an urge to kick him in the teeth. Just as he was wishing for the day to be over, Grimmjow stepped out of the building and both eyes met. "Don't," Ichigo warned the moment the older man's lips twitched into a smirk. "It's not funny, Grimmjow, and you know it."

"Ah, but it is," he smirked, accidentally sneezing out a few chuckles. "I mean . . . . how did your date go last night?"

"My gosh . . . ." groaned Ichigo as he glared away, and Grimmjow laughed again.

"Please, tell me so I can bring it up in case that we get into a fight or some shit like that," he sneered gleefully.

"Shut up, Grimmjow," he scoffed.

"Or what? You're gonna dump me for him?" he laughed louder as he bent over to hold his sides. "Come on, it's really funny and you guys know that . . . .! Tell me, was it really that bad to fake it in front of your friend?"

"Well . . . . it wasn't as bad as I assumed it would be," muttered Chad. Grimmjow stopped to stare at him, then laughed again, much to Ichigo's dismay.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," he scowled. "Quit acting like an asshole, we're lucky that Shinji didn't press further about it or else it would have gotten awkward."

"It couldn't get anymore awkward than us seeing him touching his date underneath the table," he sighed with a slight shiver. All the while, Grimmjow gasped for breath from laughing so much as he leaned his face up for fresh air. His face ruddy and his eyes were stinging with tears before he wiped them away.

"I'm sorry . . . . sorry, but one of these days we're gonna look back at this and laugh," he breathed with a big grin on his face. "Don't look like a sourpuss, Ichigo, I'm sure your mother would find that funny too."

"Tch, I doubt it . . . ." Ichigo scoffed as he began to walk away.

"Hey, where you're going?"

"For a walk, I need to clear my mind for a while," he muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that . . . .!" he smiled. "Fine, I'll stop if that'd make you happy."

"It's not about that anymore . . . ." Grimmjow sighed deeply and frowned a little, he hoped that he didn't hurt his feelings over it.

"Don't worry . . . . Ichigo likes to walk around when he feels a little stressed out," sighed Chad. "Maybe it has to do with you two being in a secret relationship, and it's eating him out."

"Ah . . . . guess I've never thought about it," sighed Grimmjow. Maybe that was it, with the constant pestering from that blonde guy and them working over the secret project was giving Ichigo constant pressure and stress. "Hmm, hope he'd come back to work soon," he muttered with a shrug.

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo wasn't the type to get lost, but when he glanced around the crowded streets he realized that he was unfamilar with the area. "Ah shit . . . ." he scoffed before looking at his cell phone, realizing that he was supposed to be back at work five minutes ago. "Damn it, and I don't even know where I am," he frowned as he brisked for the corner of the block to see the street signs. He frowned when he realized that he was far away from work, as he was one neighborhood over. "And I was walking that far?" he muttered before his phone beeped.

He glanced at it to see a text message from Grimmjow, and clicked on it. _'Where r u? Ur not back at work.'_ "Oh . . . ." he sighed, he knew that as he texted back.

_'Got lost. Im at the corner of 8th and 40th.'_ He waited a minute before he had gotten the reply back.

_'Stay there. I'll cover 4 u 4 the day.'_ Ichigo nodded and put his phone away, he stared up at the sky to notice the milky-cloud sky. Frowing, he hoped that it doesn't rain as he glanced around for a nearby cafe or anywhere for that matter. He crossed the street and saw a nearby coffee house, he strolled towards it when someone accidentally bumped against him, causing him to bump into another person. "Shit . . . ." he winced before maintaining his balance.

"Mind your manners, please . . . ." scoffed the person he bumped into.

"Sorry, I-" Ichigo frowned but suddenly blinked in surprise as he stared at the person before him, who stared back in shock. "Holy shit . . . . Uryuu?" he gasped at he stared at the slim man before him. The sleeek raven hair framed around the man's face, and his dark navy eyes were framed by rimless glasses, though it was a bit different from the rectangular ones he had during high school. Before him, he could see that he was wearing a neutral-colored business suit and was carrying a leather satchel as well as a portfolio folder. "Oh my goodness . . . . it's been a while, huh?" he smiled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, well, I guess . . . ." Uryuu muttered, clearing his throat. "Still feeling awkward since high school, right?"

"Uhm, I can't help it," frowned Ichigo. "It feels weird to go back as friends after . . . . you know."

"Well . . . ." Uryuu sighed, checking his watch, "we could talk about your weirdness for a while, I just started on my break."

"Huh?"

"You're such an idiot, Ichigo," he frowned at him, nudging at him towards the coffee house. They sat at a nearby table as Ichigo fidgeted a little at the sight of his ex. Of course it would feel awkward to him, as they last saw each other the summer before they went their separate ways for college. Even then, they sparsely saw each other despite of his mother's constant talk of the other young man until they never heard much of one another again. "Well . . . ." frowned Uryuu, pushing up his glasses when he felt it slipping down his nose.

"Well what?" muttered Ichigo.

"When were you going to tell me that you finally got your wish to work in the video gaming industry, Ichigo?" Uryuu questioned with a slight smile.

"Huh? How did you find out?" he frowned in surprise.

"Ryuuken," he sighed, referring to his father. "Your Dad told him this past Spring one time, something about you being a junior designer on the first day."

"Ah, yeah but I'm also one of the level designers," Ichigo nodded with a small smile. "The company I worked for is a bit small but the environment's great."

"Nice to know . . . . makes me feel a little bad of how I treated your dream career back then," sighed Uryuu. "I wasn't being a downer on it but I was being honest about the chances once we get into the real world. I mean, look at me, I had just gotten my internship after graduating Parsons. And like the movies, I'm working under some scary beast of a boss."

"Tch, sucks to be you," Ichigo smiled lightly. "My boss is a narcoleptic, he'd fall asleep at a drop of a hat at any moment."

"Hhmph, so you say," his ex frowned. "Also . . . . your Mom called me last week, something about you dating your supervisor." At that, Ichigo frowned and glanced away with a light blush on his face. "Well . . . . not that it's my business, I actually could care less about what you do," Uryuu shrugged. "But your mother seems to differ, especially now that you've moved on."

"Oh . . . ." he sighed. "'Why, you're a little jealous now, Uryuu?"

"For what, Ichigo?" he frowned. "I'm too busy to acknowledge jealousy, while you laze around in that new job of yours."

"Hey, we actually do work over there," Ichigo frowned back. "I mean, sure, the guys over there act like frat boys but we just finished making a game and it's gonna be released less than two weeks from now."

"Really, nice to know that more brainless idiots are going to play on this game of yours," Uryuu joked dryly.

"Damn right- ah, hey . . . .!" he scowled but soon put up a small smile. The awkward feeling of seeing his ex after nearly four years had dissipated, as a form of nostalgia was coming back. When both of them would bicker over trivial things. "Whatever, how about we get something to eat? I'm starving," he sighed.

"Did you forget your wallet like last time?" Uryuu chatised him quietly.

". . . . No, shut up."

**(Pwnage)**

Hauling Ichigo's messenger across his chest, Grimmjow stepped out of the building as soon as work ended. Nobody seemed to notice that the junior designer was missing for the rest of the day, and he was the only one who opted to give it back to him. "See you later, Grimmjow," Renji said as he followed him out though he was going a different direction on his skateboard.

"Wait, wait a minute, Renji," he called out and the red-head paused.

"What?" Grimmjow stared at his co-worker and scrutinized at the words printed on his light blue shirt. 'I'm Into John Mayer', was said across his chest.

". . . . You're really into John Mayer?" he frowned. Renji blinked at his words before glancing down at his shirt then back to him.

". . . . I'd like to be," he shrugged.

"And that is why you can't date my cousin," he smirked a little as he patted him on the arm.

"Ah, you suck, Grimmjow!" he scoffed, and the blunet laughed at him before Renji finally skated away. He needed to laugh at something else other than Ichigo's last night predicament. Speaking of who, he took out his phone to speed-dial him as he walked up to his parked motorcycle.

"Hey, hello . . . .?" answered Ichigo.

"Ah, you missed the best day, Ichigo," he smirked. "They had cake and pizza, and someone spiked the punch so Hanatarou was the unlucky victim to drink it."

"Ha-ha, Grimmjow, I'm sure that you had fun while I'm stuck over . . . . whereever I am," scoffed Ichigo.

"Do you know where exactly? You said you were at 8th and 40th, right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm still there . . . ."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in a few minutes," Grimmjow said before hanging up. Putting on his helmet and starting the engine, he rode off into the afternoon traffic. From where Ichigo was, it wasn't that far. He believed that the younger man was just standing there for over four hours, that was possible, and he smirked at the thought of it. But it wasn't long until he found the right street and slowed down to see him anywhere.

"Grimmjow . . . .!" He looked over his shoulder and saw Ichigo waving as the other man walked up to him. "About time, I was holed up in that coffee shop for so long," he sighed.

"Really?" smirked Grimmjow as he took off his helmet. "What were you doing in there for so long?"

"Ah, you wouldn't believe it . . . ." he smiled sheepishly.

"What, you saw that guy who played Wolverine?" Grimmjow smirked, but Ichigo shook his head with a light blush on his face.

". . . . My ex, we bumped into each other and we talked for a while," he muttered. The blunet blinked at that and frowned in surprise, but he couldn't blame him for seeing his high school flame after a few years.

"Well, what did you guys talk about?" he asked innocently.

"He's happy for me that I finally got my dream job . . . . and that I'm in a new relationship," he replied quietly. "We've only talked for an hour, and all we did was talking about our high school days."

"Wow, did he act jealous that you got a new boyfriend?"

"Nope, but that's him," sighed Ichigo. "Hey, thanks for getting my bag, Grimmjow."

"No big deal, we're going to your place anyway," he smirked. "Hurry up and hop on, I can't hold up traffic."

"Sorry . . . ." he muttered and sat behind Grimmjow, taking his helmet but paused as the thought of exes popped up in his mind again. "Grimmjow . . . ." he said.

"Huh, what?"

"Well, it's probably not my business but . . . . what were you and Ulquiorra talking about the other day?" he asked quietly. Grimmjow stiffened a little and glanced behind him, and once again he had forgotten about the photos in his computer files.

". . . . We can talk about that when we get to your place," he sighed. "Put on the helmet."

"Oh, okay . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

". . . . Ulquiorra broke up with me over a year, I think a year and a half ago, and I didn't like it one bit then," muttered Grimmjow as he followed Ichigo into his apartment. "Then, I thought we were having a great relationship, even though it was a secret affair during work. Even out of work, we would date openly and nobody care about what we did."

"But . . . .?" Ichigo frowned lightly.

"I guess . . . . he was getting tired of being in a secret relationship, adding to stress of work when we were working on a game before _Rippers_ came around," he shrugged, sitting on the bed. "Then, one day after work, he called me that he wasn't sure if we can continue with our relationship. In other words . . . . he broke up with me."

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo nodded in sympathy.

"Yeah, what an awkward way to go back to work after that embarrassment," he scoffed lightly. "Around then, I often kept asking him why we had to break up other than the stress of work. Until . . . . you overheard us about the thought of the other guys finding out about our relationship if we had continued." Ichigo chuckled a little at the memory, sitting next to him as he shook his head a little.

"Guess so . . . ." he shrugged but frowned a little. "Then what was that about you and Ulquiorra the other day?" Grimmjow glanced at him and let out a deep sigh.

"He . . . . figured out about you and me in a relationship and . . . . warned me about doing the same shit over again," he mumbled.

"The same shit? He's against us dating secretly, Grimmjow?" he frowned.

"Technically, he's against me dating someone like you," he corrected, and Ichigo immediately felt a tick in his forehead.

"Like me? How so?" he scowled.

"He thinks that your personality's too brash for our affair and it'll be a matter of times before someone finds out," he sighed. Ichigo scoffed as he glared away, he had never have a problem with the producer before but his opinions on him had agitated him. In truth, he always hated it when someone who doesn't know him talk behind his back. "Listen, don't think much about it, Ichigo," sighed Grimmjow. "Ulquiorra said that he could care less about us, though he did warn me about losing my job-"

"Then he does care about you if it involves your job," he scoffed. "I bet that he doesn't give a shit about me, since he still has feelings for you."

"Tch, if that was true then he would've taken the . . . ." Grimmjow paused in his words before clearing his throat. "Whatever, we got the weekend to think about your game and shit. How about we grab something to eat-" He didn't finish his question when Ichigo grasped at his face to capture his lips, his initial surprise quickly suppressed into rising lust as he kissed back. "Shit . . . ." he smirked before Ichigo kissed him again.

"We'll do my game tomorrow, but right now . . . ." he breathed softly, sucking on the older man's bottom lip, "we should finish from yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, right . . . ." chuckled Grimmjow before pushing him down. He then quickly pushed up the fabric of Ichigo's shirt and leaned down to plant kisses against his abdomen. Ichigo let out soft giggles before completely taking off his shirt, just as the older man reached down to the button of his jeans. "Now let's see what you have in store, rookie," he chuckled as he removed the button then the zipper.

"No, take off your clothes, Grimmjow . . . ." sighed Ichigo. Grimmjow blinked at him and smirked before getting off the bed. Quickly, he pulled off his T-shirt to reveal his chisled yet scarred abs before removing the rest of the clothing saved for the boxers.

"Your turn," he smirked and Ichigo complied as he removed his sneakers then his jeans. This time he was wearing boxers, a burgundy color compared to Grimmjow's dark grey ones. "Sexy . . . . wait, your crazy friend's coming by, right?" he frowned a little.

"Nah, I checked earlier and Shinji didn't answer," muttered Ichigo with a small smirk. "Meaning, he's too pre-occupied with his last night's date to bother me."

"Nice . . . . but do you got anything to start with, Ichigo?" he asked as he glanced around the studio apartment.

"Um, this one right here . . . ." Ichigo mumbled as he wiggled for the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. "Can this one work, Grimmjow?" he asked as he held up a small bottle of unscented lotion.

"Yeah, that could work," he smirked as he sat between his legs. "Relax, and let me do the work, okay . . . .?"

"Okay . . . ." sighed Ichigo and he laid completely on his back. Grimmjow's grin widened a little and took the bottle, before completely removing the younger man's underwear and he could see his arousal.

"I don't got a condom but do you really wanna go with it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the laundromat tomorrow anyway," Ichigo nodded. His boyfriend smirked lightly and pushed his legs back slightly, and then he sat back as he squeezed a small amount onto his fingers. He coated them completely before leaning down to reach for the unprepared entrance with one finger. ". . . . Ahh, fuck . . . ." Ichigo moaned out softly, when Grimmjow finally found it and pushed one digit in. He breathed deeply at the initial discomfort and grasped at the wrinkled sheets.

"It's all right, it's just like last time," muttered Grimmjow as he pushed the finger in and out.

"I know but it still feels weird," mumbled Ichigo, before moaning again when the second finger was pushed in. "Fuck, Grimmjow . . . ." he gasped softly.

"I'm going as fast as I can to prepare you," he smirked a little. He couldn't find the spark as before but decided to forget about it for now as he eventually pushed in a third finger. The younger man winced a little but quickly relaxed, his partially lidded eyes glanced at Grimmjow's lustful ones. "You're ready, Ichigo?" he murmured.

"The fuck do you think . . . .?" he frowned. Grimmjow smirked before removing his fingers after a while and stood up to take off his boxers. He then poured a little more lotion and slathered over his erection.

"All right . . . ." he sighed deeply, as he situated himself between Ichigo's toned legs. "Get ready . . . ." Ichigo nodded and braced himself as Grimmjow pushed himself into him, he let out a deep moan and grasped at his firm shoulders. "Fuck, we should have sex more often . . . ." he groaned at the warm tightness.

"Oh shut up . . . ." moaned Ichigo before feeling the shallow thrusts. He grunted a little when Grimmjow suddenly gripped behind his knee and pushed his leg back. "Fuck, what're you doing?"

"Like to see how flexible you really are," Grimmjow grunted with a smirk as he placed the limb over his shoulder. Ichigo shuddered when the older man's thrusts were becoming gradually deeper and his moans became louder. Neither of them cared about the neighbor on the other side of his wall, though Grimmjow swallowed most of his noises with a tongue-diving kiss. "Need to . . . . find this fucking shit . . . ." groaned Grimmjow as he changed his angle.

"Fuck . . . .!" whined Ichigo before getting another kiss.

"Almost there, kid," he grunted, his grip on Ichigo's thigh was getting slippery due to the gradual perspiration. He thrusted in harshly, and the younger man suddenly yelped out in pleasure. "Fuck, I found it!" he growled in triumph before striking the sweet spot again.

"Fuck, Grimmjow!" moaned Ichigo. He grasped at his arm, nearly clawing the skin with thin red lines, as his free leg wrapped around the blunet's waist. "Fuck . . . fuck . . . . fuck . . . . fuck!"

"Fuck is right . . . .!" he growled. The bed was being rammed against the wall in tune with their noises and it resulted in an annoying banging back on the other side, but both were oblivious as Grimmjow moved harder against his prostate.

"Shit . . . .! Grimmjow . . . .!" whined Ichigo, it was getting too much for him. "Fuck!" he yelled out as he climaxed suddenly between their stomachs, Grimmjow nearly froze in his motions but continued despite of the cooling sticky feeling on him. He was getting close himself as he leaned down to suck at the salt neck.

"Sh-shit . . . .!" he grunted and pushed himself deep into the younger man just before he finally climaxed. He growled through his teeth before his exhausted body gave way, pinning over the tired man. "Shit . . . ." he panted deeply, chuckling breathlessly when they finally heard the the dull banging with the thick wall. "They heard us . . . . ain't that a bitch?"

"Yeah . . . ." breathed Ichigo, blinking tiredly. "Let me take a nap . . . . then we'll go out for dinner, 'kay?"

"All right, Ichigo," he smirked as he kissed at his neck.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Done! Oh, and I'll take a little break from this story as I work out my other one called Red Light Escape. Just need to organize the plot bunnies in my head . . . .

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	20. The Amazing World of Gumball

Hmm, think there will be several more chapters until I finished, as I'm chopping down certain ideas. I wanted to use them but decided not to since it won't fit into the plot right. Anyway, as I mentioned before, **MidnightTune36** is the 300th reviewer and I decided to give her a yaoi One Piece doujinshi! In spirit, of course, since I've never read one yet.

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 20- The Amazing World of Gumball**

No matter what day Ichigo would go to the laundromat, he would see the same Hispanic mother cleaning her family's clothes an aisle down from him along with the same little girl would always be dressed as if she was going to a wedding. He glanced at the little girl, decked out in prstine white dress with satin pink sash though she was wearing mud-caked sneakers, before going back to the washing machine he was using. It was still morning but he wasn't sleepy as he waited for his sheets and a few clothes to be cleaned. All the while, he was thinking about what Grimmjow had told him about his ex's opinions on him.

He frowned a little at the thought. If Ulquiorra had something to say about him, he should have said it to his face directly instead of muttering it to himself. He noticed that the machine beeped that it was finished and he moved to remove the soaked fabrics to the dryer behind him. Sliding a special card in to start it, his cell phone rang and he frowned at who could it be at this hour. "Hello . . . .?" he sighed.

"Hey there, Ichigo, where are you?" asked Grimmjow.

"Damn, it's after nine in the morning," he sighed, gazing through the circular door as the fabrics flipped around.

"I know that, I'm by your home but I don't think you're here," he smirked.

"I'm at the laundromat, a block down to your left," he answered. "It's not that hard to miss, it got a giant crack at one of the front windows."

"A giant crack? What the fuck . . . .?" he chuckled in amazement before hanging up. Only three minutes passed, as Ichigo counted on the timer in the machine, Grimmjow strolled into the mostly empty laundromat. "Morning, Ichigo. Eat any breakfast yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, I'll go when these sheets are done," he sighed.

"Mommy, his hair's blue like the sky," the little girl pointed out but was quickly hushed by her mother. Grimmjow caught the comment and chuckled as he glanced at the two.

"Smart kid," he nodded.

"Yeah, I once heard her saying that my hair color made her want oranges," shrugged Ichigo. "Anyway, you're here for what . . . .?"

"To finish some other levels for your game, of course," he smirked. "When's your clothes gonna dry out?"

"Judging by the timer, I'd say 20 minutes," he scoffed softly. Grimmjow playfully pouted, it would be fun to tease the younger man but the mother and the girl was still there and by the amount of carts full of clothes, they would be here for a while. "All right, I know that after the Prince disappears to leave Cael alone for the time being, Cael then ventures to an abandoned city resembles Venice . . . . or possibly London that is flooded, not sure which to choose," he muttered over his ideas. "Anyway, that level's gonna have that boss character with the shark mermaid. Her powers are gonna involves water-based attacks and Cael would have to use his flying abilities to avoid most of her attacks."

"Oh, why not make him use his flying abilities throughout the whole level if it's about going around water?" he suggested.

"Hmm . . . . makes sense," he shrugged. "But . . . . maybe halfway through, he would feel the slow pain of the curse and his wings would get blacker by the time he reaches the boss character. Tch, if only I got my book on me so I can write it down. That always happens whenever I got an idea . . . ."

"No matter, we got . . . . 14 minutes left to kill," smirked Grimmjow. "Ah, make that 13. Let's just fiddle our thumbs while we wait, shall we?"

"Tch, whatever," he sighed.

_Later . . . ._

Grimmjow took an eager swipe at Ichigo's lips when it was stained with cream cheese, causing the other man to frown in annoyance. "Stop that, idiot," he scoffed as he snuffed his face away before returning to his bagel. Sitting on the clean sheets, they were talking about the latest level while eating breakfast. Ichigo was busy going back and forth between his notebook and his sketchbook, either sketching or jotting down notes whenever something popped up. "Okay . . . . he would have to use his wings most of the times, but he should jump over the water as well, jumping from pillar to pillar in a way," he muttered.

"Okay . . . . ooh, I love it when you lick your lips like that," he smirked teasingly, when the young designer was subconsciously licking his bottom lip of cream cheese.

"Shut up," he scoffed, though he then licked at his fingers before putting his bagel aside. "Let's see . . . . after this boss, all that's left is Merciel and the final boss . . . ." he muttered before glancing up to see Grimmjow's sobered expressions. "Um . . . . about yesterday-"

"Yeah, next time we go to my place to fuck," he quickly smirked. "Your walls seem to be too thin."

"Ah, that's not what I was talking about, idiot!" scoffed Ichigo. "I meant that . . . . aren't you a bit afraid of being found out? I mean, what if Ulquiorra's right, that our relationship might be too risky and the co-workers might realize something between us."

"Oh . . . ." nodded Grimmjow, sitting up as he sighed deeply. "I see . . . . well, are you concerned about it, Ichigo?"

"A little," he sighed.

"Then don't think much of it," he muttered. "By not thinking about it, you don't have to be concerned about it. I didn't think about it during my relationship with Ulquiorra, and I won't start now." He smiled a little as he patted him on the cheek. "Only by having sex on Starrk's desk would we get caught."

"Tch," smirked Ichigo. "I guess so, Grimmjow. I hate to worry, it gets annoying after a while. But let's go back to the game, shall we?"

"All right . . . . so what can we do with the Prince?" he pointed out. "Sooner or later, we gotta have an actual person for him. What was the last time, some dog?"

"Yeah, you're right," he frowned a little before he sniffed and winkled his nose. "Aw fuck, forgot to take out the trash," he sighed as he got off the bed.

"The trash? You mean that little plastic baggy hanging from the bottom cabinet?" Grimmjow smirked, nodding his head towards the small kitchen.

"Actually, there's three more than that," he frowned.

"Ew . . . . didn't know my boyfriend's a pig," he joked.

"Shut up . . . . I'll be back in a few," frowned Ichigo as he picked up the bags and left the apartment. Grimmjow simply sighed and glanced at the half-eaten bagel, maybe Ichigo wouldn't mind if he take a bite. Suddenly he startled by a ringing of a cellphone before he realized that it was Ichigo's, sitting on top of his sketchbook. He glanced down and smirked at the caller ID, it said 'Home'. Home as in his parents' home.

Without thinking twice, he picked it up and answered it. "Hello," he smirked.

"Oh, hello . . . .?"

"Ah, Mrs. Kurosaki, how are you doing?" smirked Grimmjow, standing up to take three long strides towards the tiny bathroom. Ichigo wouldn't think much about giving him privacy.

"Well, hello there, Grimmjow!" smiled Masaki. "I was just calling for my son . . . .!"

"Yeah, he just stepped out for a minute," he nodded.

"Oh, I was calling about that game your company was making," she replied. "My son left me a message a few days back but I was so busy. Anyway, congratulation on it and I hope that it will turn out good."

"Well, thank you so much, Mrs. Kurosaki, I appreciate it," the blunet smirked. But then a devious idea suddenly popped up in his head, and his grin widened. "As a matter of fact . . . . we're having a little party for the release of the game at work soon," he said.

"Really? Oh, I hope that it would be so much fun over there!" smiled Masaki. "I don't know Ichigo, he's not much of partygoer due to my . . . . husband's take on making parties."

"Well, don't worry about that, Mrs. Kurosaki," he smirked. "But I'm sure that your son would appreciate it if . . . . well, if you got invited, personally by me."

**(Pwnage)**

"No alcohol . . . . no fighting . . . . no strippers, again . . . . and no running around without pants, or even streaking. Is that clear?"

". . . . What about mooning out of the windows?" asked one worker.

". . . . As long as it's higher than four stories," sighed Nel, mentally swearing that she was lookiing after four-year-olds. "We were given citations after last time. Anyway, that's all I can tell you so . . . . let's party?" At that, the guys squealed and whooped within the break room. They were waiting so long to eat the still hot boxes of pizza, which were ten more than the usual to accomadate the festive aura. Ichigo barely managed to grab his slices before dodging out of the way. He was just as happy about the release date, but they were taking it too far.

Just two minutes after Nel's warning, Ikkaku decided to peel off his pants and playfully posed as a body builder in the middle of the room. "Ugh, I already told them about taking their pants off!" frowned Nel, standing on the sideline with Ichigo, as the guys cheered.

"Maybe if you show them your boobs then they would shut up," Ichigo joked, earning light punch to the shoulder.

"That's not funny," she pouted. "Where's Grimmjow anyway? Usually, he would give the guys wedgies then kick them in their coin bags."

"Coin bags?"

"Some words sounds cuter when referring to genitals," she shrugged. Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow really wasn't around. He saw the parked motorcycle but it was weird not to see him when they were having the release party. "Now that I think about it, he didn't even help with the preparation leading up to this."

"Oh, really . . . .?" frowned Ichigo, munching on his slice.

"Yeah, only you and me and Hanatarou were the only ones who were preparing the party," she frowned. Ichigo blinked again, in confusion. He didn't even know that Grimmjow were supposed to help. He was told that he should volunteer on the preparation, which he had accepted without questions. "Um, Ichigo, had Grimmjow told you anything about not helping with the party?" she asked. "Is he planning to do something today?"

"I don't really know, Nel," he muttered. "Why? Does he pull pranks on occasions like this?"

"No, he usually relaxes in parties."

"Strange . . . ." he frowned. Now that he had thought about it, Grimmjow seemed more subdued over the past week. Even during the times they were spending together, the blunet was too nonchalant over the conversations of his secret project.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go . . . .!" chanted some co-workers when Chad and another worker were chugging two-liter bottles of cola.

"I would be surprise if they don't get diabetes from that," frowned Nel in light disgust at the sight of the silly contest.

_Meanwhile . . . ._

Grimmjow grinned at the sight of the taxi cab slowing to a stop and immediately opened the back door to peer down. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Kurosaki," he smiled, taking the covered aluminum tray from her lap before taking her hand. "You're here just in time, the party's just started."

"Really, thought I could be fashionally late," she joked lightly as she got out of the cab, walking stick in hand. Grimmjow chuckled, paying the driver his fare before taking his boyfriend's mother's hand again.

"Nice sense of humor you got there."

**(Pwnage)**

"Ugh, I can't do it . . . ." Ichigo grimaced when challenged to drink the two liter soda. "I'm not backing down but I just had three slices of pizza."

"Come on, quit being a wuss," teased Renji. "It's not like you can't do it . . . . just chug until you throw up, then try to chug again."

"Hell no, are you crazy?" he scoffed. "Go challenge someone else, Renji. I'm not going into a sugar-induced coma from your games."

"Fine . . . . then how about the milk challenge?"

"Would you get outta my face?" he scowled, snuffing the red-head's face away as Renji laughed.

"Sorry, thought that you were man enough to do it!"

"How chugging soda makes you a man?" Through the bickering, Grimmjow peeked into the break and grinned. Ichigo seemed to not notice him, though his cousin caught the sight of him and frowned in a scolding manner. But he still grinned and gestured for her to come over, Nel frowned again but did so, stepping out of the break room.

"Where have you been, Grimmjow . . . .?" she frowned but blinked in surprise at the sight of the auburn-haired woman standing next to him.

"Nel, can you help me with something?" he smirked. "You see . . . . this lovely lady right is Ichigo's mother."

"Wait, what-"

"Shh," he hushed as he pulled her aside. "That's why I was doing something on the side, this is gonna be a surprise. Can you do me a favor and stay with Mrs. Kurosaki for a second . . . .?"

"Uh, all right," she nodded before smiling at Masaki. "Hello, I'm Grimmjow's cousin Nel," she smiled with a nod.

"Hello . . . ." smiled Masaki.

"All right, I'll be right back," smirked Grimmjow. As he stepped into the break room, Ichigo was already had Renji into a full nelson while the workers took turns smacking him in the stomach. The red-head groaned out in pain when Chad hit him the hardest before trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"All right, uncle! I call uncle! Just let go of me, man!" he whined.

"No way, I- Grimmjow, you're here?" Ichigo frowned as Grimmjow walked up to him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Renji whined. "Grimmjow, buddy, tell the guys to stop hitting me in the stomach- ouch!" he winced when the blunet smacked him across the chest.

"Shut up, Renji," he smirked, reaching to untie his headband.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"Something for the rookie here . . . ." he sneered as he quickly moved behind Ichigo.

"Huh, what're you doing . . . .?" Ichigo frowned but his eyes were quickly covered with the cloth. "Grimmjow, what the hell!" he scowled, letting go of Renji as he reached up to try to take it off but Grimmjow knotted it too tight.

"Serves you right . . . .!" scoffed Renji, smacking him in the arm.

"Ow! The hell are you doing to me, Grimmjow?" scowled Ichigo.

"Shut up, I got a surprise for you, rookie," Grimmjow smirked.

"All right, we get to use him as a human pinata . . . .!" exclaimed a worker.

"No . . . . but it's something better," he chuckled.

"All right, we're actually getting a stripper, after all!" Shuuhei exclaimed happily, as other workers cheered.

"Man, you guys are retarded . . . .!" he scoffed. "Just calm down! Calm down . . . .! That's not what is that about!"

"Aww . . . .!"

"Then what are you doing to me, Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo, but was held by the shoulders as Grimmjow forced him to face the opened door.

"It's a surprise for you and you only, rookie," Grimmjow smirked. "Nel . . . . bring in the mysterious person. And you guys, stay as quiet as possible."

"But-"

"Shh, you shut up too . . . ." he whispered as the guys calmed down, only to make a few surprised murmurs when the 'mystery person' was led in by Nel. Ichigo was still frowning when the footsteps as well as tapping of something else, he wasn't sure what was Grimmjow up to or who was here to surprise him. "Okay . . . . get ready to piss your pants, Ichigo," Grimmjow smirked as he loosened the cloth.

"What're you talking about . . . .?" Ichigo frowned as soon as the cloth was removed from his eyes. But said eyes widened to the fullest extent possible at the surprise guest, who simply smiled at him, and his jaws dropped to the floor. It couldn't be! It shouldn't be! It wouldn't be . . . .!

"Hello there, Ichigo . . . ." smiled Masaki.

"AHH!" Ichigo shrieked out in total surprise as he took a step back, erupting into a roar of laughters from the other co-workers. "Holy shi- I mean, how are you . . . .! Oh my gosh, Mom . . . . I- what the . . . .!" he stammered, grasping at his hair, trying to make sense of it.

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm here to surprise you on your first success on the game!" smiled Masaki.

"But, how . . . . I, um, didn't expect you to be here!" he gasped, trying to take it all in. Was this why Grimmjow hadn't been doing anything? He was getting his mother in on the plan to surprise him.

"Wow, so this is your Mom . . . .!" smirked Renji as he took a step forward. "Nine months, you carried that crazy bastard?"

"Tch, shut up . . . .!" Ichigo scowled at him.

"Now, now, Mrs. Kurosaki is polite enough to come here and support her son," smiled Nel, who was holding the container. "And I think it's better to show some respect for her- Ikkaku, put on your pants- and not to act like fools. Can you guys do that?"

"Yeah . . . ." the co-workers muttered in unison, more or less.

"But . . . ." Ichigo frowned, leaning close to his mother. "You're not gonna talk about embarrassing stories or show baby pictures to these idiots, are you?" he muttered.

"Oh, Ichigo, I would never do that," his mother smiled, suddenly pecking him on the cheek.

"Wha- Mom . . . .!" he whined and stepped away, face reddened when the guys laughed. "Don't do that, it's not funny!" he frowned, wiping at his cheek.

"Oh, what's in here?" Nel asked curiously as she peeked inside the container.

"Ah, that . . . . I spent all morning making homemade treats for you boys," smiled Masaki.

"Treat? Treats! What kinda treats . . . .?" the guys perked up.

"Oh, chocolate-chip cookies, of course!"

"YAY!" Ichigo was practically pushed aside as the guys clamored over the container, as Grimmjow laughed in surprise. But was heatedly glared at by the younger man, but was still laughing.

"Come on, rookie, I thought you would be happy that your Mom's here!" he smirked.

"Grimmjow . . . . can we go somewhere so we can talk about your so-called surprise?" growled Ichigo. Grimmjow was still smirking but shrugged as he was hauled out of the break room. They didn't stop until they reach the sixth floor and Ichigo pulled the older man to his desk. "Okay . . . . talk," he frowned, sitting down.

"Come on, Ichigo, I thought you would like having your Mom around," he smirked.

"Talk."

"All right, geez . . . ." chuckled Grimmjow. "Over a week back, your Mom called while you were taking out the trash-"

"And you thought it was a good idea to answer my phone?" scoffed Ichigo.

"Let me finish . . . . she was saying how happy she was for you and blah-blah-blah, and then I said 'why not come to the party? I'm inviting you personally'," he explained. "Of course, she said no at first but I convinced her since I was complimenting on how good her food was the other day. She said, 'Oh, I would love it if my Sweetie Ichi-poo would enjoy my homemade cookies as he always did as a little baby! Smooch, smooch, smooch!'"

"My Mom doesn't talk like that!" Ichigo scoffed increduously at his sudden falsetto tone.

"Whatever, she's here to support you, and that's all that matter," Grimmjow shrugged with a smile. "And don't you want that, Ichigo?"

". . . . Yeah, but still," sighed Ichigo. "There's no telling that she wouldn't embarrass me on purpose."

"Does that mean I get a 'thank you', at least?"

"Hell no . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

". . . . Oh, this is him as a little Grim Reaper, though he was a little sad that he didn't get enough candy," Masaki mused while the guys chuckled around her. "Ah, this is my favorite . . . .! When he was learning how to potty-train, and he looked so cute then-"

"MOM! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" screeched Ichigo when he and Grimmjow came back, and he saw his mother sitting in a chair and showing pictures to his co-workers. "Why are you showing pictures of me to them, when I asked you not to?" he whined in agony.

"I didn't show it to them, they asked if I had some picture and I said yes," Masaki simply replied.

"You planned it, you were waiting for it to happen!" he frowned.

"Hey, hey! That's no way to talk to the one person who gave you life, man!" accused one of the workers, and Ichigo blinked in utter confusion.

"What?"

"Yeah, your Mom is the coolest lady ever . . . .!" grinned the other worker, while the rest agreed.

"But . . . . what . . . .?" Ichigo frowned. "Most of you tried to peek down Nel's blouse, and yet you treated my Mom like a goddess?"

"Because that's what she is," smiled Renji.

"Yeah . . . . a goddess!" smiled the other workers. Ichigo just glared at them all and if he didn't know any better, he could 'see' lovey-dovey hearts bubbling over the guys' heads as they were fawning over his mother. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or just plain weird.

"Oh, just sit down and enjoy the party, Ichigo," smiled Masaki. "I was just showing them you learning on the little toilet-"

"Oh God, no!" gasped Ichigo, while Grimmjow laughed breathlessly in the background.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay, here's how I imagine little Ichi on the potty! Well, he's obviously bottomless since he's learning, he would glance up in a confusing manner because he doesn't know what's going on and why his parents had to stare at him until he do something. And the angle of the picture would be in an awkward manner since Isshin was trying to get himself into the picture, grinning happily with a thumbs up. And that's why Ichigo is embarrassed by that specific photo, which is Masaki's favorite.

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	21. Blazing

Good thing I'm back! I've been so busy with stuff plus my brothers were hogging up the computer!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 21- Blazing**

Ichigo had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life, and it was all his boyfriend's fault. And why is that?

_Moments earlier . . . ._

". . . . I always knew that Ichigo would find success one day," smiled Masaki, somewhat oblivious to her son's horrified glare on her and the workers from the distant. "That's the person he is, you know? Once he sets a goal, he would never let it go. Like when he decided to learn martial arts when he was five, even though he would cry every he lost but didn't give up."

"Mom . . . .!" Ichigo whined but was ignored by the snickering from his co-workers.

"But sometimes he's a little stubborn about the things he wanted to do," she explained. "One time, I had to convince him that it wasn't possible to go to the center of the earth with just a shovel. But my husband thought it was a good idea and . . . . let's just say that he's not allowed to own a bulldozer ever again." Ichigo could feel the pulsating blood throbbing in his ears and wanted to strangle Grimmjow when the blunet comes back from whereever he was. Not that he didn't want his mother around but it was the last thing on his mind to bring her to his workplace. He watched as she took out more photos and he groaned, hoping that it wasn't any more baby pictures.

"This one's very special, when he was just born," Masaki smiled fondly . . . . while her son immediately wished the gods to kill him right then and there.

"Ugh, he looks like a little bag of pork chops," teased Renji and the guys laughed.

"I know . . . . but it was interesting how he was born, though."

"What? Was it on the toilet like they showed it on TV?" questioned one worker eagerly.

"No, it just happened on July 15," sighed Masaki. "It was quite funny, actually . . . . I was lounging on the couch and all of the sudden I sneezed. And at the exact moment I sneezed, my water broke." A lot of the guys groaned at the thought, though some laughed. "It was still funny, especially when my husband wanted to deliver him himself with a catcher's mitt despite the doctors' protests . . . ."

"Oh my- please, someone put me outta my misery," groaned Ichigo but he was held back by Nel from leaving the room.

"It's okay, Ichigo, it's not that bad," Nel smiled out of reassurance.

"Would you be happy if your Mom come around here?" he frowned.

"Well . . . . she did come around once but the guys didn't behave like that for her," she shrugged. "In fact, they didn't believe that she was my mother because my boobs were too big, whatever that means."

"But Nel, this is beyond embarrassment," he groaned. "She's showing them pictures of me taking a dump and everything. I swear, if she talks about my high school days, it's over . . . ."

"I know, I don't blame her for doing this but she's your Mom," she sighed, giving him a sisterly hug. "You can't hate her for doing stuff like this."

"Yeah, you're right about that," he muttered with a frown.

"If anything, you can get back at Grimmjow for this later."

"Speaking of which, where is that bastard?" frowned Ichigo. "I should kick him in the balls for doing this to me . . . ."

"Oh . . . . don't mean to be sound rude, but why do you carry a cane around?" asked a worker. Ichigo immediately stiffened at the innocent-sounding question and frowned sadly as he glanced over to see her reaction. Surprisingly, she put up a light smile as she nodded.

"A little traffic accident, some years ago," she sighed. "I still have bolts on the left hip, but it hurts once in the while. It's hard for me to walk around without the cane . . . ." Ichigo frowned a little, but the guys seemed to sympathize with her as some nodded.

"You know, Grimmjow was in a motorcycle accident," Renji pointed out. "Yeah, he got his body all slashed up, even broke an arm, it was brutal."

"Oh really? What happened after that?" she asked.

"Well, he was in the hospital for a week then he decided to work at home until his arm had gotten better. Even then, he was a jerk." Ichigo blinked at that, Grimmjow had told him that he had a scar from the accident but he didn't say anything about the broken arm. But that became the least of his concern as said blunet came back, carrying the sleepy boss on his back. "About time, Grimmjow, thought you were taking a dump somewhere," muttered Renji.

"Oh, shut up," Grimmjow grunted, plopping Starrk onto a nearby chair. "So . . . . Mrs. Kurosaki, this is our boss Starrk," he put up a small smile, playfully patting the narcoleptic man in the face. "This is the man who hired your son, who in turn helped with the game."

"Oh, but he's sleeping . . . . should I meet him right now?" asked Masaki.

"Yeah, he had napped enough," he smirked before patting him in the face again. "Starrk, the guys are chugging Four Loco and kicking each other in the crotch. Wake up . . . ."

"Huhn . . . . . what?" mumbled Starrk, blinking his eyes open. "Not again . . . ."

"Wait, that happened before?" frowned Ichigo but his question was dismissed when the boss yawned and sat up.

"Oh yeah, today's the party," nodded Starrk. "I forgot about that . . . ."

"Anyway, Starrk, there's someone here who wants to thank you for hiring Ichigo and everything," Grimmjow smirked, gesturing to Masaki nearby. "That's Mrs. Kurosaki, Ichigo's mother, and she was nice enough to come here to visit us."

"Oh, really . . . .?" nodded Starrk as he stood up and walked up to her. "Hello there, it's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Kurosaki. And it's an honor that you're here to support your son."

"Why, thank you so much!" smiled Masaki, taking his hand for a short handshake. "And, if possible, may I be the first person to receive this game of yours?"

"Huh? Well . . . ."

"Ah, got it right here for you, Mrs. Kurosaki, the first ever one for retail," smirked Grimmjow, rushing for the snack table before reaching for the wrapped package underneath. "Ah, good thing these idiots didn't decide to wrestle around and destroy stuff like the Christmas party," he sighed, going up to Masaki. "Here you go, Mrs. Kurosaki, hope you'd enjoy it."

"Ah, thank you so much, Grimmjow . . . .!" Masaki smiled warmly as she took it. Ichigo saw her reaction and couldn't help but smile a little at it, even when it was a horrible idea from Grimmjow that she came by, he had always wanted her to smile regardless.

". . . . Renji . . . ." frowned Nel.

"What . . . .?" Renji smirked.

"Why're you hugging me?" she frowned, for the past few seconds the red-head had his arms around her waist with his face nestled against hers.

"Well, you get to hug Ichigo, why can't I hug you?" he smiled stupidly.

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo yawned tiredly as his limbs stretched and cracked before fiinally getting his eyess open. Since the temperature was getting warmer, he opted to sleep in his underwear and had the little table fan nearby on full-blast, though the window was left opened for better ventilation. He laid there for a good few minutes before he felt fully awake and got out of bed for a relieving shower. After what happened yesterday, he had completely ignored Grimmjow for the rest of the party, and he knew that the blunet knew.

After washing up and changing into clean clothes, he reached for his phone to see that he had received a message just moments ago from Grimmjow. It said _'Still mad at me?' _and he smirked a little.

_'Yes, I'll get my revenge tho.'_

_'Aw, don't let be no sex!'_

_'Fine, it'll be no sex then.'_ Ichigo sent deviously.

_'Pleez! I'll make it up 2 u! How about goin 2 the river 4 the 4th of July?'_

"Oh, I'd love that," he dictated, sending his answer and not long after he was sent a smiley face. Shrugging, he readied to leave the house to go to the library several blocks away. He was getting close to complete his secret project, though he was still in limbo about the title for his game. He always knew that the title was the primary factor for the popularity of the game. Yet he had heard of ridiculous sounding names for game titles but still sell well, notably the latest _Final Fantasy_ games. He hoped that he could find it, as he had a day off due to the crazy party.

After his mother left, the guy resumed to their bizarre antics. Even Starrk fell back asleep during the party, and many of the workers resorted to doodle stuff on his face, one writing 'I like penis' clear across his forehead. He twitched a smirk at that, it was funny that the boss was completely oblivious about his face even after waking up.

Shivering at the tingling coolness of the AC, Ichigo stepped into the library and sighed. If Grimmjow was dropping by as usual then he could him his location just in case. And he doubted that Shinji would try to bother him in the place where 'homeless people like to wander around'. Going back to his agenda, he wandered through the aisle of certain type of books that might help him with his game. He knew that the game wouldn't go any farther until he finds something he likes.

Picking out a few books, he wandered back to an empty table and sat down, skimming through the first one. All the while, he knew that in the game, the Prince needed a physical manifestation as a human and had to appear before Cael before the final boss and maybe aftwards in the end, when the world returns to normal. As he was reading, a young man breezed by him and Ichigo glanced up out of reflex before looking back down. "Hm . . . .?" he blinked and glanced up at the man who had passed him by, lounging in the couch two rows away as he was reading a book, like anyone else, but his body language was saying something else.

Observing him, he took out his sketchbook and pencils out of the messenger bag. He had to get this quickly before the man decided to get up, as he started out the face. He had forgotten his glasses but he could make out the assymetrical face that was practically perfect with the narrowed yet calm eyes sparkling with onyx colors. He was holding a small smile, barely twitching as he turned a page with just one finger ever so gracefully. His shoulder-length hair was jet-black and glossy under the late morning sun, though it appeared slightly disheveled.

As Ichigo continued with the body, he realized that the man was wearing suspenders along with the simple dress shirt and pants, which seemed a bit dorky and weird but he didn't mind as he copied the position of his body. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but something always happened whenever he drew someone. As he glanced up to observe the man, he stiffened when said man finally noticed his gaze. He quickly looked away, but the person he was drawing stood up and strolled up to him.

"Do I find you amusing?" the man questioned, but out of mild curiosity and amusement as he placed a bookmark into his book.

"Uh . . . . sorry, I just found you interesting," Ichigo muttered sheepishly with a small smile.

"Oh, and a good thing you did, this is a very good sketch," smirked the man. "Tsukishima," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"I'm Ichigo," he smiled as he took it.

"And what are you doing here with such a talent as yours, Ichigo?"

"Oh this . . . . I'm having a day off from my work and I decided that I needed something to clear my mind," he muttered with a light shrug. Tsukishima nodded and glanced at the sketch of himself, making Ichigo feel self-conscious about his work. "It's like my own diary or something."

"Oh, I understand," nodded the man. "But you know, it don't have to be a secret when you have skills as this."

"Actually . . . . I already showed my sketches to my- guess you can say lover- and we both agreed that most of it can be created into a video game."

"You make video games?" he asked.

"Just one recently, I'm one of the designers," nodded Ichigo.

"Ah . . . . well I hope that your sketches come to life if you choose to," Tsukishima nodded and started to walk away.

"Oh, wait a minute, um . . . . Tsukishima," he muttered and the man turned back. "Well, I know it sounds a little strange but . . . . you're kinda the right candidate for one of the characters I'm making. I hope you don't mind about me using your image."

"It's quite all right, it's flattering to be used in any form of art," he smiled lightly. "What sort of character is he?"

"uh, he's a god of the underworld," Ichigo smiled sheepishly but Tsukishima simply smiled.

"Well, a god still has to look human some of the time," he sighed. "Maybe I will see you around one day or another."

"All right, I'll see you later then," smiled Ichigo, and the man nodded as he strolled away. He sighed deeply before looking back at his sketch, a piece of relief rushed over him and he smiled before turning a new page. For now, he couldn't think about the title. He had to draw out the possible scenes between the Prince and Cael while the ideas were still fresh.

**(Pwnage)**

"Kobayashi . . . .!"

"Kobayashi's back!"

"Hey, you're gonna wolf down the hot dogs like last time?"

"Whoo, that hot dog Asian's back . . . .!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm not that guy!" Ichigo growled at the passerbys who had thought otherwise, while Grimmjow laughed at the annoyed reaction. "Why do you think that I'm that hot dog eating guy, this is ridiculous!"

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, Kobayashi had hair dye similar to yours a couple of years back . . . .!"

". . . . My hair's not dye, it's a natural color!" Ichigo scoffed in disbelief.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, stop, you're gonna burst a blood vessel," laughed Grimmjow as he led his boyfriend through the crowded boardwalk of Coney Island, sweat bare shoulders brushing past each other as they wandered ahead. "That's not a bad idea though, you could be the next Kobayashi!" the blunet smirked, and Ichigo snorted at that.

"Stop it, that's not funny anymore," he frowned.

"Oh come on . . . . you're Japanese, you got a different hair color, and you like weiners!" Grimmjow screeched out a laughter when was struck in the arm before Ichigo hit him again in chest and stomach. "Okay, I'm sorry! This is supposed to be our make up date, and I'm spoiling it!"

"But you're still a jerk," frowned Ichigo but put up a small smirk. "Tch, if I should try out the stupid contest, you have to do it with me so I can see you throw up."

"Oh, I'll have to remember that challenge for next year, it's too late to enter now," Grimmjow smirked and they wandered around some more.

"Oh shit, Kobayashi's back! . . . . Hey, you're not gonna go to jail like last year, are you?" Ichigo felt a twitch in his eyebrow, hoping that he can restrain himself from lashing out at those idiots.

_Later . . . ._

After a few hours of Ichigo being misidentified as the famous food-eating champ, the couple finally decided to leave for the city. But not before being somewhat humilated when the younger man was stopped by a nearby TV news crew, once again thought be the same man. "I'm not Kobayashi, I don't even look like him . . . .!" he had scowled, flustering the reporter before Grimmjow hauled him away, and the blunet laughed his ass off.

But now he calmed down as they rode the long train ride to Manhattan, subtly ignoring his boyfriend's soft snore when the blunet was using his shoulder as a pillow. A man sleeping so close to another man was nothing new in the underground transportation, as long as they weren't using newspapers as bedsheets. "Grimmjow . . . . Grimmjow, are we there yet?" Ichigo muttered, nudging him.

"Hm . . . .? . . . . Just one more stop, Ichigo," he yawned as he sat up.

"Okay . . . ."

"What'rer you thinking about? Looks like you got your mind on something," he mumbled.

"Just about my game, that's all," he nodded. "It's nearly done but I feel a little, you know, nervous that if or when it's finished, how can I show it to Starrk?"

"Oh . . . . well, Starrk's game for any idea but pretty soon we need to show it to him before another idea comes around," he shrugged.

"Ah, but . . . . you think that the other guys would be a bit peeved about me suggesting a new game?"

"Nah, plenty of guys had suggested games before," muttered Grimmjow, as the train slowed to a stop. "Come on, let's go while it's still early," he smirked tiredly and they got off the train, as did dozens of riders as they rushed out into the warm dusk.

"I think the park by the river's gonna be crowded, even if we get there early," sighed Ichigo, noticing that a lot of people were going in the same direction as they were, with coolers and blankets.

"It's not a problem . . . . because we're not going to the park, Ichigo," shrugged Grimmjow with a smirk.

"Huh?" Ichigo's wrist was grasped before being led to another direction, where the streets were significantly less crowded. He glanced around and saw that they were passing by restaurants and bars. "Where are we going, Grimmjow? Are we still gonna see the fireworks?" he muttered.

"Yeah, we just need to find what I'm looking for, doofus," Grimmjow smirked.

"Don't call me doofus, who still uses that word?" he frowned. For some reason, the older man liked to mess with him.

"Doesn't matter, we're here anyway," he smirked, leading Ichigo into a half-crowded bar undetected by most outsiders. The bartender nearby just smiled and nodded, as they then wandered upstairs to the roof since it was an one-storied establishment. Plenty of patrons were situated by the tables and chairs though there were still free space left.

"Grimmjow, what're we doing here?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity, as they sat down.

"Seeing the fireworks, of course," smiled Grimmjow. "We're not gonna hang out with those families with crying kids and whatnot. Besides, it's easier to get drunk up here then by the river, we're not a couple of teens."

"Oh, so this is your plan to get me drunk after walking around under the hot-ass sun, making fun of me because I look like some hot dog eating guy," Ichigo playfully frowned.

"And did it work?"

". . . . Yeah, but I'm hungry anyway," smiled the younger man.

**(Pwnage)**

"Shit, we gotta tell you stuff firsthand about what we do here," sighed Renji. When Ichigo came to work, he saw the red-head and few others sorting through what look like photos in the empty meeting room. "But I'm surprised that you didn't notice that since you saw us taking pictures of Starrk during the party," he smirked a little. "Come in, take a load off and help us."

"Uh . . . . I rather not ask whether or not we should be fiddling around at work," he frowned but settled down anyway next to Renji.

"Nah, we still got work but it's always a little slow after finishing a game," he muttered. Ichigo shrugged in understanding, even after a few months he was still new to the workplace. He glanced down at the photos and blinked, many of the pictures centered around their boss and his vulnerable positions due to his condition. There were one with a blue mustache painted on his face, one where there were kiss marks over his face and neck and on his shirt. And another one showing how it happened to the photo before it, with Nel playfully kissing on his cheek . . . . and also Renji doing the same albeit with more lipstick than her.

"The hell's wrong with you?" he muttered out loud.

"What?" muttered Renji then laughed a little when he saw the photo. "Oh yeah . . . . that was the best Valentine's Day ever."

"You guys are so weird," he scoffed before going through the pictures. Most of it were the same, like at the party Starrk had his face doodled 'penis' under his episodes. He didn't get it; actually, some of the pranks and antics the co-workers do to him and to each other were borderline gay. And ironically enough, they were unknowingly working with a couple of gay guys. He believed so, as he came across a picture of Renji smiling stupidly by the boss' legs, holding a peeled banana above the crotch area but was putting up a thumbs up. "Ugh . . . ."

"Aw yeah, I remembered this," smirked Renji as he snatched it from him. "Grimmjow dared me to do it, and he promised me a hundred bucks plus to get to hold Nel's hands for ten seconds."

"Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo.

"Yeah . . . ." he nodded then frowned out of realization. "I still didn't get to hold Nel's hands though . . . ."

"That was your biggest disappointment for doing this?" he frowned.

"Hey, I still spent the money on H-games," he shrugged. Ichigo just sighed, he was getting used to being around these idiots. In fact, he had sometimes participated in the insane games they had made up. From 'roller coaster' to 'football head', he had done some though he frowned upon one incident in which one co-worker opted being dragged on skateboard by a pack of dogs.

"Hey, guys . . . . um, they should have meetings about game ideas, right?" muttered Ichigo.

"Of course, but it's a bit different than other meetings," muttered Shuuhei. "With just one idea, we have to research it to see if it had been done before and if it was then we gotta try and see if we can make it as original as possible. If not, then we scrap it for the next idea. But even then, we have to see if it can catch the consumers' interests. I've heard of ideas over dumb stuff, like bowling involving skull heads, so it's difficult to find a good game idea. A _very_ good one, if you ask me."

Ichigo blinked at his explanation and nearly blanched before looking away. Grimmjow had said that his project were mostly original but it was no different than some of the popular franchises like _God of War_ or _Devil May Cry_, as he often mentioned due to the theme of it. So it was possible that the hard work he had done for two years could be scrapped away just like that. Setting down the photo, he slowly stood up. "Um, I think I should get back to work," he mumbled.

"Huh? You don't really have to, you know," frowned Renji.

"I know, but I'm the type that like to work hard," he shrugged. "I'll talk to you guys later . . . ." He wandered out of the meeting room and brooded on the way back to the floor. He knew that ideas can be shot down, but the thought of his own being dismissed was too much to ignore. It would be like having one's child rejected from a highly regarded prep school. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was being called.

". . . . Ichigo! Ichigo, are you okay?" Nel called out as she brisked up to him.

"Hm? Nel?" he muttered. "Oh, hey . . . ."

"Hey, what's wrong?" she frowned lightly.

"Um, something what the guys said about game ideas," he mumbled. "Something about how a lot of them could get scrapped if it's not interested enough. But, I dunno, I know that's to be expected yet it's hard to think that a lot of ideas, possibly good, are discarded away like trash."

"Ah, I see . . . ." she nodded in understanding. "You know, _Rippers_ took us over a year and a half to consider before we finally made it so I understand what you're trying to say. Still, there were rather odd ideas I've heard from the guys, one was about peeping toms and the concept was that who could stare at naked girls the longest without getting caught gets the highest points."

"Weird . . . ." he frowned lightly.

"Anyway . . . . you shouldn't worry about that for now . . . . I'm already waiting for what you and Grimmjow will show me," Nel smiled, and Ichigo blinked at her in slight confusion. "See you later, Ichigo, okay?" she smiled, patting him on the shoulder before walking away. But the young designer just blinked, what did she mean that she's waiting for what he and Grimmjow will show her . . . .? Unless . . . .

"Tch, that bastard," he sighed but not out of annoyance or anger. Yet he barely felt surprised now that Nel already knew of his secret project, but he now wondered if she knew what they had been doing so far. Thinking about it, he decided to find his boyfriend to discuss more of the game. They were almost done, but the last of it was the most important and Ichigo had yet to find a very good title.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Special Okame Time!

Lots of kids pouted and protested when Renji hogged on the fire hydrant that was being used as a sprinkler. It wasn't his fault that another heat wave came around. But was it his fault that he was blocking the water so that he can cool down while munching on a ice cream bar?

Yes.

As one of the kids' parent glowered at him before storming to his way. "Oh shit . . . ." he blanched before skittering away. The last thing he wanted was to get his ass kicked for ruining the kids' fun.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Happy belated 4th of July! Oh yeah, 'roller coaster' is a game in which you slide down a set of stairs inside a box or crate and 'football head' is when you had to avoid being hit by a flying football when standing still!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	22. Fullbringer Challenge

I'm still alive to make this fic! Yays! Oh, yeah, I have one word to say on the latest chapter of Bleach: AWESOME! You have to read that! Good thing I named my chapter this!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 22- Fullbringer Challenge**

"Huh, guess I forgot to tell about Nel knowing about it but the cat's outta the bag," shrugged Grimmjow, as he and Ichigo were having a lunch in a fast food restaurant.

"I'm not mad about it but I believe it's a form of nepotism," Ichigo muttered as he watched his boyfriend shoving three fries at a time into his mouth. "I mean, she only likes it just because you like it and you're working on the game with me."

"I doubt it. I mean, she turned down that peeping tom game I liked," he replied.

"Uhh . . . ."

"Never mind about that, but soon we're gonna get a meeting for the game idea andd we gotta show your game soon to Starrk, Ichigo," Grimmjow stated, licking his lips after taking a bite of his burger. "I know you're stuck on the title and the final levels, but we gotta tell them when that meeting comes, all right?"

"I know but . . . . I'm a little nervous if Starrk turns it down," Ichigo frowned lightly but Grimmjow smirked at him.

"If I like it, and Nel likes it, then he would have no choice but to like it as well," he assured. Ichigo put up a small smile before taking a big gulp of his large soda. The heat wave came back and it made the young designer sigh in relief as he took another gulp.

"Until that time, we're still making extra bonuses for _Rippers_, right?" he asked.

"Of course, many other gaming companies are doing that to ensure the popularity of their titles," nodded Grimmjow but he smirked. "However, this season is the time for our worker to fuck around. Especially in the Summer when we finish a game. So be prepared to see the guys other than Ikkaku walking around pantsless."

"Gross," Ichigo frowned lightly. "I really don't get why they do shit like that."

"You'd be surprised when they tried to get Nel into participate," he mumbled as he ate his fries. "They'll make up some weird shit like Swimsuit Monday or Shirtless Wednesday, and she still wouldn't do it."

"I really don't get them, they do these weird gay shits to each other when they're unknowingly working with a couple of gay workers."

"You're gay, I'm just bi," corrected Grimmjow.

"Whatever . . . ."

"Let's forget about that," the blunet shrugged. "We'll finish up these food back at your place. I wanna see how far you progress on the final levels."

"Sure," nodded Ichigo.

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow's eyebrows tensed in concentration as he gazed at the latest sketches between the main character Cael and the second to last boss named Merciel. In the scenes, in the smoldering land of what used to a city, the bat demon explained why the humankind must be erradicated, explaining that they were weak are considered 'trash'. He said that the humans are foolish enough to believe in hope even if the King isn't doing anything to save them, yet they don't know anything about true despair in what is yet to come.

_"And yet you have hope in your so-called leader, despite that he had let his followers killed by me,"_ Cael muttered lowly to Merciel, who slightly narrowed his eyes.

_"Those are trash as well, they are weak compared to me,"_ muttered Merciel. _"But you . . . . you also have never known true despair,"_ he stated calmly yet deadly as he poised to attack with his clawed hand braced the hot ground.

_"Then why not show it to me, this despair of yours . . . .?"_ Cael questioned, bracing himself in defense.

_". . . . Very well."_

"Wow, this fight sounds like it gonna kick some ass right there," remarked Grimmjow, turning the pages to see depiction of fight scenes. "How's this gonna play out, Ichigo?"

"Uh, wait a second . . . . ah, right here," sighed Ichigo, taking out the initial drawing of the bat monster. "Merciel's main power is flight, so the fight's gonna be in the air. But since by now the curse had assilmilated with Cael's own powers, and he uses it to his own advantage." He then took out papers filled with notes and spread them apart on the small table. "However . . . . Merciel can regenerate his limbs and wings like Teresa. Then, when he has less than halfway of his life, that's when he gets brutal."

"Really, how so?"

"He'll use his flight for defense," explained Ichigo. "Then once in a while, he'll grab at your face and smash you into a pillar or to the ground. And he'll resort to using a javeline-like weapon made of his energy. You'll have to be careful from that attack, or else it'll take out a chunk of your life."

"Shit, you had to make him that brutal?" chuckled Grimmjow.

"He has to, he's second to the final boss, Grimmjow," smirked Ichigo.

"Ah, that's remind me, you hadn't told me the name of the final boss," he stated.

"Oh that . . . . it's a bit tricky, since I got a list of which name to use," muttered the younger man, taking out another paper.

"Lemme see this . . . ." Grimmjow muttered and Ichigo gave it to him. He gazed and scrutinized the six names that was written on the half-ripped paper, they sounded good but . . . . he stared at one name and made a conclusive sigh. "Hey, you're gonna give the final boss a full name or just the first name?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" he frowned.

"Here, I like this one, it sounds very grand and dramatic," he pointed out at the third listed name and Ichigo glanced at it.

"Ah . . . . that one?" he muttered.

"Yeah, what kinda name is that . . . . 'Illedeum'?"

"Oh yeah, while I was looking up names for Cael, I came across some other latin words," nodded Ichigo with a light smirk. "The first part means 'illusion' and the second means 'god', thought that it might sound bad-ass."

"It has to be bad-ass, he's the fucking final boss," chuckled Grimmjow. "But I really like this one . . . . but do you got any scenes of the main character confronting him or something?"

"I only got the written version, Grimmjow," he shrugged. "I'll get to it after I'm done with the scene where Merciel gets defeated and Cael is once again got confronted by the Prince."

"Which you modeled after some bookworm," he joked, chuckling when he was playfully kicked at the knee.

"Screw you, I was lucky that man was okay with him being the god of the underworld," smirked Ichigo. "Then again, I'm not sure if those other people would be okay if I made them into demonic characters."

"Hey, Nnoi said that he's cool with it if he gets to play the game first," Grimmjow nodded.

"No way, I already promised my Mom that she'd do it first."

"Oh, then Nnoi's in the bust. But I don't think he'd notice that . . . . In fact, he doesn't notce much of anything once he gets high."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ichigo, and Grimmjow put up a wide grin as his mind remembered something.

"One time, when I came out of my room . . . ." he chuckled before shaking his head. "I thought that Nnoi had left because I didn't hear any noises from the living room. Anyway, I went to the living room and there he was, playing on the Xbox 360 with a concentrated look on his face from the couch." Ichigo blinked and frowned lightly as his boyfriend attempted to stifle a laughter.

"Okay, so what . . . .?" he frowned.

". . . . The TV wasn't even on."

". . . . . Oh my- what, really?" realized Ichigo, and the older man cackled at his reaction. "You can't be serious! He was that high, Grimmjow . . . .?" he laughed.

"That wasn't even the funny part . . . .!"

"What! What's funnnier than the TV not being on?"

"Another controller was sitting next to him, and he thought that there was another guy playing with him!" laughed Grimmjow. "I know, because he kept saying shit like, 'shit, man, yur good at this game . . . .', and I had to run back to my room so I can bust out laughing in there . . . .!" Ichigo scoffed in disbelief. He knew that weed could give a person the munchies and stuff like that, but he never knew that it can lead to something as bizarre as that. "But . . . . when I told him about it the next day, all he said was, 'damn, that must've been a good-ass weed. I gotta call my dude to give me another bag . . . .' and I laughed until my sides hurt."

"Wow, how can you have a friend like that?" smirked Ichigo.

"The same reason you have a friend who thinks you got a closeted boyfriend," he smirked, and the younger designer scowled lightly at him.

"Your friend's high on weed, mine's high of overexaggerated gayness," he frowned.

"Sorry about bringing that up . . . ." chuckled Grimmjow as Ichigo gathered up his papers.

"Doesn't matter, I haven't thought much on it, especially since my birthday's next weekend," he sighed and the blunet blinked at that.

"Wait, your birthday's coming up?"

"Yeah, on the 15th," he nodded.

"Wow . . . . mine's on the 31st," smirked Grimmjow. "What a small world . . . ."

"The 31st? Geez, how old you're gonna be?" smiled Ichigo.

"27," he shrugged.

"Goodness, I'm gonna be 22."

"Wait, you're only into a year of getting shit-faced on beer?" he joked.

"Tch, I tried it as a teen like any other high-schooler-"

"But you got in trouble, right?"

"No, my Dad thought it might be a good experience to try alcohol, something about being a man to do stupid stuff."

"Tch, well damn . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo frowned at the stupidity of the other co-workers yet he shouldn't be so surprised, as he and Grimmjow went to the second break room for an unofficial meeting . . . . about which is better than what. "Do we really have to be here? It seems dumb," frowned Ichigo.

"Hey, you had to experience it, like your Old Man says," smirked Grimmjow.

"Shut up . . . ." Ichigo muttered.

"Hey, what's the first topic gonna be this time?" asked one worker when Shuuhei was standing in front of the markerboard.

"Ah, right, the first topic is . . . . who kicks more ass, Jack Bauer from _24_ or John McClane from the _Die Hard_ films?" the audio guy replied, jotting down the tally chart. Ichigo just blinked and raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow, who was sitting next to him.

"Are they really serious?" he questioned.

"Hey, you should've been here last year," the blunet smirked. "There was a heated debate over what's the better sandwich, grilled cheese or peanut butter and jelly."

"Ah! Over sandwiches?" he scoffed.

"You weren't there, you know it was serious when Starrk even got into it," he chuckled. The younger man just scoffed as the other workers discussed the differences between the characters. Then again, he was bit curious . . . .

"So which sandwich won?" he asked.

"PB and J," replied Grimmjow. "Most of the guys agreed that it's easier to make than grilled cheese, since the other sandwhich required the most basic cooking skills involving the stove."

"Makes sense . . . ."

"I think that Bruce Willis' character is better," confirmed Renji. "In the last movie, he was fighting cyber-terrorists. I mean, what's scarier than cyber-terrorists?"

"But Jack had risked his life within an hour to beat up several terrorists at time, I think he's better," debated a worker and Renji frowned at him.

"But think about it . . . . can you live your life without looking up free porn on the internet?" he challenged, and the other workers muttered in agreement. Yep, this was stupid to Ichigo's opinion. "And after what happened on the Playstation Network, I think that's more scarier than regular terrorism."

"Wow, I really didn't think of that," muttered Grimmjow.

"You actually agree to that?" frowned Ichigo.

"Can you live without internet? You saw what could happen on that episode of _South Park_, right?"

"Oh, shut up . . . ."

"All right, Die Hard wins the first topic," Shuuhei concluded. "Next topic . . . . hottest demon girls from Capcom to bang, Morrigan or Felicia?"

"Ugh . . . ." frowned Ichigo.

_Later . . . ._

"Huh, Ichigo's birthday's coming up? Is that why your asking me for help?" questioned Nel in her cousin's office.

"Yes, but I don't really know what to give to a guy like that," sighed Grimmjow, looking up random stuff on Wikipedia on his computer. "What should I give him, a limited edition Nintendo Wii based off _Super Mario Bros._ or some shit like that?"

"Aw, I think it's cute that you're considering it," Nel smiled lightly. "I bet that you really like him, huh?" Grimmjow just grumbled, clicking at the highlighted words randomly for no apparent reason. "Well, your birthday's two weeks away from his, why not find out what's he's getting for you?"

"Tch, it better be sex-related," he grumbled.

"Ew . . . .!"

"Then stop being so nosy about it, Nel," he smirked a little.

"Well . . . . why not let him see your parents on his birthday?" she suggested. Grimmjow paused at his randomness and stared at her in disbelief. ". . . . What? I just thought that it's only fair since you embarrassed him with his mother, Grimmjow."

"And you want him see my parents?" he frowned. "There's a good chance that Dad might say something dumb to him like, 'So you're the female of the relationship' or shit like that. He had done that before, you know."

"Still, it should be fair," she smirked. Grimmjow grumbled before going back to the computer. "Changing the subject, the meeting for new game ideas is coming up soon. Should we ask Ichigo if he wants to show his idea to Starrk?"

"Not yet . . . . he's actually finishing up on the last level," he replied. "The thing left's the title, and that seems difficult for him."

"Well, let's just hope that his hard work doesn't get trashed," she nodded as she walked up to his desk. "So . . . ."

"What?"

"You've deleted them, right?"

". . . . Of course, Nel, I don't need them anymore," he grumbled with a shrug. His eyes peered up to her own and his frown deepened. "You can see for yourself if that's what you're thinking," he frowned, minimizing the internet window to reveal his background. Nel glanced at the screen and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Actually, she didn't see the little folder icon on the screen that was full of the pictures.

"Oh . . . ."

"Yeah, I finally did it," he shrugged. "You happy now, Nel?"

"Happy for you, idiot," she sighed, patting him on the head.

**(Pwnage)**

_"You bastard . . . .! You were tempted by the Prince to overthrow the King?"_ Cael growled lowly as his golden eyes glared at the Seraph who smirked down at him, the cursed warrior angel had defeated Merciel after an intense battle. The bat demon had admitted defeat, saying that maybe mankind should believe in hope, before his body disinigrated into black dust. Afterwards, the Prince came out of nowhere and mockingly congratulated Cael on his victory.

_"Don't know what your deal is, but I'm getting irritated by your sudden presence,"_ the warrior had scoffed at the Prince, who appeared as a human man in a casual black suit.

_"Come now, you're all but finished, Angel,"_ The Prince had purred mockingly. _"I have yet to see your possible downfall against the high-ranking Seraph Illedeum. But you should know . . . . not even the King can stop him, I doubt that he even believes in your feeble strength."_ At that, the Prince practically ripped at the air to reveal a black void. _"But if you insist on saving the living world, then you can find Illedeum here, Angel . . . . That is, if you wish to fight him."_

And that was where Cael had found the Seraph, in the heavenly realm where all the healing lights seemed to have faded and the corroded air had corrupted the once beautiful world into that of the underworld. _"Ah . . . . the so-called warrior angel . . . . I am so glad that you've returned to relish in the new world I've created,"_ the smug Seraph calmly remarked. He didn't appear to be affected by the fact that all the other angels surrounding them were weak and dying nearby.

_". . . . Why . . . .?"_ Cael muttered lowly, his blackened wings fluttered as he felt the power emanating from the stronger angel and gripped his weapon tightly. _"Why are you doing this, Illedeum . . . .? Have you realize that you're destroying the balance of the worlds, that you're doing what the Prince have wanted?"_

_"I'm not destroying it, I'm merely remaking the worlds into my own desire,"_ mocked Illedeum. _"And because of that, I'll become a god and everyone will worship me. For you see . . . . all living creature place their faith more powerful than them and they cannot survive unles they blindly follow that person. The recipient of that faith then seek out someone in an even higher position in order to escape the reality. Then that person will seek out someone even more powerful that he must put his entire faith in. In this way, that is how kings are born . . . . and in this way, how all gods are born."_

_"Tch . . . . do you really believe that?"_ scoffed Cael. _"You really think that you'll become a god . . . .?"_ Illedeum chuckled softly before unfurling his three sets of glimmering white wings, his slim silver-bladed sword in hand as he stepped forward.

_"Well, no one starts at the top . . . . not even the King,"_ he smirked, narrowing his sharp lavender eyes. _"But the unbearable vacancy of the Throne in the sky is now over. From now on . . . . I will be sitting on it . . . ."_

Ichigo vigorously sketched and noted on every spare paper he could find. He was only going to the bodega store to buy a soda when an idea instantly came to him, he wasn't thirsty anymore as he rushed back home to jot down the ideas the plot bunnies humped in his mind.

He couldn't believe it, he thought he would be a little stuck on the final level but he had gotten it now, he knew what will happen in the intense and hardcore battle. Cael will fight him in two ways; the first one would be in the dark and rumbling sky. Illedeum would be quick and lethal, using his illusionary skills in an attempt to catch the main character off-guard. It would be difficult, but it would be child's play compared to the second part of the fight.

Halfway through, Illedeum will fall to the living realm and Cael follows after him as Ichigo sketched out the scenes feverishly. The powerful Seraph had underestimated the main character's skills and powers and furiously ranted at him, that why Cael should care about saving mankind whose weakness is compensated by their faith for the King. _"Because . . . . one way or another, we all have human-like qualities in all of us, Illedeum,"_ muttered Cael. _"That's the point of their existence and ours . . . ."_

Illedeum stared at him before a chuckle rumbled from his chest. It wasn't long until his laughter became louder and more crazed before snarling at the warrior angel. _"Me, as a human? You dare to compare me to these weakings who shouldn't be alive in the first place!"_ he snarled angrily.

_"These humans had done nothing to us, and you the one who dare to destroy everything all because you're jealous of their faith for the King . . . .!"_ scoffed Cael. _"Your powers are not even your own to destroy, Illedeum! I guess that even the most powerful Seraph would stoop so low to bargain with the god of the underworld . . . .!"_

_"Bargain? Bargain, you say!"_ Illedeum roared, his six wings shook as his powers began to increase, cracking the ground they stood on. _"That fool, the Prince, will even bow to me after I destroy the King and re-create the new world! Nothing will stand in my way . . . .! I will be the ultimate god and devil!"_

At that, Ichigo went back to the original sketch of Illedeum before getting a fresh page, reconstructing a new form of the final boss. He decided to make his face more demonic and skull-like, with his face blackened. He even added a third eye on the forehead before changing his bodily appearance. The Seraph's once heavenly wings turned into leatherly ones with skull heads. His hands and feet became black claws, as his sword forged into his right hand.

Ichigo took a deep breath and plopped the sketchbook onto the table. So much concertration had made his head hurt, but it was worth it. Though he felt thirsty again since he didn't go to the store. Standing up to go outside again, his phone rang and he took it out of his pocket to answer it. "Hello . . . .?" he said.

"Oh, how are you doing, Sweetie?" smiled his mother.

"Hey, Mom . . . . I'm fine, just finishing up with my project," he sighed with a light smile. "I'm actually almost done, the only thing left is the title though."

"Oh, that's nice! I hope it'll be turned into a game real soon!" she remarked happily.

"Me too . . . ." sighed Ichigo as he left the apartment.

"Which reminds me . . . . you don't mind that we won't be coming over to celebrate your birthday, right?" she asked.

"Huh, why?" Ichigo questioned. It wasn't that he would mind, but last year his father once again embarrassed the family in a restaurant by saying proudly that Ichigo 'was now a man'. The misinterpretation from the other patrons had him beet-red with anger and stomped down his father until he became cemented with the sidewalk.

"I have assumed that you would prefer to be with your boyfriend during that time," said Masaki.

"Oh . . . . well I could ask Grimmjow to take me somewhere fun this weekend," smiled Ichigo. "Thanks, Mom. I hope that Dad's not crying in the corner somewhere as usual."

"Actually . . . ."

"Great."

**(Pwnage)**

_Smack!_

"Ow, what was that for, asshole . . . .!" Ichigo scowled in pain, the moment he walked into the sixth floor someone suddenly whacked him in the face with a wet washcloth. "You guys are so retarded! I- ah! Was that water you hit me with?" he winced as he started to rub at his eyes when the liquid started to burn.

"It's lemon juice . . . .!" laughed one of the workers.

"Fuck! I oughta- ouch . . . .!" scowled Ichigo as he attempted to get at them, only to hit himself from the cubicle walls. "You guys are a bunch of assholes, you know that!"

"C'mon, just be glad that you were the first one!"

"Tch, just fucking great . . . .!" he scoffed as he staggered out of the work area. His tears were barely working when he managed to find the restroom. But he froze when he place a hand against the door, he wasn't sure if there would be another prank in here like the last time, when one of the guys dressed as a burgular and hid behind stalls and then popped out and dry-humped whoever goes inside the restroom. But he couldn't dwell on it too much as the stinging in his eyes was getting worse and went in.

Luckily, it was quiet and empty as he made his way for the sink and instantly ducked his face under the running cool water. "Shit . . . ." he grumbled under the water before he finally felt relief. He let the faucet run for another moment or two until he took it off and stood up. The front of his shirt was partially soaked but he didn't care as he left the bathroom. The sooner he finds those guys, the better to kick their asses, he thought.

But as soon as he turned a corner, he blinked at the sight of Ulquiorra quietly walking the opposite direction from him. He frowned, remembering the way the produucer had commented about their relationship being found. ". . . . Hey . . . ." he muttered.

"Good Morning . . . ." muttered Ulquiorra, breezing past by him without a glance back. Ichigo sighed deeply before turning around, he had to have his say against this man.

"Hey, why're you concerned about Grimmjow's relationship with me . . . .?" he questioned quietly. Ulquiorra paused in his walking and turned his head to glance at him. "I know that . . . . both of you used to date before you broke it off, but it doesn't mean that I'll jeopardize my work over Grimmjow. Nothing will happen as long as we're being careful about our relationship."

". . . . I am not sure about that," the producer muttered quietly, and Ichigo's eyebrows tensed at that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can tell by your personality and your socialization with the other workers," he replied. "Your personality clashes with Grimmjow's and because of that, your job and his will be questioned the longer you two will keep going on with the affair."

"Our jobs . . . . or just Grimmjow's, Ulquiorra?" frowned Ichigo, he could see that the man's emerald eyes flickered in subtle annoyance. "Come on and just admit it . . . . I bet deep down inside, you have an inkling of feeling for Grimmjow. I'm not saying that out of jealousy, I just wanna know the truth."

". . . . I'm only concerned about Grimmjow's job because his own cannot be replaced that easily," Ulquiorra honestly answered. "You . . . . you only gotten the job so conviniently because one of our workers had to leave. I am not saying as a way to belittle but that's the truth . . . ."

"All right, I get that but it doesn't change the fact that you have opinions about me dating Grimmjow," the young designer frowned.

"That's because it's ethically wrong," he frowned back. "We were lucky but we knew of the consenquences, that's why I decided to end it. It's against the office rules-"

"Against it? You guys had done the same thing," he scoffed. "I wonder if I do believe you about not having feelings for Grimmjow. Maybe you're not admitting it to yourself, Ulquiorra . . . . that you're actually jealous that we're dating." But Ulquiorra just blinked and glanced away, breathing deeply before shaking his head.

"Instead of antagonizing me . . . . maybe you should discuss more with Grimmjow," he sighed deeply.

"What are you talking about . . . .?" frowned Ichigo.

"After he told me about his relationship with you, he wanted to know if I wanted the pictures store in his office computer," he replied, and Ichigo blinked in a mix of surprise and confusion.

". . . . Pictures?"

"I guess he didn't tell you about it, right?" the shorter man questioned. "Maybe it's him that is having problems with his feelings . . . . but if that's the case, then I suggest that you reconsider your relationship with him. I'll see you on the next meeting . . . ." Ulquiorra walked away from him, leaving Ichigo in the empty hallways.

The young designer had a lot to think about what he had said to him. Did Grimmjow keep pictures of his ex, even when he started dating him? Now that he thought of it . . . . he remembered that one time when he came into Grimmjow's office unannounced and he accidently hit the mouse. That was when the blunet became hostile and furious at him. Was that the time when he had kept it?

Ichigo frowned out of agitation and he scoffed under his breath. Why would his boyfriend do that to him?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

I remembered someone commenting me that this fic reminded them of that movie 'Grandma's Boy'. I gotta say, it was a bit of an inspiration, that much is true. That's why I wanna do a short drabble around the scene where the guys went to a vegan restaurant after finishing the game and were making fun of the waiter before going to a fast food joint. Not sure when, though, I had to re-watch the movie to get it right. LOL!

P.S.- saw Rukia's new look, she looked kinda butch with the new haircut! SPOILER!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	23. Bringin' Da Muthafuckin' Death by Konami

And this is why anime-themed musicals will never make it to America, because of what I saw on YouTube! I saw scenes of Bleach the Rock Musical and I couldn't stop laughing about it when they danced and sang! Come on, can you imagine Ichigo doing a number while fighting Aizen! *ROFL* Interestingly enough, the actors playing them look just like the characters, though Rukia should be a little shorter since she looked as tall as Byakuya!

Anyways, the first part of the story might be going a little fast and dramatic but I'll get right to funny parts!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 23- Bringin' da Muthafuckin' Death by Konami!**

Ichigo stiffened at the sight of Grimmjow ranting in annoyance at a worker nearby when he came back. He knew that this wasn't the time and place to question him about it. That he had kept pictures of his ex Ulquiorra on his computer. He glanced away the moment Grimmjow turned around and walked to his cubicle. "Hey, you're still mad about getting hit with lemon juice . . . .?" teased a worker.

"You hit him with lemon juice? You trying to blind people or something?" scoffed Grimmjow. "You guys are idiots . . . . just get back to work, and no fake-raping each other in the bathroom."

"Can't promise you that!" laughed some of the co-workers. Ichigo just glanced down when the lead designer walked by him, nearly stiffened when given a rough ruffle on the head.

"What's wrong? If it's about that lemon juice shit, I could let you kick them in balls if that's what you want," smirked Grimmjow.

"No, I'm not thinking about that right now," frowned Ichigo.

"Well, I can't think of anything else . . . . so do what you need to do." Ichigo glanced only a little bit when Grimmjow went into his office and closed the door. Now he wondered, when he was finishing up the final levels of the game the older man would sit there and stare at the pictures all day.

"Hahh . . . ." he sighed in agitation, now he was starting to feel like a woman in the relationship, wanting to confront him right then and there as of what he was doing. As a matter of fact, before the prank with the lemon juice, he was going to tell Grimmjow about the last battle of his game project. Now he didn't know what to do about it. Should he still talk to him about the game, or about the so-called pictures that Ulquiorra had mentioned about?

**(Pwnage)**

"Ichigo . . . .? What's wrong, ya accidently wore your underwear backwards again?" frowned Shinji after stopping by the designer's apartment.

"No, but I am stuck with something, though I'm not sure if you're the right guy to talk to," muttered Ichigo, and his friend just scoffed dismissively.

"Please, I'm never the right guy to talk over certain shit," he sighed. "Seriously, what's wrong, Ichi?" Ichigo sighed deeply and scratched the back of his head, sitting the edge of his usually messy bed.

"My . . . . boyfriend . . . . I'm not sure if he still has feelings for his old ex," he mumbled. Within a micro-second, he was glomped by his friend that he fell back onto the mattress. "Ah! Shinji, warn me the next time you attack me!" he scowled a little.

"Who cares? I just can't believe that your so-called boyfriend is mentally cheating on ya, Ichi!" huffed Shinji. "The nerve of that guy, if only I could kick his ass if he wasn't so damn gigantic . . . .!"

"Gigantic . . . .?" Ichigo gritted before pushing his friend off him. But then he remembered the lie he told him about Chad as his 'boyfriend' and frowned. "Oh, right . . . ."

"Ichi, c'mon, ya don't even look hurt . . . ." he frowned. "Mental infidelity is always worse than physical one, and if he still loves his old ex then ya gotta do something about it. Like . . . . beating the snot outta the ex or something."

"I'm not gonna do that," scoffed Ichigo.

"Fine, then talk to him like any old person," frowned Shinji.

"All right, I'll try that . . . ." sighed Ichigo.

"Ichigo . . . .! Hey, Ichigo . . . . you home?" Ichigo froze in surpise at the sound of Grimmjow yelling for him from outside. He just realized it, the day before when he was making the final battle, that he had asked Grimmjow to help him out on the final level. He frowned but got off his bed to look out of the window. Sure enough, Grimmjow was out there, smirking in relief at the sight of the younger man. "You forgot that I'm dropping by, right?" he smirked.

"Yeah, kinda . . . ." he said before going back inside. "Guess I'll talk to you later, Shinji," he sighed. "Grimmjow's here to help me finish up on my game."

"Ah, okay then," shrugged Shinji as he stood up. "But don't forget . . . . ya need to give this boyfriend of yours a piece of your mind, okay?"

"Sure . . . ." he nodded as they went downtairs, Ichigo couldn't help glancing away from Grimmjow's gaze before Shinji patting him on the back.

"Later, Ichi," he sighed before putting up a small grin at the older man. "Later, Grimmjow . . . ."

"Okay . . . ." nodded Grimmjow as his boyfriend's friend walked away. He glanced back at Ichigo and frowned lightly in confusion at the look of his face. He seemed . . . . hurt about something, but over what? "You okay, Ichigo?" he frowned.

". . . . Yeah, just thinking about something," sighed Ichigo. "Let's go upstairs, I got something to show you." Grimmjow nodded and followed after him back to the apartment, where Ichigo had taken the latest sketches out of his bag. "Here . . . . this is what I got lately," he muttered quietly, setting the papers onto the small table. "You think that this is good enough, Grimmjow . . . .?"

"Let's see first," he shrugged as he sat down and picked up the papers. Neither of them said a word as the younger man sat on his bed and observed the lead designer's reactions while skimming over the sketches. Not surprisingly, Grimmjow smirked in amazement and he chuckled as he nodded. "The fuck is this . . . .? This is incredible, Ichigo," he smirked. "And I thought that you needed my help, I could never done something like this."

". . . . Glad you like it," sighed Ichigo. Grimmjow blinked at that and frowned in confusion, setting the papers down.

"Is there something wrong, Ichigo?" he frowned lightly. "If you're still scared about getting your game rejected, there's no need-"

"No, it's not that, Grimmjow," frowned Ichigo.

". . . . Then what?"

"Well . . . ." Ichigo glanced up at him and sighed deeply, fiddling with his fingers. "Are you still concerned about us being found out . . . . at work?" The blunet frowned again, this time his eyebrows tensed in agitation.

"This again, Ichigo? I told you that there's nothing to worry about," he sighed.

"But . . . . you ever think that it could happen?" frowned the younger man. "I mean, Renji or one of the other guys saw us on the streets making out nearby or something . . . . you ever thought about that, Grimmjow?"

"Well, the odds of us being seen by our workers are pretty slim considering the city's population," frowned Grimmjow. "I thought you would be happy that you had found something good on the final level and you're nearly done. So why're you bringing this up again . . . .?" Ichigo glanced at his confused face and bit his bottom lip.

"I . . . . saw Ulquiorra and talked to him this morning," he mumbled quietly. Grimmjow inhaled deeply and frowned but nodded as he scooted his chair closer to him.

"And . . . .?" he muttered.

". . . . Like you said, he said that we should give up the relationship, Grimmjow," sighed Ichigo. Grimmjow stared at his eyes before glancing away and grabbed for the newest sketches.

"Enough of that bullshit now . . . . let's get back to the final level, and see if we can do something about it," he sighed.

"Ah, all right . . . ." the younger man nodded lightly. "Um . . . . about the second half of the battle, I think that they should fight in the living realm . . . ."

"Okay, and . . . .?" nodded Grimmjow but Ichigo just shook his head.

"I know what'll happen on the scene after the fight, but I'm trying to figure out how to make the final fight epic, you know?"

"Ah, don't worry about that, then," he smirked. "We could just relax and go out for a burger, yeah . . . .?" Ichigo looked up at him and just shrugged.

"Yeah, sure . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

He wasn't sure why he couldn't say it right then and there, it was as if Ichigo was afraid to tell Grimmjow what Ulquiorra had told him about. He didn't get why he couldn't ask him about the pictures, maybe it it had to do with the blunet feeling hostile and defensive of him knowing about it. But then what would that do with their own relationship . . . .? Does he still have even a small amount of feeling for Ulquiorra?

He couldn't think about it much, as he walked through a hallway, when some workers were dragging others across the carpeted floor by their underwears. "Oww . . . .! Stop, stop, I told you guys that I don't like this game . . . .!" Hanatarou cried but was dragged anyway by his subordinates.

"What kinda dumb game is that . . . .?" Ichigo mumbled to himself before walking away. Whatever it was, he wasn't in the mood to play. He should try it again, telling him that his ex had told him about the pictures and ask him about it. It should be done.

"Ah . . . .! Shit, man . . . .!" Ichigo paused to see Grimmjow . . . . being dragged with ease by his own cousin. "Fuck, you're going too fast, Nel! My ass is burning!" he winced as he was being dragged right by Ichigo. "Ah, Ichigo! Help me, man . . . .!"

"Shut up, I'm getting tired anyway," huffed Nel as she let go of his underwear band, ignoring her cousin's painful cursing when he got up.

"Hahh, think you ripped my ass crack," he grumbled.

"You were the one that wanted to do the silly game," she frowned.

"Whatever . . . ."

"Ichigo, hey, how're you doing?" muttered Nel.

"Um, I'm all right . . . ." nodded Ichigo before turning to Grimmjow, who was trying to fix his underwear with no result. "Uh, Grimmjow . . . ."

"Huh, what?" grunted Grimmjow.

"Well . . . . can I talk to you for a moment? It's kinda important . . . ." he muttered. The older man blinked and glanced at him, despite that the small lead programmer was wailing in pain as he was dragged by the two men.

"Ah, all right," he nodded lightly. "Go to my office, I'll talk to you in a minute." Ichigo just nodded and made his way to the sixth floor, ignoring much of the workers' antics as he walked through the cubicles.

"Hey . . . ." muttered Chad, catching his friend's attention.

"Oh, hey there Chad," nodded Ichigo.

"Something wrong . . . .?" he asked and Ichigo blinked at that.

"No . . . . why would you say that?"

"Because that's the same expression you would have whenever someone broke the bad news to you," Chad explained with a light frown. "Kinda like how . . . . you-know-who broke up with you. Don't tell me that . . . ."

"No, I'm not having a break up if that's what you're thinking," he muttered.

"Oh, but you think that something terrible happens or about to happen," he assumed, and Ichigo just nodded.

"My luck always seem to get me into trouble," he sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Grimmjow said that I should wait in his office for a talk . . . ." Chad just nodded as Ichigo stepped into the office. The room was still cluttered with antique packaged games as he stood around. He glanced at the computer humming on the desk since it was left on and blinked. His fingers clenched and fidgeted with each other when his worried eyes glued at the machine.

He felt his conscious splitting to two sides over what he wanted to do. _'No, you should be able to talk to Grimmjow over what that man said . . . .!'_ reasoned the good one, he imagined a tiny chibi of himself on his shoulder, dressed in all white with tiny wings and halo. _'By talking to him, you have to regain the trust between you two! That's what relationship about . . . .!'_

_**'Che, what good would that do? By talking to him, that would just show that he's hiding stuff from you . . . .!'**_ scoffed his bad one on his other shoulder, dressed in red with tiny horns and sporting a small pitchfork. _**'You have every right to go and look at his stuff! If doing that will hurt Grimmjow's feelings, then tough shit since he's hurting yours for keeping the stupid pictures in the first place!'**_

_'You should know that two wrongs don't always make a right,'_ said the good conscious. _'By invading his space, you're just as bad for betraying his trust for you . . . .!'_

_**'But he betrayed yours first!'**_

_'Still, you need to sort things out with Grimmjow before you do something stupid . . . .!'_ the good one pleaded.

_**'Oh, you hear that? Not doing something would be idiotic, and you'll forever be a fool for him, Ichigo!'**_ seethed the bad one. _**'Hurry up and look, before he comes! Unless you like to keep doubting yourself as always . . . .!'**_ Ichigo huffed in complete frustration. Both sides had a point but he wasn't sure which was better over which. He glared at the computer then at the slightly opened door, Grimmjow hadn't come back yet though he had said that he was coming in a few minutes.

"Oh, fuck it . . . .!" he scoffed as he hasted up to the desk. The computer screen was blank saved for the usual screen saver of the 3-D pipes zooming around. He looked down, the mouse was there and his fingers twitched. By doing this, he would betray Grimmjow's trust for going through his stuff. But not doing it, there was a good chance that Grimmjow would act defensive about it. "Shit . . . ." he huffed before finally reaching for the still mouse.

"Yo, Ichigo . . . .!" Ichigo flinched away when Grimmjow suddenly stepped into the office with a deep sigh. "Sorry, had to fix my underwear in the bathroom, and had to kick down the 'raping ninja' who was hiding in the stalls . . . ." he sighed before noticing Ichigo standing in front of his computer. His eyebrows tensed when he noticed the anxious expression on the younger man's face and stepped forward. ". . . . What's wrong, Ichigo?" he frowned.

". . . . I got something to say, I should've say this to you yesterday but I was afraid of your reaction about it . . . ." muttered Ichigo with his lips tensed into a thin line.

"What . . . .?" frowned Grimmjow. Now that he had thought about it, Ichigo had seemed a little distant about something yesterday. "What is it, Ichigo . . . .?" he asked quietly, closing the office door before stepping up to the desk separating the two. "Does it have to do with . . . . what you told me about talking to Ulquiorra?"

". . . . Yeah," he nodded a little before glancing down. "Just tell me the truth, Grimmjow . . . . have you kept any old pictures of Ulquiorra?" He stiffened when he heard a sharp inhale from the blunet but it was mostly out of shock and surprise rather than anger.

". . . . He mentioned that to you," he stated firmly.

"Yeah . . . ." Ichigo frowned sadly. "Now I'm not sure . . . . if you had still kept it, even after we've started our relationship."

"Ichigo . . . ."

"Well, did you . . . .?" he frowned, glancing up at him. "Just tell me the truth, Grimmjow, because I was just this close to looking into your computer." Grimmjow's frown deepened at his statement yet wasn't angry about it.

"It's complicated but yes . . . . I had kept it- but let me explain," he said, when Ichigo inhaled at his answer. "The truth is that I had kept forgetting to throw them away, because I was having a great time with you . . . . whether where we're in the streets or at your place. You're a very great guy, Ichigo, you're fun as hell and you got awesome creativity and a bad-ass personality. Just being around you makes me, I dunno, forget about my shitty problems."

". . . . So I'm your placebo, huh?" frowned Ichigo but Grimmjow smirked lightly.

"More like the 'Green Goblin'," he remarked.

"The 'Green Goblin'?"

"Ah, that's one of the weeds that Nnoi would smoke," he muttered before going around the desk to gaze at him. "If you wish to look at my computer, then do it," he mumured quietly. "I'm not hiding anything, and I trust you on that." Ichigo gazed back at him and frowned sadly. He glanced at the screen saver on the computer then back at him before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow . . . ." he mumbled.

"Nah, I'm just as sorry . . . . I should've told you about it ealier," sighed Grimmjow as he wrapped his arm around the slimmer man's waist into a light hug. "Here, see . . . .?" he muttered, as he gripped at the mouse the screen went back to normal. "There was a folder icon filled with the pictures. But I deleted them, even from the recycle bin. So I can start over . . . . with you, rookie." Ichigo snorted but buried his face into other man's chest to muffle his soft chuckle.

". . . . I told Shinji about it, and he thinks that you're mentally cheating on me," he mumbled.

"Tch, unlikely," smirked Grimmjow.

"No, because he thinks that I'm still dating Chad," he muttered.

"Chad? Ichigo, I think you're the one who's mentally cheating on me," he joked, earning a light smack on his chest. "Sorry . . . . all right, now that terrible drama's over with, what're we gonna do on your birthday this weekend?"

"My birthday . . . .?"

**(Pwnage)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY DARLING FIRST-BORN SON . . . . .!" Good thing Ichigo didn't answer the phone by his ear and pressed the speaker button, just to hear his idiotic father praising him on his birthday today. It was only ten in the morning but the man still have energy of a three-year-old who had gotten into a bowl of candy. "Oh, why won't you celebrate your birthday with your own family, Ichigo . . . .? whined his father. "Do you really wanna be with yourr boyfriend . . . .?"

"Shut up, Dad . . . . Mom said that I should go on a date on my birthday," scoffed Ichigo. "I'm a grown man, and you mentioned that on my last birthday, remember?"

"But that's not fair . . . .!" whined Isshin before Ichigo heard a shuffling of noises on the phone.

". . . . Sorry about that, Sweetie, you know how your father gets," sighed Masaki. "Anyway, Happy Birthday, Ichigo."

"Thanks, Mom," smiled Ichigo.

"You sure that you won't a birthday cake or something, Sweetie?"

"Oh, I'm sure that Grimmjow have something for me, sorry," he sighed,

"Ah, all right . . . . I'll talk to you later, baby," Masaki said.

"All right, bye, Mom," he muttered as he hung up the phone. Though it was his birthday, it felt any other day right now. But he had a half an hour left before Grimmjow comes to pick him up, as he got off the bed. Where the blunet was taking him was a surprise, and he frowned impatiently at that. He wished he could know now but that would ruin the moment together.

His phone rang again saw that it was Shinji. He frowned lightly, he had a feeling that his friend would call him on this day. ". . . . Hello, Shinji," he sighed.

"Happy Birthday, Ichi!" squealed Shinji.

". . . . No," Ichigo deadpanned.

"What- ugh, ya didn't hear what else I gotta say, Ichi!" he huffed.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Tonight. You. Me. Candy-themed party." Ichigo blinked at his cryptic answer and sighed. In another words, Shinji wants him to go to some club with him and was having a candy-themed party.

". . . . I got plans, Shinji," he sighed, "I'm going out for the day."

"Aw . . . . but the party'll last until 2 AM, you can still come," he reasoned.

"I dunno . . . ."

"Just ask your boyfriend if you guys have time before you can come," he said. "Please, Ichi, it's gonna be on me since it's your B-day . . . .!"

"Hahh, fine but you gotta be right about treating me at the club," he muttered.

"Yay, thank ya so much, Ichi . . . .!" Shinji squealed. "Ya better dressed nice for tonight . . . .!"

"Whatever," sighed Ichigo before hanging up on him. He was glad that Shinji had gotten over with him getting 'cheated' on, since he told him that it was a simple misunderstanding. Just as he was about to decide whether to call Grimmjow to see if he was on his way, he heard a roar of a motorcycle outside. He frowned lightly and went to look out the window and sure enough, Grimmjow was actually out there. "You said that you'd be here in a half an hour," he called out.

"Like to get to places earlier," shrugged Grimmjow. "Come downstairs, got a present for you." Ichigo blinked but smiled as he left his apartment, walking up to his boyfriend who was holding a crudely wrapped parcel that was used with newpapers. "don't stare at it, open it," smirked the older man as he gave it to him.

"But it's covered with newspapers," smiled Ichigo, noting that the present felt heavy in his arms. "I mean look, 'heat wave skyrocketed records in the midwest'-"

"Come on," he insisted. Ichigo laughed before ripping away the paper, and a soft gasp emitted out of him in surprise. It was a brand-new motorcycle helmet, completely black but had bright crimson mark in a form of a moon crescent on the back.

"Awesome, Grimmjow . . . . Thanks," he smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, I still got a surprise for you," smirked Grimmjow

**(Pwnage)**

The ride was surprisingly long, as Ichigo clinged onto Grimmjow as the man swifted through the freeways. Through the dark vision of his new helmet, he couldn't tell which sign were saying where they were. But whatever the surprise was, he was a bit anxious about it. He wanted to know where exactly they were going but both the helmet and the roar of the motorcycle muffled his voice whenever he tried to speak.

He hugged tighter when Grimmjow made a left and turned for a residental area. He blinked around to see that they were in a suburban-type neighborhood and frowned in light confusion. Was his surprise around here? Grimmjow was gradually slowing down the street before turning and finally parking into a driveway of a white and grey two-storied house. ". . . . Where are we, Grimmjow?" Ichigo muttered as he took of his helmet and looked around.

"This is your surprise, Ichigo," smirked Grimmjow after taking off his own. "To repent for embarrassing you last month with your Mom . . . . you get to meet my parents for today."

". . . . Wait, what?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Blahh! I've suvived an earthquake and a hurricane! I'm invincible . . . .!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	24. Busted!

. . . . I still think that Rukia's new hairstyle makes her look butch, that's my opinion. It's bad enough that she got a deep husky voice in the japanese version . . . . and that 'yuri-esques' one scene between her and Orihime. LOL, but I still love that little nugget . . . .!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 24- Busted!**

"Well, would you look at that . . . .?" muttered a woman in her early fifties as she peeked behind the curtains of her living room windows, her soft blue eyes blinking at the sight of Grimmjow dragging Ichigo by the ankles across the front lawn. It seemed that the latter was downright protesting about the visit, as he was trying to achor himself onto the ground with his fingers in vain. "Look, Friedrich, Grimmjow's brought his boyfriend . . . . but he doesn't look so pleased about it," she pointed out.

"Nobody would be pleased of meeting someone else's parents," scoffed her husband, glancing over her as he opened a can of beer.

"It's too early to drink," frowned the woman.

"If it's after breakfast hours, it's all right to drink, Isabelle," the man grumbled before blinking in surprise when Ichigo annoyingly kicked Grimmjow in the gut but the older man still had a grip on him. "Got himself a fighter, that one, huh?"

"Looks like it," she mused, watching the two men wrestling to the ground now. ". . . . You think that we should intervene?"

"If you want to," shrugged her husband. Isabelle just smirked and moved to the front door and opened it, all the while Ichigo was trying to struggle out of his boyfriend's hold on him.

"Hell no! This is your idea of my birthday surprise, Grimmjow! You're crazy . . . .!" scowled Ichigo.

"We're not staying here all day, it's only a part of it . . . .!" smirked Grimmjow, pinning one of his arms behind his back.

"Oh, what's next, I'm gonna meet your Grandma or something!"

"Nah, that's for Valentine's Day!"

"Not's a good time to joke, you asshole . . . .!" scowled the younger man.

"Hello . . . .? You two wanna come in, or do you wanna continue acting like children rolling around in dirt and grass?" came a woman's voice from the front door. Both men froze in their action before staring at the woman whose aquamarine hair was pinned loosely into a bun as she smirked and crossed her arms. "Kitty, you should've warned me that you were bringing a guest if you were coming," she smiled.

"Still using that old nickname for me?" Grimmjow smirked back as he got up and dusted bits of grass off his jeans. "Ichigo, this is my Mom. Mom, this is the Birthday Boy right here."

"Today's his birthday? What a coincidence, since yours is a couple of weeks away."

"Grimmjow, you jerk . . . .!" Ichigo frowned, the dirt and grass stains were more noticeable since he was wearing a light-colored jeans as he stood up. He caught eyes with his boyfriend's mother and gulped lightly at the sight of her. She looked fairly young and could have fooled him if she didn't try to reveal her true age, and he could see where Grimmjow got his saucy smirk from. "Hi . . . . it's nice to meet you, but it would've been better if this idiot had told me," he nodded before glaring at the older man.

"Well, that's my son for you," smiled the mother. "Come in, make yourself at home, why don't you?" Ichigo smiled a little and he and Grimmjow followed after her into the house. Inside looked decent, it looked like his parents' house except that the furniture and decoration looked more subdued. As they stepped into the living room, he saw the 'future' of Grimmjow sitting slouchfully on the black leather couch with a can of beer in hand glancing up at them.

"So the show's over, huh? Thought I hafta charge the neighbors in case it had continued," grunted the man, and Ichigo frowned at that. So that's where Grimmjow get his snarkiness and sarcasm from.

"Friedrich, be nice . . . ." sighed Isabelle before turning to Ichigo. "So . . . . since you're here, I hope that you don't mind having lunch with us?"

"Oh, I don't wanna impose, Mrs. Jaegerjaques-" frowned Ichigo but the woman laughed softly.

"Just call me Isabelle, plus we got more than enough of food," she smiled.

"Well, can I at least help out on the table or something?" he offered.

"I'd love that . . . . at least some _man_ would like to help me once in a while," she emphasized with a small smirk, catching a glance at both her son and husband.

"Uh, I'm stuck on the couch," grumbled Friedrich.

"You wouldn't let me make cereal in the kitchen since me and Nnoi was twenty and nearly burned down your stove," shrugged Grimmjow.

"Excuses, excuses . . . ." she scoffed softly as she moved for the kitchen, with Ichigo following after her but not without glancing at the blunet in slight confusion.

'What happened when you were twenty . . . .?' he mouthed but Grimmjow shook his head.

'Tell you later . . . .'

**(Pwnage)**

"That cannot be true! You couldn't have been a groupie for that band!" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief with a big grin on his face, while Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grumbled in disinterest. "Wow, Grimmjow, how come you've never told me that your Mom used to party with those old 80's rock bands?"

"Dunno, didn't wanna give Mom to act so giddy about it, I think," shrugged Grimmjow, munching on macaroni salad.

"Come on, it's not everyday that someone like her could be so lucky to meet such celebrities," beamed Ichigo.

"I've met some too, but you don't see me gloating about it," he huffed.

"Oh, Kitty, he always act like he doesn't care," smiled Isabelle. "He's like that for most of his life, when people compliment him he would act dismissive about it. Isn't that right, Friedrich?"

"Guess so . . . ." grunted Grimmjow's father, focusing mainly on his lunch.

"Like father, like son, huh . . . .?" Ichigo smirked and Grimmjow frowned at him. "So . . . . what kinda bands you've met, Miss Isabelle?"

"Ah, so many but you should be able to know some . . . ." pondered the woman before counting out her fingers. "There was . . . . Motely Crue, Van Halen, Alice Cooper, Aerosmith . . . . I've even met the lead singer of Metallica but that was a coincidence since he was at a farmer's market . . . . Guns n' Roses- oh, that was a blast. I once stole Axel Rose's headband when he wasn't looking."

"Wow . . . ." the young designer gasped in amazement. "You still got that headband?"

"Just waiting until it'll pay off our retirement fund, but yes I do," she smiled.

"Yeah, Mom still kept a smelly old rag since '87," Grimmjow joked sarcastically. "But . . . . Ichigo's Mom's interesting also."

"How so?"

"My Mom's a video game junkie," replied Ichigo. "She doesn't look like it, but she even played games more than me. She was even in newspapers since I was in diapers."

"Well, maybe your mother should've taken a job where Grimmjow works," teased Isabelle.

"I suggested it, and he got scared," smirked Grimmjow.

"I didn't get scared," the younger man frowned at him, but Grimmjow chuckled.

"No, but you looked like you were about to piss your pants about it," he snickered. Ichigo scowled at him and was about to retort, but held it back as he suddenly smirked when he remembered what was said earlier.

"Hey, Miss Isabelle, what did you say about what happened to your stove?" he smirked. Almost instantly, The blunet stiffened at the questioned as he glared at his boyfriend then at his mother with a 'don't you dare' look etched at his face. But Isabelle just shrugged as she giggled lightly.

"Well . . . . it all happened when Grimmjow's friend thought it was a good idea to make food at my house, in the middle of the night, I might add," she said specifically.

"Mom . . . ." frowned Grimmjow. All the while, his father continued eating, not wanting to be a part of this.

"I think you should know that his friend likes to . . . . medicate himself with organic material, right?" she continued, and Ichigo nodded. "Anyway, he was using in the back yard and Grimmjow was with him. I had a feeling that he was doing the same, but who hadn't done drugs once in their lifetime? Anyway, I didn't know what was happening in my kitchen when they came inside until . . . . I heard my smoke detector going off. And- Grimmjow, you know the rest since I was screaming my head off at the two of you the minute I saw black smoke from the stove."

"Yeah, Grimmjow, what did happen?" smirked Ichigo. Grimmjow frowned at him but shrugged as he sat back.

"Nnoi was smoking more than I was, so I remembered most of it," he sighed. "He thought it was a good idea to put shit like banana, a sandwich, chicken patties, something like that in the oven since he couldn't fit all of it in the microwave. I think he cranked it up to 500 or 550 because within the next five minutes we saw smoke." Ichigo snorted out a laugh, with his boyfriend frowning at him.

"Seriously, Grimmjow, what is wrong with Nnoitra?" he scoffed.

"Great, he've met that crazy bastard," stated Friedrich, drinking the last of his beer.

"I really don't get why you guys are still friends since elementary school, not that I'm telling you how to live your life," sighed Isabelle. "Good thing your father got up in time to douse the smoke with a fire extinguuisher, though he didn't have to douse you two with it afterwards before going back to sleep as if nothing happened."

"He was sorry about it, Mom," sighed Grimmjow. "Though he wasn't thinking right about taking the burning food outta the stove and nearly suffered second-degree burns on his hands . . . . we all know that he didn't mean it."

"I know . . . . so, Ichigo, is there a reason why you're here visiting us even though it's your birthday?" the mother asked.

"I'd like to know myself, but from what he told me, he's giving me a pass to find embarrassing stuff about him after what happened last month," Ichigo sighed. "He invited my mother for the release party, and she showed up with pictures of me."

"Oh, really?" she smirked at her son, who grumbled and glanced away. "Good thing you came. I've got dozen and dozen of pictures when he was a baby."

"Goddamn it . . . ." scoffed Grimmjow.

**(Pwnage)**

"Here . . . ." Grimmjow sighed, handing Ichigo an ice cream cupcake after sitting across from him. "Happy Birthday, Ichigo . . . . my present to you."

"Thought the helmet was my present," Ichigo smiled, taking a spoonful of whipped cream into his mouth. "That, and getting to see your baby pictures courtesy of your Mom."

"Whatever, now we're even about the embarrassment," he sneered a little.

"Come on, you look kinda cute bathing with Nel in that one picture-"

"Then Mom had to bring up the part when Nel would brutally tug at my dick whenever we bathed together. You can't imagine the pain I was, even as a baby."

"Sorry, I understand . . . . but hey, at least it came out right," Ichigo laughed a little before eating another spoonful. "Hm, I wonder if I could ever work here," he mused, glancing over to the workers making customize sundaes. "I doubt it, I would break under the pressure."

"Geez, what kinda jobs you had before Los Lobos, Ichigo?" frowned Grimmjow.

"Hmm, aside from Target that I mentioned it to you, there was . . . . I once worked at McDonald's for only a few months before getting fired," he pondered.

"For what?"

"Eating some of the cookies, and maybe some nuggets," he shrugged. "Then . . . . I worked for this lady in a pawn shop during my senior year of high school. She would often haul me away after school whenever I threaten to quit. Then I worked for a family friend in a small candy store, but he's a little loopy since he likes to wear flip-flops all year long. Even during Winter, with snowstorms."

"What kinda fucked up jobs you have?" Grimmjow questioned.

"It wasn't that bad . . . ." shrugged Ichigo. "Mm, what flavor is this, all chocolate?" he mumbled as he dug into the chocolate ice cream.

"Who doesn't like chocolate?" he smiled.

"Ah, that reminds me . . . . Shinji wanna take me out tonight to some club," he said. "He said that it's candy-themed or something like that, but I'm going since he promised to buy the drinks. Unless . . . . you got other plans for me today?"

". . . . Plans? Oh, no . . . . I didn't have more plans," Grimmjow mock-whined as he playfully glanced away. "I mean, I did make reservation at a fancy restaurant but we could just not go. You do what you want, Ichigo, I just thought you care about my feelings-"

"Grimmjow, just drop the act," he smirked, and the older man chuckled.

"Well, can I come along? I'd be bored if I go home now," he said.

"Might as well . . . . as long as Shinji doesn't get suspicious about us there," he sighed.

"I doubt it, he's gonna be piss-drunk soon after we get there," shrugged Grimmjow.

"Hope you're right about that."

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow laughed when Ichigo's friend tried to chase the young designer around the crowded bar with a sparkling novelty tiara that said 'Birthday Princess', though it was in vain since the blonde man was a little tipsy when they met him. "Shinji, get that away from me . . . .! Put that on my head, and I'll snap your fingers!" scowled Ichigo, hiding defensively behind a couple of girls who was obvious to the situation.

"C'mon, Ichi . . . .! It's your birthday, and beside they didn't have the boy version!" whined Shinji.

"Don't care, I'm not wearing it . . . .!" he huffed.

"Hmph, fine then . . . .!" pouted Shinji. "Then I'll wear it, you coward . . . .!"

"You'd wear it, regardless . . . .!" His friend blinked at that before grinning in realization.

"Guess that's true . . . ." he grinned, placing the tiara onto his head and laughed. "I feel so pretty . . . .! Bartender, gimme some mojito . . . .!" Ichigo groaned at the sight of the embodiment of idiocy before frowning at Grimmjow, who smirked back at him.

"That's your friend," he smirked, his shoulder playfully nudging at his.

"I know . . . . but he promised me free booze," he sighed. He reached out for a bowl full of assorted lollipops, and took out a cherry-flavored one. "Then again, I hope that he remembers the promise," he frowned a little.

"If not, then I'll pick up the tab so I can see you drunk off your ass," smirked Grimmjow, picking up a green-apple one. Ichigo scoffed but smiled, nearly tingling at the familiar sweet taste of the candy. He could taste the artificial taste of cherry but there was a hint of alcohol in it as well. No wonder why this club was having a candy-theme, since the sweets here were spiked.

"Hm, think this one's an apple martini," noted Grimmjow, tasting the candy. "Anyway, you've been enjoying your birthday so far, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, it's been an interesting day," sighed Ichigo. "It's a bit better than last year, when my Dad embarrassed me in a restaurant."

"What a way to celebrate your 21st," he joked.

"Shut up," he smirked. "But now . . . . I gotta think of a way of what to give for you on your birthday since it's in two weeks. What to do about it . . . .?"

"If it's involved being butt-naked and a bottle of chocolate syrup, I'm game," smirked Grimmjow, earning a smack at the shoulder. "What? It's either that, or buying one of those edible underwears," he laughed.

"You're sick," he scoffed.

"Ichi . . . .! Ichi, I got ya somethin' good . . . .!" Shinji beamed as he came around, each hand holding a glass of lime-green cocktail.

"Mojito? Whatever . . . ." sighed Ichigo as he took one.

". . . . Don't I get a drink?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Tch, today's not yer birthday!" frowned the blonde. The blunet scoffed in amusement but said nothing, slyly watching Ichigo sipping his drink. "It's too bad that yer boyfriend can't come, since he's workin' ya said?" Shinji muttered. Ichigo nearly choked on his drink but swallowed quickly before nodding, ignoring Grimmjow's sly smirk.

"Y-yeah, it's not his fault, but his work's so demanding," he mumbled with a shrug.

"Hey, what kinda work does he do?" he asked without thinking.

"Yeah, what type of job he got, Ichigo?" smirked Grimmjow, and Ichigo frowned at him in slight annoyance. "Well . . . .?"

"He's . . . . he's working in a small graphic design company, yeah," he shrugged. "That's why he's working so much, Shinji. Can't blame him for that."

"Oh, okay," grinned Shinji.

"A graphic design company, huh?" Grimmjow smirked, chuckling at the sight of the younger man's annoyance. "Nice . . . ."

"Shut up . . . ." Ichigo frowned, gulping down his drink. He shivered at the strong yet sour taste before sticking the lollipop into his mouth to counteract the taste. Either way, the alcohol immediately went straight to his head and he felt the blush tingling at his cheeks. "Geez, Shinji, how strong is this drink . . . .?" he sighed, feeling the sensation of being light-headed within seconds.

"I dunno, all I know that it tastes good," grinned Shinji before looking around and saw something that caught his eyes. "Guess I can leave ya alone, now that I saw an awesome-lookin' hunk . . . .!" he squealed before bouncing off into the thick crowd.

"Tch, that's Shinji for you . . . ." Ichigo huffed but giggled a little as he sucked at the lollipop. "That lie was shitty, right? I mean, graphic design . . . .?"

"Hey, it's better than nothing," Grimmjow smirked.

"You're not gonna drink, Grimmjow?"

"Someone's gotta be a designated driver," he shrugged, licking his candy. "This is not enough to get me buzzed, so I'm good." Ichigo nodded and finished off his drink, and the dizzying feeling increased in his brain. He giggled a little and leaned against the older man, who chuckled back. "One drink, and you're almost out," he smirked, wrappping his arm around him to steady his balance. "You ever thought that you might be sensitive or allergic to alcohol, Ichigo?"

"Hmm . . . . I dunno, never ask my Dad about it," breathed Ichigo, though his face was blushing red as he glanced up at him. "Grimm . . . ."

"Yeah . . . .?"

"I'll try to finish up my game this week, and it'll be so bad-ass," he smiled with a loopy grin. "I'll get to it on Monday, a-and it'll blow their minds . . . ."

"Whatever you say, Ichigo," chuckled the older man.

"They're gonna trip balls on it . . . .!" laughed Ichigo. His tongue already red from the nearly done cherry lollipop as he grasped at the other man's shirt. "But you gotta help on the title, though . . . . I'm still blank on it," he frowned a little.

"Don't worry, I'll try for you, Ichigo," Grimmjow smirked, pecking him on the forehead.

"Nah, kiss me for real, Grimm . . . ." Ichigo whined softly.

"You sure about that?"

"Shinji's lost among the crowd, he won't see us," he smiled. Grimmjow smirked back, he couldn't resist the vulnerability of the younger man right now.

"Fine . . . ." he smirked as he leaned down to capture the sweet-tasting lips. Not knowing that a pair for light brown eyes was gazing at them before looking away in disappointment.

"That idiot . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

"Hey, Ichigo, you ever noticed how this character sounds just like you . . . .?" Shuuhei pointed out as one of the workers was playing _Devil May Cry 4_. Ichigo, who had just walked into the break room, blinked in confusion before looking at the screen. The game cut into a scene where the main character Nero found his girlfriend being held hostage by the stuttering scientist who mutated into a moth demon.

_"Tch, if I kill your ass . . . . then I can save Kryie, you bastard?"_ gritted Nero, his demonic arm glowed intensely.

_"If you think so, t-t-that is . . . if she doesn't get comsumed by The Savior . . . .!"_ cackled the moth demon.

". . . . I don't hear it," frowned Ichigo with a shrug.

"I do, if you talk like him," replied a worker.

"Yeah, do it . . . ." egged the audio maker. Ichigo frowned but took a deep breath.

". . . . I will save you, Kyrie . . . .!" he imitated, earning a small praise of laughter. "I really don't get it, I don't seem to hear it."

"Yeah, that can happen," shrugged Shuuhei. "I mean, one time Renji didn't get why some of the guys compared his voice to that tall alien character from that old cartoon _Invader Zim_."

"_Invader Zim_?"

"I'm not lying about it, come on, we'll ask him," suggested the other man. Ichigo just shrugged as he followed him upstairs to the programmer's floor, he hadn't been here since the game's release but the workplace was still littered with paper. "Renji . . . .? Renji, you're by your desk?" Shuuhei called out as he walked past some cubicles, before seeing a tuft of red hair sticking out above the walls. "Renji . . . .?"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy . . . .?" Renji mumbled when they walked up to him, though 'busy' was the opposite as he gazed aimlessly at an anime show on his computer.

"Tch, didn't know that watching a show about a girl cross-dessing as a boy would make you interested," his friend smirked.

"Go fuck a toaster, guys . . . ." the red-head sighed.

"Renji, is it true that you sound like some character for a show as old as _Invader Zim_?" smirked Ichigo, and Renji smirked back.

"I kinda hear it, but I still don't get it," he shrugged. "Why, you wanna see it or something?"

"Might as well, I don't think believe that I sound like that main character from _Devil May Cry 4_," he said.

"Really? That guy's more badass than you, anyway," he smirked, pausing his show on the computer and opened up a new internet window. Within seconds, he looked up episodes of the old cartoon on YouTube and clicked on one about the dumb alien being chastised for ruining the idea of filling Earth up with snacks and candy. "Fast forward . . . . and here we go," he said after a click or two.

_"Hey . . . .! I like snacks!"_ whined the purple-eyed tall alien after haring the news.

_"He likes snacks, Zim . . . ."_ frowned the red-eyed one.

"Huh . . . . maybe if you don't act like an idiot, you kinda sound like the red one right there," shrugged Ichigo.

"Fuck you," Renji countered but smirked. "That reminds me . . . . at the end of next week, we're gonna have that special meeting. About thinking up the next game ideas. Nel told me about it earlier, after I tried to pull the old 'I drop something' trick by her feet."

"About time, I was wondering when that'll come up," sighed Shuuhei. Ichigo, on the other hand, blinked in surprise and his mind warped at what Renji had said. Next Friday, the meeting about game ideas will start, and he was nearly finished with his untitled game. Judging from what he could remember from the weekend, since he was partially plastered from just one drink, he did promise to himself and to Grimmjow that he'll finished up this week.

"Everybody else knows, right, including Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Dunno, why not ask him just to make sure?" shrugged Renji.

"Yeah, I'll do it . . . ." Ichigo nodded before walking away.

"See you later, Nero . . . .!" he called out.

"Shut up . . . ."

"Huh, something tells me that he's curious about the game ideas," muttered Shuuhei as he leaned against the small wall. "You think that he got something for the meeting, Renji?"

"Who knows? But we need something other than one-shot titles, unless we're making a sequel to Rippers or something," Renji shrugged, as he randomly typed up 'rave' and 'nyc' on the website. ". . . . Heh, check this out, this guy's definitely on dope to be dancing like this," he smirked a little at the video, showing a chiseled up guy decked out with glowsticks pop-locking in-tune with the shrill of his whistle.

"Where do you find these stupidness?" he frowned lightly.

"It came up last week when I logged on, you know, when it showed a list of featured videos of the day," smirked Renji. "It seemed popular, since it got just over a million views."

"Whatever, man . . . ." sighed Shuuhei as he glanced at the video, but blinked in surprise when he suddenly noticed something. "Wait a second . . . . Renji, go back for a moment," he frowned a little.

"Huh? Oh, okay," he muttered, moving the mouse to click back the red line as his friend peered over his shoulder. When part of the video played again, the audio maker tensed his eyebrows at what he saw, even for a second or two.

". . . . You noticed what I saw? Someone walking behind that dancer?" he muttered.

"Wait, what?" frowned Renji but replayed the scene one more time. Though the video was shot in near dark saved for the black lights overhead, both men blinked in surprise at what they had finally noticed. Two different yet bright hair colors.

Blue and orange.

". . . . You better not be thinking what I'm thinking right now," Renji frowned in conclusion, glancing up at his friend.

"I don't wanna as well . . . ." Shuuhei muttered. The video was too dark and fuzzy but they now knew. ". . . . If it is Ichigo and Grimmjow there, then why were they there?"

"Hmm, well . . . . judging by the depiction next to the video, it was a . . . . mostly gay rave . . . ." Renji muttered before abruptly sitting back, widened eyes glaring back in shock at his friend's own widened ones.

"Holy shit . . . .!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yep. Boom. Dropped the doozy on that one. So what'll happen next? I got it, but I need some form of inspiration. And by inspiration, I mean cookies!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	25. Shit Going Into Other Shit

Crap, now I hafta wait next year for True Blood, just when stuff was getting exciting! Here are the cliffhangers: Bill and Eric killed that PR vampire (I've never known her name though I've watched most of the 4 seasons), Jason got a surprise visit from the Fellowship of the Sun preacher who somehow became a vampire, Arlene was haunted by her dead ex-boyfriend about her new husband Terry's secretive past, Sam got confronted by a black wolf-like beast, Alcide found out that his parking stucture was destroyed by some vampires but was confused when he found silver chains (and I knew who it is too!), Debbie attempted to kill Sookie but shot at Tara and in turn Sookie shot and killed Debbie! Wahh! Now I don't know if Tara's dead or not but she better not die . . . .! Best season ever!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 25- Shit Going Into Other Shit**

"So it's next Friday, huh?" Grimmjow sighed deeply, leaning over the short wall of Ichigo's cubicle. "Well, damn, and it's right by my birthday too. I might get too stressed out from the meeting to get drunk as hell . . . ."

"Don't worry . . . . I did say that I'm getting my project done this week," muttered Ichigo. "All's that left is the epic final battle and of course the title. In fact, I think I'm gonna go through a list of epic battles that ever happened the game so I won't subconsciously ripping one off."

"That's what YouTube is for, rookie," he smirked. Ichigo just glanced down and smiled as well, he actually couldn't wait to show his game to their boss. It seemed comical to imagine the way it would happen; his imagination warped into crayon sketches of him and Grimmjow showing his project to the narcoleptic boss, who would sleepily praise him. Then the project would finally be made into a game, which will become totally successful. And his mother would be so proud of him, and his co-workers will praise him as well with confetti being tossed in the air.

"Why're you grinning like that? You look so goofy," smirked Grimmjow.

"Huh? I do . . . ." Ichigo frowned in surprised as he looked up.

"What're you thinking about that'll make you smile like that?" he joked.

"Tch, nothing . . . ." he scoffed lightly, and the lead designer laughed a little. "Don't we got work to do, Grimmjow? Quit bothering me already."

"Aww, can't handle a little teasing, rookie?" he chuckled but finally left him alone to go into his office. Ichigo frowned but his mind went back to the happy scenario of getting his game made. Sighing, he clicked onto the website to look up what he needed to see before going home to finish up. He saw the epic battle of the famous _Final Fantasy VII_ first, seeing that Sephiroth had morphed into some angelic yet demonic being as Cloud and his friends were fighting him.

He then clicked onto a few other videos; Kratos defeating Ares in _God of War_, then Zeus in another installment, then the seemingly controversial _Dante's Inferno_ with the main character defeating Lucifer. He blinked at that one but shrugged it off, maybe next time his character will fight a demonic being in Hell . . . . .

"Huh . . . ." Ichigo blinked at his thought. Now that he had thought about it, he had major amounts of ideas that was dismissed when he was making the game. If he could go over them, then he and Grimmjow could consider some to start the next installment. That is, if Starrk like the first one. But he would, thought Ichigo. Nel liked the sound of his project, anyway, so he would have to as well.

As he typed up another game title, he stiffened slightly when he felt a presence nearby and looked up. It was Renji, a couple of feet away from his cubicle, and he appeared very uneasy when they caught eyes before glancing away. He frowned in slight confusion, usually the red-head would playfully mess with and talk about one day being his 'step-daddy' once he marries his mother. Now, he looked at him as if he smelled like cat poop.

"Uh, what's up, Renji?" Ichigo spoke.

"Um, yeah, hey there," muttered Renji, glancing away again when they made brief eye contact.

"What's wrong? Did the 'Rape Ninja' touched you the wrong way or something?" he joked lightly, but Renji just shrugged as he nervously clenched his hands together.

"Well . . . . there's something I wanna ask you, Ichigo, if it's not too much trouble," he muttered. Ichigo blinked in confusion, why was he acting like this?

"Okay . . . . shoot."

"Um . . . . you think . . . . that being different from other guys here is bad?" he asked rhetorically.

"Being different . . . .?" frowned Ichigo. "Everybody's different, Renji, I'm not getting what you're saying."

"I mean . . . . um, like socially different," he tried to explain. "Let's say that you're the biggest geek in the entire school and not everybody likes you. But one of the guys, the coolest jock on campus, decided to be friends with you. And neither of you can't tell it to anyone. Are you that different?" Ichigo just scrunched his eyebrows in total puzzlement. He was getting at what Renji was saying but how does that got to do with him?

"I'm pretty sure that whatever you'r trying to say to me, Renji, it shouldn't be that big of a deal," he frowned.

"Okay . . . . but what if it is, and some of the guys might have a problem with it?" Renji questioned.

"A problem with what?" Renji frowned nervously at him before sighing.

"You know what, never mind," he sighed. "You're a good guy, Ichigo, and that's all I can say . . . ."

"Huh . . . .?" frowned Ichigo when the red-head walked away, blinking a few times before shaking his head. What was all that about?

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo lazily sketched out a scene where Illedeum had Cael by the throat and threatened to blast him away with energy emanating from his leathery wings. Reclining on his bed, he paused his shading technique when he thought about that bizarre conversation with Renji yesterday. He really didn't get it, he was called a geek yet was friends with a popular jock but neither of them could openly admit it to their peers. He didn't mention it to Grimmjow afterwards, assuming that it was nothing to be concerned about.

He noted the next scene of the final battle when his cell phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. "Hello . . . .?" he answered.

"Ichigo, hey . . . ." muttered Grimmjow. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just finishing up the final battle," he smiled lightly. "Then I'll create either the epilogue or a cliffhanger after that. Trying to see which sounds more bad-ass."

"Why not a little bit of both?" he suggested, and Ichigo's smile widened at that.

"That could work, that way the players will want more when I create the sequel," he replied.

"A sequel? Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Grimmjow chuckled. "Seriously though, if we get a green light on your game, then that would be possible. And that would be a good thing too, since we've been making one-shot titles anyway."

"I hope so, Grimmjow," smiled Ichigo. "And thanks . . . . you know, for my project and everything."

"I know . . . . talk to you later, Ichigo," he sighed.

"Later." Ichigo hung up his phone and a gleeful tingle resonated thoughout his body. Turning to a fresh page, he began sketching out the battle sequence. Halfway through, he paused to realize that Shinji hadn't called since his birthday this past weekend. He thought for sure that he would, considering that the morning after a big event he would often cry and whine about some jerk-off being a jerk-off.

Setting his sketchbook down on his lap, he dialed his friend's phone number. He would usually be annoyed by his calls, but was a bit concerned for the moment as he waited for the other line to answer. ". . . . Hello," sighed Shinji, and Ichigo blinked at his unusually bored tone. The blonde would usually be happy-go-lucky when answering the phone.

"Shinji, what's up, you're all right?" he frowned.

"Hmm . . . . of course I'm all right, Ichi," answered Shinji. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I assumed you'd be on my ass the morning after my birthday, but I didn't hear much from you these past couple of days," muttered Ichigo.

"Oh, is that it?"

"Yeah . . . . are you feeling down or something?" he frowned. "You can tell me, dude."

"Wish I could say the same with ya . . . ." Shinji sighed.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Ichi, I'm just feeling under the weather, that's all," he sighed. "You should go and do your little game project . . . . I'll talk to ya later."

"Okay, later . . . ." frowned Ichigo before hanging up. This week was becoming strange, first Renji was sprouting nonsense to him and now Shinji was acting like a total stranger. Picking up his sketchbook, he kept thinking about what was going on. Maybe he should talk to Grimmjow about it tomorrow.

**(Pwnage)**

Grimmjow blinked in slight confusion when Renji hurried past him down the hallway without much of a glance at him. It was peculiar, especially since the red-head would usually try to kick him in the nuts in his form of greeting. As a matter of fact, he had been acting odd since Monday, which he didn't notice it at first but it was getting more and more obvious. He thought what could he have done that made Renji avoiding him.

Was he caught doing something embarrassing the other day, like looking at those ridiculous kitty videos on the computer? No, he would have been laughed at rather than the opposite. Then what could it be? As he reached the sixth floor, the work environment was subdued due to not much work as he made his way through the cubicles. "Uh, Grimmjow . . . .?" Ichigo called out and Grimmjow paused by his desk.

"What's up, rookie?" he nodded.

"Um, you noticed how strange Renji's been acting lately . . . .?" he frowned, and Grimmjow blinked. So he noticed that also. "You got any idea why he seems a bit off these past few days, Grimmjow?"

"Hmm, don't got a clue," he shrugged. "Just thought he was acting dumb as usual, but I don't get why."

"That's the thing . . . . I asked the other guys but they said he was in his usual self, goofing around as usual," muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow frowned at that, that didn't make any sense. "Want me to talk about it later . . . .?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it . . . ." he nodded before going to his office.

_Later . . . ._

". . . . And that's what he said to me, Grimmjow," sighed Ichigo, taking a spoonful of caramel-flavored sundae into his mouth as they walked out of the fast food restaurant. "He said that I'm the nerd who's friends with a popular jock but they can't let the rest of the school know. It didn't make any sense to me . . . . does it have to do with me or something?"

"Very strange indeed . . . ." frowned Grimmjow. "I guess it has to do with you . . . . but I don't get why he's advoiding me as well. Maybe he's referring to me as the jock, since we've been talking to each other as friends. Just my assumption, but he could be a bit jealous about us since we've known each other for over four months while I know him for some years."

"I suppose so . . . ." he shrugged.

"Hey, gimme that little packet of peanuts," he requested and Ichigo gave it to him with an annoyed frown. "What? I'm still hungry after eating that burger," he smirked as he opened the packet and poured the entire content into his mouth.

"Wow, can't believe I'm making out with you with that mouth," frowned Ichigo at the sight of the older man munching audibly as they made their way back to work.

"Oh, you love it," Grimmjow smirked before swallowing when they went inside. As they walked up to the elevators, one already opened to reveal Renji stepping out. He froze when he saw the two confused designers and an embarrassed blush crept across his face just before he dashed past them. "Hey, Renji . . . .! What's up with you?" called out Grimmjow.

"Nothing's wrong . . . .!" Renji quickly replied but he was already out the door. Grimmjow blinked before turning to Ichigo, who was just as confused.

"You're right, I think he knows something about us . . . ." he frowned. "But I don't think . . . ."

". . . . What, Grimmjow?" muttered Ichigo, when they stepped into the elevator. The older man's face appeared serious as he pressed the button for six, and he gulped at the sight of it. He hoped that it wasn't what he was thinking. "You don't think that . . . .?"

"That Renji might know about our relationship," he stated seriously. "I could tell by his reaction just a minute ago. It all makes sense now . . . ." Ichigo frowned in deep concern, how could that be? Sure, he was at first apprehensive about being found out but he pushed that aside considering the odds of being seen in the city. But then how one of the co-workers discovered their affair? "You said you ask the other guys, right? You ask Shuuhei, too?"

"Uh, no, I didn't get a chance to," frowned Ichigo. "Why?"

"He and Renji are best of friends; if one knows, then the other gotta know as well," he muttered, as the doors opened to their floor. "As a matter of fact, we could talk to him now."

"What? But-"

"Don't worry, Shuuhei's more reasonable than Renji in most cases," he sighed, deciding to press a button for another floor. "Let's just hope that he's reasonable for our sake . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

It wasn't that hard to find the audio artist hiding out in the testing room, though he was only there to doze off with his music on full blast on his headphones. Grimmjow and Ichigo found him in the dimmed room before the blunet stepped forward. "You sure you wanna do this, Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo.

"Nobody'll come around here anyway . . . ." he nodded. "We got total privacy right now."

"Fine, if you say so . . . ." sighed Ichigo. Grimmjow sighed as well before walking up to Shuuhei slouched in the chair, he sat in a chair next to him and patted him on the knee.

"Shuu, gotta talk to you about something . . . ." he said, patting him again. Shhuhei wiggled from the touch before blinking his tired eyes open, only to stiffen slightly when he realized who it was. "Take off your headphones, so we can talk . . . ." he gestured.

". . . . Fine," he sighed, taking off his headphones. "What's there to talk about?"

"How about why Renji acting strange around me and Ichigo over there?" he questioned straightfowardly, pointing to Ichigo nearby. The black-haired man frowned in surprise but suspected that as he relaxed soon after. "You can tell me . . . . what is there you suspected of us, dude?"

". . . . Last Friday, Renji was going through random videos on the internet when he clicked on one," he began. "At first I wasn't paying attention of what he was doing, until he pointed out what he saw. It was a bit blurry and dark in the video . . . . but we saw it. It kinda like you guys, your hair colors were easy to point out . . . . At first, we were confused why you guys were in a rave. But . . . . Renji soon pointed out that the rave was mostly full of gay guys, so . . . ."

"Shit . . . ." exhaled Grimmjow, shaking his head. But Ichigo was practically mortified and shocked by the story. He knew what rave he was talking about, but that was a few months ago. "Shit, shit, shit . . . ." Grimmjow sighed deeply, his stressed out expression was more than enough. ". . . . Guess you know now."

"So it's true . . . .?" aske Shuuhei. "Because I don't have a problem with you guys being . . . . whatever, you know. But I never expected a guy like you being as one, Grimmjow."

"I'm not exactly gay, I'm bisexual," he nodded.

"Okay, but . . . . so now what? We pretend that you guys are not dating outside of work?" he questioned. It wasn't a cruel question, but that was true as Ichigo's frown deepened. A couple of guys knew of him now . . . . but what would happen when someone else at work finds out? Some might not like it to have a co-worker who was homosexual around them, even though he doesn't look like one.

"Well, I'm not sure about that," frowned Grimmjow as he pondered over it. "Renji's a loud mouth, so there's a chance that he might slip up, even if it's accidental. Honestly, only Nel and Chad knew about us before you two, so there wasn't a problem then."

"Your cousin and Chad already knew?" gasped Shuuhei. "Why Chad?"

"He knew of my sexuality since middle school," muttered Ichigo.

"Geez . . . . so what can you do about it now, Grimmjow," he frowned. "I could keep it a secret, but if Renji slips up . . . ."

"We might get fired," Grimmjow concluded. "Not for our sexualities, but because that we're dating and it might affect our work. That would seem understanding, but nothing happened so far since we did okay and the game came out great."

". . . . But what'll happen when the next game comes around, Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo, catching his attention. "The only reason that the last game was great because we were dating just when it was in its final stages. The next time, we might get too stressed out and our shit will get blown up in our faces."

"It's gonna be okay, Ichigo," sighed Grimmjow. "Come next week, we'll try to get you-know-what on the table for the meeting. You cool with that?"

". . . . I don't really know," he frowned sadly, and Grimmjow frowned at that.

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" he said as he stood up.

"What're you guys talking about? asked Shuuhei.

"I'm not sure if I can do that . . . ." frowned Ichigo. "Even if everbody's okay with us dating, I don't think they would like it if I show off what I've been working on for two years. They'd think that I'm doing it because I'm with someone like you."

"So now what? You're gonna give up if a couple of people know what we are and dating as a couple?" questioned Grimmjow in disbelief. "Kid, it won't be favoritism that the game will get made. It's because you have good creativity and ideas. If we weren't dating, it'd still be the same. So why do you have cold feet about it?"

"Because I don't want . . . . I don't want everybody to know that some 'fag' made a video game," he admitted sadly. "I want it to be made . . . . but no kid wouldn't want to play a game that a gay man created, either their parents won't allow it or the older consumers might be wary of it. It's not that I'm ashamed of my sexuality, but you gotta understand that there are times that I wanna keep it secret. But right now, I'm not sure if I want my project to be made because of this now."

"Ichigo, you can't be serious," frowned the older man. "After everything you've done for it-"

"I know, but . . . . how can I do it when they don't see me as a guy who created some amazing game but that gay guy who tried too hard to make it?" he pointed out. Grimmjow frowned, that much was true but he doesn't want Ichigo to give up just like that.

"So now what . . . .?"

". . . . Maybe I should, I dunno, quit if nobody wants someone like me around," he shrugged in defeat.

"The fuck? You can't be serious, Ichigo . . . .!" he exclaimed in surprise. "You can't just quit because of this!"

"Then what else should I do about it, Grimmjow?" he questioned exasperately. "Either I quit or get fired because I'm with you! What other option is there besides those . . . .?"

". . . . Break up with me, then," came out of the blunet's mouth before he could even stop it. Both he and Ichigo went wide-eyed in surprise at his statement before the younger man frowned in disbelief.

". . . . What?" he frowned. "We should break up . . . . just for me?" Grimmjow's eyebrows tensed as well as his frown before glancing down, shaking his head a little. "Why, Grimmjow? You want me to break up with you so I can have a chance with my project . . . .?"

". . . . Seems like it, Ichigo," he sighed as he glanced at him.

". . . . Fine then," he muttered before he turned to leave, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him as he walked hurriedly through the hallway. But the warm tears stung in his eyes anyway, he couldn't go back to work as he instead rushed downstairs for outside.

"Shit, man, sorry to hear that . . . ." sighed Shuuhei as he patted Grimmjow on the back. "But you think that it's for the best?"

"Fuck, I don't even know anymore . . . ." huffed Grimmjow. "I don't even want this to happen . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo just laid on his stomach on the messy bed, staring with unblinked eyes at the window being splattered by light rain. He couldn't go to work today, not after that depressing break-up with Grimmjow. He knew that neither of them had wanted it, but it was for the best for the sake of his job as well as his chance for getting his project being made into a game. Since yesterday, he had been brooding over the unwanted decision and locked himself in his apartment.

So far, he had gotten a few messages from Grimmjow, telling him how sorry he was for doing it and wanted to talk to him. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't act as if everything was all right. He turned his head and glanced at the scattered papers on the small table. Even drawing couldn't bring him out of his funk.

Slowly, he sat up and glanced back at the window. Since yesterday he realized that Grimmjow had been going through the break-up again . . . . it was with Ulquiorra the first time now it was with him. He wondered how the blunet can go back to work after an event like that. He blinked out of surprise when his phone suddenly rang and he picked it up, he recognized the number belonging to Shinji before answering. ". . . . Yeah?" he sighed.

"I'm outside yer place, yer stupid bell's not workin' again," replied Shinji.

"All right, I'm be there in a second." Hanging up the phone, he got off the bed and slipped on his flip-flops before finally leaving the apartment. Within a minute, he reached for the front door and opened it, his usually grinning friend was sporting a light frown as he stepped in. "Haven't seen you for a while," he greeted.

"Been busy and stuff," he shrugged as they went upstairs and into the studio apartment. "How's it goin . . . .? Ya seem gloomy, is it because of the weather?" he asked.

"No . . . ." frowned Ichigo, plopping onto his bed. Shinji glanced at him then at his sketches on the tables, frowning in concern.

"Then what is it, Ichi?"

". . . . I broke up with my boyfriend, Shinji," he muttered. "We both didn't want to do it, but he said that it was for the best . . . . since people at my work might get suspicious of my sexuality."

"Ah, I get it . . . ." he sighed, pulling up a chair to sit in front of him. "So now what, yer hidin' in yer house after all that bullshit? Is that it?"

"Well, it's not every day that you get a break-up, Shinji," he sighed deeply as he scratched at a his bare shoulder. "It wasn't like I wouldn't want it to happen, you know . . . ."

"Yeah, I get it . . . ." nodded Shinji, glancing over at the sketches and sighed deeply. "So . . . . why did ya and Grimmjow break up other than being found out?"

"Huh, wh-what . . . .?" Ichigo was totally taken aback and stared at his friend with widened eyes. "Wha- I dunno know what you're talking about, Shinji-"

"Oh, can it, Ichigo," he frowned, and Ichigo blinked in surprise. The only time Shinji would say his full name was when he was truly serious. And that was very rarely. "Ichi . . . . I may act like an idiot but I'm not a fool," he sighed, with a light grin. "I knew since that one day I saw him, and I saw how googly-eyed ya were fer him. And all those retarded lies ya told me when ya really goin' on dates with that hottie, gosh!"

". . . . You knew since then, Shinji?" he questioned. "Damn, I don't know what to say to that."

"How about that time when ya called that 'boyfriend' for a double-date, Ichi?" he grinned.

"Oh, right . . . . that was my friend Chad covering for me," he admitted. "He actually works in the same company as me. I'm surprised that he went for it, for my sake."

"Great . . . . but Ichi, why did ya hafta lie to me about yer thing with Grimmjow?" he asked serious, though he was grinning a little when he moved to sit next to him.

"I dunno," he sighed. "I guess . . . . I don't want you blabbering about my relationship all around town. And trust me, you do got a really big mouth."

"That's true . . . .!" he giggled lightly. "But I wouldn't do that to ya, Ichi. If it was that serious, then I wouldn't have said anything about it. Ya didn't have to make out with him when ya thought I was gone among the crowd on one birthday night."

"You saw that?"

"Hell, yeah," he laughed before his lips twitched into a sombering frown. "So now ya two aren't together anymore . . . .?"

"Yep . . . . a couple of guys found out about us yesterday," he nodded. "They said that they don't care about that, but we got worried if anyone else finds out and that might cause a rift not only for our relationship but our jobs as well. That's why we broke up, Shinji. Grimmjow suggested it so I can have a chance of getting my dream game being made, without anybody knowing my preference."

"Oh, Ichi . . . ." Shinji sighed, pulling him into a light hug. "Ya have a great guy, sacrificing himself fer ya. It's like a fantasy story right out of the books, y'know?"

"Yeah, I did have a great guy," he sighed. "But what can I do about it? I have to go to work, and my desk's right next to his office. I'm not sure if I can do it . . . ."

"Idiot . . . . ya got a game to make, and ya can't give up on that," smiled Shinji. "Maybe after ya got it made, ya two can get back together."

"Easier than it sounds, it takes two or three years to make a title," sighed Ichigo. "Besides, he has to work with not one but two exes now."

"Ah, talk about drama."

"I know . . . . but I dunno if I could do it tomorrow," he frowned. "Maybe I can talk to him tomorrow, Shinji, and I'll wait and see."

"Tch, fine ya do it yer way, Ichi," he sighed. "I would've try to get one last fuck with him if I was ya."

"You're sick sometimes," scoffed Ichigo.

"Yet yer friends with me."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aww, I made it sad! No, no, I promise to get it funny again the next chapter!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	26. Elite Title

I got the feeling that it'll end soon . . . .

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 26- Elite Title**

"Grimmjow . . . ." Grimmjow glanced up from his desk to see Renji peeking through the opened door. "Got a minute or two?" he frowned lightly as he stepped in.

"Sure . . . ." nodded Grimmjow, and the programmer closed the door and stepped closer to the desk.

"Listen, I'm sorry for acting weird these past couple of days . . . . but, I didn't mean for it to happen between you and Ichigo, man," he sighed with a frown. "It wasn't like I was against what you do, but it was just a shock since you guys don't look like, well . . . ."

"You think we should dress around in pink and glitter to be noticed like that?" he cracked a light smile, and Renji just shook his head to hide his own smile. "Well, look at where we are, Renji . . . . I know that this is a man's world, but it's not a man-on-man's world. It'd be too hard to work in a gaming industry with people knowing our sexualities, and there's a chance that nobody would be comfortable around us."

"So, from what Shhu had told me, is that why you guys broke up?" he frowned lightly.

". . . . Well, yeah. If anybody else knew, then there would've been a good chance that our jobs would be in jeopardy," he shrugged. "It was either getting fired or breaking up."

"But . . . . looks like Ichigo's taking it worse than you," Renji sighed, nodding his head at the closed door. "He hadn't been to work all day today."

"I know . . . ." Grimmjow frowned sadly. "I had a feeling about that, and I've been calling him since yesterday. I'm not sure what's going on with him . . . ."

"Yeah, if I knew that would happen then I wouldn't have acted so shitty this past week," he apologized but Grimmjow shook his head, cracking the stiff muscles and bones in his neck.

"It would've happened eventually anyway," he frowned. "But it didn't have to happen that way, though."

"Yeah . . . . so, does Nel play on the other side of the fence, Grimmjow?" Renji asked right out of the blue.

"Huh, what's that about?" he frowned.

"Just asking, because that's probably the reason why she doesn't wanna go out with me," he shrugged.

"No, she's straight, she just doesn't wanna go out with you specifically," he replied.

"Oh . . . ." he frowned. "So anyway, Shuu also told me that . . . . Ichigo had a game idea that he wanted to bring forward for the meeting?"

"Oh, that . . . . so Nel's not the only one who heard about it," he concluded. Renji smirked lightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"You can tell me, dude, what's this game that he wanted to show us?"

**(Pwnage)**

_"Why? Why . . . .? Why must you be controlled by that thing? Why should we be under his orders . . . .?"_ snarled Illedeum, his powers all but diminished as he laid dying on the smoldering ground and glared at Cael. The half-cursed warrior Angel, who was soon accompanied by other higher-ranking betherens, glared back at the pitiful sight of his enemy. The once-powerful Seraph was now pathetic with his wings ripped apart and his demonic face peeled off to reveal the once ethereal appearance, and his long chestnut hair was chopped off into shreds.

_"You're talking about the King . . . .? You've seen him, as well, considering your former rank,"_ stated the blonde male.

_"Then why must we continue to serve for him? We cannot have someone like him controlled us . . . .!"_ Illudeum gritted agrily, though his body was slowly disintegrating into white-gold dust. Even as a betrayer, he was dying as an angel regardless.

_"If the King weren't to exist, not only will the heavenly realm torn asunder, but so will the living realm and the underworld,"_ explained the Angel. _"All three worlds cannot endure without one another, Illedeum . . . . even if you had won, even you will cease in existence."_ Illedeum snarled before glaring back at Cael, who was battered and bloodied from the final battle but was still standing determinedly, before reluctantly bowing his head in deafeat.

_". . . . I won't be the first nor the last to take over the realms,"_ he growled, by now his decomposition was reaching to his chest. _"It won't be long until the King will fall . . . . mark my words . . . ."_

_"Then I'll be here to stop those who dare to kill the King,"_ muttered Cael. _"I don't even care if it's the Prince himself . . . . but I'll stop them . . . ."_ The lavender eyes stared with hardened gaze at the golden ones before he finally vanished, the dust-like remains of his body swept up into the wind. Cael inhaled deeply, as the dark sky broke a sliver of warm light through the air. It wasn't long until more of the light was breaking through the clouds.

The warrior Angel glanced around, the living world was torn, broken, many innocent people had died from the diasters but other than that . . . . it was still here. The humankind will not be dismissed as the deceased's souls will be ascended to the higher world. _"Cael . . . ."_ he turned to face the other Seraphs. _"We are forever in your debt. The worlds would never be the same without you, and it will take time for the civilization to rebuild itself. But regardless . . . . your noble actions will not be forgotten."_

_". . . . I've done what was right, despite of my permanent condition,"_ he muttered quietly, the blackened feathers of his wings quivered slightly at the thought as he glanced down at the dark markings on his torso. _"Even with what I've done . . . . I doubt that I can return to the heavenly realm."_

_"No . . . . the King had already knew of your condition, that's why he knew that you have the power to defeat Illedeum,"_ nodded the blonde. _"You can return back to the heavenly realm whenever you want to . . . . it's your choice, Cael Percutior."_ Cael breathed deeply at the consideration but shook his head.

_"Not yet . . . . the living realm is fragile because of the battles, and I cannot leave it as that,"_ he replied. He reached up to remove the wrap around his face, slowly revealing the determined expression on his face. _"Until this world and mankind is back on its feet, I'll will protect it no matter what. Simple as that . . . ."_

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the ceiling a second after waking up . . . . and a second later, he was off the bed and reached for his sketchbook on the table. What was that about . . . .? It was his character finally defeating the final boss, and the event soon after. It was just dawn, the golden light of the sun was peeking through the windows, it was enough for Ichigo as he swiftly sketched out the scenes.

He had to stop momentarily to sharpened his pencil (since he pressed the tip so hard it broke), before going back on the papers. He didn't care that he still had crust in his eyes or that drool was drying on his cheeks and chin. He just needed to get this done.

The gold light soon turned to light yellow as the time dragged on, he didn't realize that few hours had passed as he went to the final scenes just before waking up. Cael's face was calm but determined when he said that he will protect the living world. Ichigo breathed heavily through his nose, his brain didn't get a chance to function from the moment he woke up and felt a dull throbbing of headache coming through. His throat and stomach was tightening from hunger, and he shifted his body to hold his overly occupied bladder in place.

But he was so close, he was almost there. ". . . . Done!" he exclaimed, though he didn't look over the last scene before darting off for the bathroom for a much needed relief. A minute later, he came back and huffed tiredly as he plopped down on the bed. He inhaled and picked up the sketchbook, staring at the picture with a sense of pride and smiled.

Only to frown when he placed it over his lap. What good it can do, if he couldn't show it to Grimmjow? He wanted to show it to him, but it wouldn't be the same since they broke up. He glanced at his phone on the night stand and picked it up. He was a bit surprised of how many message he had gotten. But it wasn't just from Grimmjow, but from Chad as well. Starting from the earliest one, he read the text left for him saying that he was sorry for doing it.

He read the next one showing concern when he was missing at work since the break up. After that, he had gotten a voice message from the blunet. _"Ichigo, please talk to me. I know that you're upset, but that shouldn't be the reason for you to ignore me. Come on . . . . I didn't want it to happen either but it was for the best . . . ."_

Ichigo frowned before going the next few messages, saying the same thing. It was until yesterday's text message from Chad did he feel bad. _'Ur not at work. Grimmjow kept callin 4 u. Tell me what happened.'_ "Shit . . . ." he sighed deeply, he glanced at the time and saw that he was over an hour late for work. He wasn't sure if he can go, as he dialed the number of his old friend.

". . . . Hey," answered Chad after a few rings.

"Just got your message, Chad," sighed Ichigo.

"Yeah . . . . why weren't you at work yesterday, and why're you not here now?" he muttered.

"Um . . . . me and Grimmjow broke up a couple of days ago," he replied tiredly.

"Why . . . .?"

". . . . Well, Renji and Shuuhei found out about us and we decided not to keep the relationship going if more people find out," he answered. "It wasn't like those two would tell about it but . . . . Grimmjow said that it was for the best."

". . . . What is the reason that you guys broke up, Ichigo?" Chad asked quietly.

"He doesn't want me to lose my chance to bring my game to life, Chad."

"Hmm . . . . what a great guy you had," he replied.

"I know . . . ."

"Then why are you ignoring his calls?"

"I don't know but . . . ." Ichigo sighed, glancing down at his sketches. "I want to talk to him, but it's hard. Especially . . . . especially now that I've just finished the last part of the game this morning."

"You finished it . . . .?"

"Yeah . . . . you think I should try to talk to him now, Chad?" he asked.

"I dunno, Grimmjow's not here himself," sighed Chad. "You think you want to do that, after what happened?" Ichigo gazed down at his pictures before nodding. He couldn't back down after the hours he poured into the last of the unnamed game.

"I know where he lives, I'll talk to him there," he confirmed.

"All right, good luck, Ichigo . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo stared up at the building and took a very deep breath, he hadn't been to Grimmjow's place since June but he remembered what apartment number it was as he glanced at the rows of silver buttons next to the locked front doors. "1B . . . . 2B . . . ." he mumbled as he eyed down the numbered button. "4, 5, 6B . . . . there." He pressed the button, sending the shrill beeping noise into the somewhat quiet streets for several seconds before letting go. He hoped that Grimmjow was still home, considering that he wasn't at work like him. He rang the bell again and sighed deeply as he continued waiting.

". . . . What? Who's there?" Ichigo blinked at the sudden answer on the intercom. It wasn't Grimmjow but he recognized the voice straight away.

"Nnoitra . . . .?" he answered.

"Who wants to know?"

"Um, can you let me in? I got something important," he said.

"Whatever, man . . . ." Nnoitra sighed before Ichigo heard the buzz on the door, he quickly opened it and stepped inside. He took a flight up the stairs and got into the hallway. His heart thumped in anxiety as he made his way to Grimmjow's door and stood in front of it. He inhaled deeply and raised his fist up to knock against the painted metal door. It didn't take long until the door opened . . . .

But it still wasn't what Ichigo had expected, as again the tall lanky guy answered it. ". . . . Don't just stand there, dude, hurry up an' get in," frowned Nnoitra as he went back to the living room.

"Oh, right," he sighed as he stepped in and closed the door. As he stepped into the living room, he blinked to realize that the entire apartment was empty saved for the rambling noises from the TV and the gaming console. ". . . . Is Grimmjow here?" he asked.

"Nah, he left for work for like a half an hour ago, dude," he shrugged as he went onto the couch. "Shouldn't ya be there as well . . . .?"

"It's complicated, I was hoping to catch him to tell him that I'm . . . . done with the game, epilogue and cliffhanger and all," he nodded.

"Oh shit, really?" grinned Nnoitra. "Awesome, so how were ya gonna tell him when ya got here? Something weird an' gay, I bet."

"No, actually . . . . we broke up a couple of days ago," sighed Ichigo as he sat on the couch. "Just before I finished drawing out the last of the game." The lanky man raised an eyebrow in surprise before snorting, continuing to play his game.

"Aw shit, it's like that bullshit wit' that midget Ulquiorra, right?" he frowned lightly.

"No . . . . two co-workers found out about us, so we decided to break it off for our own sakes before anything else happens," Ichigo muttered. "Grimmjow said we should do it . . . . so I get my game made, without any consequences."

"Shit . . . . so that explains why Grimmjow looked so bummed out these past few days, even weed didn't take him outta his funk," sighed Nnoitra. "Listen, dude . . . . don't care that yur fruity in the pants, but ya the coolest gay dude I've seen with Grimmjow."

"Huh, you think so . . . .?" Ichigo asked, blinking in surprise.

"Well yeah, yur makin' a game that sounds so bad-ass an' that's awesome," he shrugged. "Those other guys, they look so obviously gay that it creeps me out a little. Yur kinda different, yur gay yet ya act like ya like tits an' vag all the time."

"Oh, geez, thanks for cheering me up," frowned the young designer and Nnoitra cackled a little.

"I'm serious, though, maybe cuz ya seem so cool, maybe the guys at work wouldn't mind about having a gay boy around."

"If only I can wish for that," he sighed. "So . . . . I don't wanna go back home if Grimmjow's not here, so what should I do?"

"Want my advice? Just stay here an' play some games 'til he comes back," shrugged Nnoitra. Ichigo glanced at him then at the TV, as he was playing either one of _Gears of War_ games, and shrugged.

"Might as well . . . ." he nodded as he picked up the Xbox controller from the coffee table.

"Want another advice?"

"What . . . .?"

"Don't watch _Donnie Darko_ while high," frowned Nnoitra. "Grimmjow's such a prick one time, tellin' me to watch the movie cuz that stoner dude from _Knocked Up_ was in it. Got fucked up so hard, I stopped smokin' weed fer a week." Ichigo muffled a laugh before shaking his head.

"Maybe that's why I liked about him, he always likes to mess with people, huh?" he smiled lightly.

"If ya say so . . . ."

**(Pwnage)**

". . . . So that's what it is," sighed Renji on the programmer's floor. "I'm telling you, I think Ichigo got something that we might like." So far, since Grimmjow finally relented the truth about Ichigo's game to Renji, the programmer became excited and intrigued about it and told it to Shuuhei, who only heard a part of it. It wasn't long until Ikkaku overheard them, and the next thing they knew the entire workplace was interested of the young designer's project. "Grimmjow didn't told me much about it, all he said was that Ichigo's been working on it for over two years and that it could have a series due to his ideas. But now I'm curious about it."

"Me too, you said that the main character's a fallen angel that could kick so much ass, right?" muttered Ikkaku.

"Yep," he nodded. "But we won't know for sure since Ichigo's not here. For . . . . personal problems, from what I've heard."

"Shit, outta all this time, he had something but didn't bring it up?"

"Something about keeping his creativity on the game, that's what Grimmjow told me," shrugged Renji. "But since Grimmjow was the one who knew about it, he was called to come to work today."

"Really? Thought he called in sick," Ikkaku frowned. "Wonder why he have to come here . . . .?"

"I dunno . . . ." Meanwhile, Grimmjow sulked quietly in Starrk's empty office. He didn't want to come to work, wanting to take a breather from coming here with the constant absence of Ichigo near his office. But the moment he told Renji about the younger man's game project, the flame fanned over until it reached the boss' ears and was called here. Yet Starrk wasn't in the office, as he had probably fallen asleep on the toilet in the men's bathoom.

Again.

"Shit . . . ." he sighed heavily as he hung his head back. Starrk wasn't the type to feel annoyed about being in the dark, but it involved a probabable game now that everybody's talking about and that he found out that someone like Grimmjow was a part of it. So of course that he was called back for it, at the boss' request, since he was the lead designer. But now he felt very bored at the fact that he had been in the office for over a half an hour and Starrk is nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of a door opening and he sat up, thinking that the narcoleptic boss finally came. But when he looked over his shoulders, he blinked in surprise at the fact that it was Ulquiorra who was stepping in. ". . . . Ulquiorra? What're you doing here?" he frowned lightly.

"Well . . . . everybody's been talking, so I'm not immune to the news," he muttered as he walked up to him. "The junior designer, he has a gaming project he wished to reveal to the company, correct?"

"You're exactly right," he sighed. "But because I was involved in it, I've been called to the principal's office to be questioned." Ulquiorra simply nodded as he sat next to him, his big emerald eyes glancing at him.

"Tell me . . . . what truly happened between you two? Because you had that same expression on your face when you came back to work after our break-up," he said.

"You're right again, Ulquiorra," muttered Grimmjow, and the other man blinked at that in slight suprise. "You're happy about that?" he frowned and glanced at him. "We were lucky that only two co-workers found out about us, and it was only Renji and Shuuhei who now knows. But . . . . Ichigo became afraid that everybody else would eventually know and wanted to quit so . . . . I suggested that we should break up so he can keep his job and keep working on his game. That's what I wanted him to do, Ulquiorra."

". . . . So you sacrifice your relationship with him for his sake, not yours," concluded the shorter man.

"Yep, but now I'm feeling like shit for doing it, but it was for the best," sighed Grimmjow.

"Yes, that was very noble of you . . . . but sometimes you are very stupid, Grimmjow."

"Huh, what was that?" Grimmjow frowned in surprise at him, but Ulquiorra frowned back.

"At first, I truly was annoyed at the fact that you're in an office relationship again, but I've seen how happy you have been for the past few months," he sighed. "When I broke up with you, it wasn't to hurt your feelings, but because I didn't wish to continue to have a relationship in secrecy. But I didn't realize that can affect you for so long. And now, it's Ichigo's to pay the price for it."

". . . . So now what? Starrk'll come back at any minute and he might question why Ichigo's not here," he frowned.

"Simple, give me your phone," Ulquiorra said, holding out his hand.

"Huh?"

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"So, Grimmjow once told me that you were so high that you thought you were playing video games when the TV wasn't even on," smiled Ichigo, smashing random buttons to create a complex combo for his character against Nnoitra's. "What was up with that, man?"

"Nothing, just that it was the best fuckin' weed ever," grinned Nnoitra. "Too bad that I couldn't get that again, my man said that kind ran out an' he couldn't find any more within the area."

"I always wonder about the life of being a drug dealer, are they scary-looking like in the movie?" he asked.

"Nah, my man's wimpy-lookin' an' very annoyin'," shrugged the lanky man. "In real life, he works at a smoothies shop or some borin' bullshit."

"Oh . . . . oh, I killed your guys without even knowing I can do that!" Ichigo smiled, when the last of the other characters was K.O.'d.

"Aw, ya suck, an' I was just getting used to this game too," huffed Nnoitra. "Maybe I shouldn't have chosen that douche Deadpool."

"Of course, he's not that good against good old-fashioned Ryu," he smirked before hearing his phone ringing in his pocket. "Oh, just a sec . . . ." he sighed, taking it out but froze when he saw Grimmjow's name on the tiny screen.

"What, what's wrong?" frowned Nnoitra.

"It's, um, Grimmjow," he mumbled.

"So? Pick it up, isn't that why yur here in the first place?" he frowned.

"U-um, right . . . ." sighed Ichigo before pressing the answer button. "Hello . . . .?"

". . . . Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Huh? Ulquiorra . . . .?" frowned Ichigo in complete puzzlement.

"Ulquiorra? Oh shit, I smell gay drama comin' up . . . ." the lanky man huffed as he glared away.

"Um, Ulquiorra, this is a surprise," Ichigo muttered. "Why're you calling me on Grimmjow's phone?"

"Because I'm persuading you to come to work now," muttered Ulquiorra. "You see . . . . you are needed because of the presumed fact that you have a gaming project that you wish to show us."

"W-wait, what?"

"Yes, all of us know that you have one judging by the interest of our co-workers," he replied. "And now our president is interested as well, and wants you to come to discuss it."

"But, why . . . .? Did Grimmjow told you about it?" frowned Ichigo.

"He didn't need to, all he said was that the game is particularly unique in its own way," replied Ulquiorra. "I've already heard that his cousin knew of the game this whole time, and now everybody would like it if you come here for a brief presentation."

". . . . Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why're you helping me, Ulquiorra?" muttered Ichigo. "I know that Grimmjow and I broke up just like how you two did, so why do you want me to come here with my game?"

"Because . . . . Grimmjow has faith in you, that's why he still wants to be with you," Ulquiorra answered, and the young designer blinked in utter surprise.

"But-"

"I could see it in his eyes, you two are meant to be together because of the way you match with one another," he sighed. "I know that when I said about being unethical to have a relationship in the workplace, I was really saying that because I didn't want Grimmjow's feeling to get hurt. But now, he hasn't been all right. It would be great if you come here now."

"Uh, are you sure about that?" he asked quietly.

"I'm positive . . . . maybe you should go back with him." And with that, the man hang up on Ichigo, who just blinked. It was surely strange, the ex of his ex told him to get back with the latter ex. But he wasn't sure if he could go back with Grimmjow. They knew that they didn't want to break up, but was it possible that they go back as a couple?

"What was that about?" frowned Nnoitra.

"Um, I was asked to come to work to show off my project," muttered Ichigo. "Somehow, everyone found out about it and now wanted to see what's it about."

"So? Go an' do it," he shrugged. "Ya made the damn game, so ya gotta show it so I can play the damn thing. After all, I'm one of those fuckin' monsters ya made me into."

"Oh, right," he nodded with a light smile. "Thanks, Nnoitra. Guess I'll see you around."

"Anytime, gay dude," he smirked. Ichigo nodded and stood up, adjusting his bag. His heart pumping in excitement now as he moved for the door.

His game was going to be seen for real.

**(Pwnage)**

What was he thinking? The moment Ichigo stood in front of the _Los Lobos_ building, the anxiety dropped in his stomach like a giant boulder. He gulped, his eyes glued to the front entrance before forcing his legs to move forward, though he nearly tripped on himself over the small stairs. Once he entered, the receptionist Lisa barely glanced up from her magazine to notice him treading for the elevators. His heart was now stuck in his throat. He knew that it was practically impossible to avoid Grimmjow, but he didn't have a choice now.

Starrk found out about his game, as well as about him knowing about Grimmjow working with him. There was no way of avoiding it now. He stepped into the elevator when it finally came and pressed the button for the top floor, at each floor that past, the anxiety was getting stronger. But his nervousness diminished slightly when the machine stopped at the seventh floor and the metal doors opened to reveal Nel, who blinked in utter surprise.

"Ichigo . . . .?" she gasped softly. "You're here . . . .?"

"Uh, yeah . . . . Starrk wants me to show my game," he nodded. Nel blinked but smiled lightly as she stepped inside.

"Lucky thing that I'm coming up to see him also," she smiled. Ichigo smiled back but it was a nervous one as the doors closed, unaware that Renji and Ikkaku saw him in surprise just seconds before. "Ichigo . . . ." Nel muttered as the machine silently rode up.

"Yeah . . . .?" sighed Ichigo.

"I have a feeling that . . . . you and Grimmjow aren't together anymore, right?" she frowned sadly, and he nodded.

"Yeah . . . . but it doesn't matter now," he sighed.

"And why's that?"

"Because Ulquiorra called me earlier and insisted that I should go back with him," he replied. Nel blinked at that in a mix of shock and surprise just as the door finally opened and they stepped out into the quiet hallway.

"I-I'm not sure what to say about that, Ichigo," she frowned in confusion.

"Me neither, but . . . . Ulquiorra said that we work well with one another because we want to be with each other," he said. "Even if someone might find out about us, it doesn't mean that we shouldn't stop the relationship, Nel."

"I see . . . ." she nodded. "But does Grimmjow wants to be with you also, Ichigo?" Ichigo frowned when they reached the closed doors and sighed.

"Well . . . . there's only one way to find out, Nel," he muttered, reaching up a fist to knock against the solid wood. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Ulquiorra, who nodded when he noticed the young designer.

"Finally . . . . You only have a few moments with Grimmjow since Starrk's not in there," he muttered when he stepped out. "You need to talk to him now, Ichigo, you understand that?"

"I do, but I'm still confused by the fact that an ex of Grimmjow is asking me to do something like this," Ichigo frowned lightly but the shorter man put the smallest yet most brief smile as he nodded.

"I know, it seems odd for me to request this . . . . but you should understand that both of you deserves each other," he muttered. "I may be here because I want my job, but you two are the types that shouldn't give a damn about most stuff. Besides . . . . I truly doubt that your relationship would complicate your job ability here."

"Well, shit . . . ." Ichigo blinked at his honesty. "I dunno what to say about that . . . ."

"You don't have to, just go inside and talk to him," he said. Ichigo glanced at him then nodded before stepping inside, closing the door behind him. The producer sighed before turning to Nel, who seem perplexed about the whole situation but put up a humorous smile as she put her hands on her hips.

"Who knew that the Grinch has a heart after all?" she smiled.

"I'd like it if you refrain yourself from calling me that," he sighed as he walked past her.

"Nonetheless, you're good guy, Ulquiorra," smiled Nel, though she was utterly ignored as he left.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Okay . . . . I got one request and one request only from you guy:

Please help me to come up with the title for Ichigo's game! I know that I should do it, but I am utterly blank! It has to mesh well with the theme of the game! If you do it, I'll give you lots of pudding! Thanks!

P.S.- some months back, I've written a drabble on DevianArt and Racey-chan said that she liked it since I knew that she liked to write sport-related Bleach fanfic! I'm only showing it as a drabble, since I'm absolutely blank about sports anyway and I've no actual intention into making it into an actual story. So here it is: Loving the Free Throw!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

His cyan eyes narrowed as Grimmjow sneered at the newest players trying out for their college basketball team. Almost all of them were freshmans, though he wasn't supposed to judge since he and a few of his friends were a few years older than them, but a year's worth of being on one of the best teams in the region made him better than those idiots who were shuffling around at one end of the large empty court. "Shit, are they here for the position for towel boy or ball cleaner?" joked Grimmjow as he and his friends were sitting in the bleachers to watch the tryouts.

"Ball cleaner? They should have a girl for that one," chuckled the red-head lounging next to him, his usual spikey ponytail was braided down behind his back though the tattoos on his eyebrows and forehead was covered with a white headband. Grimmjow smirked as they waited for the coach to drop by.

You're an idiot, Renji, that's what I like about you," he sighed. Glancing behind, he stared at his longtime friend and ironically his teammate Ulquiorra, it was ironic considering that the pale-skinned teen was barely five and a half feet tall and yet that was his advantage with quick movements and assistance. He didn't really want to see the tryouts, but only came to make sure that Grimmjow didn't start any trouble as he was reading a borrowed library book. Next to the shortest man was the tallest, a lanky teen who was slouched over his long bent knees with one lavender eye gazing at the court. Nnoitra knew Grimmjow since middle school, though the two often acted like rivals than friends over everything, His ink-black hair covered his left eye, which was injured under what both of them knew and nobody else, though it didn't hinder his skills as a center.

Behind the rest of them was a senior brunet named Starrk. He was the oldest out of the group but the laziest as he was using the free opportunity to take a nap, snoring deeply with his arm draped over his eyes. Oddly enough, he came to this college on a scholarship though he barely tried to even act like an athelete. Grimmjow frowned at the sight of Starrk's form over the silver-colored seating before staring back at the group, who looked apprehensive.

Except for one person, the one who caught his eyes. Obviously he didn't look tall compared to his own 6'2" frame, but he appeared to be above the recommended height. But that wasn't it, it was the fuzzy, bright orange hair that caught his attention. He doubted that it wasn't dyed, since his own color was real since it matched well with those chocolate-brown eyes. He would like to get closer to see for himself but stayed where he was, but could see the scowling expression as the freshman waited impatiently with his arm crossed against his chest.

Only Ulquiorra and Nnoitra knew of his sexual preference, as Starrk would probably care less and Renji was too much of an idiot to see him the same way again. But he continued to gaze at the orange-haired teen, who was tapping his feet as he crossed his arms, and smirked a little. Maybe the tryout might be as fun as he thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Yeah . . . .

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	27. Start Over?

Oh thank you so much about the suggestion of the game titles! You just made my day! I'll start writing down the suggestion so I can remember:

**Wulfie 89-** Light of Darkness, **Olinek-** Maledictus (cursed) or Ante Meridiem (before midday) or Aut Vincere, Aut Mori (either conquer or die) or Ex Oriente Lux (light from the east) or Albus Mendax (white liar), **Titania of Swords-** Angelus Obscurus (dark angels) or Ad Victoriam (to victory), **Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo-** Fallen Defender, **happygirl24-** The Fallen Citadel, **Narutopokefan**- Destino de Hora Now. Most of them mentioned Ante Bellum (before the war) but it's actually hard to consider that since it makes me think about that country band now! LOL

BTW, I'll give the 400th reviewer **Titania of Sword** a new prize: a body-sized pillow of Izaya from Durara!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 27- Start Over?**

Ichigo felt the air rushing out of him the moment he caught eyes with Grimmjow, who glanced behind his shoulder and blinked in surprise. The older man stood up slowly and turned to look at him, but neither man spoke as they caught eyes with one another. The younger man gulped softly and scratched the back of his head, what was he supposed to say about this? Both of them had agreed to break up at the sake of their jobs, but now should they go back the moment that Ichigo was asked to show his game?

". . . . So . . . . you answered Ulquiorra's request, huh?" mumbled Grimmjow, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, yeah . . . ." nodded Ichigo. "So . . . . what do you think about this, Grimmjow? About us . . . . getting back together?"

"I want to but I'm not really sure if we actually can," he shrugged. "I mean . . . . I don't wanna risk everything because of our relationship, Ichigo. It's not like I don't wish for us to be together-"

"I know, Grimmjow," he frowned. "I want to be back together with you. In fact, I think that's the reason why Ulquiorra suggested this. It's because we matched with one another, we clicked together. It's more than the fact that you helped me with my game, Grimmjow, but . . . . guess you can say that it's destiny." At that, Grimmjow smiled lightly in amusement as he nodded.

"Ah yes, the 'destiny' card . . . ." he agreed. "As much as I think that is true, Ichigo, it's still impossible to just go back like it was nothing."

"Why, because Wingus and Dingus found out about us?" Ichigo smirked a little. "Come on, what happened to the badass Grimmjow Jaegerjaques who wouldn't give a fuck over anything?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Grimmjow," Ichigo boldly challenged, mentally surprised at himself for going so far at it. "So what if a couple of guys found out about us? Come on, I know I was afraid at first about that but now I gotta be a man about it and steered ahead. I shouldn't be afraid like the same high schooler I was before just because of my sexuality . . . . as a matter of fact, I don't even care that if everybody in this whole company know about it."

"Whoa . . . . do you realize what you're saying, Ichigo?" exhaled Grimmjow. He had to admit, he felt amazed at the fact that the younger designer was daring enough to accept the truth.

"Yeah, of course I know what I'm saying, Grimmjow," Ichigo nodded, removing the messenger bag off his shoulder as he stepped forward. "That's why I want us to be together . . . ."

_Meanwhile . . . ._

Nel crouched by the closed door like a squirrel, practically holding her breath as she listened to the muffled conversation. It didn't sound like they were arguing, but by Ichigo's voice they seemed to be considering about getting back together. Still, if they were to, then how will their renewed relationship affect their work? Especially since the company might take up Ichigo's game idea and turn it into an actual title? "Hmm . . . ." she sighed. Was Ulquiorra in the right for doing this?

". . . . What're you doing?" Nel nearly squeaked at the sudden voice before looking up, pouting that it was the '3 Stooges'. "What's going on in there, Nel?" frowned Renji as he and Shuuhei and Ikkaku crouched next to her.

"Um, nothing of the sorts, guys . . . ." she mumbled quietly but the programmer wasn't a fool, most of the time, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Is Ichigo in there?" he asked. Nel sighed but nodded. "And Grimmjow?"

"Yep . . . ."

"Geez, I wonder why . . . ." muttered Shuuhei.

"What're you guys talking about?" frowned Ikkaku, and the guys glanced at him sheepishly. "So what that Ichigo and Grimmjow are talking in there? What's going on, if you guys know about it?"

"Well . . . ." Renji frowned nervously.

"Well what?"

"Well, he and Ichigo are . . . . kinda different from the rest of the guys," shrugged the audio maker, but Ikkaku still frowned.

"Different how?"

"Um, they're the type the guys that . . . ." Nel tried to explain but the right words weren't forming in her head.

". . . . Are they gay?" the bald guy jumped to conclusions, and everybody else flinched at the answer. "If that was that about, then it's no big deal," he simply shrugged with a light frown.

"Huh? You're not shocked about this at all, Ikkaku?" Renji frowned in utter surprise and confusion.

"Hey, you're talking to a guy who got a transgendered friend," Ikkaku shrugged, making his co-workers drop their jaws in disbelief.

"Transgendered? As in . . . . snip-snip, you're a girl now type of transgendered?" the red-head gasped.

"Yeah, so what?" he said as if it was a completely normal conversation. "He- well, she's been my friend since forever so I don't care about that much anyway. Yumi and I had been close before, and we're still close now."

"Ah . . . . okay, since you're cool about the situation with Ichigo and Grimmjow . . . ." sighed the other programmer and soon silence hung over the group as they listened to the muffled conversation still continuing in the office.

"So . . . . you ever thought about porking your friend now that he's a girl?" Renji stupidly broke the ice.

"What? Ew, you're gross, man," frowned Ikkaku in utter surprise.

"Yeah, it can't be that bad since you're okay with your friend being transgendered," Shuuhei pointed out.

"It's not that, you're talking about my friend specifically," he scoffed. "I never thought about my best friend like that in my entire life."

". . . . So you would pork any transgendered chick," Renji suggested.

"My gosh, you got stupidity in the mouth as much as in the head."

**(Pwnage)**

"Ichigo . . . . I really don't know," sighed Grimmjow, though he was rubbing at the younger man's shoulders. "I'm not afraid about it, but . . . . you're asking too much here. I mean, you may not care about it anymore but you're asking too much too soon. Plus, there's a good chance that some of the guys might not be comfortable with this situation."

". . . . I might take that risk, but it won't mean that I can't do my job," nodded Ichigo. "But . . . . what about you, Grimmjow? You've been working here straight outta high school, you think your job's gonna be any different if you reveal to the guys now?"

"Well, I still like girls but they might still see it differently . . . ." he replied. Ichigo frowned but that could be true, it seemed unfair that guy cannot like both sexes yet still be judged for his sexuality regardless. "Ichigo . . . . I understand that we should be together, but, maybe right now, we can't do it. At least, until you get the green light on your game."

"Come on, Grimmjow," the younger man sighed exasperately. "Enough with my game, I just wanna know if you want to be with me or not. Because I love yo-" Ichigo flinched in shock at the last few words and glanced up at Grimmjow, who raised a surprise eyebrow at him. U-uh, I mean that, um . . . ."

"What was that you were about to say, Ichigo?" he questioned, a small enticing smirk creeping at his lips. "You were saying . . . .?"

"Uh, well, I was saying that we should be together b-because I . . . . I . . . ." Ichigo mumbled, but the words died away once the older man's intense cyan eyes stared down on him. "That I . . . . um-"

"Were you about to say that you love me, Ichigo?" he asked, even with the smirk his tone were soft and sincere. "You really love me, kid . . . .?" Slowly, Ichigo felt heat rising in his cheeks at the proclomation. Does he really . . . . love Grimmjow? Was that possible?

Thinking back, when he first saw him and when he didn't even know about the man's preference, he would have never thought that he could be with a man who initially acted like a total asshole. When Grimmjow was acting like he could be a jerk-off of a bully to his subordinates. And now when they were boyfriends, well Grimmjow was still an asshole but still a good guy to him once they got to know each other better. They felt right for each other, and Ichigo wanted to be close to him, more than just co-workers. He gulped before taking a very deep breath. He still feel the blush in his face, but for now he felt calm as he glanced up at him.

"Grimmjow . . . . even though we were only together for a couple of months, whenever we were either alone in my apartment or out in the city, I was feeling amazed at the fact that I'm with a person who's real hard-ass but determined," he explained. "I believe that . . . . the only reason I have feelings for you is more than because we seemed to click. That's why I got this feeling . . . . that I . . . ." He glanced up at Grimmjow, and he put up a small shy smile as he glanced down. "That I might . . . . love you . . . ."

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a sudden squeeze around his torso and he glanced up to feel a pair of lips on his forehead. "Fucking hell, man . . . . so that's what it's about," the older man chuckled softly as he hugged him again. "You really love me, Ichigo, for real?" Ichigo frowned in slight embarrassment against the strong chest that but quickly shifted into a coy smile when he glanced up again.

"But . . . . what about you?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about me?" Grimmjow playfully questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Come on, Grimm," Ichigo frowned lightly but the lead designer chuckled again before leaning close.

"Does this answer your question . . . .?" he smirked just as he planted his lips against the younger man's. Ichigo inhaled in surprise but soon relaxed at the kiss, though it had only been a few days the action seemed greater from the absence. He gripped at the shirt as he kissed back and mentally chuckled when Grimmjow attempted to forced his tongue down his throat.

"Mmh, shit, Grimm . . . ." moaned Ichigo through the kiss.

"Shit indeed . . . ." Grimmjow rumbled, his hands sliding down to the other's waist to grip at the hem of his shirt. Ichigo stiffened slightly at the blunet's actions and realized that they were making out and maybe more . . . . in their boss' office.

"W-wait a sec, Grimmjow-" he muttered, but was quickly silenced with another kiss as Grimmjow then roughly palmed at his behind. Ichigo muffled out a squeal and tried to nudge the older man off him, but it was in vain as Grimmjow retaliated with his hips nudging forward and Ichigo stiffened once again.

They just made up, yet Grimmjow wanted to have sex in all places, their boss' office, and the older man got a boner to prove it.

"Shit, Grimmjow, we could have just wait until after work . . . .!" panted Ichigo when he tried to scowl at him. But it was pointless, since he felt just as aroused and his face felt flushed. Grimmjow laughed a bit louder and smirked at him, showing off his pristine white teeth.

"Oh come on, Starrk's been away for hours at a time before," he enticed. "We'll find him after this quickie-"

"A quickie? Damn it, Grimmjow, he can still come back . . . .!" huffed Ichigo.

"Please, I thought you weren't afraid to be found out by him."

"I could say the same thing to you, you asswipe!" he scoffed through his teeth. "Besides, I meant I don't want to be found out with you bent over me on the boss' desk, with my bare ass in the air . . . .!"

"Ooh, I love it when you make it challenging!" the blunet sneered playfully, as he pushed him towards the desk.

"Gr-Grimmjow, stop it . . . .! I'll dump you again if you even try to- s-stop that, it tickles!" Ichigo scowled but the annoyance evaporated into laughter when Grimmjow sucked and kissed at his bare throat. "Seriously, don't even try- oh shit . . . .!" he whined before his lips were captured into a heated kiss. As much as he didn't want it, though he really do want but not here, his body was reacting against him when it willed itself to get lifted by Grimmjow to settle onto the barely cluttered desk. "Please, Grimmjow . . . ." he moaned.

"Shh, it'll be over soon," Grimmjow smirked mischievously but it was still sincere when he pecked at his lips gently. "Don't worry about it, rookie . . . ."

Meanwhile, Nel and the guys huddled close to one another as they heard unusual noises through the thick doors. All of them were in complete silence as they tried to decipher what kind of noises it was. However, Nel seemed to realize what it could be, as her face reddened a little. ". . . . What you do think what's happening in there?" whispered Renji, and Nel glanced at him with an embarrassed frown.

"Something I hope they're _not_ doing . . . ." she mumbled quietly, and the other guys seemed to blanche at the undertone of her statement.

"I definitely not hope that they're . . . . giving each other 'double dutch' or some crazy sex gay dudes do," frowned Renji.

"Shut up, idiot . . . ." Ikkaku scoffed softly. "They could never do that in Starrk's office, that's crazy."

"But Starrk hasn't been back since this morning, where could he be . . . .?" muttered Shuuhei.

". . . . I'm right here." All of them nearly yelped out in complete surprise and quickly stood up. Starrk, appearing tired as usual, simply blinked in interest when he glanced at his flustered workers. "Is there a reason why I saw you guys huddling outside my office?" he asked.

"Uh, that, um, that's a good reason, Starrk?" Renji smiled nervously, but his questioning statement seemed to make the brunet blinked in slight confusion.

"Y-yeah, we were going to your office to see if you're in there but . . . . um, well, the door seemed to be locked," Nel quickly explained.

"Yep, yeah, that's the reason," nodded Renji eagerly, as did the other guys. But Starrk frowned at their answer and he stepped forward.

"That couldn't be possible . . . . considering that I left Grimmjow in the office before I left," he replied quietly.

"W-well, maybe Grimmjow left your office, that's all, and probably accidently locked the doors," shrugged Shuuhei. "It's possible that he went to the bathroom to, um, take a dump or something."

". . . . I still would have known, since I fell asleep on the toilet again," he pointed out. With such a straight face like that, they knew Starrk was telling the truth about that. "Tell me, is there a true reason why you were outside-" He paused when he heard muffled loud noises in the office and his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion at the doors before back at his workers. ". . . . Is there something going on in there that you're not telling me?" he questioned.

"Uh, Starrk, let me explain," Nel quickly muttered.

"Wait, I just want to know the truth right now," he frowned, and they mentally gulped. He didn't seem to be irritated by their cover-up but was only confused yet mildly curious. "Tell me . . . . who's in my office right now?"

"It's . . . . it's Ichigo and Grimmjow, Ichigo came back a while ago," the game director finally admitted.

"Oh . . . . then what's going on in there?" he asked. Nel frowned and fidgeted with her fingers, but the boss sighed deeply. "Unless you can tell me, then I need to go in there," he confirmed as he stepped for the doors.

"N-no, wait a second . . . .!" she abruptly yelped out but composed herself quickly as she stepped in front of him. "Okay, okay . . . . Starrk, Ichigo and Grimmjow are in there to . . . . talk over that game that Ichigo projected. Remember? You said that you wanted to see for yourself."

"And I still need to see it for myself, and it's right now," he said. "Now if you excuse me . . . ."

"Wait, I got something to tell you, Starrk . . . .!" Renji suddenly called out, and everybody flinched in surprise at him. "Starrk . . . . I'm in love with you!" Starrk blinked, and then blinked some more, before shrugging.

"Whatever, man . . . ." he sighed, reaching out to grip at the doorknob before opening the door. The others sucked in their breaths and froze, waiting to see Starrk's reaction of what was happening in the house.

**(Pwnage)**

"N-no, Grimmjow . . . .! I can't do this, at least not now!" scowled Ichigo, pushing at Grimmjow's shoulders but it was in vain when the older man kissed at his neck. "Let me get off the desk, goddamn it . . . .!"

"Come on, quit being a pansy!" Grimmjow smirked as he groped at Ichigo's demin-clad thighs. "I thought you love me, Ichigo . . . .!"

"Oh shut up, Grimmjow!" he huffed. "I may love you, but not enough to do something like this . . . .!"

"Like I said, I prefer a challenge," he chuckled, earning a quick smack at the shoulder. "Shit, rookie, keep hitting me like that and I might have to punish-" But his smirk quickly dissipated into a light frown when he heard noises outside the closed doors. He glanced up and his frown deepened a little, he could recognize tha female one as Nel. "Oh, shit . . . ." he frowned.

"What? What is it, what's going on, Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo.

"I think . . . . someone's outside the office," muttered Grimmjow.

"You sure? If so, then let me go . . . .!" he scoffed, pushing at his chest.

"No, maybe if we stay quiet then they'll go away," he muttered.

"Are you crazy? I still won't do it . . . .!" the younger man frowned in agitation.

"Calm down, Ichigo, just trust me at this-"

"Hell no! Just get off me, and we'll act like it didn't happen!" he argued.

"Geez, you're such a spoiled sport . . . .!" huffed Grimmjow.

"Maybe but at least I want to keep my job by not fucking on the boss' desk . . . .!" he scoffed, pushing at his chest again. Again, they heard more voices, mainly Nel's, as Ichigo tried to wiggle away from Grimmjow's hold. "I swear to the gods, Grimmjow, if you don't get off me now, I'll rip your dick off . . . ." he threatened as he glared up at him. Grimmjow frowned back, in the back of his mind he found the glowering look very sexy on the younger man, but right now it seemed to be the right choice for now. Also, he wished to have his manhood attached to his body today.

"Fine, you big baby," he scoffed a little as he started to move away. But just as he began to do so, the door immediately opened and the two men instantly froze. Since Grimmjow's back was to the door, Ichigo just stared wide-eyed in total shock over the shoulder at the sight of Starrk standing in the doorway. The narcoleptic boss was unusually surprised as he blinked at the awkward situation in his office, while Nel and Renji and the others gasped sharply behind him.

"Ah, ah . . . . Oh my gosh! Ichigo and Grimmjow are together, and they're guys? I am so shocked beyond belief . . . .!" Renji stupidly exclaimed in mock surprise, only to be glared at by his friends. "What? I am shocked in disbelief, and so are you guys . . . .!" he stammered as he quickly gestured to go along with it.

"Renji . . . ." Nel scolded.

"Damn it, fine!" he frowned. But Starrk didn't pay attention as he turned back to his workers.

"If you don't mind . . . . I believe that you have to go back to work," he frowned. Nel frowned with uncertainty at Starrk's unreadable expression, but nodded as she stepped away.

"All right, come on . . . ." she sighed, walking away. Renji and Shuuhei frowned at each other but both knew that nothing can be done now, as they and Ikkaku followed after them. Starrk stayed quiet as he stepped inside, closing the door. By now, Grimmjow slowly turned his head to stare at his boss and audibly gulped in apprehension.

This. Could. Not. Be. Good. Right. Now.

". . . . Do you mind getting off my desk?" he calmly requested. Almost instantly, Grimmjow scrambled off Ichigo, who immediately jumped off the desk before picking up his messenger bag off the floor. Never had he felt so terrified in his entire life.

"Starrk, listen, I can explain everything . . . .!" the young designer stammered but the boss raised his hand and he quickly silenced himself, biting his bottom lip when Starrk walked up to them.

". . . . During the time you have been absent, I have been hearing rumors that you got a gaming project that you wished to present it to me," he muttered, his slate eyes unreadable as he stared down at the fidgeting worker before moving around his desk. "I wanted to see if that is true, when I then heard that my lead designer was helping you with the project long after you started . . . . Of course, I was interested considering that Grimmjow had been one of the best workers I have ever had. But . . . . I would never thought that . . . . both of you were in a relationship, from what I just saw. So . . . . care to tell me why you two are hiding it from me?"

Grimmjow was still frozen with his eyes glued at his boss, while Ichigo just shook his head as he tried not to let guilty tears trickle out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Starrk, it's my fault . . . ." he mumbled with a shameful frown. "Yes, Grimmjow was at first helping me with this game project I got but it wasn't until several days later until I developed some feelings for him. He was still helping me while we began to have . . . . a relationship because we believed that the game could be good. But . . . . now that you know about us . . . . I guess . . . ."

". . . . Fire me, then, Starrk," Grimmjow suddenly offered out of the blue. Ichigo stiffened in astonishment before glancing at Grimmjow, who simply frowned in defeat. "I instigated the whole affair, and I couldn't control myself. What you saw a moment ago was entirely my fault, since I was the one who tried to persuade him into unethical acts and I'm sorry about that."

"Grimmjow-"

"No, Ichigo, this is my fault," frowned Grimmjow, glancing at him. "I've been working here since I graduated outta high school, I got enough skills and experiences if shit goes down. You just started here, and you cannot afford to get fired. Today's not your day, rookie. Just let me hold responsible, Ichigo." Ichigo just frowned. It wasn't fair, they had just gotten back together but now their jobs were in jeopardy now that Starrk had caught them in the worst time possible. His nightmare had come true.

"But . . . ." Ichigo wasn't sure what to say about it as words failed to come out. Maybe . . . . it had to do with the fact that Starrk had fallen asleep as he snored lightly.

Standing up.

"Oh shit . . . ." Grimmjow frowned as he moved to catch the conked out boss just as he was starting to sway and placed him onto his chair. "Starrk, Starrk, wake up . . . ." he muttered, patting at his cheeks. Starrk snorted and blinked his eyes open to see the concerned blunet standing over him.

"What happened?" he mumbled tiredly.

"I was suggesting that you should fire me because of my affair when you fell asleep standing up," frowned Grimmjow.

"Oh . . . . well, why would I fire you?" he muttered as he scratched through his hair. At that, both Ichigo and Grimmjow blinked in a complete shocker and stared at their boss, who sat up with a light yawn. "Like I said, it would be a total hassle to find a man that could a job as you do, so what's the point of firing you?"

"Uh, I was about to have sex on your desk, Starrk, I believe that's far more than enough reasons to give me the pink slip!" Grimmjow scoffed in disbelief as he shook his head. "Fucking hell, I said all that shit and you just don't care?"

". . . . Yeah," he nodded. Grimmjow scoffed and just wanted to scream or laugh like a crazy man, he wasn't sure which to do first. But a relieved grin stretched at his face as he shook his head again. It was just too insane, but then again he worked at a very insane company.

"But . . . . but what about my job? Will I get fired?" Ichigo frowned in concern, and Grimmjow's grin faltered immediately and he glanced back at Starrk.

"Oh, that . . . . okay, yours is still good," shrugged Starrk. "Again, I don't want to go through the troublesome of finding another guy, so your job is still secured." Ichigo just blinked at that and felt a waterfall of instant relief washing over him. He felt so overwhelmed, as he collasped onto the chair. Hell, he even wanted to cry at the news but kept a straight face as he looked up at the boss.

"Then . . . . my relationship with Grimmjow, you're okay with that?" he questioned, and Starrk just shrugged.

"I'm just surprised that any guy in this company can even have a relationship, regarding that most of them are completely weird," he replied. "Besides, the company's ethics rule that an affair between male and female workers are frowned upon. But I don't think it says anything about two guys in the rules so . . . . yeah."

"You're fucking with me," Ichigo sighed with incredulity, as Grimmjow laughed in total disbelief.

"Actually, that's fucking genius . . . .!" he laughed. "I can't believe this! Guess us having a nooner in my own office won't mean anything, huh?"

"No, it would if interrupts your work," shrugged Starrk, and Grimmjow frowned a bit at that. "Getting to the point . . . . you said that you have a game you wish to show me?" he asked seriously.

"Ah! Oh, right, I totally forgot!" Ichigo realized, hastily opening his bag. Anxiety filled up his mind as his fingers fumbled with the thick folder before he pulled out and presented it to Starrk. "Uh, here, everything's in there . . . ." he stammered. Starrk took the folder and peeked inside to take out the stapled notebook papers filled with scribbles of the written story.

His chocolate eyes just stared unblinkingly as Grimmjow muttered quietly to the boss, probably to pitch him about the concept of the video game itself. Starrk just nodded to his words as he skimmed through the pages, and he seemed amazed by the dozens of pages that the young designer had produced. After a while, Starrk then took out the sketched pages of character and environmental designs and observed every single one. He seemed to pause at the one character that looked seemingly similar to Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow was helpful to point that out with a small smirk on his face. But still, Ichigo watched as his project was carefully scrutinze page by page.

Several minutes passed until Starrk then looked at the rough sketches of the scenes that would happen between and within the levels. ". . . . So that's the end of it?" he asked out loud, snapping Ichigo back to reality, as he glanced from the sketches. "Well, Ichigo? From the looks at the final scenes, I take it that you would like to continue with the game. Maybe create a new series, I take it?"

"U-uhh, yeah, I actually wanna create an entire series," nodded Ichigo, though was frowning in concern when the boss mumbled under his breath. He wasn't sure if that was the right answer to give to him. However, Grimmjow whispered to Starrk, who nodded, as they looked over the pages once again. Ichigo waited with stifled breath when his boss carefully placed the papers back into the folder before giving it back to him. Grimmjow stepped away then walked around the desk to sit next to Ichigo, who seemed unsure of the coming conclusion.

". . . . Okay, it's good," shrugged Starrk with a nod. Ichigo just blinked and glanced at Grimmjow, who was smirking as he nodded, before back at Starrk.

Wait . . . . what?

"That's it?" he questioned in utter disbelief. He had thought he would be given a speech of approval over his game, yet Starrk just simply said that it was good?

"Well, what do you want me to say? I think that it's good, Ichigo," he nodded.

"But, uh . . . . shit, I wasn't expecting an answer as simple as that, Starrk," Ichigo sighed. "But seriously, you really think that it's good?"

"Yes . . . . your idea of making a series might have to wait, though, but if we believe that this game can be popular then it's possible," explained Starrk. "I never expected a worker who had only been here for a few months to have such a good project. I'm amazed by your skills, Ichigo."

"Oh, thanks . . . .! I mean, thank you so much, Starrk . . . .!" smiled Ichigo, glee swelled up in his chest.

"Well, we still need a meeting about new games, but yours is on top," smirked Grimmjow. "Congrats, rookie . . . .!" Ichigo nodded, his grin plastered on his face like a kid seeing a tub of chocolate pudding.

"Thank you, thank you so much . . . .!" But his happiness faltered a little when he and the other two men heard noises outside the doors.

"Oh, for crying out loud . . . ." Grimmjow frowned a little as he got up and paced for the closed doors and opened it. Immediately, Renji and Nel fumbled forward from leaning on the wooden barrier too long before they quickly straightened up, with Shuuhei and Ikkaku standing nearby with concern on their faces. ". . . . You were eavesdropping again?" he frowned.

"N-no . . . .!" Nel boldly lied, though she was frowning in concern.

"Grimmmjow, we cannot just sit by and let your ass get chewed out by Starrk, no pun intended, and you don't deserved to get fired!" frowned Renji, stepping forward.

"What? No, Renji, it's not like that-" Grimmjow tried to explain.

"No, wait a second, it shouldn't be right that one simple action can cause you your job, Grimmjow," frowned Nel. "I don't care if it can damage my job skills, but damn it, you're my little cousin and I can't let that happen . . . .!"

"Wait, Nel, you guys don't understand," sighed Ichigo.

"Oh, I understand! That two of the coolest gay dudes that I like are getting the axe!" scoffed Renji.

"They're the only gay guys you know, Renji," Shuuhei pointed out, and the red-head's frown deepened.

"It's the same thing . . . .!"

"Oh my gosh, can everybody calm down for a second?" Grimmjow exclaimed in annoyance, and everyone immediately quieted down. "Now . . . . first thing first, we didn't get fired, okay? Nothing happened, Starrk only scolded us but that's it." Renji just frowned in confusion, as Nel opened her mouth but shut it when no words came out. "Yeah, my job's okay and Ichigo's job is fine. We can still work."

"You mean . . . . I yelled for nothing?" frowned the programmer, and Grimmjow nodded with a light smirk.

"Nah, I think your heart's in the right place, idiot," he chuckled as he patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Renji."

"Man, I got so worked up and shit . . . ." Renji smiled lightly as he shook his head.

"Then, what were you guys doing in there for so long?" frowned Nel. Grimmjow just smirked and Ichigo smiled in excitement.

"Guess you guy have to wait until Friday to approve Ichigo's new game . . . ." the blunet smirked.

**(Pwnage)**

"Shit, after all that bullshit, you think I can relax for my birthday this coming weekend . . . ." Grimmjow grumbled to himself as he strolled down the street. The day after the complex events, he had been feeling drained out. And it didn't help at the fact that his motorcycle was low on gas and he had to take the subway to work. It was a new day to start, but it didn't feel new. Just another hot day of Summer.

But he blinked when he noticed someone familiar ahead of him walking to the company building. He blinked again, and chuckled as he jogged up to the oblivious person. ". . . . Gotcha!" he yelped, swiping at the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Ichigo winced in surprise before glaring at the snarky attacker, who cackled as he jogged ahead of him. "Shit, Grimmjow, you're lucky that I'm still in a good mood from yesterday or else I would've kick your ass!" he scoffed, catching up to him.

"Aw, right, I completely forgotten about that . . . .!" teased Grimmjow. "Come on, Ichigo, I needed to mess with you. Since yesterday, I've been having an out-of-body experience and I need some cheering up."

"Oh, that . . . ." Ichigo realized, as they got inside. "I've been having that as well, I couldn't even tell my family the good news." Grimmjow just nodded. Everything felt surreal to them, as if it shouldn't have happened so easily to them. But that was real, though, everything and everyone else was odd. "You think since yesterday, Nel and the guys have calmed down?" asked Ichigo as they rode the elevator.

"I bet, but I doubt they would go over the top about our shit," shrugged Grimmjow but blinked and glanced at him. "You think they might, Ichigo?" Ichigo frowned and glanced back.

"God, I hope not . . . ." he frowned, just as the doors opened. They stepped out onto their floor, only to realize that the workplace was completely empty and silence. Ichigo frowned in confusion and glared around, but he doesn't see anyone. What was going on? "Is this another prank, Grimmjow?" he frowned.

"Not that I know of . . . ." huffed Grimmjow as he stepped forward. "Shit, if they ditch work to go to a waterpark like before, I'll be so fucking pissed."

"You think they left a note or something?" he asked, moving for his desk. "Oh . . . . they did, look at this," he pointed out when he found a note taped to his computer monitor and picked it up. Grimmjow walked up to him and read it over the younger man's shoulders.

_'Got a surprise for you now that your game have been approved. Come to the break room (the one with food) as soon as you have read the note. -Nel.'_

"Huh, it must be a good surprise, since it's Nel's handwriting after all," Grimmjow concluded with small smirk on his face. "Come on, let's go, Ichigo."

"Wow, okay," smiled Ichigo. As quickly as they could, they rushed downstairs to reach the right floor and they made their way for the break room. It was unusual for the doors to be closed but they assumed that it was part of the surprise, as Ichigo knocked. As expected, the noises in the room quieted down with a couple of muffled chuckles.

"Who is it . . . .?" came a sing-song voice.

"It's me, Ichigo . . . .!" smiled Ichigo.

"Is Grimmjow with you?"

"Hells yeah, I'm here . . . .!" grinned Grimmjow.

"Okay, come in . . . .!" Ichigo smiled as he opened the door and noticed that the room was dark when he and Grimmjow stepped in. He knew what he was expecting next . . . .

"SURPRISE . . . .!" The young designer flinched the moment he heard the shouts, and the lights were switched on. But he quickly composed himself as he then heard shouts of congratulation at him. "Congrats, Ichigo, you did it . . . .!" squealed Nel, as she hugged him.

"Thanks a lot, Nel . . . .!" Ichigo smiled. "I can't tell you how much I'm happy about this!"

"Uh . . . . mind looking at the banner and saying that again, Ichigo?" Grimmjow pointed out with an amazed look on his face.

"Huh, what're you talking about . . . .?" he muttered as he looked up, only to have his jaws dropped in utter shock.

_**GRIMMJOW'S AND ICHIGO'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY**_ was clearly painted on a white banner above him with multi-colored glitters all over it. It looked like a first-grade art project, for crying loud, as Ichigo's face went red with embarrassment and anger. "The fuck is this bullshit . . . .!" he scowled angrily, and the co-workers only laughed in reply.

"Oh, come on, Ichigo, it's a joke banner . . . .!" laughed Renji.

"B-but . . . . this is beyond stupidity, I can't believe you guys did this!" he scowled.

"Calm down, dude, I thought gay guys are supposed to be happy!" he smirked. At that, Ichigo blinked in shock and glared around at the other co-workers. Everybody knows now?

"The fuck, Renji? You babbled to the other guys?" Grimmjow frowned in surprise.

"No, no . . . . it was your cousin who did it," the red-head snitched as he pointed at Nel who pouted at the betrayal.

"Renji . . . .!"

"That's your punishment for not letting me hold your hand that time!"

"Just a second here . . . .! You told everybody, Nel?" frowned Ichigo, glancing at the director.

"Well, I overheard that you didn't care that people here knew of your preference," Nel frowned admittedly. "I just thought that you wouldn't mind about everybody else know, Ichigo, and now that they know . . . . they still think you're an okay guy." Ichigo blinked at that and glanced around. It was true, many of his co-workers didn't seem to mind about his sexuality now that his game have been approved.

"Damn, you guys really don't mind that a guy like me working here?" he questioned with small smile.

"No, but it'd be just the same to mess with you with our pranks," smiled Shuuhei.

"Yeah, about that . . . . what is it with you guys doing gay shit to one another?" Ichigo smirked with a shake of his head. "It just bugs me out that you would randomly hump each other, or that you would smack each other in the ass. What's up with that?"

"Oh . . . . does that make you horny, Ichigo?" teased Renji, patting him on the shoulder. "Huh, is that it? It must've gotten you hard just watching us doing it?"

"Shut up, idiot . . . .!" scoffed Ichigo but laughed when the programmer playfully grinded on him. "Ew, get off . . . .!" he laughed, pushing him away. Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head, as his subordinates nudged him forward towards the young designer. Both of them caught eyes before the blunet hooked an arm around his waist.

"You all right, rookie?" he smirked.

"Still shocked that everybody's okay with us, Grimmjow," Ichigo shrugged with a smile.

"Then I guess that you would be just as shocked if I try to kiss you here, huh?"

"Wait, what? N-no, Grimmjow, don't do that . . . .!" the younger man immediately scowled and tried to pull away but that only made the hold on him tighter.

"How about it? Should I kiss this pretty lady right here?" Grimmjow cheerfully asked. Ichigo felt mortified and glared at his boyfriend, as the guys cheered.

"Yeah! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss . . . .!" they chanted. Grimmjow smirked and leaned closer to Ichigo, who was still squirming from the hold. Ichigo stiffened when he felt his lips planted against his cheek, and for a moment wished that he could just die when the cheering intensified with a couple of playful gagging noises. "Yay . . . .!"

". . . . I so fucking hate you, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Ichigo gritted through his teeth, glaring at the smirking blunet.

"Aw, but I love you so much, Ichigo Kurosaki," he smirked, leaning to kiss at him again.

"W-wha- stop that, you retard!" he scowled as he squirmed violently from the embarrassing action.

". . . . So . . . . Ichigo's the girlfriend of the relationship?" Renji asked Nel amid the cheering.

"Oh my gosh, Renji . . . ." huffed Nel, shaking her head in disbelief.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

It ain't over yet! Got one more chapter to go! Yays!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	28. Beginning, Middle, and End

Ta-dah . . . .! The final chapter, yays!

Game Over by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 28- Beginning, Middle, and End**

_Two years later . . . ._

"Nel . . . . Nel . . . .?" Renji frowned, when he found the director sitting by Ichigo's desk she was pre-occupied by the music she was listening through the headphones. He sighed and shook his head, his crimson hair grew more as his usually spikey ponytail was shaggier. "Yo, what's up with Nel? Is she still mad at me because I purposely touched her hair the other day?" Renji asked Shuuhei, who was standing nearby as he was leaning against the cubicle wall.

"No, she's in her own world that she doesn't know what we're saying to her," the audio maker smirked. "We've been doing it all morning, it's hilarious. Watch . . . . hey Nel, you did a good job shaving off your beard today," he said to Nel, who glanced up at him, as he gestured around his mouth and jawline.

She blinked but mimicked him, assuming that he was talking about a crumb stuck on her face. "Thanks, Shuuhei . . . ." she nodded before looking away. The two idiots chuckled under their breaths before Shuuhei shushed his friend.

"Okay, I got another one . . . . Nel, Nel, how much do you think your boobs weigh?" he asked, gesturing at his wrist.

Nel glanced at him and blinked, again assuming that he was asking about the time as she looked at her watch. "One forty-five," she replied. The guys laughed, and she finally noticed with a light frown. Were they making fun of her again?

"You do it, Renji, come on . . . ." smirked Shuuhei.

"Yeah, okay . . . . Yo, Nel, your breath smells like monkey diapers . . . .!" he boldly said out loud with a laugh.

". . . . I heard that, Renji," Nel frowned with her headphones off, and the programmer blanched in surprise. "What the hell, guys?"

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, Nel . . . .!" stammered Renji, but Nel just shrugged it with a light giggle.

"Anyway, is there something you wanna speak to me, Renji?" she asked.

"Uh, oh right! Guess what I got . . . .!" he smiled, holding out a few magazines that were in his hands. "The latest issue of _Game Informer_, with whose game on the cover?" he smiled as he held up the first one.

"What? Are you serious, Renji?" smiled Nel as she glanced at the cover. It appeared as an oil painting of a warrior angel, with his outstretched wings darkened to black as he fought hordes of demons in a demolished city. "Oh my goodness, Ichigo's game is on this issue's cover? I can't believe this . . . .!" she smiled in amazement, as she took the magazine.

"I guess Ichigo's the one who made the cover itself," remarked Shuuhei.

"Yeah, you never would've guess that a guy like him could make it," smiled Renji. "You know what this means, whatever's on the cover would have a several-paged article. If that's not a good idea, I don't know what is."

"Wow . . . . we should tell him that he's in _Game Informer_, that would blow his mind," nodded Nel. She flipped through the pages to find the article. Sure enough, it covered several pages talking about the young designer's game before she found the short interview about Ichigo's sudden stardom in the gaming world. It had a photo of him, though Ichigo appeared shy yet confident when talking about it.

"What else? Don't tell me that those other magazines talked about the game," Shuuhei scoffed in disbelief.

"Yep! Hey, Gigante, Ichigo's being mentioned in the magazines . . . .!" smiled Renji as he called out to Chad. Chad blinked before smiling a little in surprise as he got up from his desk and walked up to him.

"You're serious . . . .?" he muttered.

"Yeah, your bestest friend in the whole world is more famous than Drake in those _Uncharted _games," he smiled, giving him the new issue of _Game Pro_. "Ichigo's also mentioned in the _Playstation Magazine_ and _Xbox Magazine_, even in some business magazine that talked about up-and-coming people under 25 . . . ."

"Hey, what's this . . . .?" Shuuhei pointed out at the last magazine in Renji's hands before blinking in realization. "That's what I think it is . . . .?"

"Oh, yeah! This one features not only Ichigo . . . . but our favorite boy-toy Grimmjow!" smirked Renji, holding it up for the others.

"Wha . . . . that's _Advocate_, and they had interviewed both of them?" Nel questioned in disbelief. "When the hell did that happen?"

"Dunno," Renji mumbled. Nel smiled and took the magazine to stare at the front cover. In bold letters on the side it said, _**Gay and Gaming in Retrospective: A Rare Breed in Next Level**_, and front and center were Ichigo and Grimmjow. Both men were sitting on the couch for the shoot, with the younger designer playfully smacking away the smirking blunet's hand from his lap as they were playing on their video games. Nel just had to smile, two years ago she hadn't expected her cousin and her boyfriend to be known like this and with good remarks from the public.

"Wow . . . . I guess even if Ichigo's game coming coming out in a couple of weeks, him letting everybody in the world that he's gay won't hinder the fact that reporters have good marks for it," she muttered.

"Yeah, so speaking of which, you think Ichigo knows about these articles on him?" asked Shuuhei as he skimmed through one of the magazines. "We should sent him a text about it just in case, you know? After all, he's stuck in Los Angeles for a few days with that bastard he called his boyfriend."

"I know, he's just gotten there yesterday," nodded Nel. "Renji, sent him a message, please . . . .?"

"If you can smack my butt, I'd do it," smirked the red-head.

"I'd smack you," she huffed, it was always the same request every day. She opened the _Advocate_ magazine and flipped through the pages to stop where the article had started on. There was another shoot on them, with Ichigo was sitting on Grimmjow's lap while playing on the Nintendo 3DS as the latter smirked and winked at the camera. "Oh, Grimmjow . . . ." she smiled as she began reading:

_". . . . Being a homosexual and being a video gamer are often two extremely different thing, yet very few people are entitled of being both in the LGBT community. 24-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki is one of those few, as a junior designer as well as level designer, before revealing his sexuality to his co-workers at the video game company called Los Lobos. In an ironic sense, he had met his future boyfriend who happens to be his supervisor, 30-year-old Grimmjow Jaegerjaques who is happened to be bisexual._

_"'It's funny, neither of us knew of our sexualities until we got suspicious and soon we totally found out,' Kurosaki had shrugged, while the older man simply chuckled._

_"'You'd think by being gay, one would know another gay guy nearby,' joked Jeagerjaques._

_"Still, when the co-workers had found out about their once-secretive relationship, they were surprisingly supportive. Mostly due to the fact that Kurosaki believes they like to do 'gay stuff' to each other. Jokingly, he said, 'I think it had to do with a lack of girls in the workplace. Maybe deep down, they just wanna poke a banana at another dude's butt because they gets off from it.' Still, when said co-workers would do certain pranks with each other, some would often goes to them to ask if it's offensive to them. 'It's nice to know that they come to me or Grimmjow if that banana in the butt prank is okay, and I'm okay with it.'"_

_"'That's because you get hard from the pranks,' Jaegerjaques joked, and Ichigo was trying to scold at him for that comment for a moment. All of that aside, the reason for them to talk about their sexualities was it had to do with Kurosaki's upcoming game, and he wanted to make it clear that he doesn't want to be just known as a 'gay man who makes games'._

_"'I'm not ashamed of being openly gay, but I don't want my preference to affect my game that's coming out soon,' he said. 'I'm just me. I created my game as if that's my kid, and I'd be downright sad if nobody would give it a chance.' Luckily for him, there are a surprisingly great amount of gamers within the LGBT communities supporting him and his first-ever title, pre-ordering the game the moment it had the release date. That made him very happy, stating that the pre-orders had 'sold' over 150,000 units on the first day. 'And I promised to give my Mom the very first game,' he stated with a smile. 'Grimmjow promised his friend, but I wouldn't have it . . . .'"_

Nel sighed with a light smile as she continued reading, wondering if Ichigo had known about this by now.

**(Pwnage)**

Ichigo sneezed suddenly and rubbed at his nose. Maybe it had to do with the smog hovering over the city, he wondered. "You think the heat makes the smog thicker around here, Grimmjow?" he asked his boyfriend, luckily for them they were in an air-conditioned studio as he and Grimmjow wandered about.

"Could be . . . ." smirked Grimmjow. He glanced to the side at Ichigo and chuckled under his breath. "Can't believe you actually wearing that," he smirked, taking in the sight of his outfit of blue-plaid shirt and skinny black jeans with a grey fedora and his commonly red glasses. "Ew, you look like a lame hipster, Ichigo," he joked, earning a scolding frown from Ichigo.

"Fine, I'll take off the stupid hat," he huffed and took it off, revealing his orange hair that was getting shaggier with the bangs covering over his eyes. "Is that better?"

"You still look dorky," Grimmjow pointed out.

"Shut up," Ichigo frowned. "It's not like your outfit's any better," he added, glancing at the biker-like look on his boyfriend.

"Hey, man, I gotta look sexy for my man," he smirked playfully as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Ichigo just smiled. It had been over two years, yet he still couldn't believe it that he had accomplished his dream of making a video game. Everyone was happy for him, from his friends and co-workers to family, even to his ex-boyfriend who simply wished him the best of luck.

_"Unless, of course, you blow on it since that can happen to anyone,"_ Uryuu had added. Sometimes his realism bummed people out. Speaking of exes, it took almost a year since their 'coming out' that Ulquiorra admitted to being gay to the company. Ironically enough, the co-workers didn't seem to believe it, dumbly thinking that 'he was trying to get attention now'. However, the producer had never bothered to reveal that he and Grimmjow were in a relationship because of their opinions.

_"It doesn't matter anymore . . . . you and Ichigo are already well-liked here, so my opinion is not important,"_ Ulquiorra had said to the blunet over a year back, while Ichigo's game was getting made. _"Maybe if we had said something back then, those imbeciles wouldn't have believe it for second now that I think about it. I think that you and him were just plain lucky."_

_"So you regret breaking up with me then?"_ Grimmjow asked.

_"Actually, even if we had revealed our relationship early on, I still think there would be problems regardless,"_ he sighed. _"Maybe it's just fate that you and Ichigo were meant for one another."_

_"Aw, you really do got a heart like Nel had said,"_ he smirked, though the smile was sincere.

_"Tch, hardly . . . ."_

It wasn't long until the testing session came, and Ichigo mentioned his sexuality to the testers. Surprisingly, no one seemed to care about the news since Yukio was too engrossed with the game, Toushirou just shrugged at it, and Tensa merely replied that one's lifestyle shouldn't get in the way of challenges and destinies. Whatever does that means . . . .

And now, just a few weeks away until the release, Ichigo couldn't help but feel excitement about it. "My gosh, you're like a fat kid at a candy convention," remarked Grimmjow when he took in his boyfriend's eager expression.

"I know, right . . . .? First I was mentioned here during the E3 convention a couple of months back, and now I'm right at the studio!" smiled Ichigo with a grin. "Shit, I feel like I could fly right now . . . .!"

"I know that feeling," he replied.

"Really?"

"Nah, I really know that feeling, I once jumped off the roof of my folks' garage after chugging five 'special' brownies," he chuckled. Ichigo held back his own laughter and shook his head. Just a couple more hours until they were ready, when Ichigo felt a buzz in his front pocket. "What is it?" Grimmjow asked, when the younger man took out his phone and looked at the new message.

"Oh . . . . Oh, wow!" smiled Ichigo. "Grimm, Nel texted me that my game had made the cover of _Game Informer_ . . . .! That's so awesome . . . .!"

"Really? That's great!" he smirked.

"And . . . . oh, yeah, we did that interview on that gay magazine, plus I'm being noticed in other gaming magazine," he realized as he read more of the message. "Seems that everyone in the gaming world and the gay community are rooting for us, huh?"

"That's right, rookie!" Grimmjow smiled, before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Ew, don't do that here!" the younger man tried to frown.

"Why? You know the female host loves guy-on-guy action," he smirked again.

**(Pwnage)**

". . . . Wow," breathed Ichigo after the show was done, collapsing into a nearby chair. Anxiety was heavy in the air the moment he stood in front of the camera for a million and a half gamers to see, as he spoke to one of the co-hosts of the show _AOTS!_. But he kept calm during the whole interview, mostly because the host kept joking that his game might have a gay enemy boss.

In fact, two of the hosts were supportive about his preference, when in the beginning the girl one playfully mentioned that her friend's making out with his own reflection was gay enough. They didn't care, since Ichigo's game was overwhelmingly amazing judging by the graphic and the game play on the demo, as they had seen it back at E3. But the humor came back when the male host playfully suggested to Grimmjow if he found him attractive during the times they talked before.

"Nah, you seem too needy for me," Grimmjow joked back, and everybody laughed. But now it was over, at least until his game is released and the show does a review of it. He glanced up when Grimmjow sat next to him and smiled, handing a bottle of water. "You okay?"

"Yeah . . . ." he sighed deeply. "It felt surreal, Grimmjow. Was it like this when you first got noticed in the gaming world?"

"Ooh, you wouldn't understand it, kid," he smiled lightly. "It felt so long ago, though . . . . I was twenty when I was mentioned in _Playstation Magazine_, when I finally made it up to one of the level designers. It was a small article and I was trying to act all smug and cool, but I felt nervous like shit. I remembered being asked about the new generation of gaming, because it was just before the PS3 coming out in Japan, and the only thing I said was, 'I think it'll be cool with all the new graphics and features and stuff.' and that's it."

"Really? That was your answer, Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo.

"It was the most simple thing I thought of, and I thought I blew it," he muttered, chuckling a little as he slouched his head back. "But Starrk came to me after the article had been published, and he said my answer was the answer of our consumers because they would've said the same thing. Meaning that I was right all along . . . . and now, all of that changed since then. I'm damn near thirty, I've been noticed by smelly fanboys and hot fangirls everywhere I go, and I'm the boss of my own team of designers. And best of all . . . . you're here for me and I'm here for you." Ichigo stared at him and smiled softly as he leaned closed to him.

"Well, isn't that- pbbbt!" Ichigo smirked with a playful rasberry. Grimmjow chuckled at him and sat up.

"What? I can't act serious for once, Ichigo?" he smirked.

"I knew you were serious, Grimmjow," he said, but smiled as he reached out to grasp at his hand. "That's what I love about you. I don't think I can see myself with another guy other than you."

"What about Shinji?"

"Please, he's too finicky," he scoffed playfully.

"Yeah . . . . that would be a weird pairing," he chuckled. Ichigo frowned at him but his smile returned, as his boyfriend smiled at him. "So what's the next chapter of your game, rookie?" he asked.

"You should know, idiot, if you've seen the ending of the game," he winked before standing up.

"But I'm still in the dark about it," the blunet playfully pouted. "So what happens next? Starrk told me that you were already making a sequel just before the testing, so what's going happen?" Ichigo laughed lightly as he took his hand and pulled him to stand up.

"Tell you what . . . . if you give me a _Durarara!_ fantasy back at the hotel, then I'll tell you everything, okay?" he suggested seductively, his fingers reaching out to play at the hem of his leather jacket. Grimmjow grinned back, his pearly white teeth always feral, when he wrapped his arms around Ichigo firmly and stared at his smoldering brown eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ichigo-"

"Ah, ah . . . . it's Izaya Orihara now," the younger man muttered smugly. "Now let's go . . . . Shizuo, and don't toss a vending machine again just because it ate your dollar the last time." Grimmjow laughed, as they left the studio.

Tonight was going to be a fun night indeed.

**(Pwnage)**

"Whoo!"

"I'm gonna get drunk . . . .!"

"Best day ever, baby . . . .!"

Ichigo just wanted to frown in embarrassment, as the guys were acting idiotic as always. But he was happy, happy at the fact that today was his big day. His game was getting release by midnight tonight, and for that the entire company was celebrating with a party. Much to persistence, Ichigo had invited his parents as did Grimmjow with his own. The twin weren't invited for their safety (it was already rowdy enough with the hot moms), so everybody was on their best behavior for now.

"Sweetie . . . ." Ichigo looked to the side to glanced at his mother, who was sitting down with a canned soda in her hand. "Are you having fun? You seemed a little nervous," she said, luckily the noise of music wasn't deafening.

"Yeah, a little, Mom," he smiled sheepishly. "But you understand, this is a really big thing for me. I'm just overly excited about this."

"But not as excited as your father," smiled Masaki. At that Ichigo groaned a little. He had forgotten that his father was up on the roof, setting off fireworks with the idiot programmers. He would think that he would learn his lesson from the Sweet Sixteen disaster. "Don't worry about it, Ichigo, he promised not to set off so much at the same time," she said.

"I know, just wish that he would just sit in the corner with a beer like Grimm's Dad," he pointed out, glancing at the pot-bellied man dozing with his hand clamped tightly around his bottle. "Anyway . . . . is this the proudest thing you ever felt for me, Mom?"

"I've always been proud of you, Sweetie," Masaki replied. "This is the biggest accomplishment for you, but I don't think that this will be your only success. I'll always believe in you, Ichigo."

"Ah, thanks a lot, Mom," smiled Ichigo as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Ew, don't kiss your Mom," laughed Grimmjow, catching his boyfriend by surprise when he passed by. "You should leave those kisses for me . . . .!"

"Ew, you go away," Ichigo scoffed but smiled when pulled into a playful headlock. "Go bother someone else, Grimm! I was talking to my Mom!"

"I was talking to my Mom, too, but I'm not all up in her face right now," he smirked.

"Hah, coming from a mama's boy . . . ." Ichigo smirked back.

"You're a mama's boy, also," he chuckled. "Anyway . . . . just fifteen minutes left until the midnight release, rookie. Got anything you wanna say about the moment?"

"Yeah . . . . it's been over two years, Grimmjow, why do you keep calling me rookie?" asked Ichigo. Grimmjow stared at him for a moment before shrugging a little.

"I honestly don't know," he smiled lightly. "It's just stuck with me ever since you came here. It shouldn't be like that, this is your second game being made and your first in which it's made by you. You're practically a veteran now."

"Heh, a veteran sounds a little too old school for me," smiled Ichigo. "Doesn't matter, I'm already used to being called rookie. It doesn't change anything about me."

"Of course not . . . . rookie," Grimmjow remarked with a light noogie against the orange hair.

"Hey . . . .! What's up with you, man? You're smoking . . . .!" The two men stopped to see what the fuss was about, as some of the co-workers clamored around someone. "Geez, Renji, you just to blow up a big one, huh?" one guy chuckled in disbelief.

"Renji . . . .?" Ichigo frowned before he moved to the crowd. They were right, the red-head was covered in soot as he tried to dust the smoke off his hair. "Oh shit, Renji, did you set off those rocket launchers I told you not to?" he scoffed.

". . . . No," Renji frowned awkwardly.

"Oh fuck . . . . where's my Dad, for crying out out?" he questioned.

"Well, certainly not dousing his hair out after firing those rocket launchers," he answered, much to Ichigo's embarrassment.

"He always does this . . . ." he huffed, shaking his head.

"Well, as long as he's alive, that's all right with everybody," Grimmjow sighed with a shrug. "Don't think our company's insurance covers people blowing themselves up, though." Ichigo just frowned, with every celebration his father always brought out fireworks. He was lucky enough to graduate from high school without a Roman candle going off.

"Something tells me that someone's in trouble," Grimmjow's mother smirked lightly as she noticed the commotion. "Certainly not my little Kitty," she added, petting at her son's hair.

"Nope, but my Dad is," sighed Ichigo. "He's gonna be okay, though."

"If you say so . . . . anyway, congrats on your work, Ichigo," Isabelle smiled. "Just hope that one of these days, you guys tie the knot."

"Uh, wait, what . . . .?" Ichigo frowned in confusion but the woman already left to wake up her husband. "Did . . . . she say what I think she said, Grimmjow?"

"Yep, but I'm not complaining," Grimmjow smirked a little. "Besides . . . . I think I'd rather wait for another few months until I marry you, anyway." Ichigo blinked at him before he glanced away with a blush across his face. "What? I said something wrong?"

"No . . . . I just never thought as far as marriage during our relationship," he smiled lightly. "But, I believe you for that, with the marriage idea. We could wait, at least until the number of sales of my game."

"Tch, if you say so," smirked Grimmjow, just as Ichigo's father rushed back into the break room.

"Hey, hey! Did I miss it?" grinned Isshin, as if he didn't smell like generic soapwater and brunt toast with his hair an shirt soaked yet singed.

"Oh, honey . . . . you really had to do it, huh?" Masaki sighed when her husband sat next to her.

"Hey, I just wanted to have fun, Masaki!" he grinned.

"Ugh . . . . when we get married, I hope we don't end up like that . . . ." frowned Ichigo, staring at his mismatched parents.

"Doubt that we'll be like them," Grimmjow agreed as he glanced at his own.

"Ah! Grimmjow, Ichigo, it's almost time!" Nel exclaimed as she caught their attention, looking at her watch. "Come on, guys! Just a minute left!"

"Shit, really? Damn . . . .!" Grimmjow grasped at his hand and pulled Ichigo into the center of the room. "Yo, dumbasses! It's about to happen . . . .!" he called out, and the co-workers gathered around. Nel had to pull Starrk out of his sleep so the boss can be awake. Through all of the excitement, Ulquiorra was standing silently on the sideline with the most slightest smirk on his face. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he was glad for the two men.

"Oh my . . . . I dunno what to say about this, guys!" smiled Ichigo, when the guys cheered 'speech, speech, speech . . . .!' at him. "No, I really don't know but . . . . all I can say is that even though it was my game to begin with, I couldn't have done this without you guys!"

"Yeah! Yay . . . .!" cheered the co-workers, as less than ten seconds to midnight counted down. ". . . . Five, four, three, two, one . . . .! WHOO!" Everyone cheered and hollered at the clock striking twelve, all of them hitting Ichigo with loving pats and smacks on his shoulders and back.

"Congrats, Ichigo! You made it . . . .!" smiled Renji.

"You've really done it, man . . . .!" Ikkaku cheered.

"Ichigo, Ichigo . . . .! I think this is for you, all right?" Shuuhei smiled as he moved through the crowd, handing him the first copy of the Xbox 360 version of the game. "Congrats, dude!"

"Wow . . . ." Ichigo took in the cover of his game; his main character crouch for an attack against the enemies while in the background all three worlds seemed to clash with one another. "Yes, I did it . . . .!" he smiled, glancing at Grimmjow who happened to smirk in similar gratitude.

"Yeah, you did it, rookie," he smirked, pecking him on the forehead.

"Yeah . . . ." he smilred as he stared at his newly title game.

_**Angelus Maledictus.**_

**(Pwnage Epilogue)**

_Three young children hudled together in the partially dilapitated building, hiding away from the demons who were terrorizing and killing people in their town. They weren't sure if their parents had survived the attack, as the youngest was sobbing silently in her oldest brother's arms. They weren't found out by the monsters but it was only the matter of time, since the roof had collasped for anyone to see inside._

_"I-I . . . . I'm scared . . . ." the youngest one sobbed._

_"Don't worry, someone'll save us," muttered the boy, no more than eleven or twelve years old. The middle child, who was petrified by the horror, was completely silent but hung on to her other siblings for dear life._

_"I want Mommy . . . ." she whispered tearfully._

_"Me too-" But all of them shrieked when fragments of the roof fell, along with several demons leaping into the building. They were far scarier than the ones in folktale, as their mangled teeth snarled and their blood-colored eyes glared at them with hunger. The first one growled lowly until taking a leap at them._

_"EEEK!" the children screamed . . . . but the blow had never came. The youngest girl peeked up and her eyes widened in shock. It . . . . looked like an angel, but his wings were mostly black and had markings around his bare torso and arms. The angel looked back at them with golden eyes but just slightly, before raising his black blade and suddenly moved forward. Within a few seconds, but felt like hours, the angel slashed and beheaded the other monsters who foolishly tried to attack them. The last one gurgled out blood from the wound in the chest as it leaped at him, only to have its head flying off of its body._

_The angel just stared, the bodies twitched before it finally disintegrated into black dust. Then he turned to the children, in which the oldest instinctively held his siblings tighter from him. ". . . . You're safe, I've already killed the last of the demons," he muttered, turning to leave._

_"A-are . . . . are you an angel . . . .?" the youngest girl muttered meekly, and the angel paused in his steps to glanced at her._

_"I suppose you can say that . . . ." he sighed as his blackened wings shivered._

_"You have a name . . . .?" she asked before her brother hushed her._

_". . . . I'm known as Cael, the Cursed One," he answered. "Get away from here, there's a group of survivors not far from here in the western part of town." He stretched out his wings and before any of the children could question any further, he suddenly flew up. The living realm was still in chaos, despite of the defeat of the last enemy the last remaining demons were roaming around. It wasn't like the Prince would do anything about, as he still found any form of destruction amusing._

_Under the setting sun filtered by haze and smoke, Cael peered around the sky until he felt a disturbance far in the distance. "This world . . . . I'll save it, no matter what . . . .!" he said in determination, as he flew to his next destination . . . ._

_To be continue . . . .?_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Huzzah! Huzzah! It's finished, finally!

Now that this is over, I've been thinking about making a Durarara! fanfic! Specifically about a 'Shizaya' variety but I'm stumped about it until I can I think about an idea! Anyway, I'll get back to my other fics, until then . . . .!

Read and review.

I'll update a new story ASAP!


End file.
